Eternal Game of Tug and War
by Hannah Lily Potter
Summary: Lana and the Gryffindors return for their fourth year at Hogwarts; and there's romance in the air. Can Lana keep going, knowing she'd leading a cursed life? Can they make it through a year without something going wrong, or will the evils of the world break their long awaited peace. Sequel to Living Simply, Like a Child!
1. She was a Gryffindor

Chapter 1 : She was a Gryffindor

By Hannah Lily Potter

_(A/N) - So, here we are at chapter 1 of 'Eternal Game of Tug and War'. I have worked extremely hard on this so please tell me what you think!_

_…..._

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money or talent.

…...

**Last Time -**

"_have you spoken to Amie recently?_

"_I can__'__t find her anywhere! She__'__s not on the train!__"_

"_It__'__s Amie! Amie__'__s missing! _

…

_Time seemed to slow down._

_It just seemed so unreal. Amie couldn't be missing. How could she? It was stupid to even think it! Shy, sweet, timid Amie who__'__d never hurt a fly! Why her?_

…

"_She said BUGGER OFF!__"_

…

"_the way your talking, it__'__s like there__'__s still hope.__"_

…

"_I wanted it to go away.__"__ Elena said through tears._

"_and has it?__"_

"_no"… "she__'__s as good as dead!__"_

…

"_LANA! GET AWAY!__"_

"_I__'__m going to get Amie back,__"__ Lana said exasperatedly, __"__if it__'__s the last thing I do.__"__ she added._

'_like fire on water.__'__ … Scarlet on teal._

_She was the torturer that Bell had spoken of. _

"_Ohmigod! It __**was**__ you!__"__ she gasped, her hand instantly reaching for her wand._

"_you__ a__re no killer, miss Dumbledore.__"_

"_You wanted to believe you could fix everything"_

…

"_Amie Waller is not joining us tonight, as you all know. But she is here in spirit, We will drink to her in good hope she is found safe and well.__"__ Dumbledore said softly, looking directly at the Gryffindor table._

"_to Amie.__"_

…

"_it's perfect.__"_

_Charlie smiled, and wrapped and arm around her shoulder to keep her warm._

"_perfect.__"__ she muttered again._

* * *

_**Adolescence didn't make sense, **_

_**A little loss of innocence,**_

_**The ugly years of being a fool,**_

_**Ain**__**'**__**t youth meant to be beautiful?**_

…...

Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore watched herself in the windows of the Hogwarts express as she walked along platform 9 and ¾. She felt as if she'd not properly looked at herself in a year. Things had been too hectic to take the time. Her hair was in need of cutting, it had grown down to an inch or two above her hips in an incredibly short amount of time. The long brown waves had darkened considerably and even in the summer sun appeared very close to black. The full fringe she had adopted in her second year had grown out and once again she was left with a middle parting which she found quite useful when clipping her hair back for Quidditch.

Her pale face remained the same, though slightly more aged and her green eyes were filled with more pain than ever before. Lana sighed; her eyes told enemies practically everything they needed to know about here. They always gave her emotions away.

She would turn 15 in this school year, a thought which made her smile wryly.

Another year closer to freedom, was her birthday motto.

She had grown a lot over the year, but the others were catching up with her. Noah was shooting up compared to Tonks who remained a little pixie by choice- the metamorphmagus insisted it was better to be small! Charlie had also grown and now rested at only a pinecone length shorter than Lana. Lana hoped that for now she had stopped growing and that Charlie would soon grow taller than her, after all it was easier to avoid attention if your head didn't stick out above everyone else's. Then again, everyone knew that she spent 95% of her time with Charlie and hence would most likely be with him anyway.

A handsome grey owl, by the name of Icarus, resting proudly on her trunk hooted loudly, drawing her attention back to where she was walking.

They were on their way to their usual cabin, further up the train where they got first dibs on the sweet trolley. Lana smiled to herself, not many people ever thought like they did and hence missed out on all the special edition chocolate monkeys 'watch them swing from box to box,' that Charlie had recently favoured.

Lana sighed serenely. It was odd, even after 4 years, to have Charlie. He knew her better than anyone. They practically lived together all year long, even in the holidays. He knew some of her biggest secrets and always seemed to understand what the hell she was talking about whilst others just stared blankly.

Even Nymphadora sometimes, mused Lana as she walked.

The Weasley's had left the students on the muggle platforms. Now that little 4 year old Ginny was old enough to understand what was happening, it was harder to say goodbye without several crying fits from the youngest Weasley.

Ginny adored Lana, having shared a room with her for most of her child hood, and was always sad to see her go. Then again, she also sorely missed Tonks who loved changing her appearance just to make the littlest Weasley laugh.

Lana smirked, had it been in their first year- Tonks would have had no control over her appearance but with three years of practice and support she had learnt to control her morphing abilities and only used them for evil.

Mind you, Tonks could make anyone laugh without changing. She was probably the most naturally hilarious person Lana knew. Even if she simply tripped up on thin air, which to be fair was a common occurrence.

Lana saw nymph and Noah walking a few metres ahead of her, their hands locked together.

It was an odd combination, at that. Tonks was clumsy, loud and confident while Noah was clever, cool and refined. Yet anyone could see they adored each other.

It had been the September of their third year when they had announced they had been out together in the summer and decided to give it a go. At first, Lana had been sceptical, not that she had said anything to them. She just thought they were too young and it would ruin their friendship.

After a year, Lana supposed she was probably wrong as they hadn't argued once. She even liked the idea of friends falling in love, it was impossibly romantic.

There was a tap at her side as Charlie and Bill joined her, smiling.

"You ready?" Charlie asked as they slowed down, approaching their door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lana replied putting on a smile.

Charlie shook his head and smiled, despite seeing straight through Lana's cheery façade.

They boarded the shiny red train and after only a small (Tonks falling up the stairs) hiccup, they found their cabin and began putting their trunks onto the luggage rack. Bill remained with them, as he often did nowadays. Ever since last year when they got the news. Perhaps he wanted to feel closer to her? Perhaps he couldn't face his own friends. Who knew? No questions were asked as Bill was decent company.

Lana watched him nonchalantly. His bright ginger hair was shoulder length, hiding a yellow fang earring. His mother had cut him some slack over the past year, but her patience was wearing thin about his long hair.

Lana could tell he had bags under his eyes, but she shrugged it off. He had improved an awful lot over the year.

Without thinking, Lana conjured a purple flower in a clear vase and placed it on the window, held there by a sticking charm. It was a habit she had grown into. It was something she did whenever her thoughts drifted to that grey eyed girl.

_"Come on, party in the common room!" Charlie yelled as they raced from the quidditch pitch. They had just won their second match of the year and were in fine form. Charlie had taken on the role of captain with the expertise of a seventh year and was leading the team to victory._

_They were in the common room within minutes and music_

_Began blaring out. Food was passed around with one too many bottles of butterbeer and the dancing began._

_Lana cheered as Elena span through the dance floor, passing from one boy arms into the other and stealing all the attention._

_Never without a beer in her hand had the brown haired girl partied harder than anyone, and she deserved too. She hadn't had much cause to smile lately._

_Lana even danced with Charlie whilst Noah and Tonks tangoed like there was no tomorrow._

_Suddenly the music stopped. The portrait hole swung open and professor McGonagall stepped in, her eyes casting over the room._

_"I require Miss Dumbledore, Miss Tonks, Miss Shepherd, Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Mr Weasley." she said curtly._

_The group frowned and tottered out the room._

_As soon as the fat lady swung shut behind them, they could hear the music start up again._

_"What's wrong?" Lana asked concernedly._

_"I'm so sorry to all of you." The professor began, sadness etched into her thin face._

_Lana's hand instinctively reached for Charlie's. To her surprise, Charlie took it and gave it a comforting squeeze._

_"But they have found Amie." the head of Gryffindor said slowly._

_"But that's good!" Elena said desperately, despite tears running down her cheeks leaving white lines in her make-up._

_"No….no it's not." Bill whispered, horrified at the look on their professors usual stern face._

_"I'm so sorry, but her body was sent to the ministry via portkey. She's dead." McGonagall said softly._

_Softly or not, the word still stung like a thousand bees. Even in the darkest of times, the group always believed that Amie was alive and well. It's what had kept them living._

_Elena was the first to cry out, breaking into loud and uncontrollable sobs. Bill cried. He didn't make a sound. He simply let the tears roll down his freckled cheeks._

_Lana made a sort of whimper noise but managed to restrain herself from sobbing._

_Charlie's arm wrapped around her and pulled her close to him as did Noah to Tonks who had broken out into sobs as well._

_"I know this is hard, but we believe Amie was incredibly brave. Her body showed signs of torture as well as the cruciatus curse. If they were trying to get information out of her, she never gave in." McGonagall said sadly._

_"No she wouldn't. She was a Gryffindor." Lana said quietly._

_"I'll leave you too it then. I'm very sorry. I'd like you to come to my office tomorrow morning, we have a lot to talk about." the professor said tenderly before walking away, emerald robes billowing behind her._

_After watching her go, Lana turned into Charlie's chest and let him hug her closer to him as she cried. It was little comfort for either of them, but it was something they'd never forget._

Everything changed after that. Less joking and playing. Things got serious. After her parent's deaths, Lana believed that she had changed and grown up. But after losing a friend as dear and loving as Amie Waller, she saw how she had really been. She had just been a child, rebelling. Now, she was a young adult with visions of a better world and a better future for herself and her friends.

If all her friends made it.

Elena Shepherd had been Amie's dearest friend. They did everything together. And since Amie's passing, Elena had taken a downwards spiral. Each weekend she was seen with a new boy, more make-up and more often than not a bottle of butterbeer in her pocket.

She wasn't out of control. She was just making up for the loss of a friend with boys and make-up. Really, it wasn't much change from the old Elena. Except there were less smiles and more drama.

Now, Elena sat across from Bill with her head resting on the window and staring out into the scenery.

Lana tied to catch her eye and smile, but it didn't work so she simply took out a book and began reading.

"I'm gonna go for a walk… you coming Noah?" Tonks asked Noah pointedly.

Noah looked up.

"Why?" He asked flatly.

Lana rolled her eyes.

"What she means is, do you want to go and find an empty compartment to snog in?" The dark haired girl said sweetly, smiling at Tonks.

Noah turned bright red and mumbled something incoherently.

"Jeeze, there's no privacy anymore!" Tonks grumbled, clambering out the cabin before screaming an almighty 'WAARGH' as she fell over and face planted the floor.

"You alright?" Lana asked boredly, not looking up from her book.

"Yes. Thanks so much for your concern." Tonks said bitterly, grabbing Noah's hand and yanking him out the cabin.

"Idiots." Lana muttered when they were gone.

After an hour, Lana put her finished book away and observed the silent cabin. No-one was chatting, and all they could hear was the gently chug of the train as it thundered through the county side.

Lana looked across at Charlie. His shaggy hair had been an odd gingery brown colour when they had met but it had darkened, becoming redder and was now very near the colour scarlet. It really depended which light you looked at it in.

Lana tilted her head to the right. From there, it was definitely a defined blood red colour. She tilted it to the left and from there it was in the light and appeared ginger.

"What're you doing?" Charlie asked baffled as to why Lana was squinting at him and tilting her head randomly.

"Nothing." she replied quickly and looked away.

Her thoughts turned back to Bill who was now in his 6thyear and had recently received his OWL results. Last year he had thrown himself into things that would keep him distracted. He became a prefect and joined the quidditch team as a Chaser where, like Lana, he could vent his frustration.

He had also immersed himself in revision, and it had completely paid off.

He had achieved an outstanding in most of his subjects, failing only the subjects he didn't give a rat's arse about.

Lana hoped she'd do as well in her exams next year but sincerely doubted it; there weren't many subjects she did give a rat's arse about.

She had a particular interest in ancient runes when she had first started the subject in her 3rdyear due to the rune on her wand which told her she would die for the one she loved, but after learning several completely new alphabets and no special symbols that could possibly have any connection with the warriors wand, the excitement wore off and the subject became quite as dull as a history of magic. Luckily, she had dropped history.

She quite enjoyed care of magical creatures with Professor Kettleburn, because Charlie was in her lesson and they always had a laugh. Not to mention, the professor seemed to favour the Gryffindor's.

This was rather unlike Arithmancy with Professor Vector who favoured the Ravenclaw's and made life hell for Lana and Noah who were the only Gryffindor's taking the subject.

Lana had also taken Herbology with Art Bones. Herbology always seemed to relax her. There was something about re-potting screaming mandrake babies that soothed all her worries.

Unfortunately, Lana was now studying four lessons a week without the presence of her best friend, Tonks, there to laugh with. Tonks had taken completely different subjects to Lana and hence they only shared the core subjects.

Other than that, not much had changed in lessons. Snape was still an obnoxious git, McGonagall was still sneakily nice in private and deceptively strict in lesson and Dumbledore was still a proud, overbearing old fool.

Lana sighed thinking about her grandfather. She had made no effort to speak to him over the past year and it now occurred to her that she didn't. It was just like old times, she smiled wryly.

She was perfectly happy with Abe. Though not the most social of people, Aberforth was more down to earth than Albus and seemed to have a rational grip on the world instead of delusions of grandeur.

Lana couldn't help but giggle, causing a confused look from those in the cabin.

She quickly shut up and sat in silence for a few moments before grabbing a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans from her bag and opening it. She picked a bean out carefully and aimed steadily before throwing it at Charlie.

After several more attacks, Charlie aught one in his mouth without even looking up and chewed it thoughtfully before spitting it out in disgust.

Lana raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"What?" Charlie defended, "It was bean sprout flavour." He said in mock hurt before looking away.

Lana giggled once more and popped a nice vanilla bean into her mouth.

…...

The 8 hour train ride seemed to go on forever, but eventually as the sun began to set, they saw the school begin to appear on the horizon and quickly threw their robes over their clothes.

Lana was the first to bound off the train. She had been three weeks without seeing her great uncle Aberforth and had promised to pay him a quick visit before heading up to the school.

The other Gryffindor's waited for her by the train. Charlie watched her go with a quizzical look on his face. Elena hopped off the train in silence and instantly made the connection.

"She likes you. I hope you realize that." She muttered to Charlie whose ears instantly turned red.

"Wha-! No she doesn't. Don't be daft." The Weasley mumbled almost incoherently.

Elena smirked, even after losing Amie she was still on the ball when it came to gossip.

"Yes, she does. And you better hurry up and ask her out because if you don't she'll get snatched up."

Charlie turned as red as his hair and his chocolate eyes flashed.

"Don't be ridiculous." He snapped.

Elena shook her head and laughed.

"She will. All the boys adore her! She's smart, pretty and confident. Besides, she's a teenage girl who has never had a boyfriend. She's probably going to say yes to the first person who asks her." Elena said wisely.

Charlie shook his head and wandered off.

"Where's Charlie going?" Lana asked in confusion as she joined Elena.

Elena simply shrugged.

They walked to the carriages in a comfortable silence. Most of the school were already trundling away up the muddy path to Hogwarts yet as always, the Gryffindor's were amongst the last.

Lana smiled to herself; thinking about the time Tonks had enchanted the carriage and overturned it, resulting in detention and concussion. It had been a fun few days.

They boarded the seemingly horseless carriages and relaxed for the few minutes journey up to the school.

"How's Abe?" Charlie asked interestedly, leaning forwards in the rickety carriage as it trundled up to school.

"He's same as always," Lana giggled, "not as many customers now that I'm gone though. He thinks I attract all the attention."

"He might be right." Charlie said playfully, earning himself a whack to the arm. "Hey! I know how to keep my nose clean." Charlie said in mock hurt, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, do enlighten me then Charles. Bestow your wisdom upon me!" Lana said formerly, bowing her head and smirking at her friend.

"Maybe another time, I think you did a fairly good job of keeping your nose clean last year." Charlie said, "In fact- the only time you ever caused a scene was when that Hufflepuff got you with a bludger and you whacked his ribs with your bat."

Lana gasped.

"That. Was. An. Accident!" She said forcefully, despite the grin on her face.

Charlie burst out laughing along with the other occupants in the carriage.

"You broke 2 of his ribs, bruised 3 more and got yourself banned for the next month!" Charlie said in awe, shaking his head.

"Well that certainly wasn't my fault!" Lana said crossly. "You can blame the Hufflepuff for that! Stupid cry baby!" She added, folding her arms over her chest.

Charlie simply laughed.

A few minutes longer, and the carriage stopped outside the entrance to Hogwarts where all the other students where stood waiting for friends or making their ways into the hall.

Lana, Tonks and Elena pushed through the students and made their way to the Gryffindor table, eager to get out of the cool night air. They sat down to the usual empty golden plates and goblets, where food would soon appear and waited in boredom for the sorting to begin.

"Have you done your translations for ancient runes?" Lana asked Charlie and Noah whilst waiting.

Noah nodded quickly.

"I've been looking at this year's prospectus as well; I think we'll be looking at a few more tropical runes." Noah said interestedly.

"Gr-eat." Lana said sarcastically. Runes was by far her least favourite subject, after potions of course.

"I'm so fed up of learning runes; it's like learning a whole new language!" Charlie complained, before turning to a nearby second year.

"Do NOT take Runes! It sucks!" He said loudly and turned around again.

Lana laughed at her friend and winked at the scared second year.

Suddenly, they were silenced by the doors opening and Professor McGonagall walking in followed by a bunch of frightened first years staring in awe around the hall.

A few of them caught sight of Lana and began whispering quickly, until the whole group had caught a glance of her.

Lana shrivelled in her seat, half hiding behind Charlie who pushed her back into full view earning him yet another smack.

She hated it. Being in the papers just because she was the great Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. Always being portrayed as young and foolish yet no-one else realized that it was her grandfather who was the fool.

The first years reached the front of the hall and the sorting began with a long and tiresome song from the sorting hat. Finally, Adelaide Adams was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Tonks and Lana snorted at the girl's unfortunate alliterating name causing Noah to kick them skilfully under the tables.

The both winced and quickly shut up, knowing that Noah was holding back on the kicking front.

They had learnt of his power during a quidditch practice the year previous. They had been flying happily; until the Slytherin's flew up announcing it was 'their pitch' they thought they could bully the Gryffindor's off the pitch simply because the team had a younger captain.

One of the beaters flew up and collided with Noah's broom, knocking him sideways. Noah skidded back next to the Slytherin 5thyear and grabbed the handle of his broom. He thrust the broom upwards and sent the Slytherin to a heap on the ground.

"He fell off!" Noah had called innocently, and had everyone but the Gryffindor's believing him.

Since the incident, Noah had begun showing his physical prowess by kicking his friends shins very clearly and precisely whenever they did something out of line in front of other people.

It was a harsh way of teaching, but already Lana had gone an entire 30 minutes without insulting, glaring at or cursing Snape.

So all in all, the method was impressively effective in Lana's opinion.

Returning to the sorting, Lana caught up with Pierre Francis being sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Isn't that French?" Tonks asked with a frown, elongating her neck like a giraffe's to see across the hall at the newly sorted boy.

"Tonks quit it!" Elena hissed, "I hate it when you do creepy things! Look, your veins are disgusting! Like Ivy!" The brown haired girl said shuddering as if being forced to watch torture.

Tonks smirked and shrank back down.

"Jeeze, touch-y." She said lightly.

The sorting ceremony was long dull and seemingly endless.

Finally, the last student- Kiera Drayton was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood slowly, watching over the buzzing hall lit by a thousand candles and the moon of the enchanted ceiling.

"Welcome, to each and every pupil here tonight. Each year, a New Year group is presented to Hogwarts. Every year, the students we receive leave with a little more knowledge in their minds. I hope at the end of this year, it will be the same. Now, enjoy the feast."

Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared.

Lana smiled widely. Hogwarts food was only ever beaten by Mrs Weasley's; But Lana was at Hogwarts a lot more than at the Weasley home. After eating Abe's fable attempts at food for most of the holidays, Lana was glad of some decent grub.

Lana quickly began pouring drinks for everyone while the others began passing dishes around and plating up food. They were a team in everything they did; loosing Amie had taught them that. When Lana set the Empty jug back down she found her plate full of food.

She grinned, took a swig of Pumpkin juice and dug in.

…...

"I'm so full!" Lana moaned, half leaning on Charlie as they clambered up the grand stairs later that night.

"It was your choice to eat the extra pudding!" Charlie reprimanded sternly, pushing her up a few steps and chuckling.

Lana raised a hand to her heart.

"I had to!" she explained in mock hurt, "It was all lonely sat there on its own. How would you feel to be the last slice of cake that no-one wanted to eat." She said, in near tears.

Charlie leant in close to Lana so their faces were inches away and whispered.

"You snatched it from a 2nd year."

Lana burst out laughing, rolling her head back in amusement.

"I was hungry!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Course," Charlie muttered in amusement.

They reached the portrait hole and said the password, lily pad, before entering their home for the next year. Tonks sprawled out on the couch with her head resting on Noah's knee while Elena ran up first to use the bathroom. Lana sat in front of the fire, pocking it with the prongs and throwing newspaper on it. The light made her eyes water and made everything feel so dreamlike.

With the light burning in her mind, she lay on the carpet beside the fire and stared into the darkness for a very short amount of time before falling asleep.

…...

Lana awoke feeling very content and light hearted. She sighed happily, and pulled her curtains apart to reveal a light and warm common room.

Tonks was sat in the bed next to hers, already dressed and eating a stack of toast whilst flicking through a paper.

Elena sat across in the bed across from her with a large mirror in one hand and a blusher brush in the other. She powdered her cheeks lightly before looking up and seeing Lana's head poking out the gap in her curtains.

"Morning!" She called cheerfully, "Tonks did bring you breakfast … but she's gotten hungry since then." She laughed.

Lana smiled and stretched, before climbing out of bed and taking a slice of toast.

"Gee thanks." she smirked. "What's the time?" She asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Nearly 8, don't worry you have ages yet." Tonks answered, throwing her paper on the floor and leaning back in her bed.

Lana eyed the paper distastefully.

"I thought we'd agreed not to read the Prophet anymore?" She said with a frown. The blasted paper drove her insane every time she saw it.

"We did." Tonks said sweetly.

Lana stared at her incredulously.

"What Nymph should be telling you right now, is that the paper is in fact 'The Quibbler,' written by Ginny's friend Luna's dad." Elena prompted pointedly.

Lana's mouth fell into a perfect 'O' as she kicked it aside and began rummaging through her drawers for clothes.

Having selected a grey skirt, shirt, cardigan and tie- she made her way into the bathroom to change and re-emerged feeling fresh and cool.

"Have you seen the boys this morning?" Lana asked interestedly, sitting on her bed so she could slip into her plimsolls.

Elena and Nymph exchanged glances with smirks on their faces.

"No, why?" Elena said amusedly.

"Just wondering." Lana said, holding her hands up.

"Course." Tonks smirked.

Lana glared at her.

"However, I promised I'd meet Noah for Breakfast so I'd better be going." Tonks added, jumping up.

"Ba-bye!" Lana said sarcastically, sending her a cheerful wave. Tonks smirked and exited the room without a word to meet her boyfriend.

Elena shook her head.

"She's so lucky to have Noah." The brown haired girl groaned after her.

"I know." Lana agreed quietly, checking her pale face in the mirror for anything she could hide.

"You can talk." Elena scoffed, "you have Charlie."

Lana's face flamed.

"I do not 'have' Charlie!" she said heatedly, pushing her long hair out of her face and tying it loosely under her left ear.

"Sure." Elena said sarcastically.

Lana shook her head and entered the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Of course she didn't have Charlie. They were just friends. Best friends. He knew her better than anyone and she knew him very well too. Nothing romantic would ever happen between them because it would ruin their friendship. Besides, Charlie didn't like her like that anyway! No. Elena was just being weird.

Lana rolled her eyes, spat out her tooth paste and exited the bathroom.

"Come on you, I want some real breakfast before lessons."

Elena discarded her tweezers onto her bed and jumped up to grab her bag.

She swung the sky blue, shiny hand bag over her shoulder as Lana hiked her tan leather satchel up irritably.

"Stupid thing, it's so slippy it just falls down." She grumbled as they walked out.

Elena simply laughed.

…...

"Here are your timetables, please don't lose them, change them or defile them." Professor McGonagall said tiredly, handing the sheets to the 4thyears and Bill.

"Why Professor? Why would we ever do that?" Tonks gasped.

McGonagall sent her a stern glare and walked away.

"I don't understand why she's so mean to us in public!" Elena said bitterly.

"She can't be seen to favour her students. She's not like Snape, she HAS standards." Bill said humorously.

The third years smirked, each looking at the hook nosed professor sat up in the teachers table eying the students venomously.

"You know, over the summer I dreamt he was bald." Charlie said out of the blue, a smile on his face.

"Oh Godric, imagine that." Tonks sighed.

They did so and quickly began laughing and pulling gross faces.

After their laughing fits had died down, they checked their timetables.

"Okay, okay. Runes first on a Monday! They're having a laugh!" Lana groaned, resting her head on her desk depressively. "And things were going so well." she sighed.

"Cheer up Lana, You have Defence and Herbology after that granted your afternoon sucks but Hey Ho!" Charlie grinned.

Lana sat and glared at Charlie.

"Shut up redhead." She glared and promptly shoved a fork of beans into her mouth.

"Hey! Play nice, Save all that angst for potions last period today, first Wednesday and LAST ON A FRIDAY!" Charlie roared, realizing he too would be in that lesson.

"I don't want Potions last on a Friday, it'll ruin the entire week!" He said sadly, joining Lana back on the table.

"Welcome to the club, admission entry ridiculously overpriced and we will inevitably shoot you in the back on your way out." Lana said dryly.

Charlie groaned.

Lana picked herself back up and glared at the teachers table. She then comforted herself in the fact, that in 3 years she would be free from the godforsaken school and she would never have to come back again.

Then again, she would still have to see the school if she ever wanted to visit Abe…then again perhaps she could get him to move?

Maybe, if she asked really nicely.

…...

**Next time- **

_She stood on a bench and scanned the group in silence, waiting for quiet from the babbling boys. However, she spotted something she hadn__'__t expected to see. In, amongst the large boys she saw a small girl holding a well polished broom tightly and glancing around at her surroundings nervously._

_She had curly blonde hair and sad blue eyes with a nervous frown on her face. Her eyes caught Lana__'__s who winked kindly. _

_The girl grinned, surprising Lana slightly._

_Maybe, she wasn__'__t as shy as Lana__'__s first thought._

…...

(A/N) - How was that then? Totaling at 5009 words for the actually story I'm quite pleased with it! This is completely different from the past 2 as it's more focused on romance and relationships. I mean seriously, who expected Noah and Dora?

Of course the big question is what about Lana? ;)

If you have any comments, suggestions and idea's be sure to drop a review! It'll make my day :)

Your writer,

Hannah x


	2. Falling Back into Old Routines

Chapter 2 : Falling Back into Old Routines

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

_(A/N) - hello, welcome to chapter 2! thank you to my Beta and to you for reading! Enjoy!_

….…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

**Last Time -**

_"You can talk." Elena scoffed, "you have Charlie."_

_Lana's face flamed._

_"I do not 'have' Charlie!" she said heatedly, pushing her long hair out of her face and tying it loosely under her left ear._

_"Sure." Elena said sarcastically._

_Lana glared at the teachers table. She then comforted herself in the fact, that in 3 years she would be free from the godforsaken school and she would never have to come back again._

…...

_**Adolescence didn't make sense, **_

_**A little loss of innocence,**_

_**The ugly years of being a fool,**_

_**Ain**__**'**__**t youth meant to be beautiful?**_

…...

Ancient Runes brought about a new Project, where each group would be assigned an intricate and tricky text to translate.

Lana, Noah and Charlie chose to go with each other to undoubtedly finish the task much sooner than everyone else. They had come across many Runes before and with Noah's knowledge of the Hogwarts library system they would clearly trace down the correct Runes books in no time.

After Runes, the three Gryffindor's met up with the rest of their friends in Defence against the dark arts which were now being taught by a professor from Beauxbatons who had chosen to swap with their professor of last year in order to learn more about the teaching methods at the other school.

Professor Dupont was an adequate teacher, but didn't seem to fully understand how harsh war could be. Lana knew, she had seen battle's first hand. Charlie also recalled strongly their encounter with death eaters in the forbidden forest just 3 year ago, where he had been held under the cruciatus curse for several minutes leaving a lasting imprint on his mind.

The lesson had been ordinary, Classic, Simply learning Dupont's rules and introducing themselves to him. When he got to Lana's his eyes flashed a little and he gave a small smile.

Lana smiled back confusedly. How on earth did he recognize her, other than by name? His eyes had sought her out before he'd even called her name.

But why? Had the other teachers warned him? Or was he simply a big fan of Dumbledore's? Lana frowned. All defence teachers were wacky, especially the eccentric little old lady who taught the last year. She collected tea cosy's and liked to waste half the lesson showing off her gigantic dog'spictures; explaining about how he seemed vicious but was actually a little darling doggie.

The one upside about the old professor was, if anyone back chatted her she hit them with a wicked curse. Lana had dodged but a few Slytherin's had never been as lucky.

The new professor was a short, thin man with short greying hair and a little grey beard. His eyes were small and hamster like, despite being an earthy shade of brown.

When the lesson ended, he bid them farewell in his French accent and disappeared up to his office without another word leaving the fourth years to pack up, shrugging.

Lana had then darted off with Art for Herbology whilst Noah and Charlie had a free period already, and Tonks and Elena dashed away to Astronomy.

Herbology was good and light-hearted. Granted, Art had nearly been strangled by a vicious cousin of the devil snare plant but Lana had never laughed so much in her life.

When he emerged from under the table very red in the face and pinning the brutal plant to the table, he glared at Lana angrily before passing out. It turns out; he had been bitten by the plant and had fallen into a drug induced sleep.

After dropping her friend off in the hospital wing, Lana skipped to lunch to meet Charlie feeling strangely cheery. She felt guilty, for not feeling bad about his incident but pushed it to the back of her mind. If he'd have cut stalk in the correct position there would have been no problem.

She sighed, shaking her head and grinned as her eyes met Charlie's in the Gryffindor table.

Arithmancy that afternoon was sheer hell as they were put straight to work. They left the lesson with 5 sheets of homework to do as well as individual number sequences that translated to letters to from a paragraph.

Hell.

Lana would even go as far to say, that the following potions lesson was more enjoyable than Arithmancy.

Snape said not one word to the class and simply waved at the board. Of course, since the little prank Noah pulled in second year, He double checked the board every so often to make sure they were all doing as told.

Lana smirked. If they wanted to, they could simply use a notice me not charm and Snape would be none the wiser.

However, they were being 'good,' for as long as they could. Trying to break the previous record of 3 days.

Lana was very proud of her clean record at Hogwarts. She was a shoe in for Head girl. Obviously, Lana smirked to herself. Like she could ever get the role or even take it up at least.

Becoming head girl, let alone a prefect would stir up the Hogwarts rumour mill like never before. Favouritism was a word Lana couldn't stand, especially when it referred to her and her grandfather.

It wasn't that she didn't want to become a prefect and excel in all her subjects, and it wasn't that she had a problem with authority. But she could see there was so much more to life than throwing herself into studying and not taking breaks. She wanted to celebrate quidditch victories and get drunk. She wanted to date boys and get detentions, because it was an experience. So far, she'd done three of those things and fully intended to do the other at some point in her Hogwarts career.

She refused to become the golden girl Dumbledore had wanted her to be. Maybe her rebellious side was a little stronger than most, maybe she was being completely ridiculous. But the green eyed girl cared little. They were her mistakes to make, and she'd certainly not regret them in the future. She wouldn't let herself.

After potions, the Gryffindor's grabbed an early lunch before heading down to the quidditch pitch.

Charlie had been the captain last year, and only needed to hold trials for a new chaser and beater. Luckily, he'd found his chaser in Bill. The trials for the beater were held by Lana seeing as thought the new beater would be working with her.

_Lana exited the changing rooms with a clipboard of names in her hand and a smirk plastered on her face. She scanned the list quickly. It appeared as if only boys had signed up for the position of Co-Beater. She doubted half of them would be any good._

_As a beater, it was important for her to be able to work well with her co. It was very much team strength that allowed beaters to defend their players and look out for each other, much like chasers needing to know where the others were at all times in order to pass._

_Lana looked up into the quidditch pitch and found herself facing a group of 20 or so beefy boys, all in year groups above her own. They must have assumed that the little third year would be a push over for them._

_Lana's smirk grew. They were wrong._

_She stood on a bench and scanned the group in silence, waiting for quiet from the babbling boys. However, she spotted something she hadn't expected to see. In, amongst the large boys she saw a small girl holding a well-polished broom tightly and glancing around her nervously._

_She had curly blonde hair and sad blue eyes with a nervous frown on her face. Her eyes caught Lana's who winked kindly._

_The girl grinned. Maybe, she wasn't as shy as Lana's first thought._

_It turned out the girl was called Lucy Williams and she was a second year._

_When it was her turn to fly, she knocked 3 out of the 5 bludgers away with perfect aim and dodged the 2 she missed only to chase after them with a look of blazed ferocity on her peachy face. Lana had stopped her. It wouldn't be necessary to go after them, after all- she would be on the pitch to help her as well._

_Lucy had a medium build with good reflexes. She certainly wasn't the best out of the hopefuls, but with some training she could be. She was agile and sneaky, unlike the many beefy boys who had shown up with greedy smiles and snobby faces. Though Lana hated to admit it, some of the people in Gryffindor were often as un-appealing as Slytherin's. They were nice to people's faces, but gossiping cows behind their backs. This applied to the boys who were outraged as Lana called out Lucy's name proudly._

_Unexpectedly, Lucy held her hand high in the air and a galleon thrown into it which she caught without looking back. Lucy then skipped over to Lana and grinned._

_"What was that for?" Lana asked with an arched eyebrow._

_"I won a bet." Lucy replied casually, grinning._

_"What bet?" Lana asked with mild interest._

_"I bet my older brother I'd get in and he wouldn't." She smirked._

_"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. You know betting is against school rules." Lana tutted. "Got any friend in Ravenclaw?"_

It turns out, Lucy had several Ravenclaw friends. The new addition to the Gryffindor team left trials with the intention of telling said friends how horrible Charlie was as a captain, and how awful Gryffindor team was.

Lana then bet a foolish Ravenclaw that they would beat Hufflepuff in the first match. The Ravenclaw, believing that Gryffindor were thoroughly sucky, accepted greedily only to be stripped of a galleon the night after the match where Hufflepuff did in fact lose 470 - 90.

So, since all the players were still keen to remain on the team and still in fine from. No trials were needed this year so practice could begin immediately.

A thought which overjoyed most of the team. It was difficult to find the time, space and energy to play without school as a motivator.

Lana changed into her quidditch training gear and kicked off for a few laps while the others changed.

The September breeze in her hair reminded her she was still alive. That they weren't all in a warm, cosy imaginary bubble. Sometimes it was easy to forget, to lose themselves in the comfort of their family and friends.

She swerved and ducked, dived and span until she was finally joined by Charlie, Bill, Noah, Lucy and of course Ella who along with Bill was now in her 6th year at Hogwarts.

She also announced that it would be her last year playing due to her NEWTS the following year which she prioritised over the game. Lana couldn't blame her. NEWTS were about the most important thing in the Wizarding world.

Practice began and ended like it always did. Brilliantly. The team were in high hopes after winning the cup 2 years in a row. Even Professor McGonagall seemed eager to keep the shiny trophy.

When the group were changed and showered, they headed back in a group to the Gryffindor tower, laughing and joking along the way.

That night, the Gryffindor tower remained in high spirits despite the return to school. They were proud of the Gryffindor quidditch team, above all else due to the fact that the quidditch cup came along with a hundred house points which had won them the house cup every time so far.

The atmosphere in the common room was cheery, added by the good weather and good start to the year. Gryffindor House were already ahead of the others in points which made Lana giggle slightly. It wouldn't last. More often than not, it would be either her or Tonks that lost the most amount of points and it was nearly always Snape taking them away.

After eating in the great hall, Lana and the Gryffindor's retired early. Lana intended to be up early to start running again whilst the others were tired from quidditch.

Only Tonks and Noah remained up with Elena who excused herself from the couple, a look of distaste on her tan face. Lana smiled at her and earned a weak smile back. Obviously, Elena felt the same way about Nymph and Noah that Lana had done at first. Sceptical.

…...…...…

6.30-

Lana awoke and dressed quickly, eying the bright sunrise as she did so. She ducked out of the dormitory with a wink at Tonks who groaned upon seeing the time and rolled over.

After a half an hour jog Lana re-entered the dorm and showered quickly. She re-dressed in her school uniform and woke Elena and Tonks before grabbing her packed bag and heading down to breakfast.

"Heading my way?" Art asked Lana casually as they met on the moving stairs.

"That depends on where you're heading." Lana smirked, shifting her bag so it rested more comfortable on her shoulder.

"Breakfast?" Art enquired, wiping his sandy blonde fringe from his eyes.

Lana smiled widely.

"Yep!"

They set off towards the hospital wing, both wearing bright smiles.

"Out of the hospital wing then?" Lana observed loosely.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad really."

Lana paused before continuing the conversation as a random thought struck her. If it had been Charlie she asked, he would have said 'obviously' completely sarcastically before pushing Lana and grinning madly. Instead, Art was simply nice. How dull.

"Good. I think you scared Professor Sprout half to death. She looked worse than you by the time you were sorted out." Lana smirked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Art said softly.

"Yeah. Me too." Lana said, looking away to roll her eyes.

"So, hopes for the quidditch team this year?" Lana asked interestedly.

"I think we'll do great as always. There's barely any opposition left after you've been out there 10 minutes." Art smiled, shaking his head.

Lana frowned.

That was definitely an exaggeration. She was skilled, she knew that but not that good. Lately, her aim had been off. There were always things on her mind. Luckily, she had trained Lucy up to a high standard so the 3rd year was now able to face the fast-flying balls she would normally run away from.

"Well, I'll leave them a bit longer next time and see how you manage." Lana said dryly.

Art laughed loudly, his hazel eyes lighting up.

Lana smiled awkwardly and entered the great hall. Thankfully, Charlie was already sat at the table reading an essay for transfiguration that had been set for homework.

She rushed over to him and flung her bad down with a loud 'thump' as she sat down. Charlie looked up in surprise.

"Hello." He said lightly, pouring her some coffee and pushing the cup towards her.

"Thanks!" Lana grinned, before drinking deeply from the cup.

Charlie watched amusedly as Lana drained the cup and placed it down on the table.

"Good run this morning?" He asked casually, putting himself out a few sausages

"Yeah. I guess, the giant squid was a bit restless though. I think there must be storm coming." Lana frowned. The squid hated bad weather.

"Great! When it comes, we need to be out on the pitch. We need to get our technique down for bad weather!" Charlie said quickly, a plan forming in his quidditch captain mind.

Lana laughed.

"Yes Sir!" She saluted and grinned madly.

…...…...…

Charlie awoke at 6.45 to a bright dormitory. He knew Lana would be out now for her morning run so he quickly dressed, tucking in his un-ironed shirt to stretch the creases out. He half skipped his way out as he pulled his sneakers on.

Charlie walked swiftly down to the great hall. He wanted to be up before everyone else, to talk to Lana. They barely had any time just the 2 of them nowadays. Not that he minded, but it was harder to tell what was on her mind when she hid it for the benefit of others.

He entered the empty hall and sat down at their usual section, waiting for the familiar dark haired girl to enter with a bright smile plastered on her face.

After a few minutes, he pulled his transfiguration essay out of his bag to double check it. His school work had improved a lot over the last year, and he intended to keep it up. After bill doing so well in his OWL's, the pressure was on for the Weasley siblings.

Bill was now working towards his NEWTS whilst Charlie was working towards his OWL's.

20 minutes passed, and Charlie finished his essay after making minor alterations. He glanced up; about to put it into his bag and saw 2 Gryffindor's entering the hall - Lana and Art. Art was laughing loudly while Lana smiled lightly.

Charlie's eye's narrowed slightly before he glanced back down at his work, hoping they hadn't seen him look up.

Charlie bit his lip at the inexplicable ferocity running through his veins. Of course on the morning he wanted to talk to his best friend, she'd be laughing and joking with another boy.

The thought made him feel ill.

Charlie remembered what Elena had told him on the train station as he'd watched Lana walk away.

_"…All the boys adore her! She's smart, pretty and confident. Besides, she's never had a boyfriend. She's probably going to say yes to the first person who asks her."_

Would that be Art? Would she say yes? Of course she would. Lana would be far too nice to hurt a friends feeling.

Charlie almost groaned. He didn't want her to go out with Art. That would ruin everything. It wasn't that he wanted to go out with her. Certainly not. But Lana was his best friend. Yes, that was it. He just wanted her to be happy.

…...…...…

Lana was sat in transfiguration with Tonks, sucking a sugar quill absent mindedly. It was a double period and Lana had long since gotten bored and sleepy.

Suddenly, she felt a light object hit the back of her head. She twisted around, fully awake now and saw a scrunched up bit of paper on the floor.

She looked up and saw Art pointing to it and mouthing 'READ.'

Lana frowned. It was rather bad aiming from a chaser. Lana would have had it thrown over her head to land on the desk in front of her. Nether the less, she picked the paper up and un-creased it suspiciously.

Her mouth dropped open as she saw the words written.

_Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? There's a new café opened we could eat at if you fancy it. I'll pay._

She scrunched the paper back up and wheeled around in shock.

"Like a date?" she whispered, wide eyed.

Art nodded with a charming smile.

"Are you serious?!" Lana whispered again loudly, frowning.

"Yeah..." Art said, his smile breaking into worry that he wasn't going to get the answer he'd hoped for.

Lana's mouth was in permanent state of goldfish as she spluttered, trying to find words.

"What's going on at the back? Turn around Miss Dumbledore or it's points!" McGonagall's sharp voice snapped from the front.

Lana swung around, not bothering to send her professor an apologetic look. Instead she stuffed the note into her robes and got on with her work with a fury.

By the end of the lesson, she hadn't looked up once since and ignored Tonks pleas for information.

Lana grabbed her bag, glared pointedly at Art and fled from the classroom. She raced into an empty classroom, quickly and was promptly followed by Art.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Lana spat angrily, slamming the door and casting a wandless silencing charm.

Art frowned guiltily.

"I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to know." He said quietly.

"That's crap!" Lana shrieked. "Jeeze Bones, I thought you were cleverer than that!" She said angrily, shoving a hand through her long hair.

"Hey! I thought I was doing something nice!" Art replied hotly.

"Embarrassing me in transfiguration? You think a 'nice' way to ask people out is to throw stuff at them?"

"No, obviously. I thought it would be spontaneous. Something you'd appreciate."

"Well I didn't! You're a great friend Art; I didn't think you'd be so careless. We share that class with Hufflepuff's! Can you not imagine the gossip that's going to spread?" Lana groaned, jumping onto a desk.

They remained in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Art shifted uncomfortably.

"I take it that's a 'No' then." He said awkwardly.

Lana glared at him.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I assumed after all this time, what with nothing happening… you were over him. I was wrong." Art frowned, and made to leave.

"Over who?" Lana enquired quickly, forgetting her anger.

"Charlie of course. I figured neither of you had made a move. Obviously I assumed wrong." Art said dryly and walked away leaving Lana to the silence of the empty room.

…...…...…

"What did you say?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Did he kiss you?"

Lana glared at Elena, Tonks and the many other girls who crowded around her upon her arrival in the Gryffindor tower.

"Get lost all of you; haven't you got your own pathetic lives to be dealing with?" Lana snapped, sending several 2nd and 3rd years running off in fright.

With that, Lana stalked off to the girl's dorm to wallow in her covers and eat chocolate.

Meanwhile, Charlie jumped up and grabbed Elena's arm.

"What do you mean? Say yes to what?" He asked Elena dumbly, leading her into a corner.

"To Art." Elena laughed. "Didn't you see him ask Lana out in transfiguration?!"

Charlie's stomach plummeted.

"No." he croaked out. Oh Godric, what had she said to him? Charlie could hit himself, he knew this would happen. He just knew it!

"Oh well. He did." Elena giggled, despite the sudden emptiness in her eyes. "Neither one has said what she said though." She added frowning.

"Well, it's obviously one of two." Charlie said dryly and walked away in a sudden bitter mood.

He sat there for roughly an hour before Dora appeared at his side in silence, a feat for the loud and clumsy girl.

"She said 'no.' I thought you'd want to know. She was really mad at him for the way he asked. You know she hates gossip about her." Dora informed him lightly, staring into the fire.

Charlie just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." He said flatly.

Tonks quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Really?" She whispered, biting her lip before dashing off to Noah.

Charlie nodded, trying at least to convince himself. Yet he couldn't help notice his mind and heart lighten at the news.

…...…...…

The next morning, things had returned to normal save the obvious glares Lana threw in Art's direction. After a while, the boy had gotten the hint and walked away leaving Lana to glare at the space he had previously occupied.

"Oh, chill out Lana. He only asked you out, I'd take it as a compliment!" Tonks said amusedly, picking at her scrambled eggs uninterestedly whilst waiting for Noah.

Lana shook her head exasperatedly, of course Tonks wouldn't understand.

"She has a point." Elena agreed with a sigh. "I mean, the first boy to ask you out and you go bite his head off. Not exactly giving yourself a good reputation my friend."

Lana stared in disbelief. What? Should she be like Elena and say 'yes' to every boy who asks.

Lana mentally slapped herself. She had never felt more Slytherin. The words had sounded bitter and mean in her head and made her feel sick with disgust.

She sipped her coffee to hide her shame.

"Nah, I'm sure Icarus will be going crazy with all the rejections he'll be delivering in the next few days." Tonks grinned.

Lana huffed and folded her arms crossly.

"I'd at least tell them to their faces! Beside, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. Maybe that will change later this year but it seems like everything has just settled down, I don't want more drama! For now… I just want some peace." Lana said with a forced calmness, imploring her friends to understand.

Tonks and Elena looked at each other sadly.

"You know Lana, It's when you say things like that, that we remember how bloody mature you are." Tonks said, shaking her head and observing her best friend through sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are Lana, stop being modest." Elena giggled. "I for one am going to enjoy my childhood while I can. I'm passing all of my subjects with A's and E's as well as going on as many dates as I want to and not once visiting the library. I'm sure I you can manage to have some fun as well!"

Lana frowned. She had lots of fun, in different ways to Elena. She played pranks of professors, she hung out with Charlie who was funnier than most other things, and she played quidditch 3 times a week. obviously ignoring the fact that she nearly ended up dead every other year, What was boring about that?

She sighed and turned away to see Charlie entering the hall with a big smile plastered on his freckled face.

"What's got you so happy?" Lana grumbled, as the redhead sat down with a cheery whistle.

"Nothing." Charlie said defensively, his smile fading slightly but his chocolate eyes still shining brightly.

"Really? Cos' you look like you've just been kissed by a Veela." Elena observed with a sarcastic smile.

Charlie frowned, shaking his head and dished himself up some eggs.

In truth, he'd woken up inexplicably cheerful to see a very red in the face Art explaining to their roommate Max Taylor about how Lana had turned him down harshly.

The conversation had literally made Charlie's day, despite having potions first period.

He masked his emotions and smiled wryly.

"Seriously, I haven't been kissed by a Veela. It's just a nice day today." Charlie explained with a shrug.

Lana and Tonks looked at each other dubiously.

Sure, the ceiling of the great hall was mysteriously bright but the large windows at the end of the hall beyond the teachers table were being lashed with torrential Scottish rain.

"Whatever," Tonks sighed and re-grew her hair so it falls behind her ears instead of onto her face. "This morning sucks! I have potions, divination and charms!" the pink haired girl complained to her friends who nodded sympathetically.

"What! Divination is peasy! Try switching to Arithmancy, you'd kill yourself!" Lana groaned, the thought of the Ravenclaw filled lesson physically dampening her already crappy mood.

"She has a point." Noah said dryly, taking his seat next to Tonks and greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! You're meant to be on my side!" Tonks grumbled, crossing her arms crossly.

"I'm sorry Dora, but Even I find Arithmancy tricky. In divination you just guess things and make stuff up." Noah said softly.

Tonks' expression softened as Noah said her name, but became angry when his sentence ended.

"Oh really? Well last year I predicted I'd fall out with a loved one in September and guess what?" She hissed, before getting up and storming away.

Lana watched her go amusedly.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" She smiled confusedly, before wheeling back around to her breakfast.

The Gryffindor's ate in silence for a few moments before Lana looked up to see Noah sat still, gawping at thin air. He looked like he'd just been smacked with a beaters bat.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked bemusedly.

Noah's dark eyes flicked to hers and he stammered uncertainly.

"I'm… err.. I'll be right… I'm going." He said finally before practically jumping up and racing out the hall.

Lana turned to Elena for an explanation to which Elena raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows and smiled.

"Our dear Nymphadora just referred to Noah as a 'loved one' kick-starting that hidden talent that many males possess, of getting scared of long-term relationships and running as soon as the word 'love' is mentioned." Elena grinned.

"Right…"Lana said slowly. "Hang on, what you mean 'running"

Elena simply laughed.

"Wrong, wrong and wrong again." Charlie said dryly.

Elena's laughter ceased.

"I'm never wrong about these things Weasley." She said confidently.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd had the conversations with him that I had." Charlie smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Elena hissed. "And what were they?" She asked strongly.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, when you're proven wrong." Charlie said politely before pushing his plate away and standing up. "I'll see you in potions." He winked and strode away, his school cloak trailing behind him.

Elena shook her head and smiled smugly.

"He doesn't have a clue what he's talking about." She said with a smirk.

"I don't know," Lana said thoughtfully, stroking an imaginary beard. "They are best friends." She added.

Elena said nothing.

Lana instantly felt guilty for bringing up 'best friends.' Tonks and herself had tried to fit Elena into everything they did but now and then, things didn't go the way planned.

Elena wasn't into quidditch at all, and would rather stay in painting her nails than go out flying. So during practice, things were tricky.

Elena broke off from Lana in Hogsmeade and spent her time with the boy who had asked her out that week instead.

Lana frowned. She missed Amie more than summer in wintertime and vice versa of course. There was a certain air of uncertainty in the air since her death. No-one quite knew what was happening. Her death had been blamed on muggles in the prophet, so that wizarding families wouldn't be unnecessarily alarmed. However, Lana knew the truth. She knew it had been some wanna be Dark Lords who had tortured her, possibly to insanity before extinguishing her life.

Lana would never forget them lifting the coffin.

_Everything was silent, eerily so in the church. Lana, Elena, Charlie, Tonks and Noah were all sat on the third row back and staring in horror._

_It was surreal. This wasn't an ordeal they would ever imagine going through._

_It was more difficult than ever to believe that Amie Waller was dead. She was directly ahead of them encased in a wooden box that would soon be covered in mass of dirt and mud._

_The coffin was nice. If anything. It was beautifully carved with ornate golden handles. To say it would soon be buried, never to be seen again was laughable._

_To say that in it lay the kindest Gryffindor ever to pass through the walls of Hogwarts was preposterous. Yet it was true._

_Lana leant into Charlie's shoulder and wrapped her hand in his own._

_The Muggle man conducting the ceremony was praying with the friends and family of Amie. They had just said their last goodbyes to her body and now the lid was on. Now she was lost to memories and to her drawings._

_Her drawings, of which there were so many, still remained pinned around her bed. Just like always._

_Lana could remember Amie pinning them up happily at the beginning of their 2nd year. They had been so happy._

_Tears filled Lana's eyes, picturing Amie kneeling on her bed with a pin in her mouth and an exquisite drawing being held against the wall for positioning. Amie would turn around and smile brightly at something Elena had said, or something Tonks had done. She would smile encouragingly at Lana as she sat on her bed observing them all. They would stay up late, drinking coffee and hot chocolate and tea, talking into the early hours of the morning. They would spend every waking minute together. It didn't matter if they'd only just joined a conversation; they just clicked and understood each other perfectly. They were in perfect synch. The girls from Gryffindor tower._

_Not anymore. No more of drawings would be drawn. No more laughs, no more portraits… no more Amie._

_Everyone in the church stood and began talking quietly._

_Lana could hear sobbing from Amie's parents and family._

_And then from Elena. Elena's heartbroken cries for her best friend. That would never be heard._

_Tonks dealt with Elena, she soothed her and calmed her and took her home. She talked to her until sleep finally took the brown haired girl away._

_Lana returned to the burrow with Charlie and fell asleep, cradling Ginny in her arms as tears flowed down her pale face._

_When she woke up, she had been covered in a blanket, and in the chair at the opposite side of her room Charlie sat sound asleep._

They were all scarred. Marked with a little more pain for the loss of their friend. And they would be reminded of it every day for the rest of their lives.

That was true at least. Lana thought of Amie extensively every day, even nearly 6 months after her death.

The pain would ease eventually, Lana knew this from experience. But she couldn't ease it for Elena. Or for Bill, who had loved Amie despite only being 15.

It hurt everyone, everyday. And the sooner they accepted that the sooner they could move on. But that would have to do it together, and Lana had a feeling it would take a lot longer for Elena to understand this.

With one last glance at Elena, Lana smiled to the table and stood up.

"Come on you! Potions!" She said as cheerfully as she could master without sounding like Tonks on drugs.

…...

Next time-

_"This year is one of the most important years for you. This year will determine your targets for your OWL's next year. If you fail this year," the professor paused to glance at Lana and Noah, "expect to fail next year." She added meaningfully. _

_Lana smiled softly into the air around her, and she hoped Charlie was doing the same. Charlie however, had a look of seriousness on his face._

_"no, we'll never run out of things to say. We're far too awesome for that." He laughed._

_"oh definitely, now count to 10. I bet by the time we reach 10, a star will come out." Lana sighed._

_"okay, close your eyes." Charlie whispered into the darkening night._

_"okay." Lana said softly. Shutting her eyes slowly._

_"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!"_

_And there it was, the first star to appear that night._

…...

_(A/N) - end of chapter 2 obviously, thanks to those of you who have favourited and alerted! _

_Any thoughts on how I'm doing so far would be appreciated! I'm worried I'm going to romance-y but … hmm?_

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_


	3. Talking in Trees and Dueling in Halls

Chapter 3 - Talking in Trees and Dueling in Halls

By Hannah Lily Potter

….…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

**Last Time -**

_Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? There's a new café opened we could eat at if you fancy it. I'll pay._

_She scrunched the paper back up and wheeled around in shock._

_"Like a date?" she whispered, wide eyed._

_Art nodded with a charming smile._

_"What the hell were you thinking?!" Lana spat angrily, slamming the door and casting a wandless silencing charm._

_Art frowned guiltily. "I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to know." He said quietly._

_"Well I didn't! You're a great friend Art; I didn't think you'd be so careless. We share that class with Hufflepuff's! Can you not imagine the gossip that's going to spread?" Lana groaned, jumping onto a desk._

_They remained in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Art shifted uncomfortably._

_"I take it that's a 'No' then." He said awkwardly._

_Lana glared at him._

_"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I assumed after all this time, what with nothing happening__…__ you were over him. I was wrong." Art frowned, and made to leave._

_"Over who?" Lana enquired quickly, forgetting her anger._

_"Charlie of course. I figured neither of you had made a move. Obviously I assumed wrong." Art said dryly and walked away leaving Lana to the silence of the empty room._

…...

_You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?_

_What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?_

_What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?_

_What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?_

_(Marina and the Diamonds - Lies)_

…...

"This year is one of the most important years for you. This year will determine your targets for your OWL's next year. If you fail this year," the professor paused to glance at Lana and Noah, "expect to fail next year." She added meaningfully.

"Did you hear that Benson! You better get you grades up!" Lana called to a Ravenclaw across the room. Both Vector and Benson flustered.

"5 points from Gryffindor Dumbledore. I won't have you insulting the Ravenclaw's." Vector said smartly, before striding to her front desk.

Lana opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Noah.

"Don't bother; you'll only land yourself in detention." He said lamely, jotting down the date on his work.

"It's so annoying. She constantly favours the Ravenclaw's!" Lana moaned loudly, causing heads to turn.

"And when the Ravenclaw's are all grown up and sat in the ministry day after day filing papers instead of doing something interesting like us, we can laugh in their faces." Noah said dryly, earning himself several glares.

Lana giggled, "Says the boy who wants to be a lawyer!"

"Hey! I'll have you know, that I'm going to be paid millions of galleons and retire at 25." Noah said defensively.

"I know Noah, and you can buy us a mansion and we can all live together in a happily ever after." Lana giggled, despite the pleasant feeling in her head. That would be a happily ever after.

"If only." Noah smirked.

"Silence!" Vector hissed from across the room.

"Sorry Professor!" Lana called cheerfully.

…

Wednesday night, Lana went up to bed early and left Charlie in the common room with a contemplative look on his face. He was quickly joined by Elena and Tonks who wore mischievous grins.

"So… You asked Lana out yet?" they asked.

"What! NO!" He said quickly, feeling heat flood into his face.

"Why! You obviously adore her!" Elena said with a heavy sigh, turning her cappuccino eyes downwards to make a puppy dog expression.

"No. I like her as a friend. Just because you two are going on dates doesn't mean everyone needs to be!" Charlie said quickly.

"Dates? I'll have you know I'm in a steady relationship!"

Suddenly, a look of joy flashed on Charlie's face and a look of annoyance flashed on Elena's.

"Speaking of that, have you spoken to Noah today?" Charlie asked casually, sitting back in his seat

"Of course I have," Tonks said bemusedly. "Why wouldn't I speak to my boyfriend?"

"Just wandering if you spoke this morning after you flounced from the great hall?" Charlie asked, not meeting Tonks' eyes.

"Yes… why?"

"Anything happen? Anything bad?" Elena asked not so subtly.

"No… why? What's going on guys?" Tonks asked confusedly, her hair turning blue.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Elena sang lightly.

Charlie smirked.

"So just to be clear, you're still together and very happy?" He asked.

"Yep!" Tonks grinned.

"Great." Charlie smirked at Elena, earning himself a whack.

…

The next day, Lana ignored Art in Herbology which resulted in a thoroughly boring lesson but otherwise, everything was returning to the norm.

In her 2 free periods she caught up with all her homework and then enjoyed an afternoon of defence and care of magical creatures with Charlie.

That evening, everyone mysteriously disappeared leaving Lana and Charlie alone so the 2 took a walk. They skirted the forest happily enjoying the summer sun before it left them for a cold Scottish winter.

They talked about everything on earth, before finally landing on Art.

"You can't blame a guy for trying you know." Charlie grinned, though he had no idea why he was sticking up for Art. "And you can see why he asked." He added, turning red as he spoke.

"Oh can you now?" Lana asked with a smirk.

"Oh definitely Lana, you're quite the catch I'll have you know." Charlie grinned, climbing up a tree and settling on a branch.

"Oh really?" Lana asked, taking over the branch on the opposite side of the tree trunk.

"Hmm, can't you see it?" Charlie asked thankful Lana couldn't see his bright red face.

"Unfortunately, as of yet I haven't got the ability to see into other people's minds."

There was a moment of silence.

"Did you really just say that?" Charlie laughed, almost falling out of the tree.

"Okay! That was stupid of me, but the point stands that I wouldn't do that anyway!"

"Sure." Charlie grinned.

They sat in silence listening to the birds in the trees and watching the early rising night fairies flutter in the bushes below them.

"Do you though? Do you actually want to go out with him?" Charlie asked awkwardly, this wasn't the sort of thing they normally spoke about.

"No. honestly I don't. We're just friends, and besides- don't tell him but he's incredibly dull." Lana giggled girlishly. "You'd think we have a lot in common. I mean we both like quidditch, and we do have fun in herbology. But that's all we talk about. Not like you and me, I know we'll never run out of things to talk about." Lana smiled softly into the air around her, and she hoped Charlie was doing the same.

Charlie however, had a look of seriousness on his face.

"No, we'll never run out of things to say. We're far too opinionated for that." He laughed.

"Oh definitely, now count to 10. I bet by the time we reach 10, a star will come out."

"Okay, close your eyes." Charlie whispered into the darkening night.

"Okay." Lana said softly. Shutting her eyes slowly.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!"

And there it was, as if by magic: the first star to appear that night.

…

The next week passed quickly, as school and lessons settled back into routine after an unsettling start to the week. To say the least…

It was second period Monday and Defence started off with a round of Boggarts. The class had studied them the year previous but not gotten round to doing a practical.

They lined up and began chattering excitedly.

"What do you think yours will be?" Lana asked Charlie nervously as they joined the queue.

Charlie grimaced.

"I don't know, and I'm not too keen on the prospect of finding out either." He sighed.

"It'll be fine, we're at the back of the queue anyway so there probably won't be time." Lana said, hope evident in her small voice.

The queue whittled down at a remarkable speed.

Eventually, only Elena, Noah, Lana, Charlie and Tonks remained.

Noah went first, and saw a blurry gold sphere moving quickly from side to side.

"Is that a snitch?" Lana asked, squinting at the object.

"I think so?" Charlie said surprised.

After a second, Noah blew the snitch up like a balloon until it popped.

He sighed visibly and moved aside for Tonks.

Tonks' Boggart turned out to be a thestrals, which caused the pink heads bright blue eyes to widen in shock.

She looked helplessly at Lana who called out to her, "hurry up, it's not like you can't see it!" Tonks laughed and quickly cast the spell, turning the thestral into a toy horse that galloped around 'neighing' loudly.

The class laughed and shifted so everyone could see before Charlie took his own turn in front of the Boggart.

Lana tensed remarkably in fear for her best friend.

As soon as the Boggart shifted, and silence fell upon the room- and Lana realized his Boggart could never have been anything else.

Endless shots of Red light. Potentially fatal, beams of pure agony.

The cruciatus curse shot out repeatedly, evaporating just millimetres from Charlie's shaking body.

Lana stared in horror. He wasn't going to do anything, he couldn't.

She stepped forwards and took Charlie's hand confidently. It seemed to break him from his daze and he glanced at Lana before raising his wand uncertainly. Lana smiled at him encouragingly and he steadied his hand.

"Ridikulous!" He shouted and suddenly the unforgivable curse became fireworks, banging and fizzing.

Lana smiled in relief and squeezed Charlie's hand before letting go and taking her place in front of the fireworks, complete unaware of what they would become.

The classroom was silent and watching interestedly as the fireworks ended and the Boggarts became a thick smoke spiralling upwards into Lana's worst fear.

The smoke blew away and revealed a woman.

Lana's breath hitched as she recognized the woman. It was Cornelia, the distant cousin who had taunted her the day her parents died. She heavily lidded eyes and long dark hair loomed out in the classroom.

_"Aaaaaaaaw, is ickle Lana missing mummy and daddy?"_

The Boggart repeated the taunt over and over, stepping ever closer to Lana as she spoke, mocking, laughing.

"Shut up!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. I raised my hand out and sent a jet of Orange light out.

The memories of that night flooded back to Lana, as she watched the woman mocking her.

This isn't what happened, I killed her. Lana thought desperately.

Her wand arm shook violently as she thought desperately how she could make this better, make it go away.

It came to her in a matter of seconds as Professor Dupont walked forwards to end the Boggart for her.

"Ridikulous!" She spat with all the force she could muster.

Cornelia quickly dropped down in size and her face stiffened until she was little more than a doll.

It wasn't funny, but it was no longer scary and Lana let Charlie guide her to a seat.

He had seen her before, having seen Lana's memories of that night. He wrapped a comforting arm around her and steadied her as Elena, the final student to face the Boggart stepped up. Elena's face was sickeningly pale for the normal tanned girl. Her coffee eyes were dull and empty, staring at the doll on the floor in front of her.

Lana's breath hitched as she made the connection in her mind, what was the one thing Amie was frightened of? What did she have nightmares about every night, what had haunted her since Easter, second year?

"Charlie… Elena's… Amie!" Lana said quickly, jumping to her feet. It was too late. By then, the whole class saw her- lying close to dead on the floor.

Amie's blond hair was stuck together with dried blood and spread out on the floor around her head. Her eyes were black and beaten, cuts were bleeding from her face and her lips were big and bust.

Her petite body was black and blue and her clothes were ripped and torn. Her limbs were positioned at awkward sickening angles and her large grey eyes were full of tears.

That's when Lana realised she was alive.

"Help me! Elena! Elena Help!" Amie cried out, over and over, dragging her beaten body up and towards Elena.

"Elena! Elena stop it!" Lana cried out, rushing towards Elena only to collapse on the floor. Her mind was in turmoil and she couldn't think or even see straight. Her eyes were fixed on the Boggart of Amie as it became harder and harder to remember that it was in fact just a Boggart.

"Elena! You have to help me! This is your fault! It's ALL your Fault!" Amie sobbed, inching ever closer to Elena.

Lana clambered up and dragged Elena away from the Boggart of Amie's lifeless from as Professor Dupont stared in horror.

Did he not know? Was he not aware this would happen?

Lana felt stupid for not realizing.

How scared must Elena have been whilst waiting in the queue, knowing she would be seeing her again like that?

"Someone get rid of it!" Lana screamed, battling Elena away from the body.

Noah stepped in front of the Boggart and his snitch re-appeared, he cast the spell with such force the Boggart burst into a flaming sun and burnt out in seconds.

"It's okay Elena! It's okay! It wasn't her, you know it wasn't!" Lana said through thick tears.

Elena said nothing, just shuddered, pulling herself into foetal position and rocking, staring at the place where Amie's dead and bloody body had just lay.

"Erm. Class Dismissed!" Dupont called hesitantly, still watching Lana and Elena in obvious shock.

The rest of the class field out in silence, casting pitiful glances at Elena and staring in horror. They had never seen anyone look like that before, death hadn't affected them. Especially not Amie's. They didn't realize how bad it hurt Elena.

When everyone else had gone, Dupont finally stepped forwards and piped up.

"I'm awfully sorry; I didn't realize you had such horrid fears." He said dejectedly.

Lana looked up sceptically, narrowing her dark green eyes.

"I didn't think you did." She muttered and stood up, pulling Elena with her. "Come on, hospital wing." she said quietly and led the weeping girl away.

…

By the End of the week, Lana was more than ready for a nice day in Hogsmeade to get away from the school. The school, though vastly oversized, was cramped and stuffy. It was like an anti-cheering charm that grew stronger the longer you remained within.

So, on Saturday she woke early and dressed in her autumn wear- ready for the cool winds she anticipated even in the bright sun.

She wore jeans and a vest top, with a jumper for good measure and her favourite plimsolls.

She headed straight down to the great hall and picked up some breakfast before skipping out the school to Hogsmeade. She was spending the morning with Abe before meeting Charlie at lunch. Tonks and Noah were having some 'alone time' and Elena was on a date with a seventh year Hufflepuff.

She wandered down the lonely path to the village, long before anyone else had risen, her mind wandering back to the beginning of the week. Since the Defence lesson, the girls had gotten little sleep and the dorm was a touchy place to stay. All three girls were snappy due to sleep deprivation and no matter how hard they tried, they all saw her.

The large grey eyes of their deceased friend seemed to be everywhere. In every owl, in every tree, on every first year's innocent face. Everywhere.

When Lana tore her thoughts away from the girl, she found herself entering the village and smiled. It was always the same picturesque little town.

She smiled at Madam Rosmerta as the rival pub owner let in her cat, she skipped down the alley to the hogshead where Ambrosius, the owner of honey dukes apparated a few metres ahead of her and bid her a good morning. Eventually, she entered the dark and shady pub and spotted Abe behind the bar, wiping dirty pint glasses.

"Good start to school?" He asked gruffly as she jumped onto a bar stool and rested her head on the bar.

She lifted her head up and grinned.

"Same as always."

…

September wound on and the Gryffindor's began back in their same old routines of studying, pranking, dreaming and remembering. The Gryffindor quidditch team were back in fine form and training harder than ever towards their first game in October, and the Gryffindor Chess team were already in for the win after the heats in which Noah triumphed.

The newest addition to the Gryffindor notice board set sparks off in Lana's mind.

The 1st of October, Lana descended into the common room with Elena to see a group of people crowded around the notice board eagerly.

"what's going on?" Lana called across the room to Charlie who was waiting for her, leaning beside the fireplace.

"Duelling club." Charlie shouted back. "With Flitwick tonight at 5." the redhead informed them with a grin.

Everyone's heads turned to Lana as they remembered the duel she had shared with her grandfather in her first year, which regretfully had dire consequences.

" where?" She asked interestedly, suppressing a smirk.

"great hall."

"I'm in."

…

After that, the day went unbelievably slow until finally- lessons ended and the Gryffindors assembled in the tower to change before the club.

Lana dressed in plain neon green jeans, and a white t-shirt with the logo of bertie botts beans on. She slipped into her plimsolls and shoved her wand into her hooded jumped before bounding from the bathroom and letting Tonks enter with a grin.

"you coming?" Lana asked Elena excitedly tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

Elena's face fell into a contemplative look. In one hand rested her wand, in the other sat a bottle of nail varnish.

"erm…" she said indecisively. "I was going to do my nails… I'll come next week." She said with a bright smile.

"if you're sure." Lana smiled lightly.

Excitement bubbled in her stomach. Finally, Lana had a chance to do something constructive and apparently, Flitwick was a master dueller in his day.

Lana pulled her jumper on as Tonks left the bathroom, dressed in yellow dungarees and sneakers.

"Ready?" Lana asked cheerfully, practically jumping in enthusiasm.

"yep," Tonks whistled, grabbing he wand.

"we'll see you later." Lana smiled to Elena as she left.

The girls met the boys in the common room and made their ways down to the great hall. As always, Noah wore black trousers and a shirt whilst Charlie wore jeans and an old top.

Lana couldn't help but half skip to the great hall, in her anticipation for the event. She wanted to know what it would be like, who would be there. Everything!

When the hall came into sight, her legs increased in speed dramatically and she found herself waiting for the others to catch up in the entrance hall.

Lana smiled serenely around her. It was amazing the work done over the summer of her 2nd year to restore the entrance hall to it's former glory. When Apollo had exploded it, the front doors had been blaster apart and splintered everywhere. Thanks to the power of magic, they were back as one piece. The same could not be said for Apollo's brother, who was delivered dead to the ministry not long after Apollo ran.

Lana always felt slightly guilty for his death, but there was little she could do about it. What she had to be more anxious of was that Apollo was still out there somewhere, either aiding Voldemort of hiding from him. Either way, she would still be angry with Lana and seeking revenge. Lana could figure that out as easily as anyone, what she couldn't understand was why the ex-professor hadn't yet struck.

Was she dead? In hiding? Biding her time?

Lana didn't know. All she knew was that the teal eyed woman hadn't been captured.

"come on you." Charlie chuckled as he, Noah and Tonks joined Lana at the entrance.

Lana grinned and sprung into the hall.

It was a change. The tables had been cleared to the sides, leaving only one table remaining on which Professor Flitwick stood with Professor Sinistra of Astrology, chatting amiably.

S group of 50 or so students were stood around in smaller groups, talking loudly and excitedly, occasionally glancing at the main table and laughing.

Lana skipped inside, already thinking her choice of tight skinny jeans was stupid, as they restricted her movements greatly.

She waited beside Flitwick's table and was soon joined by the other Gryffindors, including Art. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident in transfiguration and was beginning to feel the slightest bit guilty for overreacting. The gossip hadn't been that bad really, Charlie told Lana that most people were too scared to talk about it in front of her.

That made Lana smile to herself.

She looked up at the table expectantly. It was already gone 5 o'clock, it should have started by now.

The second she looked away, Flitwick's squeaky voice was magically enhanced around the great Hall.

"If you'd all like to gather around, we begin shortly." the small voice piped up cheerfully.

There was a unanimous cheer as the many interested students hurried to get to the front.

Lana leaned on the table apprehensively, wondering if they'd get to do any actually duelling today.

"hello everyone. Welcome to Duelling club!" Flitwick said excitedly. "This will last until Christmas, and will teach you the basics of duelling." He added with a more serious tone.

Lana frowned, only till Christmas? That was barely enough time to cover the basics! There were so many other things involved. They had to learn how to think under pressure, how to duck and dodge, how to keep up with the enemy and the need of good stamina during a long battle. They would need to know the little tricks that the enemy might forget or overlook. They couldn't possibly learn all this in 2 months!

"after that, there will be an advanced club for those of you we believe have the ability to continue this to your full potential." Flitwick stated, staring intensely at the students who all stood a little straighter.

Lana smirked, it would be a well sought after place in the club. To be chosen and trained to become an elite dueller was no ordinary deal in the wizarding world.

"today, you will watch myself and the kind Professor Sinistra duel lightly and then attempt to copy us."

There was a small groan at the word 'copy' everyone wanted to do something unique- spectacular to wow the teachers.

Lana removed her arms from the table as Flitwick made several tiny steps down to the other side.

The duel began slowly, as the two teachers walked towards each other and bowed with Flitwick explaining why as he walked.

It was an odd sight to see- Professor Sinistra taking long elegant strides and Flitwick practically running to get back in time.

They drew their wands in a fraction of a second and Flitwick shot a tickling jinx at Sinistra who put up a small shield charm. The jinx reflected off and evaporated into the air. Sinistra then returned a jelly-legs jinx which Flitwick deflected easily and returned. This continued for over 5 minutes, until Flitwick got Sinistra with the infamous 'expelliarmus' and the pathetic duel ended.

Lana gaped in confusion and turned to Charlie.

"that was it! Jesus, even a first year could do that!" She said exasperatedly and frowned when Charlie laughed at her.

"You could have done that Lana, because when you joined first year you had the knowledge and skills of a third year." he shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "however, if you look over there-" He steered her around to face a group of first year Hufflepuffs with looks of amazement on their faces.

"you'll see they are actually astounded by how quickly they shot the spells and how easily they were deflected." Charlie explained.

Lana giggled and turned back around.

"okay, I relent. But they should have accounted for the fact that people over the age of 11 would be here too!" She added with a pout.

Charlie made to reply but was cut off by Flitwick.

"Now, get into pairs and try yourself. I want to see jinxes only and NO curses whatsoever!" He added. Lana swore he was looking at her as he spoke but did nothing other than glare at him.

Lana joined Charlie whilst Noah and Tonks skipped to their left and drew their wands.

Lana chuckled to herself silently. How on earth were the pair meant to jinx each other? Tonks would feel guilty for every curse she sent at Noah and drag him away to kiss and make up.

Lana pulled out her own wand and rubbed it absent mindedly on her sleeve.

"ready?" Charlie asked with a smirk evident on his freckled face.

Lana grinned at her best friend, looking him dead on his deep brown eyes.

"you bet!"

In an instant, Charlie flicked a recognizable Jelly-Brain jinx at Lana who flicked it away expertly.

Charlie was obviously trying to make her loose her senses so he could attack her. Lana grinned, it certainly wouldn't work.

She reflected jinx after jinx that Charlie sent. Trip jinxes, tickling charms including the slightly nastier version which Lana chose to ignore. Finally, Charlie seemed to tire and relented on the spells.

Lana threw a twitchy ears hex at Charlie and hit him perfectly. His ears began twitching madly and Charlie lost focus, raising a hand to inspect his own ears.

Lana couldn't help but beam as she cast the jelly-knees jinx and Charlie fell to the floor, his wand clattering against the stone as he fell.

She blew out a long stream of air and tucked her wand away before sitting on the floor beside Charlie and catching her breath. Charlie clambered around into crossed legged position and smiled at Lana.

"That was bloody difficult!" he mumbled, shoving a hand through his red hair.

"You were so close Charlie, my shield was crumbling at the places you kept hitting it and I didn't have time to re-cast it because you were firing so quickly. If you were able to keep that going you probably could have got me!" Lana told him earnestly, earning herself a small smile.

"Bravo Miss Dumbledore! A Splendid Tactic!" Lana jumped, hearting Flitwick's voice and she realized most of the people around her were watching them in awe.

"what?" she shouted over to Flitwick who shuffled over to them.

"pay attention everyone. When the enemy is relentless, choosing patience can be extremely rewarding. In many cases, it's easier to hold a shield for longer than firing spells." Flitwick said happily, clapping his hands together, "If the enemy tires quickly you can kick them whilst they're down… so to speak."

Lana shook her head tiredly and stood up, pulling Charlie with her.

"where's Nymph and Noah?" Charlie asked, craning his neck.

"no idea!" Lana frowned, glancing around the area.

They craned their necks lightly, looking for the pink hair of Tonks. "how'd she get over there?" Charlie said suddenly.

Lana looked to where he was pointing and saw Tonks and Noah still duelling halfway down the hall.

They walked over to them, passing several couples still duelling tiredly and excusing themselves as they ducked under flying jinxes and charms.

They reached the couple and watched them for a few moments. Every time Noah fired a spell, Tonks would send one back and dodge his. It seemed to go on forever.

"it seems like they're evenly matched." Charlie noted amusedly.

"yeah… we should probably end this. It could go on forever." Lana giggled.

"An eternal game of tug and war, how impossibly infuriating." Charlie smirked.

Lana grinned from ear to ear.

"that's life honey, a game you can never win." She said airily, waving her hand lightly.

"sounds fun," Charlie noted dryly.

"It is isn't it!" Lana giggled.

There was a flash of red light, suddenly drawing their attention back to Tonks and Noah who had suddenly stopped duelling.

"THAT WAS NOT A JINX!" tonks roared, her hair flaming in anger.

Noah's face contorted in anger and his normal 'cool' seemed far behind him.

"What! And you think those few stinging hexes you sent in earlier are?" He snorted in derision. "I think not."

"oh shut up Noah! They were harmless! That was a stunning spell! If that had hit me I'd be lying on the floor 100 feet that way!" She shrieked furiously.

"well it's a good job you're not then isn't it!" Noah hissed.

"oh, you're such a caring Boyfriend! I'm so LUCKY to have you!" Tonks spat, and flounced away.

Noah chased after her easily and grabbed her wrist in one hand so she wheeled around to face him.

Lana walked quickly after him, only to catch the last part of his sentence.

"You don't have to have me if you don't want me." the curly haired boy said bitterly and walked away.

Lana's breath hitched. That was harsh. They were only having a couple's spat.

Tonks stood rigidly, rubbing the wrist Noah had just held lightly and staring at the floor. Then, without a word she ran out of the hall.

There was an indomitable silence as the door's swung shut behind her and Lana turned back to Charlie, worry filling her forests of eyes.

Dread surged though her body. What if the end of Tonks's and Noah's relationship was here. What would happen to the cosy, comfortable life they had just settled into over the last year.

It would all come crumbling down.

…

11 o'clock the night of the first of October, Lana sat before the fireplace with a look of deep contemplation on her face.

After Dora and Noah's argument, Lana remembered the promise she had made herself in the beginning of September.

To live. She hadn't done that yet. She'd actually prevented herself from growing up by having a hissy fit at Art. Looking back, she actually felt pleased he still liked her after 2 years. It was a compliment for sure.

She sipped from her goblet of pumpkin juice and stared into the orangey fired wood. She would talk to Art at some point and apologize for acting so angrily and irrationally.

Then, she would hope he had any interest in being her friend still or even her date for the Halloween hogsmeade outing. After all, she was 14. Not 11 anymore. She couldn't pass it off on being too young. She was old enough to date a boy or 2 and the reality was becoming greater everyday. It seemed like every girl in her year had been on a date except her! Even the wiry slytherin girl who looked slightly like a mouse with an ugly pointed nose.

Then again, for the slytherin boys she was one of their only choices. They refused to date other students on principle.

Lana smiled to herself on the misfortune of the Slytherins. They'd probably be a nicer year group on a whole if they ad any decent looking people to cheer them up. They were certainly no good at academics or quidditch, and from the little amount of slytherin first years at the duelling club earlier- Lana doubted any of them were specifically talented at duelling either or they would have been more enthusiastic abut the opportunity to show off their talents.

Lana giggled inwardly and shuffled closer to the dying fire. The air was cold and everyone else was up in bed. Lana had popped upstairs only to see Elena snoring loudly with a bottle of butterbeer tilted in her hand and Tonks scribbling a note furiously with malice present in her dark eyes.

So, Lana headed back down to the deserted common room to sit with her own thoughts and worries.

The forefront thought in her brain was of course Dora and Noah. She hadn't seen Noah since he stormed out and Lana didn't think she would be able to handle losing another friend. Not after losing Amie, and essentially the old Elena and Bill as well. It would be too much to take.

…...

_(A/N) - Hello guys! :__J_

_From now on, uploads will be on either Friday, Saturday, Sunday or Monday every week! _

_Thanks to Charlieweasleylover for reviewing._

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_

_Feel free to review! :__J_


	4. Invulnerable

Chapter 4 - Invulnerable

By Hannah Lily Potter

….…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

**Last Time -**

_The whole class saw her- lying close to dead on the floor._

_Amie's blond hair was stuck together with dried blood and spread out on the floor around her head. Her eyes were black and beaten, cuts were bleeding from her face and her lips were big and bust. Her petite body was black and blue and her clothes were ripped and torn. Her limbs were positioned at awkward sickening angles and her large grey eyes were full of tears._

_That's when Lana realised she was alive._

_"Help me! Elena! Elena Help!" Amie cried out, over and over, dragging her beaten body up and towards Elena._

_"Elena! Elena stop it!" Lana cried out, rushing towards Elena only to collapse on the floor. Her mind was in turmoil and she couldn't think or even see straight. Her eyes were fixed on the Boggart of Amie as it became harder and harder to remember that it was in fact just a Boggart._

_"Elena! You have to help me! This is your fault! It's ALL your Fault!" Amie sobbed, inching ever closer to Elena._

_Lana clambered up and dragged Elena away from the Boggart of Amie's lifeless form_

…...

Lana watched Snape boredly as he filed some papers. She was meant to be writing down the theory of making blood stemming potion, but she couldn't be bothered. Snape looked especially evil today, but hadn't spoken a word.

Lana sighed lightly. Beside her sat Dora, in a vicious mood which was obvious from her deadly black hair and then Charlie who was swaying slightly in his chair as if to imaginary music.

Across from Charlie sat Noah, whose face remained impassive and stone like. He hadn't looked up all lesson. Next to Noah sat Elena and Max Taylor.

Lana was bored out of her mind. Whoever imagined having potions first thing was a good idea was obviously in need of serious medical attention.

Lana smiled as she watched Max pull a shiny silver flask from his robes and take a swig quickly. He then handed it to Elena who took a slightly larger swig. Elena handed it to Noah who eyed it suspiciously and lazily chucked it to Charlie. Charlie caught it swiftly and took a quick gulp. Lana took the small flask and sniffed it appreciatively. She took a small swig, just to numb the boredom and then handed it to Tonks.

After taking her turn, Tonks then slid it across the desk skilfully back to Max who tucked it into his robes. The Gryffindor's carried on as normal.

It was cheering potion, the liquid form of the charm and it made occurrences in potions as often as possible due to the whole suffocating and depressing atmosphere. Noah didn't approve of cheating emotions, however Max who was fairly adept at potions had no problem with supplying the Gryffindor's on a weekly basis.

Lana gave up on her work, dropping her quill in boredom and popping her lips.

She smiled at Snape as he cast her a look of contempt, reserved especially for her.

"Sir?" Lana asked in a soft voice, half raising her hand.

"What is it now Dumbledore?" Snape spat, throwing his work down on his desk and glaring at the dark haired girl.

"Sir, I was just wondering what turned you into such a nasty man. Have you been through some horrible experience or is it just something that happens to ALL Slytherin… Like an initiations process?" Lana asked cheerfully, earning a fuming potions master.

"I don't see how that is relevant to your work." Snape said bitterly, his hands curling into fists.

"Oh it's not, but it's relevant to the teacher who set the work." Elena piped up bravely, casting Snape a stunning smile that dazzled half the boys in school.

Snape's lip curled in hatred.

"Silence! I shall not tolerate foolishness in this class!"

"You might as well excuse all the Slytherin's then." Charlie said dryly.

"20 points from Gryffindor." Snape said quickly, his waxy face turning steadily redder.

"OH NO! You're taking away imaginary points that have no effect on our lives whatsoever other than earning us a shiny trophy for a year. YAWN!" Lana smirked.

"Shut up, and get on with your work."

Lana stuck her tongue out at the professor childishly and leant on her desk, tapping the table in a light rhythm.

Minutes passed by slowly and painfully boringly until Lana heard the delightfully hushed tones of Tonks arguing with Noah.

"Would you stop writing so quickly, you make me dizzy." She whispered furiously earning herself a snort of derision.

"Well don't watch then." Noah said bitterly.

"It's hard not too, it's freaky. It's sick!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I make you sick. Perhaps you should date someone with a nice steady tempo for writing."

"Maybe I should."

"Will you two shut up?" Elena said angrily. "Really- you're arguing about the speed which Noah writes! Get a grip!" the brunette laughed in amazement at the trivial argument.

Noah and Tonks cast Elena bitter glances before looking back at their work.

"I will do as soon as he learns how to write properly." Tonks said childishly, not looking up.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your futile chit-chat, Mr Diggory may as well be dating a toddler for the mental age Miss Tonks possesses." Snape cut in viciously.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Noah said angrily, standing up at his desk.

Snape's eyes bulged; he didn't realize his words would have that effect.

"Yeah! That's sick!" Tonks agreed outraged.

"Silence!" Snape spat, it really wasn't his day.

Tonks and Noah looked at each other deeply.

Lana watched them, amused. It was like they were conversing mentally. Was that a talent people learnt when they got in a relationship?

Lana saw Tonks nod faintly and stand up.

The pair packed up their bags and made to leave.

"Where are you going?" spluttered Snape confusedly.

When they didn't reply, the hook-nosed professor's face set into hate.

"Detention! Tuesday night!" He shouted at them.

"See yah then!" Tonks called cheerfully before the door swung shut behind them leaving a silent potions classroom.

"Back to Work!" Called Snape crossly.

Lana grinned to herself as she picked up her quill and began copying out once more.

After a while, Lana stopped and observed the room once more. The Slytherin's were all doing their work, talking in hushed tones across the room. They were up to something, and Lana knew it. She eyed them suspiciously until the bell went and the Gryffindor's scrambled up to leave as quickly as possible.

"Wait behind a moment, Miss Dumbledore." Snape said coolly, an evil tone in his voice.

Lana groaned and packed away, her face setting into a sulk. She sent Charlie and the others off to period 2 and stalked up to Snape's desk.

The Slytherin's packed away as slowly as possible while Lana tapped her foot impatiently.

Snape walked swiftly to his office, without a word, returning a few moments later with a book in his hand.

"It's of your grandfather's request that you read this book." He said stiffly, holding an old book out to Lana.

Lana glanced at it bitterly, for no reason whatsoever, and looked back up to Snape.

"What is it, and why?"

Snape didn't reply, he simply pushed the book further towards Lana.

Lana snatched it up and observed the old brown leather suspiciously.

"The Art of Occlumency? I don't need this. I'm perfectly protected." She said in surprise, causing Snape to raise his eyebrows in question.

"Well I am!" Lana defended. "Why is he giving me this?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask him, and stop wasting my time." Snape suggested cruelly.

"Because you're the only person who understands what goes on in my grandfathers messed up head." Lana spat bitterly, stuffing the book into her bag.

"I assure you Miss Dumbledore, I am most certainly not." Snape said coolly. Lana huffed and turned on the spot, sweeping from the room.

As she barged through the door, she collided with a Slytherin painfully, her shoulder twisting awkwardly.

"Jeeze," She hissed to the Slytherin, but he had already swept in the other direction. "SORRY!" she yelled after him angrily. The short, skinny Slytherin raised a tanned hand back at her without turning around.

Lana stared after him irately. There was something familiar about his wavy golden hair.

…...

That night, Lana retired to bed early with an aching shoulder to read the book her thoughtful grandfather had sent her. She wrote to Abe, explaining the mysterious gift and sent the letter down to Hogsmeade with Icarus before climbing into bed with the dusty, leather bound book.

10 pages in, she flung the book at her feet. It meant less to her than an old trainer. It was simply everything she already knew, and she certainly wasn't going to waste her time reading it all when she had a stack of reading material for Potions and Herbology that could be read.

On some levels, she had hoped the pages would contain some secret message. That they would give her a clue to some of her questions or lead her to the light. Unfortunately, the drab text was simply made up of words with no meaning to her.

She kicked the book off her bed and snuggled down into her covers, keeping out the cold of October. Her eyes drooped pleasantly and she found the lull of sleep calling to her as well as a pleasant, soft whisper.

_'Open your eyes.'_

…...

Lana awoke the next day in the common room, slumped on the floor in front of the fire. She sat up bolt upright and stared around her, very awake.

How did she get there?

She stood up uncertainly, realizing she was in her pyjamas and looked around. She was alone. She shivered in the cold morning air and hopped over the couch towards the girl's dormitory. The grandfather clock beside the Fat Lady's portrait informed her it was early, not even 5 o'clock yet. Lana sighed and darted silently up to the girl's dorm. She probably woke in the night and went to warm up by the fire.

Yes, that was it. She had probably just been really cold and tired last night.

…...

By the end of the week, Lana wasn't in the least bit worried by her unexplained awakening in the common room. Nothing like that had happened since and she convinced herself she had just stumbled down into the common room, late at night to warm up.

She had made no further attempt to read the book Dumbledore had sent her, even when Abe had replied to her informing her it was best to at least give it another try. After all, Albus had a way of finding out when things weren't going the way he planned.

She had blatantly ignored his advice and stuffed the book in her drawer, where she could happily forget it until the old man asked for it back.

Life continued as normal, including a few words with Art in Herbology that weren't hostile or bitter, but in fact calm and soft.

Noah and Tonks returned to normal after the incident in potions, and seemed happier than ever. Their argument had been the first one since their relationship started and had a major effect on them. However, it seemed to have made them stronger than ever.

As the cold winds took over, so did Charlie's Quidditch captain mind. With the match under a month away, practices were being held 3 times a week at night and every Saturday mornings.

They were in fine from, but Lana was worried. During practices, she could feel something. She felt eyes on her, trained on her, watching her every move.

She said nothing to Charlie; she didn't want to worry him. It was probably some idiot Slytherin spying on their practices for the match.

That's what she truly believed.

Until after practice when she was walking back to the tower alone. The others were visiting Hagrid whilst she retired early. She'd done something to her ankle overnight and wanted it fully rested before the game.

Then she got the feeling of being watched again.

It was haunting, and immensely scary.

Her emerald eyes darted around the path to the school. There was no-one there but her. A shiver swept her body as a cool breeze made her hairs stand on end.

She turned back and practically raced into the school.

In the safety of the lit entrance hall, where people were only metres away from her and the feeling was lessened- she convinced herself that she was being ridiculously paranoid. However, instead of returning alone to her quarters she joined Elena and Art in the great hall until they returned to the common room.

…...

Lana's eyes opened without her approval and the lights made her flinch. She saw she was dressed and not under her covers. She frowned and sat up in confusion. It was very early, still dark in fact. She swore she had been in her pyjamas when she went to bed.

She scrambled under her covers to get warm, thinking furiously about the night before. She had been so tired after Quidditch practice, and she was feeling overly anxious about the mysterious eyes on her through practice as well.

She glanced around the room nervously; the girls were all sound asleep. They obviously hadn't noticed anything odd recently, or else they would have said.

Lana could have kicked herself, but she was genuinely nervous about shutting her eyes. She bit her lip fearfully, it was ridiculous. She was nearly 15 and still scared of what lurked in the dark.

She rolled over loudly and forced her eyes shut, knowing she wouldn't get to sleep for a very long time.

…...

Herbology, Art.

2 free periods, sleep.

Defence, copying out.

Care Of Magical Creatures, eyes:

Lana's emerald eyes darted around the forest nervously, casting between the thick foliage and shifting at every whistle of the wind. She released her baby Niffler out of its cage and nudged it into the forest, starting at hearing a crunch of Twigs behind her.

She span around instantly, her hand reaching for her wand despite the fact she knew it was on her cloak in the outskirts of the forest.

She sighed heavily; it was only Hagrid. Over his large shoulders were a few dead rabbits and his shaggy beard was as wild as ever. He'd evidently been out in the forest doing his duties as gamekeeper.

"You alrigh' Lana?" Hagrid frowned, his beetle eyes crinkling in worry.

Lana contemplated telling Hagrid, she knew he could be trusted but decided against it.

"Yeah." She said quickly. "I'm fine."

Hagrid nodded slowly, but said nothing.

"Alrigh' then, I best be off. Dun' want yah Granddad to worry." He chuckled loudly before taking enormous steps out of the forest.

Lana waited until Hagrid was far from her position before pulling out her wand anyway and raising it.

"Homenum revelio." She whispered, chilled by the cool breeze sweeping through the forest leaves.

Nothing.

She picked up her now empty cage and picked up a fast pace out of the forest.

She was being preposterous and she full well knew it. No-one was following her, she wasn't waking up in places different to where she fell asleep and she certainly wasn't going crazy. She couldn't, not until the Quidditch match. If she went crazy before, Charlie would kill her.

…...

That night, Lana stayed up late staring into the fire place. She needed to take a time out, get her head in gear again. Everything was just weird and she needed to take a step back instead of going over dramatic and making up random craziness in her head.

She had finished all her homework, power showered, helped out a first year and been kind to someone she'd never met before.

She was, or should have been completely stress free. Nothing was wrong in life. There were no death eaters scheming to kill her, no friends missing, no ending relationships or arguments.

Everything was fine.

But it wasn't, and she didn't know why.

In the safety of the common room, the feeling of eyes on her left and she was able to breathe once more. But when alone and vulnerable it hit her, and she had never felt more frightened in her life.

Lana stood to go up to bed, but paused when she heard the portrait hole swing open.

Looking back, she saw Art climbing in with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey," Lana called softly.

Art looked up in shock, his eyes widening.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone would still be up." He said awkwardly.

"You know me; I never go with the flow." Lana smiled nervously.

Art laughed a little, walking further into the common room.

"Are you okay? Why are you in so late, its past curfew?" Lana giggled, it wasn't unlike a Gryffindor to ignore rules, but she'd never really seen Art going against them before. At least not knowingly.

"Yeah, I was… out." Art said slowly, doing a terrible job of thinking of an excuse.

"Oh yeah?" Lana smirked.

"Hmm, and now I'm off to bed." He added firmly, walking up to the spiral stairs.

"Goodnight Art!" Lana called with a wide smile.

"Night Lana." Art replied, and Lana couldn't help but notice he'd cut off the 'good.'

When the footsteps of Art ceased and Lana was left in silence once more, she finally skipped up to bed. It was almost midnight, and she knew she'd regret her late night the following morning, especially since charms was first.

She entered the dorm in silence and changed into her pyjamas before climbing under her covers out of the cool night air.

She lay in bed for a while, staring at her clock as it ticked down the seconds to midnight.

It gave her a warm feeling inside when the hand hit 12. It was special, like a sip of butterbeer in winter. It just made her feel nice. Or maybe it was the fact it was midnight and she'd been up for over 18 hours.

She rolled over uncomfortably and watched the clock.

'Stand up.'

Lana's eyes snapped open. It was faint, but she'd heard a voice. She knew she had.

'Stand up in silence.'

Lana sat up automatically before her eyes bulged.

No. Sit back down. She though angrily, is lying back in bed.

The sweet feeling had left her and she sat there in silence, for the remainder of the night- listening for the mysterious voice that had been so calm and soothing, and yet so deadly.

….….….…

Lana raised her hand in transfigurations with the answer seeing as though no one else looked like they were going to. She gave the answer, earned Gryffindor 5 points and got a pat on the back from Charlie.

For the rest of the lesson, a smile stuck on her face.

The smile remained on her face until they made to pack away, and she realized.

"Class dismissed," McGonagall said calmly, barely seconds before the bell rang anyway. Lana laughed aloud as she stuffed her books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Right, I'm off to the library. Save me some lunch?" Tonks sighed whilst Elena nodded enthusiastically. It was apparent they hadn't done their Potions homework.

"Sure, I'll meet you there in 10." Noah but in with a small smile,

With that, the three left the classroom leaving Lana and Charlie packing away in silence.

"Urgh, I'm so tired." Lana sighed, hiking her bag up her shoulder so it rested more comfortably.

"Why?" Charlie asked bemusedly. "You've not been running in ages. If anything you should be getting more sleep!"

Lana spaced out. Should she tell him? He wouldn't judge her or call her crazy.

"Yeah, but you don't have to put up with Tonks' snoring."

"No, it's the others who have to put up with me!" Charlie grinned.

Lana burst out laughing, without faking it. But inside, she felt empty. She hadn't gotten to sleep last night because she was hearing voices, and the fact Tonks snored had little to do with it.

"Well, I know all about that!" She joked, as they left the classroom.

"Hey! My snoring doesn't go through walls!" Charlie said, outraged.

"I beg to differ." Lana grinned; barely hiding a deep yawn that over took her.

"Come here," Charlie smiled, shaking his head in amusement.

Lana frowned as Charlie bent down slightly and hiked her onto his back.

"Wargh!" Lana squealed in shock as she was hoisted onto his back. "What're you doing?" She asked, giggling manically.

"Piggy back. Wouldn't want you to fall asleep where you walk now, would I?" Charlie asked laughter evident in his voice.

"Nope." Lana smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on.

"To the great hall!" Charlie said loudly, before setting off at a steady pace to the moving stairs.

As they bound down the corridor, Lana- holding on for dear life yet feeling safer than she would with anyone else, a terrifying and potentially deadly thought struck the green eyed girl.

After years of denying it, and pushing the thoughts away, it had never been clearer to her.

She was massively and inescapably crushing on her best friend.

….….….….…

The 27thof October.

Nymphadora Tonks sat in the teachers stand, in the commentators section with Elena to her right and Professor McGonagall to her left.

She waited, bored and watching the entrance to the pitch like a hawk.

Soon enough, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams would come flying out for the first match of the season.

Tonks sighed inwardly, pulling her cloak tighter around her body. It was a chilly grey day, but luckily not raining.

Tonks tapped her wand in a rhythm to pass away the time. She was worried, and it wasn't often you could say that about a Tonks. They were literally the easiest going people ever, apart from her mother. But she wasn't really a Tonks.

She was worried about Lana, her best friend. She'd not said anything, but she could see that since the return to school the dark haired girl had been getting more and more agitated and restless. She'd not been sleeping and large bags were forming under her eyes, only to be hidden by a glamour charm.

Though, the same could be said for Elena and herself; she knew WHY they weren't sleeping. Unfortunately, Lana had a tendency to keep her troubles to herself and it was annoying Tonks to no end.

On a brighter side, Tonks seemed to get the message into Charlie's thick head that he did actually like Lana and needed to ask her out.

With that cheerful thought in her head, Tonks saw the entrance open and began the procession.

….….….….…

Lana couldn't help but smile brightly as the cool wind re-awakened her spirit. The rush made her feel alive, the Goosebumps reminded her she wasn't invulnerable and the fact Charlie was grinning at her was also a contributing factor.

Lana looked away, scolding herself. She needed to stop thinking about Charlie, he was her best friend. That's all he'd ever be and she had to accept it.

She took to her position, a few metres behind the Ravenclaw Seeker and waited until she heard the screaming crowds below to alert her that the game had begun.

She chased after the seeker immediately, knowing that he would be the one to take out. He was the fastest, the smallest and the best of the Ravenclaw's.

He pulled some tricky moves as they dived between players, swerving to avoid injury and ducking as the Quaffle soared over their heads.

After a few minutes of relentless chasing, the Ravenclaw tired and stopped to rest at the Ravenclaw goals. Meanwhile, Lana dove upwards in a sickening spiral after the deadly Bludger.

She caught up with it quickly and whacked it over to Lucy who used it to knock a beater off his broom.

The crowds cheered as he was carried off the pitch, and then screamed in joy as Gryffindor scored for the first time that year.

Lana beamed at Charlie without thinking and looped the pitch before coming across another Bludger. She successfully took out 2 Ravenclaw chasers in one sweep and managed a celebratory lap of the pitch before returning to the game.

She helped Lucy break a chasers wrist, but the fourth year girl found some inner strength and insisted on continuing with the game.

Lana gritted her teeth as a shower joined them on the pitch and began to cloud their vision. Her robes stuck to her body, soaked to the skin and she shivered violently.

She could no longer hear the colourful commentary of Tonks as she seemed to fly further and further away from the pitch, following a distant Bludger like sound.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of relentless rain and bitter winds, she made it back to the pitch just in time for,

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! That's 70:20!"

Lana nodded thoughtfully; they obviously needed to take out the Ravenclaw chasers before they could score anymore.

Lana pelted through the rain, clinging to her slippery broom handle uncertainly whilst balancing her bat in the crook of her arm.

A blurry brown ball flung past her in the opposite direction and in the blink of an eye she swerved around to chase after it.

The whole of time seemed to slow as a figure came into view, only it wasn't blue. It was Red, all red. Red robes and Red hair.

Lana screamed in frustration as her broom seemed to stick to a mile per hour. She flailed her bat for the Bludger uselessly as it sped away from her and knocked straight into Charlie.

Charlie's face moulded into pain as the Bludger pushed him back with exponential force. He flew off his broom and fell down to earth, he may have been shouting but Lana's screams covered his up.

The dark haired girl flew down after him, praying that by some miracle she would be able to save him.

No miracle came as he crashed into the sandy banks of the pitch and his eyes closed.

"CHARLIE!" Lana screamed, increasing her speed to get to him.

"LANA NO!" Lucy shrieked "Let the teachers take care of him! We need you to win!" Lucy said rationally, half pulling Lana away from the ground.

After seeing McGonagall's calm face nod to her comfortingly, Lana finally gave in and flew back to all the action.

….….….….…

At 5 o'clock the day of the match, Lana finally traipsed into the hospital wing muddy and soaked, broom slung over her shoulder. She had come straight from the match without a word to anyone. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she was angry. Angry she'd let him fall. Angry she'd even let the Bludger get past her.

They'd won the match ultimately, but only because of Bill and Ella's fantastic Quidditch skills and their ability to step up when they needed to instruct.

Lana peered around some curtains in the common room and saw him. He looked so precious asleep, with a goofy smile on his face and a whole load of empty vials beside him.

Lana conjured herself a chair and curled up next to him, guilt oozing from her being.

She was the reason he was there, lying in the hospital wing. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd ever like her now. She wouldn't if it was her in his place.

She sighed inwardly and deeply, a frown falling onto her pale face and setting there permanently.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I should have been faster." She whispered sadly.

She slipped her hand into Charlie's with ease and waited with him in the hospital wing, until Poppy finally sent her to bed.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

In the next few days, Charlie awoke and returned to the Gryffindor tower with a victors welcome. A party was held in celebration of winning the game, now that the captain was back and well.

Soon, Life returned to normality. Including studying, homework, Quidditch practice, cold weather and now the added duelling club.

The club run by Flitwick had now progressed to ducking and dodging spells, whilst firing their own. It was hard work, but a great way to keep active for the students who didn't participate in Quidditch and needed to know how to fight anyway.

For Lana, Charlie and Noah it was a breeze. Tonks was able to morph into unnaturally bendy ways to dodge spells and didn't even bother to side step them, simply because she didn't have too.

They had been granted permission to use any spells they knew, provided they weren't deadly and Madam Pompfrey and her 2 seventh year healing apprentices were always on hand at every meeting to quickly patch up the minor casualties if need be.

It seemed every meeting; one of the Gryffindor's ended up there.

However, the meetings turned out to be a lot of fun and even Elena had started joining them.

By mid-November, they were getting into the swing of things and seemed to leave every lesson on the brink of collapse from exhaustion. The friends headed straight to the common room for bed with smiles on their sleepy faces.

Lana was first into bed after a quick hot shower to ease her muscles. She climbed out of the cold, into her warm bed and watched the girls follow her shortly.

"I can't believe it's nearly Christmas already." Tonks noted excitement evident in her small voice.

"Dora, it's only November." Lana said dryly, snuggling down further into her covers.

"Exactly! We have GOT to go Christmas shopping soon!" Tonks said dramatically, shaking her head.

"Whatever Tonks." Elena smirked, as she too climbed into bed and pulled on an eye mask. "Now, it's time for my beauty sleep so shh!" Elena smiled tiredly before snapping the mask onto her eyes and falling into her pillows.

Lana grinned and pulled her curtains around her bed, after saying goodnight to Tonks.

She switched off her lamp and in seconds, her eyes drifted shut and her breathing steadied into a deep sleep.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Lana awoke to the chattering of her own teeth and the shivering of her own body.

Everything was dark, incredibly dark. A crispy frost covered the extensive grounds of Hogwarts, glistening in the light of the morning moon and the indigo sky still held a hundred stars shining in the sky like diamonds.

Lana smiled serenely, despite the freezing cold draught. She pulled her arms around her legs and hugged them too her chest as she watched the red sky on the horizon.

After a few minutes, she realized she was extremely cold. Incredibly cold. In fact, she was so cold she needed her blanket.

Lana froze.

She didn't have her blanket, because she wasn't in her dorm.

She wasn't even in the school.

She was in fact in the Quidditch pitch changing rooms, curled up on the windowsill with her face pressed up against the cold glass, looking out around onto the school grounds.

She clambered down onto the floor, breathing heavily and looking frantically for the wand that undoubtedly lay underneath her pillow in her warm dormitory.

Nervously, Lana performed some minor wandless magic to conjure herself a cloak and pulled it around herself before heading out into the cold.

She raced across the grounds, despite the lack of shoes and the freezing wet grass in order to get back. She pelted towards the warm yellow glow of the entrance hall, praying no-one would spot her and ask where she'd been.

She scrambled up the muddy hill to the entrance hall and had almost reached the welcoming castle when she heard a gruff and normally cheery voice.

"Lana? What yeh doing out in yeh pyjamas at this time of' the mornin'?" The half giant asked. Lana froze at his voice; it had an air of suspicion in it as well as confusion and shock. Despite how much Lana loved Hagrid; she knew he had a great debt to Dumbledore with matching admiration and even love. It was going to take some quick thinking to get out of this one.

…...

_(A/N) - thank you to __Green Lily 96__ for Beta-ing and to you for reading!_

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_


	5. Jealousy and Voices

Chapter 5 - Jealousy and Voices

By Hannah Lily Potter

….…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

**Last Time -**

_Lana awoke to the chattering of her own teeth and the shivering of her own body._

_Everything was dark, incredibly dark. A crispy frost covered the extensive grounds of Hogwarts, glistening in the light of the morning moon and the indigo sky still held a hundred stars shining in the sky like diamonds._

_After a few minutes, she realized she was so cold she needed her blanket._

_Lana froze._

_She didn't have her blanket, because she wasn't in her dorm._

_She wasn't even in the school._

_She was in fact in the Quidditch pitch changing rooms…_

_She raced across the grounds, despite the lack of shoes and the freezing wet grass in order to get back. She pelted towards the warm yellow glow of the entrance hall, praying no-one would spot her and ask where she'd been…_

_She scrambled up the muddy hill to the entrance hall and had almost reached the welcoming castle when she heard a gruff and normally cheery voice._

_"Lana? What yeh doing out in yeh pyjamas at this time of' the mornin'?" The half giant asked. Lana froze at his voice; it had an air of suspicion in it as well as confusion and shock. Despite how much Lana loved Hagrid; she knew he had a great debt to Dumbledore with matching admiration and even love. It was going to take some quick thinking to get out of this one._

…...

Lana turned around with a fake grin plastered on her face.

"You caught me!" She said cheerfully, holding her hands up in defeat. "If you must know, I was sneaking out to see what Professor Kettleburn had planned for our lesson today!" She lied quickly, her grin never fading.

"In yeh pyjamas?" Hagrid asked with a frown.

"Well, I didn't think it was this cold to be honest." Lana said guiltily, with a girlish giggle.

Hagrid chuckled heartily.

"Well, yeh know for 't future." He said wisely.

Lana giggled again, nodding enthusiastically.

"Off yeh pop then, I got business wi' Professor Dupont." Hagrid said with a sigh.

Lana didn't have to be told twice and practically flew to the moving stairs so she could return to the common room.

After the 5 minutes long run and leap onto a moving staircase, Lana entered the dorm and shut the door quietly behind her with a click. She leant on the closed door, breathing heavily.

"Been off having adventures without me?" Tonks asked with a smirk, sitting up in her bed after pretending to be asleep.

Lana jumped, raising a hand to her chest.

"No." She said irritably. "I went for a walk and got caught by Hagrid." She lied easily.

"Oh, okay. You must be freezing." Tonks giggled.

"Yep!" Lana sighed, crawling into her freezing and un-slept in bed.

She couldn't get back to sleep, and after a few minutes gave up trying. She rolled over in bed as Tonks jumped onto hers and sat crossed legged at the end of Lana's bed, her own duvet draped over her shoulders.

"What's worrying yah?" She asked happily, tucking her air behind her ears.

Lana sat up in bed and frowned.

"Nothing. Why would anything be up?" She enquired somewhat snappily.

"Because people with nothing on their minds don't go for walks at 4 in the morning in the freezing cod without getting dressed appropriately." Tonks said as if it was obvious, shaking her head in exasperation.

Lana couldn't help but smirk.

However, she said nothing and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Come on Lana! Talk to meeeeeeeeee!" Tonks whined quietly, so as not to wake Elena.

Lana point blank refused, so Tonks decided to do the talking.

"I know someone who fancies you," she sang tauntingly, smiling manically.

"Who?" Lana gasped, before adding. "If it's Art, I don't really care. I thought he'd worked out 2 years ago I didn't like him."

Tons laughed, shaking her head. "no, it's someone you're a LOT closer too."

Lana was intrigued; she leant forwards casually- rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? Who?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm not saying until you talk to me!" Tonks sang, a grin plastered on her pixie face.

Lana folded her arms crossly and leant back against her head board.

"You're no fun." She said with her tongue stuck out.

"And you have bags under your eyes the size of boulders, have you had any sleep?"

Lana rolled her eyes; she forgot how easily Tonks could see through her.

"Of course I have, and I'd like some more please so get off my bed so I can settle." She said with a bitter smile.

Tonks huffed loudly and bound back to her own bed, for a few hours' sleep before school.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Lana didn't have to wake up later that morning as she'd never returned to sleep. Her mind was too busy and full of questions. Like, how one earth she ended up in the changing rooms when she could clearly remember falling being sat in bed, in the girls dorm with the nicest sleepy feeling she remembered having in ages.

She was extremely tired, it was most likely she went for a walk to clear her head in the early hours of the morning and just fell asleep.

But then there was the voice she had heard back in October. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices was never a good thing.

Lana shook herself mentally as she dressed quickly. She was overtired, that was all it was. She just needed a dreamless sleep potion for a few nights to get her back on track.

Lana frowned, pulling her big wool scarf on around her neck before adding a matching pair of earmuffs and gloves.

She would never be able to get a potion without raising some questions. She could always make it herself, but it would be breaking a hundred school rules and it was extremely difficult to brew.

It was also a very addictive potion. If she used it too much without supervision, she could end up in a very dangerous position.

Lana shook her head and smiled as she pulled her boots on. That would never happen to her, she was far too clever to let it happen.

Flinging her bag over her shoulder, she walked out of the dorm to meet Charlie for breakfast.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

"Are you okay?" Were Charlie's first words as they met at the portrait of the fat lady.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine!" Lana insisted grumpily, due to her lack of sleep.

"Because there is a difference between being pale, and being practically white!" Charlie said with a smirk. "Are you having nightmares again?" he asked, the amusement leaving his voice so only concern and worry remained.

"No. You know I'm not. I'm just having trouble getting to sleep because of the cold and stuff. I'll be fine by the weekend!" Lana said, her voice softening.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, wrapping his arm around Lana's shoulders and steering her down to the great hall.

Arriving at the great hall, they sat down to a big breakfast and lots of coffee in Lana's case before the others joined them for the morning.

Lana couldn't help but feel even more disappointed by Charlie's presence. She couldn't help but watch him as he chatted amiably to his brother, knowing he'd never know how she felt about him.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Charlie woke up to a fairly bright morning and an unmistakable chill. He scurried into the bathroom to wash before dressing.

Noah's clock told him it was early, but there was no point in returning to bed so he left the dorm and waited in the common room for Lana to get up.

Charlie's deep brown eyes filled with worry as he thought about the dark haired girl. There was something wrong with her. She wasn't being her usual bubbly self; she didn't even look the same. She was still beautiful in his opinion, but she seemed older than ever before.

As if on cue, Lana emerged from the spiral stairs and smiled at him tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked worriedly, seeing her face. She looked like a broken angel.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine!" Lana snapped, pushing her long dark hair from her emerald eyes.

"Because there is a difference between being pale, and being practically white!" Charlie said honestly, biting his lip. "Are you having nightmares again?" he asked anxiously.

"No. You know I'm not. I'm just having trouble getting to sleep because of the cold and stuff. I'll be fine by the weekend!" Lana said softly.

Charlie didn't believe her, no matter how much he wanted to. However he nodded and wrapped his arm around the shivering girl, leading her to the great hall.

They reached the hall in silence, being the first ones there and took to their seats.

Charlie plated Lana up a breakfast worthy of a Weasley and then his own as she downed a cup of coffee.

Charlie frowned; Lana didn't seem to have gotten any sleep last night. The truth was evident in her face.

Eventually, Lana brightened up as the others joined them.

Bill was the last to sit at the table, talking to Charlie interestedly about his runes project.

Even as they spoke, Charlie could almost feel Lana's presence despite not looking at her. The red head turned his head and saw Lana watching him sadly; he gave her a comforting smile before turning back to Bill.

Maybe he could get her to talk later on.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

The end of November approached quickly, and the students of Hogwarts were returning to the excited buzz which normally began around Christmas time. The cold of the winter month seemed to double, along with Christmas spirit as they castle woke to the first snow of the season. Aw white blanket covered the whole of the grounds giving it the illusion of some winter wonderland where unicorns galloped through the trees and the children played excitedly as they prepared for their first Christmas as the school.

For Lana, it was replaced with an empty feeling. Like everything she loved inn life was drifting away from her.

The only thing that kept her going was Quidditch. That was when she felt alive. As soon as practice ended, the feeling of being watched returned to her and she felt more vulnerable than ever.

She didn't look forwards to lessons or Hogsmeade of Christmas. She was fed up of seeing Charlie every day and not being able to tell him straight that she wanted more than anything to be able to slip her hand into his and know everything would be okay.

Frankly, Lana didn't know whether she was coming or going. Days drifted by becoming soulless pictures of faces imprinted on her memories. Mainly of Tonks' goofy grin, Noah's wry smile and rolling eyes, Elena's fake yet award winning beam and Charlie's concerned yet comforting freckled face.

The wavy haired girl found herself losing track of the days, as life became a blur. The only time she paid attention to herself was in her diary. Writing in a dairy where she was going at all time so that she knew exactly when it was she was leaving her own bed and waking up elsewhere.

She kept the diary locked in her trunk at all times, if any of the others found it they'd find out her problem.

Lana didn't even understand what was wrong with her. She was only sure of three things as the end of the year approached.

One- She was completely besotted with her best friend.

Two- She was ill. Mentally messed up and occasionally hearing voices.

Three- she was losing herself, and thus placing herself in more danger than ever before.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

The last night of November, the girls' dorm was being cleaned. Lana, Elena and Tonks rummaged through their trunks happily, drinking butterbeer and listening to carols on full blast.

Tonks sang loudly as she through a number of clothes into the air and burnt them into ashes, which she them promptly vacuumed up.

Lana drained her bottle of butterbeer and slid it over to the group of other drank bottles by the spare bed.

The girls were sorting through their clothes and possessions before Christmas, when they would undoubtedly get more. Lana chucked most of her clothes, having grown out of them as she tore through her trunk for unwanted items.

Suddenly, she came across something cool on her hot skin. She reached for it again in the mass of clothes and pulled out a glass vial.

Suddenly, Lana remembered where she'd got in from.

It had been her first year when she'd been having nightmares and received a vial from a stranger saying 'just in case' it had contained dreamless sleep potion.

Lana had doubted whether it was real, or poison. Tonks had told her to throw it, but Lana had simply knocked it into her trunk for further inspection.

Now, Lana slipped the vial into her pyjama pockets to look at later on when she was hidden behind her curtains.

Putting on a big smile, Lana returned to sorting through her clothes.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

"Goodnight sleepy head!" Lana sang with a girlish giggle, pulling her curtains around her bed.

As soon as she was hidden from view, Lana pulled the vial out and inspected it in the light of her wand. It looked like the correct potion, but one could never be sure.

On the one hand, if it was dreamless sleep potion … Lana could finally sleep without fear of moving or hearing voices or being stabbed…

On the other hand, if it was poison. She'd be dead so it wouldn't really matter to her.

She shrugged and smiled in spite of herself.

She unstoppered the bottle and downed it, sinking into her pillows.

She felt her hand fall to her side as she slipped into a dreamless sleep a smirk still gracing her pale face.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

"OI! Wake up Silly!" Tonks yelled through her laughter.

Lana blinked her eyes open, feeling refreshed and alive.

She was in her own bed, in her own dorm.

She sat up happily and pulled her curtains open coming face to face with the bubble-gum pink hair of Nymphadora.

"Good morning my pink haired friend!" Lana said excitedly.

Tonks seemed shocked.

"You look better than you have in ages my green eyed gal-pal!" Tonks laughed, curling her hair.

"Thanks!" Lana beamed. "What's the time?"

"Don't worry, it's only 7." Tonks said sweetly.

Lana grinned and headed into the shower, emerging a half hour later dressed and ready to go. She wore skinny trousers and a baggy grey wool jumper over her school shirt and tie. She wore her usual red plimsolls and stuffed her cloak into her bag encase she got chilly later on which she undoubtedly would.

The girls bound out the common room, smiling wildly as they chatted about the most usual girly stuff Lana hadn't cared about in a month.

"Happy first of December!" Noah grinned, kissing Tonks swiftly slipping his hand into hers as they walked down to the hall.

"And to you too!" Lana beamed, skipping ahead of them as the smell of breakfast filled her nostrils.

She felt good. Truly better than she had in ages.

She bound into the hall, shortly followed by Noah and Tonks and sat beside Elena who was tucking into some jam on toast happily.

The hall was mainly full and as loud as ever as the Gryffindor's joined in chatting happily. The countdown to Christmas was on and Lana was determined she would make it through the holidays without returning to the state she had been in up until yesterday.

She joined in the laughter as Tonks knocked orange juice over herself and found herself really meaning it this time.

Everything was fine until she heard a loud and familiar cough boom across the hall.

"Attention," Dumbledore called merrily.

Silence ensued as the hall turned to face the headmaster as one.

"Hello and merry December to you all! I am pleased to announce that for the first time in over 10 years, we will this year be hosting a masquerade ball for all those in 4th year or above!" Dumbledore called and Lana's heart sank.

"It will take place on Christmas Eve, and all those wish to attend must sign a parchment that shall be on your house notice boards from tomorrow onwards. The slip will contain the details of the time and place of the ball, good day." Dumbledore finished before stepping away and sitting back down.

As soon as the headmaster stopped talking the hall buzzed with exited chatter. Girls were getting into packs and giggling manically. Others were worrying about what to wear.

Lana, Tonks, Noah and Elena stared at the groups.

"How did that even happen?" Noah asked in astonishment. Lana shrugged. "are girls like mind readers or something? Knowing exactly what to do?"

"Lucky aren't we?" Tonks pondered.

"Lucky?" Noah asked confusedly.

"Hmm, normally it's fifth years and above that attended any parties or balls." Lana told him.

"Yeah…that's odd. So who are you gonna go with Lana? Every boy in this dump fancies you!" Tonks asked Lana casually as she pulled the crusts off her toast.

"Dunno." She said distractedly. "Tonks, why aren't you eating your crusts?"

"I don't trust myself not to choke" She giggled and popped the crust less bread into her mouth.

"Hello ladies, Noah." Charlie nodded to them as he plonked down at the table.

"Good morning all powerful Quidditch god!" Lana bowed to him. He waved her down smirking in surprise at the sudden change of attitude in Lana.

"So what's the happy mood about?" He asked as he reached over and grabbed Tonks'crusts.

Lana looked down nervously and Tonks told him happily.

"Dumbles had announced a ball at Christmas!" Then the pink haired girl tilted her head towards the distracted Lana very obviously and mouthed 'Ask Lana!". Fortunately Lana was still picking at her eggs and didn't see.

Charlie promptly started chocking on a crust to which Tonks exclaimed.

"HA! It's not just me!"She grinned wildly. Many heads turned but the Gryffindor's were far to use to Tonks' antics and shrugged it off.

Tonks however still turned a violent shade of red. Literally.

Lana burst out laughing and smacked the chocking Charlie on his back despite the craziness in her own mind. She wouldn't be able to go to the ball, because there was only one person she wanted to go with and he happened to be completely oblivious to this.

After Charlie recovered he tried turning the focus onto Noah.

"So, who are you gonna ask?" He asked him. Noah looked up incredulously, shaking his head.

"Yeah Noah, who're you taking?" Tonks said loudly, grinning mischievously.

"Dora, Will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule ball?" He asked dryly.

Lana and Charlie turned to Tonks. She was silent for a minute and then looked as if she had reached her decision.

"I would love to Noah!" She beamed and then in the middle of breakfast they linked in a passionate kiss.

The table erupted into wolf whistles and giggling.

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall swept down from the heads table and handed them both detentions for such public displays of affection.

"Why thank you professor" Tonks beamed happily.

"Yes, the greatest honour if ever there was one!" Noah agreed lamely.

Then Tonks took Noah by the hand to lead him out of the hall. He was so suprised; he didn't even take his books.

"Three guesses where they're going! "Lana muttered.

"5 points from Gryffindor for such vulgar accusations." McGonagall told them harshly.

"Mardy old woman!" Charlie complained when the professor had left.

"Too right!" Lana muttered and pulled a hip flask from her robes.

"Lana! It's half eight!" He hissed.

"Oh come on! We've got potions next!" She complained.

"Fine. But it better not be fire whiskey!" He whispered furiously.

"Nah, just normal whiskey." She grinned and took a swig.

The look on Lana's face as she took a drink showed Charlie she wasn't lying. He vanished the contents and quickly replaced it with pumpkin juice.

"Hey, that's costly you know!" She whined but drank the juice anyway.

…...

After around 10 minutes Lana noticed the hall going quiet she looked around and saw a fifth year Hufflepuff called 'Greg Jones' walking over to the Gryffindor table.

He approached Lana and leaned in.

"Lana is it?" He asked smugly.

"Yeah...can I help?" She asked shortly.

"Yeah I think you can." He smirked.

"I think you should come the ball with me" he flashed a smile at her. His bright white teeth sparkled unnaturally.

"And I think that you, should remove your head from your arse." She smiled at him and then turned away.

"I think you may have misunderstood me Lana, I always get what I want!" He said forcefully.

"And do you want a broken jaw cos that's what you're gonna get if you're not out of this hall in the next minute!" She growled and stood up. Her fists curved into balls and her green eyes flashed dangerously.

The boy looked like he was going to protest but when Charlie also stood up and drew his wand he quickly turned and raced out of the hall.

As soon as the doors shut behind him the tables erupted into applause.

"Well done guys, he's in my year. Everyone hates him!" Bill told them form up the table.

They sat back down and finished their breakfasts before having to leave for the dungeons.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

During the walk down to Potions, the feeling returned.

Lana shuddered involuntarily, her eyes casting around for her 'stalker' She saw nothing and moved closer to Charlie without thinking.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed it from her mind and began chatting to Charlie about the ball, praying he would take the hint and ask her.

He never did.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Not to anyone's surprise, over the next few weeks Lana was asked to the ball 20 times. Lana had the awkward task of turning each of them down.

As the countdown to Christmas went on Lana was starting to become very annoyed with Charlie. Every day he was hanging around with them less and snapping when they spoke.

Though, Lana was becoming much the same after weeks of trying to get him to ask her out. She was distraught on the inside. Upset that he didn't like her and couldn't see how much she liked him.

She always believed he knew her better than anyone. He did in all honestly. But he couldn't see through his thick skull that she wanted to spend every waking minute with him.

She was angry at how pathetic she was being. She didn't need anyone. Well, that was a lie. She'd needed Charlie since she first met him.

She kicked herself mentally and physically as it happened as she clambered out of bed late at night. She needed to clear her mind.

She pulled her dressing gown around her making sure she had her wand on her and set off into the dark castle to think.

Suddenly, she felt unnaturally vulnerable once more. She pulled out her wand and held it high to shine light into the dark corners.

'Turn around.' Lana froze, hearing the soft welcoming voice.

NO!" she thought with all her might before racing back to the dormitory and sitting in her bed until the sun rose.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Charlie sighed, sitting in the common room watching Lana get asked to the ball by a 3rd year! They weren't even allowed to go! The nerve!

Charlie sank in his seat. At least he had the nerve. Charlie wished he was brave enough to just tell her he adored her and then they could live happily ever after.

No, Charlie thought glumly. Even if Lana didn't think he was a complete loon, she'd probably end up dying for him because of the stupid rune on the warrior's wand. And he would never be able to live with that.

Still, there was hope yet. She hadn't said yes to any of the boys who had asked her out. Maybe he'd pluck up the courage in time before she did say yes to one of them.

Despite Tonks and Elena's embarrassing encouragement, Charlie doubted it would happen. He was too much of a coward.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

The next day, Charlie signed his name up for the Ball along with Lana and Elena. Neither of them had partners but they joked about going as 'friends.'

An inexplicable rage flooded the redhead as he watched Lana get approached once more by a boy asking her to go with him. It drove Charlie crazy. He knew that soon enough she'd say yes to someone and he'd never get the chance to tell her.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Lana shouted angrily down the hall that Charlie had just disappeared down. She had just been speaking to a fellow fourth year about homework in charms and the next minute Charlie had snapped and stalked doff.

"Enough's enough!" She muttered to herself and chased down the corridor after him, her minds racing.

Turning the corner, she found the corridor deserted and huffed loudly. She couldn't fathom how on earth her brain had chosen to fancy him! He was so childish at times.

She opened several classrooms before she found Charlie sat sulking in one, head in his hands.

"There you are!" She hissed angrily, storming into the classroom.

"What d'you want?" He asked tiredly, looking up and leaning back in his chair.

"I want to find out what the hell is up with you lately!" She grumbled and sat on the desk opposite him.

"ME? What's wrong with me? I dunno Lana why don't you go and ask one of your boyfriends!" He growled, shoving a hand through his shaggy scarlet hair.

"I haven't got a boyfriend!" Lana said with a frown. "… Oh!" She gasped her face flushing." So what if I get asked out Charlie, it's not like I'm seeing anyone is it!"

"No, you're not are you!" He said bitterly.

"You don't get to dictate who I see, talk to or go out with! I won't take it from Dumbledore and I won't take it from you either!"

"I'm not trying to dictate anything!" Charlie said frustratedly.

"Good, because I make my own decisions. I don't know why you're throwing a paddy because some idiot boys have asked me out and I've said NO!" Lana near yelled, not understand Charlie's reasons for being upset.

"I'm not annoyed, and even if I was it wouldn't be because of you!"

"GOOD! Well, maybe I'll say yes to the next one!" Lana hissed angrily and made to leave to hide the hurt in her olive eyes.

"Yeah, maybe you should!" Charlie said after her.

Lana swung around at the door, blinking back tears.

"Fine! I will." She said bitterly through clenched teeth.

"No, don't." Lana heard Charlie sigh, as she was halfway through the door.

"Why?" She asked defensively, swirling around.

"Because." Charlie said bitterly.

"Because what?!" Lana shouted, throwing her slender hands up in frustration.

"BECAUSE IT SHOULD BE ME!"

Lana's mouth fell into a perfect 'O' shape and her stunning eyes softened as she stared into Charlie's deep brown eyes intensely.

"Say that again?" She asked softly, slowly walking towards him.

"I think … you should go with me…" Charlie said, not even reddening in embarrassment but looking at Lana hopefully with big brown eyes.

"You do?" Lana asked in a small, soft voice.

"Yeah. Yeah I reckon you should." Charlie said nodding uncertainly.

"You know what?" Lana said with a small smile, centimetres away from Charlie, "I think I should too." She said, before pressing her lips to his.

…...

_(A/N) - Thanks to Green Lily 96 for Beta-ing __J__ and also suggesting the names Charna, or Lanlie which I think is just great! I tried to make Charlie a bit Ronald like in that last paragraph :l hope it came across?_

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_

_p.s. review?_


	6. Operation Charna is a Go!

Chapter 6 - Operation Charna is a Go!

By Hannah Lily Potter

….…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

**Last Time -**

_"Well, maybe I'll say yes to the next one!" Lana hissed angrily and made to leave to hide the hurt in her olive eyes._

_"Yeah, maybe you should!" Charlie said after her._

_Lana swung around at the door, blinking back tears._

_"Fine! I will." She said bitterly through clenched teeth._

_"No, don't." Lana heard Charlie sigh, as she was halfway through the door._

_"Why?" She asked defensively, swirling around._

_"Because." Charlie said bitterly._

_"Because what?!" Lana shouted, throwing her slender hands up in frustration._

_"BECAUSE IT SHOULD BE ME!"_

_Lana's mouth fell into a perfect 'O' shape and her stunning eyes softened as she stared into Charlie's deep brown eyes intensely._

_"Say that again?" She asked softly, slowly walking towards him._

_"I think … you should go with me…" Charlie said, not even reddening in embarrassment but looking at Lana hopefully with big brown eyes._

_"You do?" Lana asked in a small, soft voice._

_"Yeah. Yeah I reckon you should." Charlie said nodding uncertainly._

_"You know what?" Lana said with a small smile, centimetres away from Charlie, "I think I should too." She said, before pressing her lips to his._

…...

Lana awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and toast.

"Good morning beautiful!" Tonks squealed excitedly, ripping Lana's curtains apart.

Lana blinked at the bright light of the dorm and struggled to sit up in bed.

"What time is it?" She asked confusedly, pulling on her dressing gown and reaching for the coffee.

"Early. But we need to get ready so we're first into Hogsmeade to get our dresses!" Elena said wisely.

"You're kidding right?" Lana said incredulously, glancing at the clock.

"Not in the least. Now, go and have a bath. You can't try on clothes if you're mucky." Tonks said, steering Lana to the bathroom.

Lana drained her cup quickly and let herself be pushed into the bathroom.

"Fine, but next time Charlie schedules a quidditch practice at 6 in the morning before lessons- I'm dragging you two with me!" Lana shouted happily.

"Whatever!" Was the reply.

Stepping into the shower, Lana turned on the water flow and let out a huge sigh.

It was a week until Christmas break, and the girls had yet to buy their dresses and Christmas shopping.

Yet there was a greater worry pressing on Lana's mind.

It had been only yesterday that Lana had argued with Charlie. It had only been yesterday that Lana had kissed Charlie. It had only been yesterday that Lana had agreed to go to the ball with her best friend and it had only been yesterday that she had come home to the girls dorm late at night after hours of talking things through with Charlie, only to lie to her best friends.

The hot water washed away all her troubles. Lana focused on the day ahead of her. She was going to find the perfect dress, and buy the perfect presents, have lunch with Abe and return to Hogwarts to sneak off with Charlie for the afternoon.

She was going to look stunning at the ball and truly relax for the first time in ages with Charlie and her friends in perfect peace.

…...

An hour later; Lana, Elena and Tonks skipped out of the school each adorning scarves, hats, gloves and thick winter cloaks. Their teeth chattered uncontrollably as they battled the snow to get to the picturesque village where their days shopping awaited.

Eventually, they passed into the village along with the few early birds of Hogwarts.

"Right, let's go to the Gladrags first and then we can head to honey dukes to buy the Weasley's presents and then Abe's for lunch. After Lunch we split up to get our shopping done!" Lana summarised, shivering, as they sheltered behind a snow covered tree.

"Right!" Tonks nodded enthusiastically, "and then tonight we're going to stay up late drinking hot chocolate and guessing who Lana's going to the ball with!" She grinned.

Lana gasped, her eyes widening.

"You know?!"

"Of course we know, we're your best friends!" Elena giggled, her cappuccino eyes lighting up.

Lana flamed and pushed her fringe from her face.

"But you don't know who with?" She questioned nervously.

"No, so you have to tell us!" Tonks whined, batting her eyelashes.

"Well I can't do that, you'll find out at the ball." Lana said stubbornly.

Lana couldn't help but giggle as Tonks and Elena moped sadly.

"Charlie's going to be heartbroken you know." Tonks sighed as they walked towards Gladrags at the far side of the village.

Lana's breath hitched.

"Why?" she asked casually.

"Because he fancies the pants off you!" Tonks exclaimed loudly, inducing a fit of giggles from Elena.

"No. He. Doesn't." Lana said through gritted teeth, willing them to drop the subject.

"Err, yep. He does." Elena said through her laughter.

"Whatever." Lana said quickly, walking away from the two to get to the warmth of gladrags first.

In the shop, they were greeted by a sales assistant who took their coats and scarves kindly, hanging them up in the changing rooms and offering them drinks.

Lana accepted gladly, taking a coffee and sitting down as a number of dressed were presented to them.

"Any you like Miss Dumbledore?" The woman asked warmly, and it suddenly clicked why they were getting special attention.

"Lana. My name's Lana." Lana said quickly, hiding the bitterness she felt in her heart.

"Okay Lana. Seen anything?" She repeated.

"Not really." Lana sighed, it was utterly useless. She'd probably end up going in a pillow case.

"That's fine, we'll keep looking." The woman smiled softy.

Elena was the first to find her dress, a long black dress. It was covered in sequins and sparkles and hung low on her back.

She bought it quickly, to ensure it wasn't snatched up by other desperate Hogwarts ladies and waited for the girls to find their dresses.

After an hour of sorting through racks and trying on dresses, Lana and Tonks both looked up at the same time clutching dresses in their hands. They grinned at each other and rushed into the changing rooms.

Elena and the sales assistant glanced at each other apprehensively as they heard Tonks and Lana call simultaneously.

"This is the one!"

…...

"I AM IN LOVE!" Tonks declared loudly in the hogshead as they waited for their lunch to arrive.

The girls burst out in laughter as Elena took a truth chocolate from the bag in front of her and popped it into her mouth.

"I am drunk!" Elena admitted with a manic grin.

Yet more laughter as Lana nervously took a chocolate and swallowed it anxiously.

Elena and Tonks leaned forwards in their chairs excitedly, pushing their hair from their ears to hear Lana's words.

"I think I'm being-"

"Foods up!" Abe called, joining them with several plates balanced on his arm.

"Thank you Merlin!" Lana sighed deeply.

Abe gave her a knowing smile and stalked off into the dark of the bar whilst Tonks and Elena tried force-feeding her chocolate.

"No! Pack it in!" Lana giggled, beating them off. She wasn't going to reveal her secret. Not too anyone.

Lana couldn't help but frown into her juice, hidden by the glass. Apparently, Elena and Tonks had thought she was going to reveal her date for the ball.

Lana knew differently.

I think I'm being followed. I think I'm hearing voices. I think my minds being taken over.

It could have been any one of them.

Lana pushed such depressing thoughts from her mind and ate in silence, listening to Tonks' tale of the time she did accidental magic on a fish making it talk.

Halfway through the gripping story, just as a fisherman had fainted, Lana jumped and screamed.

There was a tap on her shoulder and in an instant, her wand was out and pointing at her tapper.

"Whoa! Calm down! It's only me!" Charlie said alarmed, raising his hands up.

Lana sighed, slipping her wand away.

"Sorry, I just … you just scared me. That's all!" She said quickly, hugging Charlie inconspicuously.

"Are you sure." Charlie whispered in her ear softly.

Lana pulled away with a smile and nodded. Of course she was, she'd just overreacted.

They sat down and ate the rest of their meal in an uncomfortable silence before they finished and paid.

Lana waited until everyone else had left before bidding farewell to Abe and slowly leaving the warm pub. Shivering violently at the bitter winds lashing her face, Lana dashed into the nearest shop and took shelter there with several other Hogwarts students. Brushing Snow off her cloak, she began walking around the little shop which turned out to be Scrivenshafts quill shop.

Lana walked casually, observing a pretty quill pot and making a mental note to purchase it in the sales. Suddenly, she could feel eyes on her. They burnt holes in her mind as she span around quickly, trying to find her observer.

A few thirds years were down the aisle giggling at a muggle pen. It couldn't have been them; Lana bit her lip anxiously and turned back around.

She picked up a quill, ink and parchment for Percy and pushed past the girls to pay for it. As she handed over the money she could feel the eyes again, trained solely on her.

It infuriated her immensely. Who was it and why?

She stuffed her purchase into her bag and stormed out of the shop, not caring about the freezing wet snow coating her body.

She dashed through groups of students only just arriving in the village and down an alley way until she gasped loudly.

Charlie stepped out in front of her, concern evident on his freckled face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, brushing snow from her wild hair.

Lana blushed lightly. It was silly; the littlest thing he did 2 years ago would have been considered nothing. Now, Lana smiled sheepishly as the hair fell back onto her face anyway.

"Nothing, shopping just frustrates me. Why?" Lana asked calmly, sighing.

"Just saw you storm out of Scrivenshafts with that look on your face." Charlie smiled tiredly.

"What look?!" Lana asked defensively, holding her head high.

"That look!" Charlie laughed, slipping his hand into hers. "Come on, let's go get everyone's presents and head back to school." He suggested, leading her back towards the main street.

"But what if someone sees? The whole school will know in a matter of minutes." Lana said concernedly, glancing around them.

Charlie simply smiled, squeezed her hand and continued walking.

…...

Lana couldn't believe their luck. No one had noticed their hands slipped together as they walked against the snow in the village. No one had glanced their way in Dervish and Banges when Charlie lifted Lana up to reach a magical amulet for Ginny and kissed her soundly when she dropped back down. Not one student saw them dancing badly in Zonkos to the sound of an unknowing muggleborn 3rd year singing opera loudly after testing a sweet voice sweet.

Lana smiled at the memories, knowing she'd treasure them forever. They were hers and hers alone. And she had to face it, If Charlie and her ever split up her life would be pretty much over so she'd need to hold onto the memories.

Now, barely hours after the day out Lana sat in the library in her own little corner. She'd conjured a cushioned chair and foot rest, brought her hot water bottle and had a nice cosy portable fire lit up to keep her warm.

She lost herself in a book, only to emerge hours later to find the winter sun long gone and replaced with a dark, starless sky. Her watch told her it was past 11.

Lana packed up quickly and prayed the library hadn't been locked.

She made her way through the maze of books before reaching the main area and racing for the open door.

"Wait right there young lady!" She heard Madam Pince shout after her sternly from behind her desk, but Lana chose to ignore it and took off down the corridor praying the Madam Pince was too old and tired to chase after her.

She felt the coldness of the unheated corridors as soon as she stopped running, several corridors from the library. She breathed heavily, seeing her breath in the air around her.

Right, she thought constructively, better go back.

'Turn around,'

Lana blinked. She swore she heard a voice, the same voice.

'Walk back the way you came.'

Then, Lana knew nothing.

…...

Eye's snapping open, Lana clutched what felt like a wall uncertainly. Her head span around and her legs turned to jelly as she took in sharp and shallow breaths.

The world around her began to register clearly in the dark and Lana pulled her wrist up to check the time. 11. 30.

Lana double checked before dropping her arm down to her pockets and drawing her wand out nervously.

It had taken her 5 minutes to find her way out of the library and then an additional few to run from Pince. Looking up, she gulped audibly.

She was no longer on the third floor, but on the seventh floor.

Somehow, in the last 20 minutes Lana had made her way up 5 floors without even realizing.

As her leg's gained some feeling, she stood unsupported and stumbled down the corridor towards the snoozing Fat Lady.

"OI!" she said hushed, waking the lady.

The fat Lady sat bolt upright and looked panicked until her eyes found Lana's and she smiled warmly.

"Password?" She asked majestically.

"Inanimalia," Lana muttered tiredly.

The portrait swung open and Lana darted inside without a backwards glance for fear of what she might see. She sighed thankfully as she entered the deserted yet warm common room, still lit by a comforting fire.

In seconds she sunk into the couch with her head in her pale hands, thinking desperately for a reason to her sudden short term memory loss.

Nothing.

She groaned inwardly, hugging a pillow to her tightly.

Nothing whatsoever.

…...

"Lana! Lana are you okay?!" Were the first words Lana heard Sunday morning.

"I'm great." She said groggily, rubbing her tired eyes and sitting up.

She saw Charlie kneeled in front of her to her immediate left, with Noah a little behind him.

"Why are you down here?" Noah asked amusedly, peering down at her.

"Because I thought, you know what; I've always preferred couches to beds." Lana muttered sarcastically, stretching out her muscles.

"Liar, now- why really?" Charlie asked worriedly, helping Lana up.

"I lost track of time in the library, ran up here and fell asleep before I could make it to bed I guess." Lana said with a shrug.

"Well its practice in half an hour so go get changed and I'll meet you in the entrance hall with some toast." He suggested, his chocolate eyes twinkling.

"Sounds great." Lana smiled tiredly.

Noah and Charlie said goodbye and left for the great hall whilst Lana headed up to the girls dorm for some fresh clothes.

Tonks and Elena were already up and dressed, doing final make-up checks.

"Where may I enquire have you been all night?" Elena giggled, swirling around in her dress.

"Oh you know, out with a boy." Lana said theatrically, batting her cartoon eyes.

"Oh lord Lana, Such impure thoughts from one so young!" Elena giggled a hand on her heart.

"Alas, it's my curse." Lana smiled widely. "And now I have quidditch practice." She groaned, pulling her robes from her dresser.

"Oh, is that where my wonderful boyfriend is then." Tonks said glumly.

"Yeah, He's simply thrilled to get away from you for the morning and go out in the freezing snow to train for a match against Hufflepuff's." Lana noted dryly, pulling a second pair of socks on.

"And so he should be." Tonks laughed happily.

Lana smiled, and continued dressing.

"So, what are you doing today?" Lana asked Elena and Tonks who weren't part of the quidditch team.

"I have a gobstones tournament this morning and this afternoon we're trying out loads of different hairstyles to see which we want for the ball." Tonks told her excitedly.

"Ooh, count me in this afternoon!" Lana gushed.

Elena beamed from ear to ear. She loved doing the girls hair for them.

"Right, I'm off." Lana sighed ad dashed from the dorm; broom on one shoulder and bat on the other.

…...

"Operation Charna is a go!" Tonks whispered as if through a walkie talkie, as she crouched behind a bush.

"Tonks, be quiet. If our suspicions are correct; operation Charna has already gone!" Elena laughed.

"Well, that's not our fault." Tonks giggled, peering through some leaves at the exit of the quidditch pitch.

Elena rolled her eyes.

First to emerge after practice was the youngest beater - Lucy with her friend Adam. Bill and Ella left shortly after chatting amiably about something or other.

Art and Noah left almost instantly afterwards, leaving only Lana and Charlie.

Elena and Tonks giggled uncontrollably in anticipation, despite lying in the snow for over half an hour.

After 15 minutes, Lana and Charlie finally emerged hand in hand talking softly. Lana's head rested on Charlie's shoulder as they walked towards the school.

When they'd travelled far enough up the path, Tonks and Elena stood- brushing snow off them.

"I can't believe it!" Tonks squealed excitedly, jumping up and down as her hair flamed rainbows.

"Me neither!" Elena said just as excitedly, her face lighting up. "I can't wait for it to come out at Christmas! It's going to be great!" She added contently.

…...

"This one?" Tonks questioned, her hair turning blonde and curly.

Elena and Lana glanced at each other, their noses wrinkled in thought.

"Hmmm…"Lana paused, biting her lip.

"Well…"

"No." Lana added quickly, shaking her head.

Tonks sighed and plonked down on her bed.

"Sorry Tonks, It's just it doesn't look like you if it's not pink." Elena explained with a tired smile.

"I can't have pink hair with my dress! I'll look like a candyfloss!" Tonks exclaimed, sitting up frustratedly and folding her arms.

"Well that's not necessarily a bad thing!" Lana lied, in an unnaturally high voice.

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what about this one?" She asked. Her hair was blonde again, but in her usual spiky cut.

"That's not bad actually!" Lana giggled, producing Tonks' a mirror to view herself in.

Tonks grinned up at them and it was infectious.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Lana crawled into bed, knowing in a few hours' time she'd be up and heading towards ancient Runes.

…...

"I feel dead." Lana groaned, leaning her head onto her desk and scrunching her face up to hide from the light.

"Your own fault." Noah said dryly, not glancing up from his work.

Lana narrowed her heavy eyes.

"This morning, Tonks said she felt tired so you hugged her and gave her your last vial of pepper up potion." She said bitterly.

"That's entirely different Lana Dumbledore." Noah smirked, "Because Dora happens to be my girlfriend."

Lana stuck her tongue out and plonked her head back down on the desk.

"Settle down everyone!" Professor Babbling called with a jolly smile, "I know you're all excited for Christmas but we really need to get this work done!" she said with a small laugh.

The small class fell silent as books were pulled from bags and Babbling began her talk, leaving Lana to doze at her table- comforted by Charlie's hand wrapped around her own under the desk.

…...

By the end of lunch, Lana was completely worn out. It had been non-stop for the Gryffindor all day. Defence involved several advanced jinxes that took a lot of effort, even for Lana who'd never encountered them before. Then third period in Herbology, they'd spent the whole lesson trying to catch magically tampered with tulips that flew around their heads like bats.

"Come on you." Charlie muttered, putting his hands on her arms and guiding her out her seat.

"What, why?" Lana murmured tiredly, grabbing her bag off the table.

"You're in no state to learn anything. You're going to get some rest!" Charlie said sternly, steering her away from the hall.

"But I have … arithmancy and potions next!" Lana protested uselessly.

"And lucky for you, you hate both subjects." Charlie smiled wryly.

"Fine." Lana said grumpily, trotting to the Gryffindor tower with Charlie at her side.

…...

Once in the common room, Charlie led Lana up to her dorm and directed her inside.

"What about you? Haven't you got a free?" Lana asked hopefully, smiling as she received the answer she'd hoped for.

"Yeah, but you need your sleep."

She grinned, took his hand and led him into the boys dorm.

"What're we doing?" Charlie asked confusedly.

"We can talk in here! No-one will interrupt us!" Lana exclaimed happily, sitting cross legged on Charlie's bed, shoving a pillow behind her back.

Charlie shrugged, kicked off his shoes and sat beside her, extending an arm over her shoulders.

Lana leaned into him, smiling softly.

"So, what's up?" Charlie asked flicking fluff off his robes.

"Not much, I can't wait till the ball though." Lana grinned. "Tonks is going to look superb!" She beamed; holding her fingers up to Charlie's to compare the length.

"I'm sure you'll look nicer." Charlie said awkwardly, locking his fingers around Lana's.

Lana couldn't help but giggle. Had it been last year, that compliment would have meant nothing. But now…

"You are incredibly sweet Mr Weasley." She smiled up at him.

"I try my best," Charlie smirked, "but it does come naturally to me."

"Oh yes? Do you compliment all the ladies like you do me?"

"Lana Dumbledore, there is no lady alive anything like you! You're one of a kind." Charlie laughed, his freckled face beaming.

"And don't you go forgetting that." Lana smiled serenely, looking deep into Charlie's charming eyes.

"Never." Charlie smiled, before kissing Lana's forehead softly. "Now, you try and sleep." he instructed, pulling a knitted blanket (one of Mrs Weasley's.) off his bed and laying it over Lana's legs.

Lana smiled, snuggled down and fell asleep.

…...

'Wake up'

No.

'Stand up'

Shhh.

Lana shot up, her head shooting in pain. Clutching it in her hands she shook herself violently trying desperately to make it stop.

'Walk out.'

No! Lana pleaded inwardly, because then Charlie would see her and he'd realize how weak and pathetic she was.

'NOW!'

"NO!" Lana screamed aloud, digging her nails into her head to force herself to keep her wits about her, not to forget what she was doing.

"Lana!" Charlie shouted, and Lana realized her was sat behind her, his hands rubbing her back soothingly. "Lana, are you okay?" he asked panicked, shuffling next to her and stroking her head.

Lana breathing eased as she sat up and prized her eyes open.

"I thought you said you'd stopped having nightmares." Charlie said resignedly, returning to rubbing her back.

"I have done." Lana gasped quickly, trying not to lose her lunch as she thought about the possible outcomes of what just happened. "That was a one off, about losing to Hufflepuff's!" She lied quickly.

Charlie seemed to buy it, and stood up to pour her water from the jug on his desk.

Lana accepted it thankfully and sipped it in silence, thinking deeply about the voice. It was so mysterious. So soft and quiet, yet so evil.

But it was unidentifiable for sure. It wasn't the voice of anyone Lana knew, and she could barely guess if it was male or female. Besides, she'd never be able to come to a conclusion because any voice can be magically altered.

Lana sighed and finished her water as Charlie re-entered the room from the bathroom and gave her a hand up.

"What time is it?" Lana asked putting her cup down and checking her hair in the window.

"Nearly the end of fifth period." Charlie told her, glancing at his wrist watch quickly.

"Great," Lana smiled, "Just enough time to do this." She said airily and leaned forwards to kiss Charlie.

Pulling away with a bemused grin on his face, Charlie told Lana-

"By the way, there's no chance we'll lose to Hufflepuff. We're far too good for that."

…...

At dinner that night, Lana and Charlie's legs locked under the table as they sat across from each other.

They couldn't help but share small smiles when no one was looking as they ate their meals happily.

"Where on earth were you too during potions?" Tonks screeched, throwing her bag down as they joined the pair. The rest of the 4thyears followed suit and seemed to want the answer quickly.

"Why?" Charlie asked amusedly, chewing thoughtfully on some beef.

"Because Snape went bat crap crazy and he's coming in 3..2...-"

"Miss Dumbledore, Mr Weasley. Follow me." an icy voice said behind them.

Lana pulled her tangled limbs from Charlie and drained her goblet before stalking after the overly emotional potions master.

"What's gonna happen do you think?" Charlie asked in a low voice as they trailed behind the professor.

"I'm personally hoping for being expelled, but knowing Dumbledore he'll probably just pack us off into the forbidden forest with a couple of death eaters." Lana said dryly, kicking the stone floor as she walked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Charlie agreed darkly.

They walked in silence, up the moving stairs until they heard a harsh shout.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall enquired loudly, joining them on the stairs. "May I ask where you're leading my two students."

Snape turned slowly, his eyes narrowing to lethal slits as they met McGonagall's. He swallowed visibly, his nostrils flaring as he clenched his fists.

"These two students thought it appropriate to skip my lesson this afternoon without so much as a word about it."

"We skipped nothing!" Lana hissed, her emerald eyes matching Snape's own soulless pits.

"That is yet to be determined-"

Lana gawped at her head of house as she cut Snape off.

"It already has been determined Severus. Miss Dumbledore and Mr Weasley were helping me in preparation for the masquerade ball." McGonagall said sharply, "and I'm sure that you believe my word so we'll be on our way." the head of Gryffindor added curtly before steering Lana and Charlie down the stairs.

Lana took one last look at Snape as he stood atop the stairs looking extremely miffed off and grinned at him madly.

"Eye's to the front Lana." McGonagall said briskly.

Lana span around and half jogged to catch up. They walked to McGonagall's office down the corridor and entered. It dawned on Lana that they were probably still knee deep in cow pat.

"Well, where were you?" the transfiguration professor asked tartly, sitting down and gesturing for them to join her.

The two sat down awkwardly, glancing at each other.

"Well…we…" Lana began slowly.

"Well Lana was poorly… so I tried getting her to go to the infirmary."

"But I refused because I was just tired, not ill!" Lana caught on quickly.

"So I insisted she went and lay down over lunch."

"But I couldn't sit still so..."

"I made her go into the boys dorm to sit with her and make sure she stayed put." Charlie said, nodding enthusiastically.

"And then; we both fell asleep!" Lana giggled.

Charlie looked as if he was about to speak but then stopped. He was probably going to talk about Lana's nightmare but thought better of it.

McGonagall observed them with an amused expression.

"You two are really quite in sync liars aren't you?" She said a touch of humour gracing her tone.

They nodded brightly, grinning.

"Well, actually that's mainly true!" Lana said honestly, twirling hair around her fingers.

"Mainly?" McGonagall asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"Well, as long as you promise not to tell …"

McGonagall smiled wryly.

"Strictly confidential. I promise."

Lana and Charlie shared a significant look and Lana cringed inwardly. This was so weird.

"Well, the truth is-" Charlie began but was cut off by Lana as she lost confidence last minute.

"That Charlie was actually the poorly one and he barfed all over the boy's dorm so I stayed behind to clean up." She lied badly, not blinking.

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully.

"Very well, I'll let you off this time." She said disbelievingly.

…...

_(A/N) - thanks to my Beta - Green Lily 96!_

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_


	7. A Masquerade Ball

Chapter 7 - A Masquerade Ball

By Hannah Lily Potter

….…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

**Last Time -**

_'Wake up'_

_No._

_'Stand up'_

_Shhh._

_Lana shot up, her head shooting in pain. Clutching it in her hands she shook herself violently trying desperately to make it stop._

_'Walk out.'_

_No! Lana pleaded inwardly, because then Charlie would see her and he'd realize how weak and pathetic she was._

_'NOW!'_

_"NO!" Lana screamed aloud, digging her nails into her head to force herself to keep her wits about her, not to forget what she was doing._

_"Lana!" Charlie shouted, and Lana realized her was sat behind her, his hands rubbing her back soothingly. "Lana, are you okay?" he asked panicked, shuffling next to her and stroking her head._

_Lana breathing eased as she sat up and prized her eyes open._

_"I thought you said you'd stopped having nightmares." _

_"I have done. That was a one off, about losing to Hufflepuffs!" She lied quickly._

_Charlie seemed to buy it._

…...

The end of December brought a tide of Christmas homework, and several useless lessons consisting of mindless chatter concerning the masquerade ball.

Smiling wryly as she spoke to Professor Dupont in Ancient Runes while the rest of the class talked and laughed. Behind the Professor's back, Lana could see Charlie talking to Noah quietly and her heart fluttered slightly.

He caught her eyes and winked at her as she stood awkwardly by the professor, doing her best not to yawn at his boring story.

Eventually, the bell rang out and the classroom practically erupted in cheers.

They were free, for the next couple of weeks there was no lessons, no early morning quidditch sessions, no running and best of all - No more Snape. Lana grinned widely as they packed away and deserted the classroom. In a week, she'd be preparing for the ball. Preparing to reveal her relationship with Charlie and preparing to get her feet trampled on a lot as they danced.

Charlie nudged her softly as they walked up to the Gryffindor tower, snapping her from her thoughtful daze.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" He smiled softly.

Lana sighed tiredly.

"I'm shattered. I need to do my homework before I can enjoy the holiday. I need to eat because I skipped breakfast and also I'm freezing." Lana said quickly.

Charlie chuckled and wrapped an arm around Lana's shoulder, rubbing her arm.

"Come on," He smiled and they walked up to the common room, ignoring the suspicious gazes from Tonks and Elena.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Lana awoke with a start. It was late, dark and cold. The common room was empty, and even the welcoming fire had been extinguished. A few house elves tottered around the room picking up rubbish and dropping it into large bin bags almost twice their size.

Lana smiled down at the house elf tugging at her sleeve.

"You is needing to be sleeping upstairs tonight mistress, we is decorating for Christmas!" She said excitedly, breaking out into a toothy grin.

Lana smiled, nodding and stood up. She stretched lightly as the house elf tucked her chair in and began tidying away her papers.

"Night." Lana waved and made to leave.

'Repone mens tua'

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

The house elves had backed away from her, fear evident in their large eyes as they held their dusters and cloths tightly.

Lana started, blinking repeatedly.

She was stood by the stairs. She hadn't been just seconds ago.

"What just happened?" Lana asked uncertainly, stepping forwards lightly.

The elves recoiled nervously.

"We is seeing your eyes go red and your love fade out." One told her fearfully.

Lana swallowed loudly.

"Please don't tell anyone, it won't happen again I promise." The dark haired girl said quickly, hand on her heart.

The house elves shared anxious looks.

"We think it will be better if someone knows." Another spoke up bravely.

Lana's world seemed to fall around her until suddenly, a crack scared them all into panic.

"What's-?"

"You will do as my mistress tells you." Nora said commandingly to the elves, looking angry. "You are out of place to be making decisions. I trust my missy to do the right thing!"

The elves stared at the floor ashamedly, nodding.

"Mistress is going to bed now." Nora said sharply, turning on Lana who nodded thankfully and sped up the stairs.

Once in the safety of her dorm, Lana let out a long sigh and gently shut her eyes. Things were getting worse and worse, just as she thought it was going away.

She climbed straight into bed, hiding under the covers and praying it was all a dream.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Christmas Eve, Lana awoke to several shrill screams.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" Nymphadora yelled excitedly, bouncing on her bed amongst her duvet and grinning madly.

Lana and Elena smiled tiredly as their pillows hit the pink haired girl simultaneously, knocking her back onto her mattress. Tonks sat up in her bed crossly, folding her arms and pouting her lips.

"Come on girls! It's Christmas Eve, wake up!" Tonks exclaimed impatiently. "In exactly 12 hours we'll be surfing the dance floors with.." Tonks paused with a grin. "Well, I'll be with Noah and you two will be the loners at the side of the dance floor, drinking the night away!" She ended on a giggle.

Two more pillows collided with Tonks' head, earning the Gryffindor girls a wry smile.

"Now you HAVE to get up, you've no more pillows left." Tonks smirked triumphantly.

Lana groaned, hating to admit defeat. Stretching as she sat up, she yawned loudly and swung her legs over her bed to get up.

"So it's what, 7 in the morning?" She asked through another yawn.

Tonks nodded cheerfully, pulling on her dressing gown and slippers.

"You know today's schedule. It's time for breakfast." Tonks said curtly.

Lana and Elena followed the bouncing girl from the room, tying their own dressing gowns around them to keep the cold December morning off their bare skin.

The walk down to the great hall was seemingly endless, but eventually they reached the near empty hall and took their seats.

Lana reached for a muffin but had her hand slapped away by Elena.

"No! We're eating big breakfast, skipping lunch and then we don't look picky at the feast because we're too full!" She explained as if it were obvious.

Lana frowned.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not hungry now!" She sighed.

"Then you don't eat." Tonks said wisely.

Lana folded her arms crossly before unfolding them and putting herself out a full English breakfast. She supposed their plan made a little bit of sense, in some crazy whacked out world.

They ate in silence for 10 minutes, until their plates were clear; they then headed back to the Gryffindor tower to wash up.

Back in the tower they all had hour long baths, whilst the others painted their nails.

This brought them to nearly 11 o'clock. They then styled their hair to perfection, including half a tub of anti-frizz serum.

They spent the lunch hour snacking on fruit whilst reading the latest news on pop sensation Cestelina Warbeck and chatting idly.

By 1, their nails were dry and with only 6 hours to go all that was left for them to do was their make-up and actually getting dressed.

"Can I go and see the boys?" Lana asked Dora boredly.

"Ha! If you don't want your stunning looks to be a surprise than sure!"

Lana thought about it for a moment, staring at herself in the mirror and then thought 'sod it.' and skipped out.

It was only really her hair done anyway.

She swung the boy's door open and skipped inside, smiling brightly.

"Hello gentlemen!" She waved cheerfully, plonking down on Charlie's bed and catching his eye subtly for a fraction of a second.

"Hello Lana," Was the general reply back.

"What you up to?" Noah asked her boredly, adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"We're all being really boring and not doing anything to mess up our hair or nails." Lana sighed. "So I thought I'd come and say hello!" She added, smiling.

Suddenly, she realized what was happening.

Noah was already in his black dress robes, fixing a skinny black tie underneath them perfectly. His hair was already combed and set. Max adorned maroon robes, with an odd black lace at the hems. Art walked out of the bathroom in ironed trousers and a shirt, combing his hair. Charlie was also wearing a shirt and trousers, his robes hanging from his bed.

"OH MY GOD! You're getting ready this early!" Lana gawped, giggling ecstatically.

The boys frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

"We're just trying everything on…" Noah said uncertainly.

"Yeah! Course you are!" Lana laughed loudly. "You're not … you're not nervous are you?" Lana asked softly.

The boys chuckled deeply, before looking up.

"A little." They said simultaneously.

Lana grinned.

…...…

Lana paced the room anxiously, her dress trailing slightly behind her.

Tonks entered the room, fastening earrings in her ears with a smile on her face.

"You look amazing, whoever your date is going to be thrilled!" She complimented Lana before checking herself in the mirror.

"Say's you." Lana smirked nervously, patting her dress down.

Tonks grinned and swirled around before the mirror.

The clock began chiming seven o'clock mark; Tonks smiled as she strapped her pale pink mask around her blonde haired head and positioned the dangling chains half on her cheek and half in her hair.

"Nervous?" She asked Lana who gulped and nodded.

"You'll be fine,"

"I suppose, as long as I don't lose my feet in the dancing."

"Suppose, I'm off to meet Noah. See you there?" Tonks beamed, radiating pure glee.

"Of course, as long as I pluck up the courage to leave the room." Lana winked and fixed her mask on delicately so not to disrupt her perfect hair.

"Good luck." Tonks waved before disappearing out the room.

"Okay Lana. You can do this." Lana said to herself before leaving the room.

…...…

At seven o'clock, Charlie, Noah and Art stood in the entrance hall anxiously checking themselves over one last time before their dates arrived. Noah adorned plain black robes with a matching mask. He seemed totally at ease as he waited for Tonks to arrive.

Charlie wore sky blue robes, a gift from his great aunt Muriel with a navy mask around his chocolate eyes. Finally, Art wore beige robes almost the colour of his sandy hair.

"Aren't you nervous?" Charlie asked Noah awkwardly as they waited for the girls.

"Yeah, a little. But it's Tonks! It's not like it's our first date or anything." Noah explained with a small smile but a smile none the less.

There was a cough and the three men turned on the spot to see Tonks. Their mouths dropped open in a row as they gaped at their pixie face friend.

"Dora." Noah breathed in awe at his girlfriend.

She was dressed in a hot pink dress that ended mid-thigh with a strapless twisted bodice, littered with sparkling gems. Her tanned legs were elongated phenomenally more than her normal short ones and her sparkling blue eyes shone from between a pale pink mask from which gold chains dangled onto her cheek.

Her feet held golden heels with straps twisting around her legs to below her knees and she wore a Bulky gold necklace and earrings with lots of gold bangles falling at her wrists.

"Mr Diggory." She smiled and curtseyed.

"Ready?" Noah asked, regaining some composure. Tonks nodded and beamed at him. After taking Noah's arm, they entered the Great Hall.

Charlie breathed heavily and failed to steady himself as he looked up at the stairs and almost collapsed in astonishment.

Lana stood nervously at the top of the stairs, wearing a silk, floor length dress. The dress was split to her thigh and collected at a twist at the top of her left leg. It faded from Royal blue to teal and then green creating an image of tropical oceans or a royal peacock.

The dress was one sleeved, and tight to arm where a small gold bracelet hung on her thin wrist. The light shone on Lana showing golden threads twined into blues and green causing the dress to shine golden.

Upon seeing Charlie, Lana visibly relaxed and began walking down the stairs lightly.

Charlie continued staring at her beauty as she approached him and he could suddenly feel the weight of the box in his pocket increase.

"Are you okay Charlie?" She asked, concern showing from her emerald green eyes that were surrounded by a Golden mask with several peacock feathers sticking form top left corner. Blue, green and gold gems surrounded her eyes and a lace green border outlined the whole mask.

Charlie breathed slowly, composing himself.

She leaned forwards to feel his forehead lovingly.

Her Hair, black in the light was sleek and tied into a loose side bun. It shone like a magnificent Raven's and held perfectly in place.

"Yeah- I'm fine. You look beautiful." He choked out and offered his arm.

"Thank you." She said shyly, taking his arm lightly.

Suddenly there was a snort.

"I told you." Art said plainly, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Charlie said confusedly, swallowing a little.

"I told Lana she liked you, and she wouldn't listen." Art said lazily.

"Yeah well, I know now." Lana said fiercely.

Art rolled his eyes again, infuriating Lana.

Charlie smiled down at her and led her into the hall.

gasp. It was magnificent. The house tables had been put away and replaced with several large round tables that fit 20 people to each. At the end of the hall, a large dance floor had been instated with a small orchestra positioned around it conducted by professor Flitwick, who was apparently a man of many talents.

The hall had been decorated in glowing gold's and pale reds. It held a Christmas feeling with more elegance and grace then Lana believed possible.

Suddenly, Charlie moved his hand and her arm slipped down. His hand caught her own and they locked tightly.

Lana turned and smiled at Charlie who grinned back, before walking into the hall.

"Come on, let's find our table." Lana suggested.

Charlie nodded they searched the great hall for Noah and Dora.

Dora shouted them over loudly, attracting more attention than usual. They had gotten a table along the outskirts of the hall and close to the dance floor. They shared the table with Elena and her partner, Max Taylor and his, Bill Weasley and Ella Yates, A friend of Bill's and his friend, and finally Lucy Williams and her 4th year date of Kieran Alty in Hufflepuff.

It actually transpired that Kieran was Lucy's cousin who decided to let her come after some sharp words from his aunt.

There were a few spare seats on the table but Lana assumed they'd have a few visitors over the course of the night. Including Art and whoever his date turned out to be.

Lana felt as if she was on display as whispers travelled around the hall, but non on their table.

"Aren't you surprised that I'm here with Charlie?" Lana asked quickly, frowning.

Elena looked up softly and smiled.

"Not in the least Lana." She said.

"But…not as friends!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Still…no. We've known for ages!" Tonks said with a grin.

Lana and Charlie's mouths fell open as they looked at each other in shock.

Had everyone known it before they did?

They slipped into their seats and began looking over the Menus happily.

"As if! No scrambled eggs!" Tonks said, outraged, throwing her menu down theatrically.

"Dora, please behave tonight." Noah said, shaking his head.

"Fine." Tonks grinned, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend. "but you must dance with me later!" She insisted.

"Of course!" Noah said, with a bow of his head and a smirk.

The cacophony of music and chatter in the hall stopped as Dumbledore stood up at the front of the hall and magically enhanced his own voice.

"Welcome, welcome to the Christmas Masquerade Ball and a very happy Christmas to all of you." The headmaster began with a twinkle in his eyes and crooked smile that made Lana squirm in her seat.

Dumbledore opened up his arms in a way of greeting them all and smiled widely.

"I am sure you are all eager to eat and then dance the night away, but first let us toast to the year passed and the good fortune it has bestowed upon us all."

Glasses were raised, ranging from frothy butterbeer to dark whiskey amongst the seventh years.

Lana downed her rum and smiled widely as Dumbledore sat back down and allowed them to return to the ball.

"Let's get this party started!" Tonks squealed excitedly.

…...…

Nearly an hour later, and the group were still sat at their table finishing their desserts.

BANG

Lana burst out laughing as she pulled a cracker with Charlie and earned herself a paper parrot that sat on her shoulder and occasionally repeated her words.

Across the table, Tonks was laughing boisterously at a joke Bill had told whilst Noah played with her hair in boredom.

Lana turned back to Charlie contently, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiling.

"I'm so full!" She said with a grin, patting her stomach over her silky dress.

"Full of fun!" Charlie grinned brightly, his deep eyes sparkling.

"Full of cake!" Lana exclaimed happily.

A few more minutes of laughter continued before Dumbledore stood up once more with a mischievous smile and informed the dance floor was open.

Lana burst out laughing again, throwing her head back as Tonks squealed and dragged a protesting Noah away to the middle of the floor. A jolly classical song erupted from the orchestra's instruments and Lana started at a tap on her shoulder.

"Care to dance?" Charlie asked with a smirk, holding his hand out to Lana.

Lana smiled widely and nodded, suddenly blushing. Snapping her mask onto her eyes, she took his hand and they walked quickly to the dance floor to join in. Charlie slipped his hand easily onto Lana's hip as they began twirling immediately, laughing as they made their way across the dance floor.

"This is better than I thought it would be!" Charlie exclaimed happily, flicking his shaggy scarlet hair from his face as they spun carelessly.

"Really?" Lana grinned, "I'm glad! I thought's I'd be toeless by the end of the night!" She told him with a playful glint in her emerald eyes.

"I'll have you know, I'm an excellent dancer!" Charlie said haughtily, but the smile on his face made his lie fail.

"I can see that now!" Lana giggled, twirling around again.

"Good!" Charlie smirked.

They danced in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the ambiance of the evening as their eyes occasionally darted from each other's and over to watch Tonks and Noah dance wildly amongst the 5th years.

When the song ended, the dancers and observers applauded lightly and swapped places or continued dancing.

Charlie shoved a hand though his neatly combed hair as a much faster paced song came on. Extending his hand back out with a grin plastered on his face, they began dancing wildly.

Many more couples took to the floor for the popular song and the dance floor became hectic and crowded. Lana beamed as she span around happily, twirling her fingers through Charlie's.

The song ended too quickly, leaving half the school breathless and excited.

"C'mon, we'll go get a drink." Charlie suggested, slipping his hand into Lana's easily and striding out of the dance floor.

Lana twirled as they walked away, smiling widely.

"I have officially decided I love balls. And parties and cake!" She told Charlie honestly.

"You didn't already know that?" Charlie smirked, passing her a butterbeer.

Lana placed her hand on her hip, sipped her drink and shook her head.

"I used to hate hearing about all the fancy ball's Dumbledore got invited too. It drove me crazy." she explained as they wandered out the hall and towards the front doors which had been rebuilt multiple times since their first year.

"Want some fresh air?" She asked absent mindedly, pushing the heavy doors open and stepping out into the freezing wind.

"I hope we have white Christmas this year," Lana said dreamily, flattening her dress before sitting on the icy floor and patting the ground beside her for Charlie to join her.

"Lana's it's freezing out here." Charlie laughed as he sat beside her.

"Sorry, I couldn't stay in there that much longer. I always feel suffocated around Dumbledore." She giggled.

LIES, her mind screamed at her. In truth she had felt it. Felt those eyes on her, haunting and scarring.

Out in the grounds, with Charlie beside her and no-one else, she felt calmed.

"I think you had one butterbeer too many." Charlie joked, placing his and her bottle on the ground beside him.

Lana gave him a calculating look.

"Humph!" She said stubbornly before bursting out in giggles. "Besides, It's Christmas. We deserve to forget all our troubles do we not?" She questioned, leaning into Charlie's shoulder and sighing.

She felt Charlie smiled above her as he lifted a hand to brush her hair from her face.

"Of course we do," He sighed, kissing her forehead softly.

Lana smiled into his chest.

"We're only 14. Do you not think we should be without a care in the world?" She asked her voice more hollow then she'd intended.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably and pushed Lana up so she was looking directly into his deep brown eyes.

"Lana, without all our worries and pain- we'd be entirely different people."

"Like anti-dementors." Lana smiled wryly.

Charlie nodded through the cold.

"I doubt I'd have you for starters." He said quietly.

"Why?" Lana asked softly, wrapping his cloak around her blue hands.

"Because you'd probably be with some rich bloke your delightful granddad set you up with," Charlie reasoned with a smirk.

Lana laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"No, I think I'd find my way to you in some way or another." Lana smiled and leaned back into Charlie.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, looking into the dark forbidden forest for signs of life. When nothing appeared, a pressing matter fell into Lana's mind.

"What are we Charlie?" She asked quickly, sitting up straight and facing Charlie.

Charlie gulped.

"I mean, you were really jealous so I kissed you because I like you more than I love you as a friend and now we're out on a date and we've not really spoken about what's going on because the transition to best friends to whatever this is has been so seamless." Lana said breathlessly until Charlie calmed her down and laughed lightly.

"I think we're what happened to Noah and Tonks, except a year later with a lot more to lose." Charlie said slowly, thinking clearly about his words as he stared up at the sky.

"I know that I don't want to go back to just being friends with you Lana. I want to be… I don't know. The most important person in your life, because that's what you are to me. I don't want to be the one spending all the time with you and then waving you off to dates with idiots who don't appreciate you like I do."

Lana's face softened as he spoke and her heart fluttered. At times it was awkward; she knew this from experience with him. But surely, now their friends knew and they were 'out' life would become simpler and they'd learn as time passed. Charlie continued his speech-

"I don't even think I could go back to being just friends with you know, and I don't want to lose you because you mean everything to me and I… want to be able to say to my family - 'this is Lana Dumbledore, she's incredible and beautiful and talented and clever and she's my girlfriend." Charlie said passionately, throwing his arms up in the air to emphasize his point.

"And then I'd say, 'I'm so lucky to have Charlie because he's talented and clever and handsome and just incredible in general, he's passionate and loving and is the quidditch captain; Gryffindor hunk. And he's all mine." Lana smiled widely, despite her watery eyes. "And I'd be able to sit between your legs at Christmas and just hold your hand as everyone opens their presents and we know that there's a present in the big pile from the both of us to everyone else because that's what proper grown up couples do." The dark haired Dumbledore said boldly, smiling sadly as if it could never happen to them because it was too good to become reality.

"Why are you crying?" Charlie asked softly, reminding Lana once again how un Weasley like Charlie could be.

Lana's lips curved into a smile.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "But I do know this," She said, brushing her tears away. "You ARE the most important person in my life. You have been since the day I met you. You think I care for Dumbledore or even Abe like I do for you. You were my first best friend, you showed me love again."

"YOU TWO ARE THE SOPPIEST GITS EVER!" Tonks screamed in laughter, throwing her head back as she cackled into the cold night air.

Lana and Charlie jumped up in fright, alarmed at their friend's sudden appearance.

"I have just been stood here, listening to this soppy bloody drivel and you still haven't answered the question Lana asked in the first place!" Tonks said in amazement combined with annoyance and amusement.

Lana and Charlie glanced at each other apprehensively.

"I've forgotten what it was…sorry." Charlie said awkwardly.

Lana giggled, shaking her head.

Tonks frowned, sighed and placed a hand on their shoulders comfortingly.

"If you won't tell each other then I'll have to do it for you." She made a deliberate cough and bowed her head slightly. "Lana, meet your boyfriend Charlie."

Lana's sparkling emerald eyes met Charlie's and locked with them in a long, unbroken gaze.

_Cautiously, Lana entered the wand shop and found it quite deserted apart from a tall boy with reddy, brown hair sat in the corner fiddling with the fraying hems of his woolly jumper._

_"Hello! I'm Lana" she said politely and sat next to him. He immediately straightened up and coughed._

_"Oh…I'm Charlie Weasley." He said trying to hide the holes in his jumper._

_"So are you staring Hogwarts this year too?" Lana said excitedly_

_"Yeah, can't wait to get sorted my parents and brother were in Gryffindor" He told her._

_"Wow. It must be amazing to be surrounded by family." Lana said with a sad smile._

_"What about you?" He asked quietly, in case it was a touchy subject._

_"My parents died when I was 7. I've travelled since then" Lana only told him the bare minimal._

_"I'm sorry Lana, I shouldn't have asked." He apologized and looked down._

_"It's fine. You told me and I told you!" She attempted a smile._

Lana couldn't believe it had only been four years and four months since they had met, and here they were now.

Lana extended a hand politely and smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you Charlie." She said courteously.

Charlie gave her a lopsided grin as his chocolate eyes twinkled and their hands shook.

"And you."

…...…

"Attention students, it's my unfortunate duty to remind you that the ball is now ending. Please return to your common rooms for the night and I'll see you all tomorrow for Christmas dinner at 1 o'clock." There was a sad drone as students began to make their way to their friends, preparing the leave.

"May I also add that any students wishing to return home should sign up now before you leave, you will be handed a certain time for using the floo network and will return via the train with everyone else?"

Dumbledore's words ended there and finally Lana looked away from him to the freckled face of Charlie.

"What's the time?" she yawned, wrapping in arm around his waist as they began walking slowly to the doors.

"Half 11," He told her after glancing at his watch quickly.

Lana frowned. That was ridiculous. Only half 11?

"Come on, I have an idea." She grinned and took his hand, suddenly feeling wide awake.

"What?" Charlie asked amusedly, half running to keep up with her as they darted between students.

They slipped from the hall miraculously unnoticed and left the warmth of the entrance hall for the freezing winds of the night. They pelted down the stone steps and Lana's feet hit contact with the snowy and icy grass. Now she regretted wearing heels.

She felt alive and free as her expensive dress flew behind her in the wind. Her hand locked loosely with Charlie's as they dashed through the grounds of Hogwarts towards the forbidden forest.

"Lana this is insane!" Charlie half yelled, laughing as they rushed past the black lake where the giant squid rested a tentacle lazily through a hole in the ice.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Lana grinned spinning around before continuing to run onwards.

In minutes, they reached the forbidden forest and Lana finally slowed down, peering between the trees with her wand dimly lit.

"It's seems safe, come on." she murmured, hoisting her dress up so it was no longer trailing the muddy ground.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked in alarm as Lana slipped her wand between her teeth and grabbed a branch.

"climbing." she said through clenched teeth as she hoisted herself up the trunk.

She settled on a wide branch and positioned her hand in a crook in the branch above her.

"You coming?" She asked with a grin.

Charlie shrugged in acceptance and heaved himself up beside her, feeling sudden warmth surround him.

"Heating charm?" he asked Lana who nodded in silence.

"This is it Charlie, there's no going back now you know?" Lana said softly, entwining her and Charlie's fingers.

"I know. I don't see any reason to go back anyway." Charlie muttered.

"No?" Lana smiled gently. "Me neither."

Silence ensued as snow began to fall around the pair as they sat in their tree. The dirty slush on the ground was covered by an undisturbed layer of crisp white snow.

"Merry Christmas Lana," Charlie murmured into the dark.

"Merry Christmas Charlie."

…...

_(A/N) - That was so soppy, I actually can't accept it came from my head! Anyway, Thank you to my Beta - Green Lily 96 and to you, for reading!_

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_


	8. Out in the Snow

Chapter 8 - Out in the Snow

By Hannah Lily Potter

….…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

**Last Time -**

_"This is it Charlie, there's no going back now you know?" Lana said softly, entwining hers and Charlie's fingers._

_"I know. I don't see any reason to go back anyway." Charlie muttered._

_"No?" Lana smiled gently. "Me neither."_

_Silence ensued as snow began to fall around the pair as they sat in their tree. The dirty slush on the ground was covered by a fresh, undisturbed layer of crisp white snow._

_"Merry Christmas Lana," Charlie murmured into the dark._

_"Merry Christmas Charlie."_

…...

As the clock turned to 1 am, Lana and Charlie fleeted back up to the school and darted to the Gryffindor tower.

Lana's dress was most likely ruined but she couldn't care less. She grinned as she kissed Charlie goodnight and entered her dormitory. Everything was silent. It seemed a more threatening silence to the one she had felt in the forbidden forest with Charlie. It was eerily calm and set.

Lana slipped out of her heels and tip-toed past Elena to Amie's bed. She sat down on the cold, unused quilt and ran the fabric of the blanket through her fingers. Even in the dark, she could make out the purple of the area. The whites of the eyes on her drawings stood out like a humans would. Lana patted the quilt down as she stood up and returned to her own bed, thoughts of the grey eyes girl flitting into her eyes.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Tonks screamed in joy, before falling out of her bed with a phenomenal screech of fright.

Elena and Lana sat up to find their beds covered in tinsel and smirked.

"You okay?" they asked simultaneously, in a monotonous drone.

Tonks' head popped up from behind her bed in shocking red and green.

"I'm GREAT!" She said gleefully, beaming at the two.

Lana yawned and got out of bed slowly, whilst Tonks skipped around the room excitedly. She pulled her dressing gown and slippers on, and the three headed to the boy's dormitory for the present opening.

Charlie was sat up in his bed, surrounded by a fort of presents. Noah was reading a book, obviously a present he'd already opened.

"Hey! You promised you'd wait!" Tonks squealed hysterically, jumping onto Noah's bed and hitting him lightly.

"Well unfortunately I woke up at 6 o'clock and I'd run out of reading material. I only opened one so calm down." Noah said dryly, snapping the book shut and placing it on his bed side table face down.

Lana climbed into Charlie's fort, pulling her own presents next to her whilst Elena sat in the middle of the room by the heater, shivering loudly.

Lana chucked her a blanket and grinned.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." She said loudly, shooting streamers from her wand.

The Gryffindor's sent her looks of a mixed range. Elena wrinkled her nose as she frowned, Noah sighed, shaking his head in boredom, Charlie smirked and Tonks giggled, shooting confetti from her own wand.

"Right! Time to open presents?" Charlie asked excitedly, shaking one of his own wrapped presents carefully beside his ear.

"Okay, okay!" Tonks grinned and pulled one of her own out of her pile.

Lana picked her Weasley jumper out first, knowing exactly what it was from the lumpy package and lovingly written note.

This year, Lana's jumper was a snow covered tree in the middle of a white landscape, only a few green leaves poking out having escaped the snow.

Lana pulled it on over her pyjamas happily as Charlie joined her. His was blue and had a Christmas pudding knitted onto it.

It turned out; the Weasley matriarch had knitted them all jumpers. Noah's was grey with snitches patterning the hem. Tonks' was bright pink, with a rainbow Christmas tree on it. Elena's was lilac and blue hearts on a cream jumper.

Lana also received a tub of homemade brownies for the Weasley's, which she put aside with Hagrid's infamous rock cakes. She got a new pair of plimsolls from Noah, specifically for quidditch and a pair of magical colour change leggings from Tonks. Elena gave her a set of hair ribbons to hold her long flowing waves back with and Abe had sent her up a long white box, held together by a thin red ribbon.

Lana untied the bow carefully and the box fell open, revealing a bundle of fabric and a letter.

Lana picked up the yellow parchment and opened it slowly, revealing a short note.

Lana,

Once when you were newly born your parents brought you to see me at the pub. They were alerted that Dumbledore was on his way down to see them and left in a rush, they didn't have time to get ready. They just left. I asked your mother if she wished me to send it on to her, as they didn't want to risk hogsmeade again. She told me to keep it, with the promise that someday she'd return to pick it up.

As you know, she never did. I think it should fit you by now? Your mother was quite a small woman, and most likely the same size as a 14 year old.

Aberforth.

Lana's breathing was slow and steady as she slipped the note back into the envelope and placed it gently beside the box. She stood up as she pulled the fabric from the box and shook it lightly.

It was a cloak, a very fine cloak. It was thin and near weightless, but elegant.

It was pale sage green with silver fastenings and a large collar.

Lana pulled it on and breathed out in awe.

It fit, it was a little creased from the box and faded from age, but it did fit her.

She turned to face her friends, who had all stopped opening their presents to watch interestedly.

"What's that?" Noah asked curiously.

"It's a cloak dumbo." Tonks giggled as the door swung open and Art stomped in moodily.

He looked up, seeing the group for the first time.

"Oh. Merry Christmas." He muttered.

"And you." Was the solid reply.

Art finally looked up at Lana and frowned.

"What's that? You switching to Slytherin now?" He said irritably, grabbing his broom.

"No. I'm not actually, this cloak was my mother's." Lana said hotly, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously at Art.

"Oh, guess she was Slytherin then." He said bitterly and walked out again, leaving the Gryffindor's staring after him.

"What the hell's his problem?" Elena spat angrily.

Lana bit her lip in worry.

"I don't know, and I don't particularly care either." She lied coolly when in fact, she did care and a pit of concern bubbled in her stomach.

"Hear hear!" Charlie agreed, sitting up in his bed. "He's not ruining my Christmas! Now, who's for a snowball fight?"

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

"You're meant to be on MY side!" Lana roared through her laughter as Charlie pelted snowballs at her relentlessly.

"There are no sides in a fight of snow!" Charlie shouted seriously, charging more snowballs over to Lana. They missed one by one and Lana laughed mercilessly.

"Call yourself a keeper?!" She shouted, before smacking his face with a particularly icy snowball.

"Cover me Elena!" Lana whispered quickly, delving into the forest to take cover. She summoned her broom and waited patiently, stuffing pre-made snow balls into her pockets.

She darted back out onto the 'battlefield' and grabbed her flying broom from mid-air, swinging her legs over the side.

She soared in the air above Charlie and Noah, showering them with snowballs.

The boys dove out of the way, screaming manically as the icy balls impacted on their bas behind a fallen log.

Suddenly. The fire stopped.

Lana hovered in the air, snow ball in her hand hovering over the boys. But she didn't throw it. She could feel eyes on her, as she drifted in the air. Her eyes cast on the surrounding area but sought no-one out.

"Lana?"

The snowball slipped from her hand and splattered on the floor beside Charlie.

"Lana!" Charlie shouted up to her worriedly.

Lana started and looked down, seeing the fight had stopped and the Gryffindor's were all watching her.

She slowly descended and dismounted her broom, not stopping her eyes from darting around her suspiciously.

"Lana what's wrong?" Tonks asked concernedly, putting a hand on her friend's forehead anxiously.

"Ah. Nothing. Sorry." Lana muttered absently.

Suddenly, there was shouting and the Gryffindor's wheeled around to see a group of Slytherin boys emerging from the forbidden forest, Nott at the lead.

The Gryffindor's eyed them warily, simultaneously checking they still had their wands. Just in case.

The Slytherin's ignored them and continued walking.

"We should go and get ready for dinner." Noah said quietly, shaking snow from his cloak.

Lana nodded thoughtfully and slipped her hand into Charlie's simply for the comfort of his cool fingers in hers.

It was the feeling of someone watching her that drove her insane. It chipped away at her confidence leaving her constantly looking over her shoulder for the 'watcher' who never revealed themselves.

Now, Lana had a sneaky suspicion that her 'watcher' was a Slytherin. They were the only people around when she felt it on her.

Lana wasn't paranoid normally, but this was different.

This scared Lana.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

"Ready yet?" Charlie called into the girls' dorm to Lana who grinned at the mirror she was looking into.

"One moment!" She called.

With final checks out of the way, Lana skipped from the dorm and nearly fell onto Charlie in her excitement.

The Gryffindor's had never experienced Christmas day at Hogwarts before thus they hadn't had the house-elves Christmas dinner and wanted to know if it would be as good as Mrs Weasley's.

"Steady!" Charlie grinned, offering her his hand.

Lana took it, beaming and they walked down to the great hall trailing behind Noah, Tonks, Elena and Bill.

Everyone else had left at the Floo Calls earlier that morning to spend the remained of Christmas with their family so there were very few Gryffindor's left.

They chattered happily as they walked and the smell of Christmas dinner began wafting up the stairs.

"What time is it?" Tonks called back to them happily.

"Nearly 1." Charlie replied lamely.

"Oh my god! We're gonna be late! Come on!" Tonks squealed and fled down the stairs, taking three at a time.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Lana entered the great hall and her eyes widened. There were far less people than she'd anticipated. Far less so that there were only two tables set up. On for the teachers, and one for students positioned in a T shape.

There were a few 2nd years and the bottom end of the table, obviously intimidated by the teachers and then 5th and 7th years scattered up the table.

The biggest gap for the fourth years was close to the teachers, which made Lana groan inwardly.

However, she sat down without complaint and waited for the food to appear.

Lana flattened her napkin on her lap, feeling not in the least bit hungry any more. The plates appeared laden with a variety of Christmas food.

"'bout time, I'm starving." Charlie commented, piling a mountain of mashed potato onto his plate.

Lana picked at her turkey, preferring to sip her butterbeer in silence as she listened to the others conversations.

"You okay?" Elena asked after a while, nudging Lana discreetly.

Lana jumped a little and smiled automatically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Lana said inattentively.

"About what?" Elena enquired softly.

Lana's emerald eyes flitted up to the teachers table where Dumbledore sat talking quietly to Snape.

"Him." She said pointedly, forcing herself to look away before he looked up.

"You've got to give me more to go on Lana!" Elena said exasperatedly.

They were interrupted by Charlie, as he spoke up.

"Annoyed, upset, bitter. Am I right, or am I right?" Charlie asked, before promptly shoving a fork of mash into his mouth.

Lana couldn't suppress the smirk that grew on her face.

"You think you know me so well…" she said humorously, turning to face her boyfriend eye to eye.

"Well don't I?" He smirked, his chocolate eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yes. I suppose you do." Lana grinned quickly, pecking Charlie on the lips before turning back to her practically untouched dinner.

"It's understandable though. I mean - I'm not even related to him and I want to strangle him with his own beard." Charlie exclaimed lowly.

"Damn my grandfather to hell." Lana muttered, looking up so her eyes met with Dumbledore's for a fraction of a second.

Her emerald gems narrowed to slits of pure malice at the sight of his sapphire twinkles.

And then, she looked away.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

"This has been a day and a half hasn't it!" Elena muttered as she climbed into her bed, opposite Lana's.

"You could say. Yeah." Lana agreed, looking up from her night book.

"At least one good things come out of it." Tonks noted happily.

"What's that?" Lana asked.

"You were definitely right to say no to Art when he asked you out!"

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Lana was cold. Lana was unbelievably and agonizingly painfully cold.

She shivered uncontrollably as she watched the moon sinking into the distance. She was so cold. Her limbs were stiff and she couldn't bring herself to move. All she could remember was hearing that voice, and then nothing. Until she woke up in the middle of the forbidden forest.

She'd travelled as far as she could manage in the cold, before taking shelter from the freezing winds and wet snow in a tree.

There she'd remained, shivering in the dark and waiting for a hint of warmth or energy to make the last mile or so back to the school.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Charlie woke up in his dorm in the Gryffindor tower late. He got up, washed, dressed and left.

On his way out, Charlie came face to face with Tonks who had her fist raised ready to hammer on his door.

"Good morning." Charlie said, mildly surprised.

"Have you got Lana in there?" Tonks demanded, peering over his shoulder suspiciously.

"No, why on earth would she be in here? I've only just woken up." Charlie said perplexedly, scratching his nose.

Tonks huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because she's not in her bed."

Charlie smiled, not seeing the problem.

"Relax, it's nearly 9! She's probably already up at breakfast." He said with a small frown.

"Yes. But she normally wakes us up- tells us not to waste the day with sleep!" Tonks said infuriated.

"Dora! It's Boxing Day, I'm sure she thought she'd let you off today!" Charlie insisted, pushing past Tonks and ignoring the worry growing in his mind.

Charlie made his way down to the great hall with Tonks trailing after him angrily.

They entered the hall, which was still decorated with all the Christmas decorations and saw Noah sat with Bill at their usual spot. But no Lana.

"Noah, have you seen Lana?" Tonks asked her boyfriend urgently, slamming her palms down on the table opposite him.

"No, I assumed she was sleeping in. why?" Noah asked bemusedly.

"Because she's not in her bed." Charlie said darkly.

Noah and Bill jumped up, both springing into action.

"Okay, erm how do we find her?"

"Search the school?" Bill suggested, biting his lip.

"No, that'll take too long!" Tonks said, her hair shooting into her hair and turning sky blue.

"What about that map?" Charlie suggested.

"The marauders map!" Tonks gasped. "It's in Lana's trunk! I'll have to get it!" She said quickly before racing out of the hall.

"now what?" Noah asked awkwardly.

Charlie groaned, feeling completely useless.

"We wait?" He suggested.

"We wait." Bill agreed, clasping his hands together.

Tonks returned several minutes later, severely out of breath and red in the face.

She held the map out and wheezed in a corner until she got her breath back.

Meanwhile, Charlie muttered 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' and the map began to work.

They crowded around it, their eyes pouring over the ink image of Hogwarts for the moving name of Lana.

"It's not there. Oh my god it's not there!" Tonks cried out shoving a hand through her short, spiky blue hair.

"Dora look at me." Noah said sharply, placing a hand on Tonks' shoulder firmly.

Tonks sighed anxiously, her cerulean eyes darting up to Noah's dark ones.

"This is not another Amie situation. We'll find her. She's probably in the library or out running by the lake!" Noah said with a forced calmness instead of his usual lazy drone.

"No. she's not. She walking up the steps to the entrance hall!" Charlie said hurriedly, dropping the map and racing to the doors of the hall with the others hot on his tail.

Just as they turned the corner into the entrance hall, the front doors creaked open and Lana slipped inside.

Charlie's mouth dropped open.

2 nights ago, he'd seen Lana looking phenomenal. She had been the picture of beauty. Flawlessly pale and striking, tall thin and gorgeous.

As she stumbled through the doors, Charlie couldn't believe it was the same girl.

She was no longer pale, but off white with blue lips and heavy bags under her sunken eyes.

Her eyes flicked up to the group and her face crinkled into a small smile.

"Hello." She said quietly, not letting go of the door.

"Lana…are you okay?" Charlie asked softly, stepping forwards tentatively.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Lana said, despite the visible shiver that washed over her.

Charlie gulped audibly, glancing back at Bill who shook his head worriedly.

"Where have you been Lana?" Tonks spoke up slowly.

Lana blinked absently.

"I went for a walk this morning. I couldn't sleep." She told them, without blinking.

"In your pyjamas?" Noah questioned.

Lana nodded stiffly.

Charlie moved closer to her, reaching a hand out to touch her icy skin.

"Lana! You're freezing!" He exclaimed.

"It's snowing." Lana told him distractedly.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall shouted curtly, as always appearing just when the group looked as if they were about to get in trouble.

It all happened so quickly.

The Gryffindor's turned to face the professor innocently, just as confused as she was, only for Lana to slide down to the stone floor, shaking violently.

Charlie jumped back around and kneeled beside her, grabbing her arms to prevent her from thrashing violently and hurting herself against the stone.

"What on earth have you done this time?!" McGonagall shrieked, panicked as she raced down the last few steps to join them.

Tonks, Bill and Noah shrugged helplessly as Charlie crouched beside her.

"Lana! LANA" He called, pulling her away from the cold stone. "Professor! She needs the hospital wing!" Charlie said hurriedly, lifting her in his arms and carrying her past the Gryffindor's.

"Well COME ON!" He roared without looking back to his friends who sprang into action and chased after him up the moving stairs to the third floor where the infirmary was situated.

Charlie's breathing increased rapidly as he bound up the stairs, making sure not to drop the weight in his arms. He could hear the others running behind him, and the familiar clip clop of McGonagall's heels on the stone floor.

Finally, the hospital wing came into his sight and Charlie's feet quickened with renewed vigour. Noah over took him at the last moment and thrust the doors open, allowing Charlie to slide inside with ease and place Lana down on the bed nearest.

Madam Pompfrey rushed over instantly, leaving a sniffling 2ndyear alone to join the Gryffindors.

"What's happened?" She asked immediately.

Charlie was cut off by McGonagall impatiently butting in.

"That's what I'd like to know!" She insisted tartly.

Tonks rolled her worried blue eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"You're acting like WE know!" She said angrily, when in fact she didn't have a clue what was going on or why their best friend was unconscious in the hospital wing.

"Well don't you?" Madam Pompfrey cut in confusedly.

"Everyone be quiet!" Charlie yelled. "Lana wasn't around this morning, we met her coming in from the cold in just her pyjama's a few minutes ago. Then she collapsed!"

"How long was she out in the snow?" McGonagall asked in shock.

The Gryffindor's shrugged helplessly, still surrounding Lana as she lay unmoving on the hospital bed.

In the blink of an eye, Poppy tore towards her office to retrieve her equipment.

Tonks complained loudly as McGonagall shooed them from the room. However, her protests were silenced as the door to the infirmary shut on them, with the promise they could return that evening.

"Now what?" Bill grumbled, crossing his arms and sighing.

Charlie slid down to the floor, beside the door and brought his legs up to his chest slowly.

"Now we wait." He said quietly.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Seconds ticked by into minutes, that lasted for hours and hours until eventually the door to the infirmary creaked open. Charlie looked up quickly, to see McGonagall peering down at him with a thin finger pressed to her lips. Charlie stood up quietly, tiptoeing past the sleeping Elena and slipping into the hospital wing.

It was dark outside, but it was the middle of winter so it could be from 4 o'clock and above. Bill had left first, with the excuse of telling Elena. Elena had arrived shortly after but Bill hadn't returned. Tonks and Noah left after several hours for separate Christmas specials of their clubs: gobstones and chess, having accepted there wasn't much they'd be able to do to help for the meantime.

Only Elena had remained with Charlie, a look of emptiness on her tanned face. This was obviously forcibly reminding her of Amie and Charlie didn't even want to know what Elena was thinking about.

Elena had dozed off barely minutes after the sun had set, shivering on the stone floor so much that Charlie had conjured her a blanket. When the shaking continued, Charlie decided that maybe it wasn't the cold causing her to shiver.

The infirmary was now quiet. The second year from earlier had her bed surrounded by curtains and was now silent.

All the other beds were empty, neatly made up for the New Year.

Charlie followed McGonagall behind some curtains and saw Lana asleep in bed, looking a much healthier colour than she had that morning.

Charlie's breath hitched. He'd been going to ask if she was okay but he already knew the answer. So he altered question.

"Will she be okay?" He questioned quietly, watching her from the foot of her bed.

"She'll be just fine. All the matter now, is finding out what an earth possessed her to go out in the snow." Poppy said softly, shaking her head forlornly.

Charlie smiled lightly, sitting in an old chair beside Lana's bed and watching for the tell-tale signs of someone pretending to be asleep.

Charlie knew Lana had been teaching little Ginny how to feign sleep, just so one of her brothers would carry her upstairs of a night time.

There. He caught the flash of emerald iris and smiled wryly.

"We'll leave you to it." Poppy said pointedly to McGonagall who seemed to have no intention of leaving. McGonagall turned around quickly and sighed, nodding.

"I'll send Miss Shepherd back to the common room; Lana will be fine after all."

Charlie nodded contemplatively, thinking about what he could say to Lana. Should the asked her why on earth she'd go out like that, why she didn't tell anyone she was going and if she was okay mainly.

With that, the two older witches departed letting the curtains fall back, hiding the fourth years from view.

Charlie leaned back in his chair, waiting until McGonagall had shut the door and Poppy had entered her adjoining office.

The second eldest Weasley son sat back forwards, clasping his hands together slowly.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. They're gone." Charlie said amusedly.

Lana creaked open a single eyes, peeking out just to check. When all seemed clear, she opened both eyes and sat up slowly against her pillows.

"Hey." She said softly, her eyes focusing on Charlie.

Charlie sighed.

"I don't know whether to hug you or smack you." He said honestly.

Lana frowned, "hug?" she suggested lightly.

"You're an idiot Lana!" Charlie said dryly, shoving a hand through his hair carelessly.

"Am not!" Lana defended, folding her arms.

"Then explain to me why, for the love of god you went out this morning?"

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Lana froze as the question came to her from her boyfriend. She had been lying in bed all day, wide awake and trying to think of an excuse. She came up with plenty but none seemed believable.

"I don't know." she whispered slowly and honestly, looking up into Charlie's deep brown eyes with fear of the unknown evident in her own eyes.

Charlie frowned, leaning back in his chair.

"What?"

"I don't know. I just woke up there."

There was a moment of silence as Charlie acknowledged her words.

"You have no idea how you got from Point A - your dorm … to point B -outside in the freezing cold." He said for confirmation.

Lana nodded numbly, biting her lip.

"I fell asleep in my dorm, woke up very deep into the forest. I walked as far as I could, set up 'camp' for the night and then continued in the morning." explained Lana quietly.

"You were out there all night!" Charlie said in shock, his eyes widening.

Lana nodded again, feeling utterly ashamed and stupid.

"I don't know what's going on Lana, but you're probably just over tired or something. Maybe you sleepwalked? Who knows! But I guarantee after a decent night's sleep in the hospital wing you'll feel as right as rain!" Charlie said confidently, pouring Lana a glass of dreamless sleep potion.

"Charlie no! This isn't going away I swear!" Lana protested angrily, pushing the goblet away. Right now, the one thing she wanted was for Charlie to believe her and help her stop being crazy.

"Please Lana. Let us take care of you, for once!" Charlie said softly, holding out the goblet and avoiding Lana's words with all the ignorance Lana would expect from her grandfather.

Yet after one glance into his puppy dog eyes, Lana relented. It was probably for the better anyway, a problem shared was a problem doubled and what not.

She took the goblet irritably and sipped it slowly until she felt the warmth of the potion send her off to a comfortable and most importantly dreamless sleep.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

When Lana awoke, she was considerably warmer and happier than she had been the last time she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on a red haired boy, sat at the foot of her bed with his legs crossed and his head in a book, reading intently.

"Morning." Lana said softly, shifting her pillows so she could sit up slightly.

Charlie looked up quickly, snapping the book shut and smiling.

"Good afternoon." He said, a mischievous smile creeping on his lips.

Lana's eyes widened slightly, but she said nothing.

"How's everything going?" she asked casually, taking in her surroundings and remembering the night before.

"Okay. Tonks and Noah were in here all morning, but it didn't look like you were gonna wake up. Elena's stopping by every hour or so, but she'd behind on all her homework so she's down in the library. "Charlie explained, clambering off Lana's bed and moving to her table to pour her a glass of water.

"They didn't have to." Lana said quietly, hating the fuss she had, or rather whoever the voice was, had caused.

"That's what I said." Charlie smiled lightly, handing her the glass. "After all, I'm here."

Lana smiled into her cup, feeling a pink tinge rise in her cheeks.

"I hope you've not been here all day!" she said sternly, placing the glass back down.

Charlie grinned.

"Of course not, I would have missed Quidditch practice then!" Charlie said in mock outrage.

Lana grinned.

"Couldn't have that, could we captain!" Lana said seriously, patting her bed sheets down.

"No sir!" Charlie grinned, "right, I'm gonna go fetch Poppy to give you your meds, and I'll meet you in the entrance hall in half an hour?"

Lana nodded quietly as Charlie left her makeshift room and pulled the curtains around behind him. Only then did she let out a long, heavy sigh. The weight on her shoulders which she'd been carrying for nearly four months still remained heavy, despite her confession to Charlie.

He hadn't believed her.

Well, he had. But he'd sought out other excuses- just like Lana had done when it first happened to her.

Now she could no longer blame it on sleep deprivation or confusion. This wasn't her own doing, or she'd remember it for sure.

Her thoughts were cut short by the arrival of Poppy.

Lana sat quietly, not protesting once as she was handed several sickening potion vials and finally a rather more enjoyable pumpkin juice and slice of toast.

Finally, Poppy left without asking questions and Lana dressed with the clothes that either Tonks or Elena must have brought her.

The dark haired girl gave Poppy a slight wave as she made her way out, and kept her head down as she moved silently through the school on the way to meet Charlie. Lana felt oddly alone as she walked the halls. She wasn't used to feeling this unsafe, this vulnerable and the whole thing not only infuriated her but petrified her.

Finally, Lana reached the slightly more busy entrance hall where the majority of students were hanging around after tea. Lana gulped. They all seemed to be glancing in her direction, whispering under their breaths. News travelled fast through Hogwarts, even with the majority of the school missing. No doubt everyone knew of her collapse the morning previous, and owls were heading all over the country to deliver the news to other students.

Lana shivered involuntarily and dashed down the stairs to Charlie who stood waiting for her, leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

He looked up, noticing Lana and her anxious eyes.

He greeted her with a peck on the lips and half a hug.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." He murmured, shoving a hand through his shaggy red hair.

Lana shrugged.

"It's okay, so what're we doing?" she asked quietly, her finger tips dancing in his.

Now it was Charlie's turn to shrug, his chocolate eyes darted to the front doors.

"I don't fancy taking you out in the cold..." He laughed quietly. "Why don't we go and relax in the library."

Lana nodded, a small smile playing at her lips.

She leaned into Charlie as his arm slipped over her shoulder and they walked towards the moving stairs.

As they reached the third floor, Charlie pulled Lana into a dark corner and his eyes searched her bewildered emerald orbs quickly.

"How are you feeling Lana? And I mean really feeling?" he said lowly, not breaking eye contact.

Lana could practically hear her own heart beating; she could definitely feel it pounding through her skin. She knew what he meant. Was she still in the firm belief she was going crazy.

"I feel a LOT better!" Lana said, in what she hoped was a convincing and relaxed voice. "Those potions have really done the trick!" She said softly, smiling widely.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully and kissed Lana's forehead lovingly.

"I'm glad, now come on!"

Lana let Charlie wrap his arm over her shoulder and steer her towards the library. Her teeth slipped onto her lip and bit down anxiously, along with her wringing hands. Charlie had just proven the point that if Lana tried to tell someone she was hearing voices, or rather a voice, then she'd end up laughed at or locked up in Mungo's. To be honest, neither of those were suitable outcomes.

…...

_(A/N) - this is a day early, because I couldn't wait. So, things are getting serious with the voices in Lana's head. She knows she won't be taken seriously and doesn't want to look stupid or weak in front of anyone for admitting it. I just thought I'd explain that._

_I'm currently going through A Fools Granddaughter and fixing all my mistakes, adding information and generally making it a lot better. It will start to be updated in February because that's when I finish my exams so I should have more free time! _

_I think that's it… yep!_

_Thanks to Green Lily 96 and you, for reading!_

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_


	9. A Meeting in the Library

Chapter 9 - A Meeting in the Library

By Hannah Lily Potter

….…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

**Last Time -**

_"Then explain to me why, for the love of god you went out this morning?"_

_Lana froze as the question came to her from her boyfriend. She had been lying in bed all day, wide awake and trying to think of an excuse. She came up with plenty but none seemed believable._

_"I don't know." she whispered slowly and honestly, looking up into Charlie's deep brown eyes with fear of the unknown evident in her own eyes._

_Charlie frowned, leaning back in his chair._

_"You have no idea how you got from Point A - your dorm … to point B -outside in the freezing cold." He said for confirmation._

_Lana nodded numbly, biting her lip. "I fell asleep in my dorm, woke up very deep into the forest. I walked as far as I could, set up 'camp' for the night and then continued in the morning." explained Lana quietly._

_"I guarantee after a decent night's sleep in the hospital wing you'll feel as right as rain!" Charlie said confidently, pouring Lana a glass of dreamless sleep potion._

_"Charlie no! This isn't going away I swear!" Lana protested angrily, pushing the goblet away. Right now, the one thing she wanted was for Charlie to believe her and help her stop being crazy._

_Lana took the goblet irritably and sipped it slowly until she felt the warmth of the potion send her off to a comfortable and most importantly dreamless sleep._

_"How are you feeling Lana? And I mean really feeling?" _

_Lana could practically hear her own heart beating; she could definitely feel it pounding through her skin. She knew what he meant. Was she still in the firm belief she was going crazy._

_"I feel a LOT better!" Lana said, in what she hoped was a convincing and relaxed voice. _

_Charlie nodded thoughtfully and kissed Lana's forehead lovingly. "I'm glad, now come on!"_

_Charlie had just proven the point that if Lana tried to tell someone she was hearing voices, or rather a voice, then she'd end up laughed at or locked up in Mungo's. To be honest, neither of those were suitable outcomes._

…...

The Christmas holidays ended much faster than Lana had anticipated and left a feeling of dread mounting in her stomach, mixed with joy that in just over 6 months school would end.

Before that though, there were still exams, quidditch and general stress.

A week into January, Lana sat on the couch with her feet resting on Charlie's lap as she finished off her potions essay. Charlie was making wisps of smoke emit from his wand whilst Noah and Tonks sat back to back on the floor beside them in front of the fire, reach reading.

It was late; after all it was a Friday night. Nearly everyone else was in bed, or half asleep where they sat. Surprisingly, Lana didn't feel tired. She'd spent all afternoon in detention after asking if Snape had enjoyed a pleasant Christmas sitting alone, in the dark talking to his imaginary friends.

Lana hadn't even realized she's spoken aloud until Noah kicked her shins precisely and harshly, making her eyes water in pain as she looked up and saw the whole classroom staring at her. What made matters worse was the yawn that overcame her half way through Snape's usual speech about lack of respect and Gryffindor idiocy.

Lana had been forced to clean out several drawers for her detention which she may have cheated for and used a cleaning charm when Snape wasn't looking.

Lana had thought she'd gotten away with it, and hence screamed loudly when she felt Snape tap her shoulder.

She dived out the way, drawing her wand out and jumping up ready to attack.

When she realized it was only Snape, her heavy breathing eased and she slid her wand away.

Yet Lana still didn't like the way that Snape was looking at her. It was a mixed look of incredulousness and bitterness.

"Sorry sir." Lana said bitterly.

Snape glowered at her and turned sharply, before his head swivelled back around slowly.

"Did you read that book Professor Dumbledore gave you?" He asked curtly.

"Yes." Lana replied automatically, feeling Snape's black pits for eyes narrowing in on her.

"Very well." He said slowly. "You may go."

Lana scampered quickly, knowing Snape's suspicions.

In the common room that night, Lana looked up from her essay and stared into the fire.

As much as she hated to admit it, Snape was actually clever and could probably see through anyone. Then there were her eyes. Lana's eyes literally told an enemy her precise emotions, they were too large and expressive.

One time, she'd stared into a mirror for an hour trying to keep them flat. Trying to hide her emotions, but it had failed miserably.

So Lana was fairly certain that Snape knew she had been lying.

Lana chucked her finished essay into the floor and pulled herself up, swivelling around and leaning her head on Charlie.

Her eyes drifted shut after a few minutes, and didn't open again for several minutes. Or that's what it felt like anyway. Tonks and Noah had moved while Lana had been in a waking sleep. They now sat beside her and Charlie on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms.

Lana glanced at the clock. It was after midnight and they could make out a gentle drift of snow passing the tall windows in the common room.

Lana smiled softly, looking up to let Charlie know she was awake. He smiled down at her and squeezed her arms lightly. Lana felt oddly serene. Everything was dreamlike and hazy in the light of the fire, along with the crackling logs and spitting flames.

It wasn't cold as the two couples huddled by the fire, but it wasn't warm enough to fall asleep properly. It was like life, mildly uncomfortable until death, which Lana imagined to be a warm bed after a long and hard winters day.

Lana coughed, annoyed with herself for once more finding herself on the subject of death. It wasn't healthy.

Suddenly, the four were started up as the portrait swung open revealing Elena jumping through the hole.

When the tanned girl looked up and spotted the Gryffindor's, her face fell.

"Oh. Hello." she said quietly, perching on an armchair beside the fireplace.

"Hey." Tonks replied softly, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

There was an awkward silence as Elena swayed slightly on the arm of the chair.

"Well, I'm off to bed." she said quickly, standing up and making to leave.

"Bed, that's not a bad idea." Noah mumbled tiredly.

The Gryffindor's agreed, and made their way up the spiral stairs to their dorms.

In the comfort of the girl's dorm, Lana changed into her pyjamas and slipped under her covers contently.

Across from her, she watched Elena wipe away her make up in her mirror.

"You had a good night?" The green eyes girl asked Elena genially, snuggling down into her duvet.

"Not really, same as every date I go on." Elena shrugged, watching Lana in her mirror.

Lana nodded in thought. She'd never been on a real date, so wouldn't know.

"Oh, at least it's Saturday tomorrow!" Tonks inputted cheerfully from the bathroom door.

"Yeah!" Lana agreed happily, a smile creeping onto her pale face.

Elena frowned.

"Yeah great. I'll wander around the castle on my own while you're off playing quidditch for god knows how long." She said bitterly.

Lana and Tonks exchanged glances.

"Are you not coming then?"

"No. I'm off to Hogsmeade with Max Taylor. That boy will not stop asking me out." Elena sighed resentfully, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"No?" Lana enquired lightly.

Elena shook her head tiredly.

"I'm giving him a chance. I'm fed up with this, I hope you know how utterly jealous I am of your relationships." She said honestly, her cappuccino eyes crinkling.

"You'll find someone Elena, all the boys love you." Lana yawned, feeling the lull of sleep draw her in.

"I sure hope so Lana." she heard Elena say quietly across the room before her world blackened and she fell into a deep, empty sleep.

…...

The cool January winds rustled through the stands, occasionally turning a ear muffed head in fright. Shivering students cheered lamely for their team as they were occasionally spotted walking past the changing room's entrance onto the pitch. The teachers stand was eerily quiet in anticipation for the match. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor which usually meant blood, broken bones and a half dead student or two.

In the changing rooms, Lana pulled her sneakers on and laced them up tightly as Charlie paced around in anticipation for the match. Calloway, the Slytherin Seeker had been tormenting him all week and despite Charlie's firm belief that his team was the greatest, it still made him want to beat the slimy Slytherin into the ground.

As Lana stood up, her bat turning eagerly in her hands, Charlie clapped his hands together loudly- drawing the team's attention.

"This is it, the most important game this year." He said gravely, pointing his broom at them in turn.

"It's not THE most important, just the most important to us!" Lana translated flatly, balancing her beaters bat on one finger.

"If we don't win this, we'll all be tormented forever!"

"Just until the next match." Noah said flatly, scratching his nose uninterestedly.

"We're gonna kick ass." Charlie said enthusiastically, his fist curled into balls and raised in the air passionately.

"We're gonna kick ass!" Lana repeated, for the first time that morning her emerald eyes lighting up in keenness.

"Let's just go!" Lucy said with a sigh, rolling her eyes in dry amusement.

The team sprang to life, performing light stretches as the excited the changing rooms and made their grand entrance onto the pitch.

The slytherins were already high in the air, circling the pitch like repellent vultures, waiting for prey.

Lana gritted her teeth against the bitter wind and mounted her broom purposefully. She kicked off hard and threw her bat around a bit, catching it mid-air.

The Slytherin beaters flew into their seemingly deliberate and intended positions on either side of Lana, only 10 metres or so away. Lana hovered on the spot, watching them in the corner of her eye suspiciously.

They were up to something, Lana could tell that. She just had to figure out what. If she wasn't vigilant she'd end up in the middle of a messed up Slytherin plan to get her killed or even expelled.

Lana smirked; if she was expelled she'd probably throw herself a party.

She looked down, just as the balls were released and instantly a bludger zoomed towards her. She smacked it straight to her left, knocking one of the Slytherin Beaters straight out the game. She heard a crack, and blood dribbling from his swollen face.

If anything, she'd broken his jaw. But she wasn't going to get her hopes up; she could have just knocked a few teeth out.

She was out of the knock out zone in a flash, spiralling back after the bludger and fully aware of someone hot on her tail. She ducked and wove through and between other players be it Slytherin or Gryffindor until she came across Lucy grinning like a mad man.

"Took someone out?" Lana asked quickly, smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah. Slytherin chaser. Dislocated shoulder I think!" The third year grinned manically, not fitting her young fresh face which seemed so innocent and adorable on first meeting.

"Good work, leave the beaters to me!" Lana said avidly, she was going to take out her pursuer with a satisfactory result or she'd hand in her bat and gloves with no complaint.

Lucy nodded quickly before tearing off.

The wind rushed through Lana's long, unrestricted hair as she soared down to Tonks to get the latest scores.

It was 40-10 in Gryffindor's favour and already 2 of the Slytherin's had been knocked out.

Lana thanked Tonks and ascended back towards the action. In minutes of circling, the bludger came close yet she had no choice other than to knock it far away; all the Slytherin's were cowering behind angry Gryffindor's.

"Idiots." Lana heard Tonks mutter into her microphone resulting in many angry boos from the Slytherin stand.

Lana smiled into the air as yet another bludger could be heard buzzing towards them. She raised her bat, almost lazily and re-directed it into the stomach of a Slytherin chaser who let out an almighty 'OOF' and spiralled to the ground.

"Nice one!" Charlie said appreciatively.

"Oh yeah?" Lana smirked, soaring over to the goals where Charlie rested idly.

"Yeah." Charlie repeatedly, wrapping his hand around Lana's waist and half hugging her in mid-air.

They were rudely interrupted by their friendly commentator's voice.

"And it appears the Gryffindor Captain and his head beater are making out mid match. Is now really the time guys?!" She asked.

A grin escaped Lana's lips as she pecked Charlie's cheek and soared off once more in pursuit of a bludger.

However, her attention was diverted to Noah as he raced across the pitch after the snitch.

Except, he was nowhere near the snitch. He was to the left of it by miles and his hand was reaching out into thin air.

Lana panicked. Had a bludger hit him? Was he dizzy or seeing things?

The Slytherin seeker, Calloway Nott homed in on them, tearing after them as they soared higher into the air.

"Noah!" Lana screamed.

Noah didn't turn; he continued reaching where the snitch wasn't.

Lana saw no other option. She closed her eyes as she flew faster than ever before, experiencing the thrill of being a seeker as she pelted after Noah as he raced after the snitch.

Then, she was in his mind. She could see from his point of view, she could stroll through his memories and pick out all his qualities.

What worried Lana was his vision. It was completely blurred and unfocused. The snitch seemed like it was in front of him, a small golden blur.

Lana's brain made the connection and she sighed in acceptance. That's why Noah's bludger had been a blurry snitch. His eyes sight was going! He was scared he wouldn't be able to catch the snitch because of his eyesight.

Lana pulled out immediately, feeling overly guilty for over stepping a boundary she'd promised herself she'd never cross again.

In the millisecond before she'd opened her eyes once more, Lana felt impact on her elbow and cried out, her eyes watering instantly due to the sharp pain.

She pulled up her broom sharply, catching the bludger with her bat and wrestling it under her good arm as she chased after the beater who hit her.

"It seems our Gryffindor beater has actually restrained her bludger and is chasing after Scott of Slytherin!" Tonks said excitedly.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Lana screamed in anger, catching up with the petrified 6thyear. She pulled up and chucked the shaking bludger in Scott's direction, hitting him square on the nose.

He fell backwards off his broom and flumped to the ground with a pitiful scream.

"Ha!" Lana smirked down at him as he was carried off the pitch.

That left only a Slytherin chaser and seeker to contend with.

Simples.

Lana tore back after Noah and the snitch, unsure of how she could possibly help him.

She didn't need to as it turned out. Noah realized his mistakes as soon as he realized how close the Nott was on his tail and veered to the right, grabbing the elusive snitch out of the air and holding it tightly to his chest.

There was a unanimous roar, as the spectators realized the match had ended. The Gryffindor team united mid-air whilst the broken Slytherin side traipsed off the pitch immediately to wallow in self-pity for a while.

Lana gave Noah a hard calculating look and he nodded gently. They would talk later. His impaired vision was not only a danger on the pitch but in real life as well.

Lana hugged Charlie quickly before whizzing over to the teachers stand to talk to Tonks.

She greeted the pink haired girl with a hug and grinned.

"You were incredibly scary today you know. I think you have anger issues." the metamorphagus said seriously, shaking her head.

"Thanks." Lana said dryly. "At least we won!"

"And 6 Slytherin's are spending the next few nights in the hospital wing, completely traumatized." Tonks added appreciatively.

"Yes thank you Miss Tonks!" Snape cut in resentfully, glaring at Lana with an increased amount of hatred.

"Don't worry Snape! I'm sure you'll win in a few years' time, maybe when we've left school?" Lana giggled, letting herself let go for the first time all day.

"Perhaps, however for now I'll settle with giving you detention for being offensive, insulting and cheeky to your superior."

"But, I haven't done any of those things to my superior sir!" Lana insisted thoughtfully. "Unless of course you're assuming that I consider you to be superior to me?" She added, biting her lip. "But I have no idea why you'd think that, because I've made it exceptionally clear that I'm nothing below your equal or I can leave your class and teach myself potions to a much higher and more comfortable standard."

"20 points from Gryffindor Miss Dumbledore and detention, my office on Thursday night." Snape said sullenly, glowering at her and walking away without another word, save himself the embarrassment.

Lana glared after him, feeling thoroughly sulky. She turned around and sighed only for Tonks and McGonagall to shrug as if to say 'It's your own fault.'

…...

That night, the Gryffindor's partied hard. Any victory over Slytherin was always celebrated, especially quidditch. Not that they'd expected to lose, after all- the Gryffindor team was in the finest from that it had been for several years.

Lana found Noah sat in the corner sipping a butterbeer contemplatively. She sat across from him, knowing her green eyes were telling him every emotion she could possibly be feeling at that point. It was worse with Noah who seemed to notice everything.

"Hey." she said softly, drumming her fingers on the des between them.

"I couldn't see it." Noah said coolly, not bothering with formalities. "I couldn't see the snitch. My eyesight's been getting worse. It was alright at the beginning, I just used a clarity charm… But now everything's blurry and weird." The curly haired boy said dryly.

Lana nodded worriedly, "so what're you going to do? You can't keep playing if you can't tell what's what and where it is!"

"I've told Professor McGonagall. She's going to let me home so I can visit the opticians." Noah explained quietly, finishing his butterbeer and placing the bottle down.

"Good," Lana smiled tiredly. "We can't lose our best seeker."

"You're only seeker." Noah inputted with a wry smile.

The following Sunday, the Gryffindor's slept all day or lounged around in the common room napping, eating or playing games.

Lana went for a walk. She walked along the outskirts of the forest thinking about everything she loved and trying to hold onto that feeling before the stress of life overcame her once more.

She blinked and found herself in the owlry with no recollection of how she'd gotten there from the forest. She ran.

She pelted away, her legs moving of their own accord back to the safety of the castle. Her feet pounded the muddy track back to the entrance hall where she ran straight into Charlie. Her arms wrapped around him and wouldn't let go for several minutes.

When she finally pulled away, her breath had returned. What little colour her pale face normally had returned and she was able to think clearly.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked bemusedly, stroking her arms absent-mindedly to warm her up.

"Yeah I think I saw a wolf or something in the forest… it just shook me up." The green eyed girl lied easily.

"Oh. That's not like you." Charlie noted confusedly.

"Yeah. I'm just overtired from yesterday's party. It was just really quiet and then there was a howl and I just ran!" she said dramatically, adding a giggle at the end for effect.

"Come on silly, let's go and get some lunch and then you better go sleep." Charlie smirked, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and leading her into the great hall.

Lana hadn't realized how gullible Charlie was until then. She wished he could see through her lie and tell her everything was going to be alright, that she wasn't going crazy. But he didn't.

…...

"You not coming to breakfast?" Charlie asked Lana in surprise when she descended the stairs into the common room in her pyjamas.

"No, I have a really bad headache. I'm going to take a dreamless sleep potion from Poppy and just get myself together!" Lana said, bobbing her head dejectedly.

"Oh, I'll see you later then okay?" Charlie said softly, kissing her forehead and grabbing his bag. "Feel better!" he added with a charming smile as he dashed out the common room after Bill.

As soon as the portrait swung shut, Lana dashed up the stairs and back into her dorm. She changed into her school clothes, crabbed her seldom used invisibility cloak and raced from the room.

She left the empty common room and threw her cloak on, immediately heading to the library to do a little off topic research. She was researching something darker than she'd ever even read of before. The mind.

…...

Lana sat alone in the library, having sneakily passed Madam Pince and entering the restricted section of the library.

She sat at a table, her fingers drumming on the wood uncertainly as her eyes drifted over to the window where the winter sun shone high in the sky. Her hands moved of their own accord, climbing up onto a thick, brown leather bound book: 'The deadly Arts Of the Mind.' The hard leather began to numb her fingertips so the drumming stopped. Her eyes finally lowered to the book and she sighed loudly, accepting it was time to start reading.

The first page flicked open and Lana began to take in the words, one by one.

...

364 pages later, the flicking of Lana's eyes across the words quickened along with her heart beat as she read the symptoms of being possessed. Lana's head shook in indignation. She couldn't be being possessed; she had taken provisions to ensure her mind was completely sealed to intruders. Also, the sorting hat had personally protected her.

Lana's head shaking continued as she scrambled up from her chair and began tearing through the shelves. She spotted a small, red velvet book in-between two significantly larger and darker books and she smiled, clasping it to her chest and breathing a sigh of relief.

She retreated back to her table and poured through the small book for no more than 10 minutes before she shut the book and leant back in her chair.

"Imperious curse." She whispered horror plain in her barely audible voice.

"I wondered how long it'd take you to figure out." A voice drawled.

Lana whipped around, wand out and cast into the shadows of the book cases for the mysterious voice.

A blonde haired boy in Slytherin robes stepped out into the aisle.

A smile crept onto his face as a gasp or realization emitted from Lana.

The boy was familiar. She'd met him in the summer before her second year during a visit to the Tonks' house. He was Dora's old best friend back home. He was short, skinny and Freckly over a tanned face. He had soft golden hair that fell in short neat waves giving him a carefree and relaxed look. But his cool eyes said differently.

"Lewis!" Lana almost barked in astonishment and shock.

"Hello miss Dumbledore." Lewis replied coolly, leaning back on a book case and examining a book before slipping it away again.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Lana spluttered, standing up defensively.

Lewis eyes her in dry amusement. "Sit down, and I'll tell you." he muttered lamely.

Lana sank back down reluctantly and slowly, aware of her heart hammering against her ribcage.

"I always knew I was different. I always hid it, from my friends… from Tonks. I soon realized that Dora was different too. She was so bad at hiding it, always so clumsy." Lewis said slowly.

"But I got accepted into Hogwarts, learnt everything I needed to about witches and wizards etc. I learnt about you." He added coldly, his eyes flicking to Lana darkly.

Lana nodded in both amazement and horror.

"I searched the express for Tonks. I knew she had to be here, and I saw her. Laughing and joking in a compartment with you, Weasel and Diggory." He smirked grimly.

Lana's hand tightened around her lowered wand in anger.

"You all ignored me. So I carried on walking. I stood exactly behind her in the sorting ceremony. Nothing. She looked straight at me and didn't even notice me. It was like I'd become invisible to her. I was angry. Suddenly I found myself in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor," He muttered bitterly.

Lana stared. She couldn't help but. It was surreal, insane that he'd been in their lives for all this time and they'd never even noticed him.

"At Christmas, I transferred to Durmstrang."

Lana's breath hitched. Durmstrang was well known for teaching the Dark Arts.

"Having been properly trained, I returned here to see my revenge." He finished lightly.

"Revenge?" Lana asked nervously, her hands now trembling.

Lewis Glared at her.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to watch your best friend in the world not notice you AT ALL. To ignore you as if you never existed whilst you watch her run off with her new, famous friends."

Lana's head shook regretfully as she watched Lewis, transfixed on him.

"Well it hurt. And now you'll pay." He whispered manically.

"Why didn't you just say hello to her? To us?" Lana asked frantically, feeling her fingers numb in fear.

"What makes you think I didn't?" He said darkly, his eyes flicking to Lana's emerald orbs that had glassed over in fear.

Lana gulped visibly, her heart pounding. This couldn't be happening.

"So it's you?" She asked steadily, despite her shaking hands. "You're the one that's been watching me… been controlling me?" She asked for confirmation from this inexplicably terrifying boy.

"Yes." Lewis said simply, an odd smile on his tanned face. "Unfortunately I'm not strong enough to keep it up. Your mental defences are too strong and I struggle to keep you in my control. Eventually you wake up and all I can do is watch you walk away while I build my strength up again." He enlightened Lana flatly.

"So…You're going to keep at it, until you have full control over me and you get revenge on Tonks?" Lana asked, pleading for her voice not to break in fear.

The library seemed to darken in the bright morning sun. The silence became even quieter and the shadows became even more mysterious and haunting as the reply slipped from Lewis's lips.

"Yes." he said menacingly.

"And what if I stop you?" Lana asked defensively, hands on her hips and more confidence in her voice than in her mind.

"You won't. You hate not being in control and knowing you can't stop me is going to eat at you. You will never run to your precious granddad for help because you're to proud." Lewis smirked knowingly and Lana couldn't help but shudder to think he was right.

"Fine. But I can still say no." She said strongly, the shaking in her hands ceased and her wand rose once more.

"You can try. But I'm getting stronger by the day and soon, saying no will end up hurting you more than I can." Lewis said airily, tucking his fringe behind his ear casually.

"Say a word of this to anyone, and I'll make you pay. Understand?" He asked coolly.

Lana nodded reluctantly.

"Good. I'll see you around Dumbledore. And you better pray you don't see me."

Then, he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

Lana sunk back into her seat, aware of her heavy breathing and intense heartbeat.

This was trouble. Bigger trouble than she'd expected this year when she'd boarded the Hogwarts express. Worry and horror surged through her system. How could she have agreed to this, how did she find herself in these sickening and horrifying situations. More importantly, how could she get out of it without stimulating Lewis's promise of revenge?

He said that he would make her pay. But that wasn't what Lana was worried about. If Lewis wished to torture her or even kill her, she could take it. Yet if he used his brains and thought about what would really hurt her, he'd know that to make her pay he would have to take Charlie, Tonks, Noah or Elena and hurt them.

Lana shivered in the unheated aisle of the library. She wouldn't allow him to hurt her friends. She just needed time.

A part of her was more scared than she'd ever been before in her life. Knowing that Lewis had been in her head, possibly to see all of her secrets without her knowing was daunting.

After a while, she slipped the two books she'd been reading from into her bag and left the library to find Charlie to seek the comfort of knowing he was safe, oblivious to the danger in their school and happy.

Then she'd find Tonks and know that she too was safe and well, not the victim to be of an ex-best friend's madness.

…...

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Charlie asked concern evident in his deep brown eyes that were so similar to his mothers.

"I'm fine, really." Lana smiled wistfully, hoping her eyes weren't giving her true feelings away.

"Okay then. Goodnight." Charlie murmured into her shoulder as he pulled her in for a hug.

Lana smiled brightly as she pulled away and hopped into the girl's dorm, closing the door on Charlie behind her.

She changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed, not looking forwards to magical creatures the following morning where she would be faced with a cheery Charlie and Bubbly professor.

She would also be faced with the harsh and very real possibility that Lewis was in any one of her Slytherin lessons. He could be spending his free periods terrorizing her or her friends.

Lana couldn't help by shiver involuntarily as she sunk into her duvet. This was serious. Worse than a grandfather facing charges by the Wizegmot. Worse than being trapped in a forest by death eaters and worse than being slowly lulled into a false sense of security by a death eater.

This was more threatening than all her previous years at Hogwarts, and that was saying something.

Despite this, Lana managed to crawl through the fog in her mind to a calming slumber where the nightmare of real life was no more.

…...

6 o'clock came far too early for the girls of Gryffindor as they were awoke by their alarms. Lana rolled out of bed momentarily and popped into the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind her. Elena sat up groggily; pulling her sleeping mask away and flicking open her pearly eyes.

Tonks groaned loudly, rolled over and screamed into her pillow angrily.

"If you don't want waking up early, you should turn off your alarm!" Elena said wisely, shaking her head. Tonks sat up irritably and folded her arms.

"I forgot. And now I'm awake at 6 when I don't have a lesson until 10!" she complained, pulling her covers up to her shoulders.

"Idiot." Elena remarked from her own bed, a smirk on her face.

"Everyone clam down." Lana giggled; emerging from the bathroom looking like she'd been up hours. Her make-up was done flawlessly; she was dressed and ready with a smile on her face.

"We're calm!" Elena smiled widely, winking at Tonks who stuck her tongue out childishly and sighed loudly.

Lana simply smiled.

…...

"You're in a better mood today." Charlie commented as they left the great hall after breakfast for Care of Magical creatures.

"I know, I had a good night's sleep." Lana lied easily, smiling across to her boyfriend.

"I'm glad, cos you're very scary when you're angry and upset." Charlie smirked, tilting his head to Lana's and shaking his head.

Lana smacked his arm lightly, laughing aloud.

"I can easily make the transition to angry you know!" She joked, grinning in false happiness.

"I know that!" Charlie remarked with a smirk once more.

They walked up the many floors to their lesson, chatting happily until Charlie slipped his hand into Lana's and gasped shortly.

"Lana, your hand is freezing!" He exclaimed, rubbing his own hand where he'd touched her.

Lana drew her hands up instinctively, rubbing them together anxiously and breathing onto them.

"Sorry!" she giggled, pulling her gloves from her coat pocket and sliding them onto her hands quickly before re-taking Charlie's hand and swinging his arm in the air carelessly.

With a shrug, Charlie joined in, a grin plastered on his freckled face.

Lana looked away and sighed lightly.

Her head span around distractedly, searching for the piercing eyes she could feel burning into the back of her skull.

However, her attention was taken by the familiar twinkling blue eyes of her grandfather, standing in an arch way across the corridor. Lana knew he wasn't the source of her distress, but he was watching her none the less.

He bowed his head slightly, barely blinking as Lana's gaze turned into one of suspicion. Dumbledore rarely ever parted from his study or the grand hall. It was odd to see him deep in the school.

Lana shivered as she felt herself nod back curtly.

Though she hated it, she still felt some sort of reliance on the man she'd not spoken to in over a year.

He was like a spell on every wizard or witches life, he was always there if good or bad wanted or unwanted.

Necessary or unnecessary.

As they turned the corner of the stairs, Charlie's hand tugged Lana along breaking her eye contact with her grandfather. Lana felt an odd sense of melancholy. Who knew how long it would be before she looked at her grandfather once again and didn't feel the need to scream at him, cursing and crying as she did.

Conversation picked up once more as they headed down the corridor to care of magical creatures. They finally entered the miniscule class and took their seats at the back, grinning together.

The only difference was that Lana's was fake and Charlie's was pure.

…...

_(A/N) - So the secrets out! Lewis is back, having only been in one chapter last time. He's the reason Lana's been hearing voices and waking up in random places all over the school. I should mention that the next few chapters (up to 16 I think?) are going to be quite… gory isn't the right word. Depressing? Anyway- They're not exactly going to be a bundle of fun, quite miserable in fact. But after that they're… well, as cheery as ever ;)_

_Though I am considering knocking the rating up one higher because as the gang get older, I'm getting more and more tempted to introduce bad habits teens get such as swearing and fighting, etc. Let me know what you think?_

_Thanks to Green Lily 96 and you, for reading!_

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_

_P.S - I just realized that next year we'll be joined by Percy and Oliver Wood. Omg. I can't wait!_


	10. Rationalism Aside

Chapter 10 - Rationalism Aside

By Hannah Lily Potter

….…...

Disclaimer- Not mine, as much as I wish it was. Some of the characters are of my own invention but not really, they wouldn't be there without J.k and her wonderful universe J

…...

**Last Time **_**- **__364 pages later, the flicking of Lana's eyes across the words quickened along with her heart beat as she read the symptoms of being possessed. Lana's head shook in indignation. She couldn't be being possessed; she had taken provisions to ensure her mind was completely sealed to intruders. _

_"Imperious curse." She whispered horror plain in her barely audible voice._

_"I wondered how long it'd take you to figure out." A voice drawled._

_Lana whipped around, wand out and cast into the shadows of the book cases for the mysterious voice._

_A blonde haired boy in Slytherin robes stepped out into the aisle._

_A smile crept onto his face as a gasp or realization emitted from Lana._

_The boy was familiar. She'd met him in the summer before her second year during a visit to the Tonks' house. He was Dora's old best friend back home. He was short, skinny and Freckly over a tanned face. He had soft golden hair that fell in short neat waves giving him a carefree and relaxed look. But his cool eyes said differently._

_"Lewis!" Lana almost barked in astonishment and shock. "What's going on? Why are you here?" Lana spluttered, standing up defensively._

_"I always knew I was different. I always hid it, But I got accepted into Hogwarts, learnt everything I needed to about witches and wizards etc. I learnt about you. I was angry. Suddenly I found myself in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor," _

_"At Christmas, I transferred to Durmstrang."_

_Lana's breath hitched. Durmstrang was well known for teaching the Dark Arts._

_"Having been properly trained, I returned here to see my revenge." He finished lightly._

_"So it's you?" She asked steadily, despite her shaking hands. "You're the one that's been watching me… been controlling me?" She asked for confirmation from this inexplicably terrifying boy._

_"Yes." _

_"And what if I stop you?" _

_"You can try. But I'm getting stronger by the day and soon, saying no will end up hurting you more than I can. Say a word of this to anyone, and I'll make you pay. Understand?" He asked coolly._

_Lana nodded reluctantly._

…...

February brought the exit of snow and a feeling of spring. For Lana, it was a chance to get herself together.

She had to prioritize and begin thinking rationally once more, or she'd end up in deep trouble.

Luckily, she hadn't yet fallen behind on her school work. She'd had the foresight to read all of her school books either during the summer or late at night when sleep just wouldn't come.

All arguments in the Gryffindor tower seemed to have ceased after Christmas, so all was peaceful in the common room. As Valentine's Day approached, cards and letters could be found lying around the common room for certain people. Elena already had a sizeable wedge of cards waiting to be opened by her bed.

Lewis hadn't stuck since Lana had met him in the library and his piercing eyes had yet to make another appearance.

The first of February, Lana and Charlie were talking in the back of charms wit hushed voices. They were bored and thinking up some strategic techniques for the upcoming match against Slytherin.

They were interrupted by a stern by squeaky cough and looked up to see the tiny Professor Flitwick peering up at them.

"Yes professor?" Lana asked blankly, a charming smile on her pale face.

"I expect better behaviour from you Miss Dumbledore. As a school dueller you might have thought you were more mature."

Lana's mouth fell open, as did Charlie's beside her.

"A school what now?" she asked, gob smacked.

"Didn't you receive your owl?" Flitwick asked in surprise, scratching his head in thought.

"Yes. That is the face of someone with a clue what you're going on about." Tonks inputted lazily, grinning childishly.

"Yes, thank you miss Tonks." Flitwick said abruptly, wiping the grin off Tonks' face.

"See me after class Miss Dumbledore, I'll explain then." Flitwick said quickly. "In the mean time I suggest you stop talking and get on with your work."

The rest of the class retuned to silence as Flitwick tottered away leaving them to their work, until there was a quiet rap at the door.

The door swung open after Flitwick flicked his wand at it and revealed a terrified first year holding a note.

She scrambled inside, handed the note to the professor and practically raced out of the room once more.

"On the other hand, Miss Dumbledore- Your grandfather requires you now. I'm sure you'll receive your owl soon but if not, feel free to ask me." Flitwick said and sat back down leaving Lana sat stiffly.

"Why am I wanted?" She asked loudly, and edge of bitterness in her voice.

"That is not stated Miss Dumbledore. Now off you go." Flitwick squeaked.

Lana shoved her work into her bag and squeezed Charlie's hand nervously.

"If I'm not back in an hour, presume I've murdered my granddad and ran away." She said dryly, hiking her bag up her shoulder.

Charlie nodded anxiously and dropped his quill as he watched her leave. Lana shut the door behind her with a small click and vanished from sight.

….….….….….….…

Lana was suddenly very aware of her own footsteps, echoing in the empty stone corridors as she made her way to Dumbledore's office.

This was going to be beyond uncomfortable. It was going to be torturous.

Eventually she reached the stone gargoyle that had already been opened for her in anticipation. Lana jumped up the stairs and swung the office door open easily, striding into the room.

"Good afternoon Lana." Dumbledore said calmly, drumming his fingers on his desk.

"Hey." Lana said awkwardly, taking a seat opposite her grandfather. "What can I do for you?" she asked lamely, not meeting his eyes.

"You are aware of your placement in the Gryffindor duelling club?" Dumbledore asked her calmly, his blue eyes twinkling.

Lana looked up irritably.

"I literally found out like 5 minutes ago!" she said, folding her arms.

"Very well. It simply entails duelling 1 person from each opposite house." he explained steadily. "If you are to become … incapacitated during a duel your chosen second takes your place. If the second is knocked out, your house is too."

"Right." Lana nodded in thought.

"I'm not going to lie to you Lana, this could be dangerous." her grandfather told her gravely.

Lana shook her head in mirth.

"Have you seen the duellers in that club, they were awful."

"Not all of them." Dumbledore inputted sharply. "You have to be careful Lana. You've made many more enemy's here than I think you'd ever intended. Who knows if an opponent wants you dead? Especially the Slytherin's."

"Why who's Slytherin?" Lana asked coolly.

"Calloway Nott."

Lana swallowed hard. Nott hadn't seemed a bad dueller, especially with his seekers build. He was sneaky and fast, good at dodging spells.

"Well then, I'll just have to make an example of him." Lana said confidently, despite the niggling worry in the back of her mind. "Anything else?" she asked brightly.

"Yes as a matter of fact." Dumbledore said tiredly, scratching his head.

Lana looked at him expectantly, twirling her wand around her fingers easily.

"I've noticed your relationship with Mr Weasley has grown since Christmas."

Lana could have laughed out loud. Her grandfather was taking an interest in her romantic relationships.

"And?" She questioned amusedly.

Dumbledore's head bowed down and his piercing blue eyes sharpened.

"Do you not realize the danger that becoming close to people will put you in?" He asked Lana jadedly, "to even think of becoming close to him is like signing your own death warrant."

Lana's emerald eyes darkened and narrowed.

"What are you trying to say?" She said lowly, breathing steadily.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at her down the end of his half-moon spectacles.

"The minute you become so emotionally attached to someone that you think you love them, you're pushing yourself closer and closer to death. Increasing the chance of dying young. Is that what you want?"

"I want to live!" Lana spat furiously, sitting up in her chair.

"Then you should cease your relationship with this boy immediately!" Dumbledore advised wisely.

Lana swallowed angrily, standing up and kicked her chair away.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I thought you liked the Weasley's!"

"I do, I also want to keep my granddaughter alive."

"Then butt out of her life!" Lana said outraged, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Lana I'm warning you. The more people you love, the more you'd die for. The more you love the more likely you are to die."

"I'd rather love and die then live and hate!" Lana said strongly, trying her best not to scream in fury.

"Have you not thought about the poor person you'll die for? Are you so selfish that you aren't worried about how guilty they'll feel when you're gone?"

"You sick, twisted old man!" Lana ground out bitterly. "How dare you! Call ME selfish when all you've ever done is ruin lives!" She said frustrated.

The lunch bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

"I'll see you around!" Lana spat and grabbed her bag, storming from the office.

She entered the first girl's bathroom around and splashed her hot face with cool water, taking deep calming breaths.

After a few minutes she calmed down and grabbed her bag off the counter before storming out the bathroom and heading down to Lunch.

She strode into the great hall and suddenly all eyes were on her, watching her in silence. She took long, powerful strides to the teachers table and climbed onto the raised tier easily, standing behind the ornate golden eagle stand where her grandfather normally stood.

"Hello!" Lana said loudly, magically enhancing her voice so it resonated around the stone hall.

Everyone's head's turned to watch her, including the teachers and her grandfather sat behind her.

"Hello!" She heard Tonks shout back cheerfully and wave from the Gryffindor table.

Lana beamed.

"I'll only keep you from your lunch a minute, I just want to tell you all something!" she said confidently, taking a moment to smile at her grandfather behind her. The old man looked at her pleadingly as she wheeled back around.

"I Love everyone in here! Every single student traipsing through this blasted school day after day dealing with social lives, homework and exams. Excluding Slytherin's of course, they can all go to hell. But EVERYONE else has the token of my love." Lana shouted loudly, opening her arms to the students grandly.

"Hey! I don't even care if you're a Hufflepuff! If a green light came flying in your direction, I'd jump in front of it before you could scream 'OMG I'm gonna die!' so there!" Lana finished dramatically and slightly dizzily. She turned back to her grandfather and glared at him.

"There. Now it doesn't matter who the hell I date because I'm dying anyway!" She spat quietly and stormed out the hall once more, hearing Tonks, Charlie, Noah and Elena race after her in confusion.

….….….….….….…

"Lana Elizabeth Weasley, would you please explain to us why on earth you just declared your love for every single non Slytherin student in this school?" Tonks asked incredulously, hands on her hips and a stern look in her azure eyes.

Lana folded her arms and huffed.

"Because My grandfather is a stuck up, righteous git." She said shortly, staring at the monotonous grey brick wall in front of her.

"Lana darling, we're going to need more to go on then that!" Elena noted sympathetically.

"He practically told me to leave Charlie, and never love anybody ever because I'm going to die." Lana said bitterly, shaking her head in anger.

The Gryffindor's glanced at each other awkwardly. None of them could deny that the thought had crossed their minds at some point. If Lana isolated herself, if she trained and worked alone she could live so much longer. She could be anything she wanted to be and fulfil her potential to be the greatest witch who ever lived.

But none of them truly believed they would ever let her leave them. Because what was life without love or friends? Lana might as well join Voldemort and totally renounce her heritage.

"Erm…you're going to die?" Elena piped up unsurely.

Lana's head snapped up. Of course Elena didn't know why would she? They weren't best friends in their first year; it was only the death of Amie which led to Elena joining their little group.

Tonks wrapped and arm around Elena's shoulders and smiled comfortingly at Lana.

"Let's go for a little walk." Tonks said sweetly to Elena, steering her away.

Noah swayed a little uncomfortably before making up his mind and hurrying after them.

Lana couldn't help but smile as she watched them go. Charlie crouched down beside her and sighed, extending an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, do you want to talk about it?" He asked calmly, amusement evident in his chocolate eyes.

Lana's eyes narrowed.

"Don't patronize me Charles."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Charlie exclaimed, holding up his one free hand.

Lana nodded primly.

"Good." she commented shortly.

"Well?"

Lana glared at her boyfriend.

"I went up there; he told me it was dangerous to be in the duelling club because anyone of the other duellers could want me dead. I told him not to worry and then he began talking about…us." Lana explained tiredly, shaking her head.

"He said I shouldn't be with you because 'becoming close to him is like signing your own death warrant,' he said the more people I love, the more I'd die for."

"So you retaliated by telling a couple of hundred people you love them and would die for them." Charlie summarised lightly, slightly bemusedly.

"Yes." Lana said, cringing. "Well I was upset. And there's nothing like disobeying your grandfather in front of the whole school." Lana shrugged.

Charlie slipped his hand into Lana's.

"Lana…does Abe know about you?" He asked softly.

Lana frowned and shook her head.

"No, just you, Tonks, Noah and now Elena I guess." Lana said in surprise as Charlie sighed.

"Don't you think it's time you told them? Explained to them what could happen?"

"I don't see why I need to yet, I'm in no danger." Lana said stubbornly, as her mind screamed at her for lying. In actuality she was in more danger than ever before, with Lewis taking over her mind as he pleased.

"Because Abe, and mum and dad are all the ones that love you like a daughter, and they deserve to know." Charlie said convincingly.

"What so they can be like Dumbledore and tell me I'd be better off without you all?" Lana asked viciously, climbing off the floor and wiping herself down.

"No, so they can understand why you do what you do. Why you get out of bed every day and why you can never trust Dumbledore again." Charlie said passionately, climbing up also and looking deep into Lana's eyes.

"I can't Charlie…not yet. I don't want them to know I'm living under a curse. How do you think they'll react really? Will Abe give me some fire whiskey? Will your mother hug me and tell me everything's gonna be alright? Will Bill's eyes light up when he realizes why we used to be so interested in runes?" Lana said hating herself as tears welled up in her large eyes.

"I don't…" Charlie faltered, shoving a hand through his lengthening red hair.

"That's exactly what will happen. And then your mother will pull me aside and ask me if I really think we should be dating right now… or whether we should wait till we're older." Lana whispered. "I don't want to wait Charlie. What's a lifetime of this? Working and fighting and hating compared to a few years of living?"

There was a pause as Charlie looked up, fear evident in his chocolate eyes.

"What about me?" he asked quietly, "What about the people left behind when you're gone?" the hollowness in his voice hit Lana hard, exactly like her grandfather had said.

"I can't think about that yet Charlie." Lana muttered. "I can't talk about this anymore." she shook her head and half ran out the castle.

Her head was spinning and her vision impaired by tears that came back, every time she wiped them away.

Damn her grandfather to hell for causing this, damn him for making her angry and damn herself for being so foolish as to retaliate. She was too Gryffindor for her own good.

Lana escaped into the forbidden forest, breathing heavily as the twigs crunched under her feet.

Eventually, she hauled herself onto a tree and rested safely knowing she was at least a mile away from the school.

She was so angry at herself and at Charlie for agreeing with Dumbledore.

Moving further up the tree, Lana managed to see through a gap in the trees and watch the distant castle knowing the school were all heading to period 4 now. She should be in ancient runes, yet here she was sulking in a tree.

It wasn't fair that Charlie had said that. Did he honestly think she hadn't thought about it the second they'd decided to go out with each other. Did he assume she didn't care what happened to him?

Lana choked back tears again, shivering in the cool February winds.

She'd spent 2 years pushing the wand from her mind, trying to live like a normal teenage girl without worries that went any further than spots or boys. But certain circumstances had prevented that. Amie's death had impacted them all, and now Lana had a feeling there was no way to escape her fate or even delay it.

She didn't know how long it would be, who could? But she fully intended to live life to the max. She didn't want to live knowing people were worrying about her. That would just make everything worse.

Listening to the peaceful bird song through the trees, Lana's eyes fluttered shut for a few moments as she tried to calm her breathing down.

When they re-opened she wasn't alone. Tonks sat opposite her, looking far from the Tonks she knew.

Her hair was back to mousy brown and her face was frowning sadly.

"Hey." Tonks murmured softly, crossing her legs on the branch unsteadily.

Lana blinked.

"If you've come here to lecture me you may as well leave." she said bitterly.

"Would I ever do that?" Tonks laughed nervously. "I think you've got it the wrong way around,"

Lana couldn't help but smirk lightly.

"Lana…I know how you feel."

Lana bit back a nasty retort, knowing Dora was only trying to help.

"You want to be able to handle this alone. You don't want to show Charlie how scared you are and you don't want to be babied over for the rest of your life." Tonks summarised fairly accurately making Lana glare at her.

"I'm not scared of dying." the dark haired Gryffindor whispered. "I'm scared of not living."

Tonks sighed, her hair turning pale violet.

"You're going to live Lana. For ages yet, because we'll make you. We're not going to let you go anywhere for a good few years, I promise you." Tonks said sternly, smiling a little.

Lana half resisted the urge to snort.

"As for Charlie, He IS scared of you dying and he's a boy which means he has no idea how to tell you." Tonks smirked now, pink streaks rippling in her hair.

"Actually Charlie's alright at all that touchy feely crap." Lana laughed, in spite of herself.

"Then sit down, and talk to him. Please!" Tonks grinned, jumping off the branch and landing on the ground with a thump.

"I'm alright!" she called, clambering off the ground and picking a lead of her hair. "See you later!" she called.

Lana laughed as Tonks left, hobbling slightly. Same old Tonks after all.

….….….….….….…

Lana didn't leave the forest for a good while, only when the sun began to set did she land on the ground, more successfully than Tonks did, and began the traipse back to the castle. She'd spend hours figuring out what she could say to Charlie, but it had all been for naught as she still had no idea.

She whistled to herself in the dark forest, dragging her bag behind her lazily. It must have been five minutes or so before she realized someone was echoing her whistle.

She paused, drawing her wand and shining light into the forest cautiously.

"Show yourself." she called out, not bothering to glance back at the castle as if it was going to recognize she was in trouble. How pathetically clichéd that would be.

"I don't need to," A voice replied that sent cold chills down Lana's spine. "I control you, not the other way around." Lewis called menacingly.

Lana span around on the spot, looking back at the school desperately and hating herself for it.

"Come out and play then," She called tauntingly.

Nothing could describe the fear Lana felt at that very moment, as the wind rustled through the darkening forest and twigs seemed to crunch all around her.

Breathing more than irregular, Lana clutched her wand tightly and turned slowly coming face to face with Lewis.

"What do you want?" Lana asked, "And why not just do it now and put me out of my misery?" she asked quietly, not daring to move in his presence.

"Because that would be dull, and I wouldn't get to play." Lewis smirked, holding up his wand and examining it closely.

"Birch, dragon heart string. 10 inches." He murmured, "Slightly less attractive than your wand but it does the job."

Lana pulled her wand closer to her leg, tightening her grip so much she wouldn't be surprised if it snapped.

"Not like yours of course…willow bark, phoenix feather and unicorn hair… 11 inches if I'm not mistaken." Lewis smiled darkly, putting his wand back in his robes.

Lana nodded stiffly; frozen to the spot despite knowing she could attack him at any time… she was armed after all.

"I doubt it Dumbledore, I know everything you have, will or could do." Lewis half laughed.

Lana swallowed, if he was in her head at that very moment… why couldn't she sense him?

"Because I'm careful. Now, I know you've been scared lately… wandering when I'm going to pop up again. You've been sticking close to your friends and yet pushing them away as well. Just remember what will happen if you tell…" Lewis smirked.

"What will happen Lewis; because that's the one thing you've not said. In between your games and your vow to get revenge, I don't think you're actually sure." Lana spoke up coolly, finally sick of his mind games and his sickening ability to make her scared.

"Do not underestimate me Dumbledore. Your family obviously has a superiority complex, but you are mistaken. I could have half the school under my control in a matter of seconds before you could warn anyone. I know everything you are going to do." Lewis snapped, angry at Lana's outburst.

Lana breathed heavily, realizing the truth in his words. Using the unprotected minds of the students of Hogwarts; Lewis could take it over easily leaving only those with the most highly protected minds.

"Why me? Why not just go for Tonks?" Lana asked daringly.

"My, my, my Dumbledore. Giving up your friends already? And I thought you were a Gryffindor…" the blonde smirked sending Lana insane.

"That's not what I mean, and you obviously know it." Lana hissed.

In a split second she was on the floor, clutching her head as it burnt. Her body shook uncontrollably, shuddering as a thousand daggers impaled her pale skin. Her insides burnt and stung, her muscles tensed and spasmed and her eyes screwed shut in the effort not to scream.

Heart hammering against her chest, her limbs thrashed uncontrollably and her mind begged for release. It was agonizing, excruciating and unbearable.

Then it stopped, leaving Lana shaking and panting on the floor.

"I chose you because you took her from me and you didn't care. I chose you because you're popular, you're loved and you barely acknowledge how lucky you are. You'll get what's coming to you; I'll make sure of it." Lewis whispered.

Lana heard his footsteps leaving and shuddered uncontrollably, fire still running through her veins as she crawled to a tree and dragged herself up onto her wobbling legs.

Lana panted heavily, almost praying she'd died and gone to hell rather than lived to endure the agony of the cruciatus curse. How Charlie had endured that for much longer was baffling to Lana, even now it was over her muscles still burned and her head hammered.

She stumbled towards the school, praying she wouldn't run into anyone for fear she'd give up and collapse. The walk seemed endless and leaving the forest was neither a good nor bad thing. It means the return to the argument but the escape from danger. At least some danger anyway.

She only collapsed twice, but thankfully in the dark of the night she went unseen as she dragged herself back up and hauled herself to the school.

…...

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy woman. Especially as one of her Gryffindor's had vanished, and her friends refused to speak. She'd spent a good part of the evening searching the school trying to find the headmaster's granddaughter to no avail.

It wasn't rare for the girl to storm off when she was angry or upset, it hadn't exactly been a rare occurrence in the 3 and half years she'd been taught at Hogwarts, but all the same they had to search for her.

Lana normally returned within a few hours but she'd been gone for 6 now and it was dark and cold outside the castle, where Hagrid searched loyally and endlessly.

Minerva swerved around the corner into the entrance hall and gasped sharply, seeing the missing Gryffindor. The younger girl was walking slowly and making each step with an air of force and deliberation. Even from across the hall her shaking was visible and if possible she was paler than normal.

"Miss Dumbledore, where on earth have you been?" Minerva asked strictly sweeping down the last remaining stairs to join the fourth year.

Lana ignored her question and slowly continued towards the stairs.

"It's past curfew, you've missed period 4 and 5 and I dare say you've not eaten since breakfast." The Transfiguration Professor said firmly.

Still Lana carried on walking. She hadn't the energy to stop to argue, even if she did she doubted she'd manage to start walking once again.

"Can you please stay still?" McGonagall snapped irritably, her Scottish accent flaring.

Lana wheeled around, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"No, I can't. I'm going to bed and if you want to take points or give me detention that's fine but for Merlin's sake do it tomorrow when I can be bothered to pay attention." Lana hissed and felt bad for it immediately. She had no right to be mad at McGonagall; the woman hadn't done anything except possibly worry about Lana so why on earth was she being snapped at. Lana couldn't help but groan inwardly; once again her temper had gotten the better of her.

"I'm sorry, I just…. I couldn't…" Lana couldn't find the right words and was yet again on the verge of tears for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

McGonagall's eyes seemed to soften somewhat as she produced a tissue from thin air and handed it to Lana.

"Can you remember the first time we met Lana?" The older woman asked gently, her lips on the verge of smiling.

Lana shook her head in reply, dabbing at her eyes and focusing on reigning in her excessive shaking.

"It was the day you awoke after your parents died, you were very poorly and confused. I came to visit you in the hospital wing and told you I was here if you needed to talk…" the professor explained quietly. "You told me I wasn't the person you needed. I asked if you wanted your grandfather and you said no, he wasn't right either."

Lana smiled wryly; she had always been a clever child if she'd realized at 7 years old after a traumatic experience that her grandfather wasn't worth talking to.

"I asked you if you wanted anyone at all," Minerva continued with her story somewhat fondly causing Lana to bite her lip. It was odd that the professor had known her since she was 7 and her parents before that. "And you told me you couldn't speak to anyone yet, because you'd not found the right person to speak to."

Lana barely nodded, it all seemed to foreign to her.

"You have now Lana; I don't want to hear any excuses about keeping everything cooped up inside you. Your friends are there to help you, and if that means you'll stop wandering off on your own then you'd better start talking to them properly." the tone had changed now from soft to stern, the professor looking quite serious.

Lana nodded again vaguely, still focusing on her balance.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow Lana, and you'd better have resolved your argument with Mr. Weasley by the time I do." the professor nodded curtly and then swept away, allowing herself to smirk without Lana seeing.

…...

Lana didn't really know what to take from the story, other than she was rather peculiar when drugged up. She half leaned on the banister as she dragged herself up the stairs. She did need to talk to Charlie as soon as possible, though heavens knows what she could possibly say to make him believe she thought about him and didn't just expect him to let her die and continue like nothing had happened.

But Lana knew that the discussion would have to wait; she could possibly see herself making it up to the Gryffindor tower tonight. Instead she shuffled down the 3rd floor corridor and crept into the infirmary.

Fortunately, Poppy was still awake and sat at the bedside of a homesick first year when Lana arrived. The older woman stood and ambled over to Lana who collapsed on the nearest empty bed and breathed deeply.

"Lana, what on earth is wrong?" Poppy asked worriedly, being a skilled healer the first thing she noticed was the irregular breaths and shaking.

Lana smiled tiredly, pushing hair from her face.

"Please can I just sleep here tonight, please Poppy!" the Gryffindor pleaded despairingly.

Poppy relented anxiously. Lana was fiercely independent so obviously something was wrong if she'd come to the infirmary.

"Very well, but I demand a full explanation in the morning." She informed the fourth year softly.

Lana nodded and waited until Poppy had returned to the first year before breathing out gratefully.

Her eyes flicked shut in sheer exhaustion from the emotionally draining day, too tired to wonder how long it would be before they opened once more.

…...

_Lana stood alone in the forest, and he was there. Lewis surrounded her, stood beside every tree. His eyes burned a hole in Lana, unblinking as he watched her._

_Lana revolved on the spot, barely breathing as she counted the many Lewis's that surrounded her. It was insane and obviously dangerous._

_'This isn't happening,' she repeated in her head over and over._

_Suddenly his wand was raised and beams or Red came from every angle._

_Then Lana was on her knees again, screaming._

_Screaming and screaming and screaming until her throat was dry and hoarse. Yet she carried no screaming, her nails digging into her own flesh so hard she pierced her skin._

_The pain was so intense she could no longer control her own movement. She slumped on the floor for a moment before the curse struck her again and she rolled over and began to shudder and tremble on the muddy floor of the forest. She began to jerk more violently, not thinking about where she was or how she'd got there - just living the pain as it cursed through every fibre in her being._

_It was like poison was shooting through her veins, like her skin was alight with fiendfyre and her mind; memories and soul were being torn from her body._

_What made it worse was her screams. The fact she was so weak, she was showing pain. Why couldn't she be like Charlie? Why couldn't she be strong and act like nothing was wrong with the world._

The sound of her screams changed and she forced her eyes open, realizing she was no longer on the cool muddy floor of the forest.

Her breathing was still harsh and fast as she scrambled from her sheets and recovered her wand.

"Lana! Lana, calm down!"

Lana was confused, in the dark everything was disorientating.

"Lana It's me; you're in the hospital wing!" Poppy near shouted, struggling to keep the fourth year calm.

Lana simply dropped her wand in surprise and let the school nurse turn the lights on.

Everyone granted it was only 4 or 5 people, but all the other patients were awake and staring at Lana.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize!" Lana said quickly, distressed. She was fairly used to nightmares, but that was different. She'd felt real, physical pain instead of emotional turmoil. Even now her skin was still prickling in the aftermath of the curse

"I thought you'd stopped having nightmares?" Poppy asked briskly yet kindly all the same, straightening out Lana's sheets.

"I have done… they were different. I didn't mean for this to happen." Lana tried to explain but failed badly.

"Nobody means to have nightmares Lana." Poppy scolded half-heartedly.

Lana remained silent, looking around the infirmary nervously half expecting to see Lewis looming over her.

"You need to start accepting help."

"So I've been told." Lana commented dryly, rubbing her temples to ease her stress away.

"And rightly so." Poppy declared. "I'm going to get you a dreamless sleep potion for tonight, and if you look tired then for tomorrow as well." the matron said firmly. "It's not good for you to lose sleep. Someone needs to make sure you're looked after."

Lana nodded absently, leaning back against her pillows.

"I'm really fine, I promise it hasn't happened in ages and it wasn't that bad; not like they used to be." The dark haired girl said earnestly, flicking her eyes up to meet her mother's friend's eyes.

"If it hadn't been that bad, you wouldn't have been screaming like that." Were the matron's last words before she swept into her office to retrieve her potions.

Lana bit her lip, looking up nervously to see the patients of the hospital wing were still wide awake and watching her nosily.

The next few days were going to be hell on earth.

…...

_(A/N) - aaawr, how sad. Serious note, do you think the rating needs to go higher for the descriptions of the cruciatus curse? I don't know. _

_This Chapter basically just showed that Charlie isn't happy about Lana's inevitable death and Lewis is not afraid of the dark arts. _

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_

_P.S - Happy December 1__st__ and countdown to Christmas! I hope to get at least 3 more chapters out by Christmas with our 1 per week arrangement!_

_review? ... :(_


	11. Love and Other Emotions

Chapter 11 - Love and Other Emotions

By Hannah Lily Potter

….…...

Disclaimer - This isn't mine, despite me wishing several times upon a star :/

…...

**Last Time - **

_"Why me? Why not just go for Tonks?" Lana asked daringly._

_"My, my, my Dumbledore. Giving up your friends already? And I thought you were a Gryffindor…" the blonde smirked sending Lana insane._

_"That's not what I mean, and you obviously know it." Lana hissed._

_In a split second she was on the floor, clutching her head as it burnt. Her body shook uncontrollably, shuddering as a thousand daggers impaled her pale skin. Her insides burnt and stung, her muscles tensed and spasmed and her eyes screwed shut in the effort not to scream._

_Heart hammering against her chest, her limbs thrashed uncontrollably and her mind begged for release. It was agonizing, excruciating and unbearable._

_Then it stopped, leaving Lana shaking and panting on the floor._

_"I chose you because you took her from me and you didn't care. I chose you because you're popular, you're loved and you barely acknowledge how lucky you are. You'll get what's coming to you; I'll make sure of it." Lewis whispered._

…...

**'Legend has it that it was on Merlin's wand, or the 'warriors wand'. its told that the holder of the wand must make the ultimate sacrifice for the one they love. Hence the idea of bravery and love triumphing' - (A Fool's Granddaughter)**

….….….….….….…

"I need to see her! I'm sorry but you're gonna have to deal with it." Lana heard Charlie's soothing tones through the curtains around her bed and forced her eyes open. She shuffled to sit up and groaned, feeling the after effects of the cruciatus curse- aching muscles and a headache.

Sure enough seconds later, the curtains were pulled apart and Charlie slid through the gap worriedly.

"I know we had an argument Lana, but when you go missing for 6 hours and then appear in the hospital wing you have please got to tell me!" was the first thing Lana's redheaded boyfriend told her exasperatedly, pulling a chair around and sitting down promptly.

"I'm sorry okay, but for Godric's sake please stop shouting!" Lana said softly, pouring herself a glass of water from the jug beside her bed.

"Why, will people overhear?" Charlie asked, somewhat sarcastically. "Like they did last night when you screamed the school down?"

Lana glared at him, placing her glass down.

"If you came here to have a go at me then you might as well leave, because I don't wanna listen to that." Lana said viciously, leaning back into her pillows and observing the red eared-ness of her boyfriend.

"I didn't actually," Charlie spoke in a softer tone now, his chocolate eyes sparkling. "I came to tell you that you can never run off like that again. You have no idea how worried I was about you." He told Lana reproachfully. Lana simply looked down at her lap and bit her lip anxiously. She needed to talk to Charlie maturely and responsibly about her … situation, but she couldn't form the words to express her feelings.

"And I've been thinking, a lot." Charlie added after a moment, leaning forwards in his chair and touching his fingertips together pensively. "I don't want you to stay cooped inside for the rest of your life, not living or loving or doing anything remotely dangerous."

Lana smiled wryly; her childhood had been close to that. From what she could remember she had always been protected by her parents, except in the woods. The woods surrounding her house were her own.

"And I certainly don't want to push you away from me…I don't really know what I'd do with myself without you." Charlie continued, each word forced out deliberately after much consideration.

"I want to be able to pretend we don't know about this. I mean, neither of us believe in divination or prophecies or palmistry," Charlie laughed uneasily, "but at the same time we know this is real because it's so well known! I mean that rune is there on the wand, it's solid proof just like the wand itself! Dude! That's MERLIN'S wand!"

Lana was pretty sure her lip was bleeding now, and so her teeth withdrew and her mouth fell shut.

"So, we can't escape this and I just have to come to terms with it, because you obviously have done, I'm just scared of losing you…"

Lana could have laughed and laughed if it hadn't been for her throat absolutely killing her, raw from her screams. He'd admitted to being scared. Lana knew he would, Tonks thought he couldn't being a boy but Lana was right.

"You think I'm not scared?" Lana asked quietly, her emerald eyes meeting Charlie's chocolate orbs. "Charlie I'm petrified of losing you. We both know there's life after death… We've been there." She smiled sadly, "and to think about dying and watching you for however long you live after me knowing you're moving on, living a life you could have lived with me is terrifying me. It makes me wish death really was the end."

Charlie shook his head in protest, obviously wanting to input his opinion but Lana wouldn't let him.

"I'm going to ask you a question Charlie, and please answer it honestly." Lana stated firmly.

As Charlie nodded, Lana took a deep breath and smiled bravely.

"What did the cruciatus curse feel like?"

Charlie gulped, obviously it wasn't the question he'd been expecting.

"Honestly?" Lana nodded. "Honestly it was like my whole body was being tortured by different things at the same time. Like my blood was burning and poisoned and draining simultaneously. Like I was being stretched out, stabbed and scratched and like I'd never be able to think clearly again. Like pain would be the only thing I'd ever feel until death." Charlie said quietly, not enjoying remembering the incident in their first year.

"But you didn't scream…" Lana said softly, sitting back up and crossing her legs under her covers.

"No. I couldn't. It sounds stupid…" he paused, raking a hand through his hair.

"Carry on." Lana asked sensitively.

"I... didn't want them to get the satisfaction of seeing I was in pain. I didn't want you to see me in pain…Your screams were the only thing I could hear and I wanted them to stop… they were almost as bad as the curse." Charlie admitted, leaving Lana to breathe deeply in.

"Charlie, I love you."

Everything in the infirmary was white and pristine. The wing was crisp and tidy, only the colour of the patients and healers to break the pattern. But everything in the wing seemed to fade away as the words escaped Lana's lips.

That's what she'd really spent the whole of yesterday thinking about; telling him just that. She'd never said it before, to anyone as far as she could recall. She would have said it to her parents and of course she'd said it to Tonks, but not in the same way as she meant it for Charlie.

The truth was, she relied on Charlie for the strength to get up every day. He was her best friend, her boyfriend and everything she loved in the world had something to do with him. He listened to her, laughed with her and cried with her, except he didn't cry- he sympathized. He understood her, had everything in common with her, knew her favourite foods and most hated people. He challenged her in conversation so everything wasn't dull, yet sided with her in an instant.

He would never do anything to hurt her and that's the one thing she was most sure of. He wasn't like Dumbledore who'd want to test her to see how good she was. He wasn't Tonks' who clearly had an evil side when she wanted and enjoyed the occasional prank. He wasn't Noah or Abe or his parents who'd scold her or criticize of her actions and words.

She did love him and the chances were she always would. Despite the legend of the warrior's wand, ignoring the ancient symbol for bravery and overlooking the fact she would ultimately sacrifice herself for the one she loved… she had never been more certain of anything.

In a split second, Charlie looked up and flicked his shaggy red hair from his freckled face grinning madly.

"I love you too Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore."

….….….….….….…

Lana was sat in Defence against the dark Arts, Listening to Professor Dupont ramble on nervously when a short familiar knock broke the class's minimal concentration. They all looked up expectantly, overcoming yawns and the urge to complain about the bores of Defence when they weren't enjoying a practical.

Dupont shuffled to the door and opened it manually, revealing Professor McGonagall. They exchanged a few words as the class watched them, craning their necks evidently to hear the professor's exchange.

Dupont nodded at McGonagall's words and returned to his desk, so the class could nosy at the transfiguration professor. The head of Gryffindor caught Lana's eye and smoothly tilted her head to indicate it was time to leave.

Lana flicked her wand so her bag packed for her and smiled tiredly at Charlie before strolling out of the classroom after her professor.

No words were passed as they walked to the deputy head's office and Lana got the feeling this was because their 'discussion' was going to be a lot longer than the fourth year would have liked it to be.

Reaching the office, they entered and sat down in silence. McGonagall made tea slowly whilst Lana leant back in her chair and observed the neat office. It wasn't anything like the other professor's offices; of which Lana had spent so much of her school career in serving detentions, it was professional yet comforting. There were lots of homely touches like a tartan throw over a comfy armchair and a roaring fire yet it was too tidy and trim with the stacked parchment and assorted quills. It wasn't overly informal like the Weasley home, but neither was it a Dumbledore's office lined with books, awards and magical instruments which showed clearly how pretentious the old man was.

A short cough brought Lana back to reality as the Professor slid a tea cup over to her and stirred her own promptly.

Lana sipped her tea, glad for the warmth running down her throat like butterbeer or fire whiskey.

"Lana, I trust you've thought about the story I told you yesterday." the professor began calmly, placing her tea cup down.

"Yes professor." Lana replied awkwardly.

"So you've spoken to Mr Weasley?"

Lana nodded, trying not to blush. Inside, she was overly ecstatic that Charlie returned her feelings of love however much she felt embarrassed to be normal and wish for love.

"And everything has been sorted out?"

"Not exactly professor." Lana mumbled, it could never be 'sorted out' it wasn't something that could be sorted out. It was inevitable and inescapable but it could be ignored for the time being. In fact, it could be ignored until it actually came into effect and Lana died. "But it's been discussed and we've reached a … mutual agreement." Lana chose her words carefully, knowing the professor could probably guess she was manipulating the truth anyway.

"Very well. Now on to the matter at hand," McGonagall said steadily, sipping her tea again. "In your first year, myself and professor Snape were there to witness you as you first showed your grandfather your wand."

Lana laughed in her mind, remembering that day. She'd been so angry at her grandfather- a feeling that apparently never went away.

"We all knew what it was, there was no escaping that. But we obviously weren't as knowledgeable as yourself or your grandfather on the subject." the professor paused delicately. "Until now." she finished.

Lana stared, partly in horror that her greatest secret didn't seem that great anymore. Was it such common knowledge that everyone recognized the warrior's wand?

"There is no escaping the truth Lana because I already know it. I know why you argued with your grandfather over Mr Weasley, I know why you told the school you loved them, rather foolishly may I add, and I know why you then proceeded to argue with Mr Weasley."

Lana gulped, so Snape knew as well. Lana wasn't sure she could live with Snape leering over her, knowing she'd die sometime soon. He'd make her life unbearable.

"I can't imagine why you decided not to tell anyone other than your friends, and to carry this knowledge around on your shoulders for 4 years!"

"Because it's no one else's business!" Lana said quickly and forcefully. She didn't want to hear this again, not after the argument with Charlie.

"Of course it's their business Lana. You're simply choosing the easier option over the correct option." the professor said wisely.

Lana had the urge to roll her eyes that had almost sounded like Dumbledore.

"You think that because Molly and Arthur and Abe don't know about your wand, that they should be left in the dark."

"Got it in one professor, would you like a big shiny sticker that says 'well done?'" Lana asked sarcastically, no longer trying to stay composed around her head of house. This was too personal.

"Please don't patronize me Lana, though it may be a new concept to you- I am an adult who you can trust instead of a child your own age who doesn't yet understand the bigger picture."

"Ooh, the big picture? What's that then- Telling everyone I'm going to die and then letting them all run away from me so I don't get hurt?" Lana snapped, her emerald eyes flashing venomously.

"No. it's letting the people who care for you have some input into your life."

Lana gave a cynical huff as she folded her arms crossly.

"I'm not going to tell anyone for you, but I want you to promise me you'll think about the people in your life other than Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Miss Tonks."

Lana blinked.

It was so easy to imagine they were the only people in her life. It was easy to know she only had to worry about them solely, not Abe, the Weasley's, Elena, max, art, Lucy and all the others. It was painless to pretend Lana had no enemies in the world, that she wasn't being controlled by Lewis, silently waited for by Apollo or constantly thwarted by her grandfather.

In a perfect world, Lana would stay only in the Gryffindor tower with Charlie, Noah, Tonks, Elena, Bill and Amie. Except the world was far from perfect and that scenario would never and could never come true.

"I do." it was only a whisper, but it seemed loud enough in the silence of the office. "I'm not going to tell them because it's easier on them, not on me. I don't want them to know that I'm going to die. I don't want to see the pity in their eyes when they look at me. I don't want to see the fake smiles and unnatural laughs when they've been caught off guard. It's better for everyone if they don't know. If I could make it so Charlie didn't know I would, in all honestly its hit him more than it has me."

It wasn't intended, but the words seemed hollow and bitter. Lana knew her eyes were showing the emotion her voice lacked however, so carried on unwaveringly.

"I'm going to die, at some point. I assume it's when we've found out what all the runes on my wand mean. I think that's when it means I'm ready, so for now I'm somewhat safe.

But until then, whenever that may be, I don't need to waste my time worrying and wondering when or how or why? What does it matter? Rather me than Charlie or Tonks or Elena."

For the first time since school started up again, the transfiguration professor actually smiled at Lana.

"You're a true Gryffindor miss Dumbledore." The Scottish Professor said amusedly, pushing her own tea cup away from her.

Lana stood up and tucked her chair back into the desk.

"You can say that when I'm dead."

Lana left the office swiftly and shut the door behind her, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in. That was the most poignant conversation she'd ever had- and she'd spoken with her dead family whilst trapped in a nightmare.

As she took off walking down the corridor, she felt those piercing eyes burning into the back of her skull and she wished that they actually did burn her head so all this trouble and confusion would end.

However, she quickly shook her thoughts away and entered the Gryffindor common room to compose herself before meeting Charlie.

….….….….….….…

That night, Lana sat in bed with her curtains tightly shut and privacy charms keeping her friends out.

She sat crossed legged, several items littering her duvet in front of her.

At the far end of her bed, her mother's cloak lay spread out strikingly, the silver fastenings sparkling in the flickering light of Lana's candle. Beside it sat the dragonfly broach Charlie gave her for her 13th birthday along with the strengthening pendant he gave her the Christmas of their first year, of a Phoenix and a unicorn.

Delicately laid out were two items of jewellery, items Lana didn't wear often. The first was a friendship bracelet given by Tonks. It was so simple, yet so intricate at the same time- made from a hundred miniscule circles of silver. The second was a slightly less complex piece of jewellery but a piece with much more value to Lana. It was a simple woven ankle bracelet given to Lana from Amie years ago.

Lana had always kept it safe, after the short period of time before it's tassels began to irritate her ankles so she'd had to take it off. It was something Amie had made herself, but it was different from her many drawings in a sense. Though Lana could easily imagine Amie sat, drawing to her hearts content.. It seemed more personal that she'd sat and used her own fingers to thread the wool, to weave it and to tie it.

Next to the bracelets was the Peace Dome the Weasley's had given her for Christmas. At the time, it had been the burrow in the snow as it had been winter. But it had changed since Lana had knocked it into her trunk at the end of summer. It was now Hogwarts. She couldn't understand why when she'd first seen it… but it was now obvious. It wasn't where she was happiest that the dome showed… it was where Charlie was. She was ultimately happiest with Charlie whether that was at the burrow or at Hogwarts- though she hated to admit it.

Curled up in a cage beside the dome was the miniature dragon that Charlie had given two years ago. It was only a toy, and charmed to act like a dragon but it was getting old now in its mini dragon/toy years and was always tired and sleeping. The living figurine was close to its last puff of fire and Lana knew it, though she had no idea how the dragon she gave to Charlie was managing.

Finally, closest to Lana were several old books. They were large, leather bound and tattered. On top of the pile, a book sat open. It was 'Old Wizarding Legends-Merlin and Beyond.' Bill had given it her for Christmas ages ago as well, but she'd never really read it that deeply.

Now she sat over it, her green eyes narrowed on every word taking it all in whilst her wands twirled through her fingers absently.

The warrior's wand has long since being lost to the ages. Some historians believe it was buried with its first owner, thought to be Merlin, Others such as Bathilda Bagshot, author of Hogwarts: A history, insist it's out there and waiting for its intended owner to seize the blessing of the wand and the curse.

The wand, though bringing strengthened magical energy and power has always had a much deeper mystery surrounding it. Its legend reveals it's meant for a fighter, a warrior with so much more to lose then to gain in battle. It's a wand for an owner, braver, more passionate and more loving than the wizarding world has known in years.

The wand itself has been shrouded in mystery for its known life. Until recently, when several sketches were found in the Egyptian pyramids of the supposed wand.

The sketches reveal the wand has 5 significant carvings etched into its wood. The first is believed to be the rune for friendship. It reveals that the future owner of this lost wand will undergo many trials before he/she can find peace with friends who'll last them a lifetime.

Of the 5 carvings, only one more is known. This is the symbol of love….

Lana skipped the next part, she already knew more than enough about that.

From the sketches, we can detect four known jewels are set into the wood. Stones and Jewels are known through all of wizarding history as items best used to enhance and concentrate raw power. However, these stones and jewels in wands are unheard of as wands use other means to concentrate power. The owner of the warrior's wand must be able to reign in their power or risk magical drain.

We suspects that the stones are ruby, emerald, sapphire and hessonite.

Lana snapped the book shut. That had told her next to nothing about her wand, other than the fact that there were only three more runes to decipher before she was ready to die.

Lana moved onto the next book with an air of boredom in her movements. This was a Hogwarts library book and was likely to hold no information whatsoever, but Lana could feel Lewis's eyes on her and she wasn't wanting to stick around.

She flicked the pages open, revealing a very long dictionary of ancient runes. She observed them tiredly, her eyes flicking from her wand to the drawings looking for any resemblance at all.

….….….….….….…

Lana peered through her curtains into the dark dorm. She was looking for her alarm clock, she found it and pulled it through her curtains to see the time. It was late, she hadn't intended to stay up reading for so long. Especially not with double charms the following morning, or should she say day?

She leant back against her pillows having moved all the objects on her bed onto her bedside table. She made to shut the book when a rune caught her eye and re-awakened her once more.

It was a triangle, with tentacle like swirls coming out of it and it was completely identical to a rune on her wand. That had to mean that one of the trials Lana faced were done, otherwise she wouldn't have figured out what it was yet. That meant there were only two more runes to decipher until death. Lana gulped as she read the meaning of the rune.

_The rune is often known as 'hope after death' and it was first inscribed after the muggle massacre of witches long, long ago. It was scribed onto everything by a young wizard who lost his best friend in the slaughter. His personal journal (held in the ministry of Magic's Historical Vaults) tells of his belief he could keep on living and fighting for his deceased friend even though she was no longer there to live the fight herself._

"Amie." Lana breathed before she could stop herself. This meant she was carrying on despite losing Amie.

Lana felt outraged, sad and petrified simultaneously. She was sickened to think that up in the sky, someone decided that in order to pass a trial, Amie had to be killed. Simply to teach Lana a lesson.

It was a horrifying thing to realize. Maybe it would be better for everyone if Apollo or Lewis did manage to kill Lana, in the long run it could possibly save more lives.

Lana snapped the book shut and slid it under her pillow, before snuggling down into her duvet and letting out a long sigh.

Only 2 more runes to go before death was even more fixed on Lana's future.

….….….….….….…

"You know that period last year where we didn't do anything remotely foolish or embarrassing?" Lana asked Tonks amusedly, re-positioning her fake moustache.

"Yes?" Dora replied, stroking her beard thoughtfully.

"I miss that." Lana replied with a shake of her head before she picked up a single red rose and slumped from the girl's dorm. Tonks followed promptly, her own rose in hand.

They skipped down to the common room where a few early risers lounged around before breakfast, finishing homework or chatting idly. The students looked up to see the two craziest girls in Hogwarts wearing oversized tuxedoes which gave them the resemblance of penguins and brandishing red roses at each other menacingly, in obvious hysterics of their own fake moustaches and beards.

The thought through the common room was unanimous as the early birds sighed: it was going to be one of those days.

Dora and Lana stopped their play fighting and dropped down to their knees as the boys dorm swung open so Charlie and Noah exited into the landing.

The boys leant over the banister as their faces flooded in heat, seeing their girlfriends' once again not caring if the world was watching their foolish antics.

Lana and Tonks held their roses up to the boys majestically and began making noise close to singing and humming, loudly and un-co-ordinated.

The song ended dramatically on two different notes, forming a broken harmony between the two Gryffindor's as they serenaded their boyfriends.

Charlie and Noah seemed to have mixed reactions to the performance; Charlie grinned and clapped loudly whilst Noah shook his head, torn between dry amusement and embarrassment.

Charlie jumped down the stairs eagerly and wrapped his arms around the grinning Lana.

"Happy valentine's day." Lana smiled brightly, shooting confetti from her wand in an odd anti-climax from the magnificent attempt to woo the boys.

"You too you Muppet." Charlie smirked, patting her beard lovingly.

Noah finally traipsed down the stairs, having gained some composure. He stalked over to Dora and ripped off her fake moustache, chucking it over his shoulder carelessly. He then pulled a case from his pocket, flicked it open and revealed a pair of rectangular glasses. He sat them on his nose and peered at Tonks dramatically.

"You definitely look a lot better as a girl." He smiled wryly, kissing her forehead.

"And you look really different with glasses!" Tonks laughed, observing them suspiciously. "Is your eyesight really that awful?"

"Gee. Thanks darling." Noah sighed, shaking his head.

Tonks grinned and shed her tux to reveal ordinary clothes. She dumped the heap or fabric onto a first year as he ran past them and linked arms with Noah before leaving the common room to an amused silence.

Lana grinned after her friend as the portrait swung shut, and then turned back to Charlie happily.

"So, are we gonna waste some time here whilst your dorm's empty or shall we go straight down to the village?"

"So you're really asking where I prefer to kiss my girlfriend?…"Charlie smirked. "I'm not one to miss the chance to show off. Why don't you slip out of that tux so we can go?"

"What kind of girl do you take me for Mr Weasley?" Lana asked innocently, batting her eyelashes up at her boyfriend.

Suddenly, she gasped as the incline of her neck became apparent.

"Charlie! You've grown!" She exclaimed gleefully, patting his head in comparison to her own.

Charlie smiled wryly.

"What of it, titch?" he asked amusedly, excessively tilting his head down to Lana's.

Lana grinned, hands on her hips. "Now you can't use the excuse that I'm bigger than you and have to carry me everywhere!" She said theatrically, shedding her tux to reveal dungarees and a red love heart top especially for Valentine's Day.

"Hop on." Charlie sighed, smiling all the same.

Lana grinned and jumped on his back to get a piggy back to breakfast.

….….….….….….…

An hour later, Lana and Charlie strode into Hogsmeade with interlocked hands. They chatted happily, as they walked amongst the other Valentine's Day couples with apparent ease.

Their hands were tightly locked and swinging between them, not restricting Lana's movement as she swirled around blissfully. It was a mild spring feeling kind of day, with cool rare winds and clear blue skies.

Hogsmeade was exceptionally busy, in the buzz of Valentine's Day and pink streamers seemed to line the cobbled street creating an almost sickeningly sweet façade.

However, Lana wasn't complaining as they entered the bustling village and instantly spotted Noah practically dragging Tonks away from Madam Puttifoot's. Even from down the passage, it was obvious the little café had gone over the top in the Valentine's Day décor. From a distance, it looked like a red and pink balloon shop with a few customers lost to the love heart bunting.

Noah looked far from impressed whilst Dora grinned madly, obviously dying to join in the celebrations.

"Good Morrow!" Tonks called cheerfully, waving her free arm to Lana and Charlie and Noah yanked her down the street.

"Hello!" Charlie and Lana replied in unison, smiling brightly.

"Can you please take this babbling monkey off my hands?" Noah asked stiffly, pushing Tonks in front of him as if offering her to Lana and Charlie.

"Unfortunately not my friend." Charlie smirked, "I've got my own monkey to look after."

Lana's mouth fell open in fake offence as she swirled out of Charlie's arms.

"Excuse me! If anything, you're the monkey. An Orang-utan is probably your patronus!" Lana said amusedly, patting Charlie's red hair fondly.

"…patronus?" Charlie asked confusedly, "Never mind. I'll have you know I look nothing like a monkey." Charlie said in protest, shaking his head.

Lana grinned and made monkey noises, teasing Charlie happily.

"Of course you don't darling, now say goodbye." Lana beamed.

"Bye." Charlie smiled to Noah and Tonks as Noah reluctantly let Dora drag him to some other overly decorated café.

"C'mon, I wanna say hi to Abe before we eat." Lana smiled brightly, taking Charlie's hand once more and skipping down the cobbled lane to her uncle's pub that rested slightly off the normal route for a Hogwarts student.

Lana often wondered why her uncle wanted to stay in the village, so close to Dumbledore and the school but never asked Abe. Who was she to question his decisions?

Abe had been nothing but supportive and respectful of her and her actions since they'd met before her second year. Though they didn't speak much, it was nice to know Lana had someone there for her who was far from judgemental or biased.

They entered the dark pub and Abe's familiar blue eyes instantly flicked up to see their linked hands. He said nothing but nodded at them as they shut the door, blocking out the distant excited screams of other students across the village.

The two fourth years moved across the near empty pub to the bar and hopped onto a stool each happily.

"hello." was the chosen greeting from all parties as drinks were handed out.

"You doing alright?" Abe asked somewhat gruffly as they sipped their drinks.

"Yeah actually, busy at the moment." Lana sighed, conjuring a straw for her bottle of butterbeer.

"that's right, we've got a match Vs. Slytherin at the end of the month and Lana, you've got a duel haven't you." Charlie continued the conversation with a sense of force. He was desperately trying not to be intimidated by Lana's uncle, now he was aware that they were dating. He was doing a miserable job.

"Hmm. The notice board says I'm up against Blackwell from Ravenclaw." Lana said sounding mildly interested in the whole thing.

"Isn't he a seventh year?" Charlie frowned.

Lana smiled and nodded vaguely. "Yes, but he's awfully awful." She laughed.

"Sorry, duelling?" Abe inputted perplexedly.

"Yes, it came as a surprise to me too." Lana said dryly. "Basically there was this duelling club before Christmas and I've been chosen to represent Gryffindor against all the other houses." Lana explained calmly, before promptly finishing her butterbeer.

"That sounds pretty dangerous." Abe said blandly, sounding neither for nor against the club.

"So I've been told." Lana sighed. "it'll be fine. I'm against one person from every house, then the two duellers with the most points fight each other and the winner earns their house 50 points. If I get hurt in any of the duels then my second steps up for me and has to fight in the remaining duels. If my second gets incapacitated then our house I knocked out of the entire competition."

It was simple enough, and could potentially be several easy matches for Lana. Provided she didn't get hurt of course.

"And who's your second?" Abe asked quietly.

Lana paused, she hadn't technically chosen anyone yet. At least, she hadn't submitted a name to Professor Flitwick.

"I'm not having one." Lana finally said slowly, already dreading the questions.

"what, why?" Charlie said quickly.

Lana took a deep breath,

'Because if Dumbledore's right and someone in the club does want me dead then I don't want to drag anyone else down with me.'

"Just because it's better that way." she said after a minutes thought.

She sent Charlie a look which clearly stated that they'd discuss it later, and prayed her understood.

"You don't want someone to get hurt in your place." Abe said abruptly, his forehead creased. "That's honourable enough but it could mean you miss out on the house cup and lose Gryffindor its reputation for producing the best fighters." Abe finished with the slightest of smirks.

Lana smiled wryly, sliding her bottle between her hands.

"House points mean nothing outside of Hogwarts, and hence mean nothing to me. It's against the law to make decisions about hiring someone based on their house placement so it doesn't matter about house reputations but you were accurate on your first statement." The worlds came out cooler than intended but gave the same message. Her mind was made up and it wouldn't be changed.

"Bloody Gryffindor." Abe grumbled.

Charlie remained quiet, a look of contemplation on his freckled face.

Lana bit her lip, unsure of how her boyfriend felt about this. It didn't really matter, other than the fact it gave the impression she thought she would end up getting hurt.

"So, when did this happen?" Abe asked quietly, changing the subject as he waved a half washed glass at the couple.

Lana blushed Weasley red, as did the Weasley next to her unsurprisingly.

"Um, Christmas." Lana replied quickly, her voice unnaturally high.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I'm assuming your parents don't know?" The barkeeper asked huffily.

"No sir." Charlie replied lamely, he'd been hoping to enjoy the privacy for as long as possible before his mother found out and began flicking from being ecstatically happy for them and desperately wanting to protect Lana's virtue from Charlie's evil clutches.

"Understandable. I remember when your brother introduced his girlfriend to your mother."

There was an awkward pause as they remembered the Christmas of their second year which Amie had attended with Lana to meet Molly and Arthur.

"A word of advice, Tell them before my brother does. It'll make your life a lot easier." Abe said wisely whilst Lana and Charlie nodded, hating that the statement was true.

"If he doesn't break us up before then. He called me into his office to tell me it was a bad idea." Lana sighed bitterly. The old fool was delirious if he wanted to end it.

"Yes," Abe murmured, "he did that to your father when he asked Elizabeth out."

Lana shook her head absently, it was easy to be angry at Dumbledore rather than wait to hear his ridiculous excuses and reasons.

"Madam Pompfrey once told me that dad and Dumbledore had arguments all over school, did everyone know about them?" Lana asked tentatively.

Abe seemed to perk up as he leant over the bar and chewed his cheek in thought.

"Oh yes, they were practically legendary. After Albus tried to split them up, Henry began to question all of his ideas and visions of the future. He found no disagreement in Elizabeth. She detested your grandfather. Every time they were remotely close to each other an argument broke out."

Lana half smiled, it sounded a lot like her own relationship with Dumbledore.

"The papers had contacts in the school that would spy on the arguments, report back to the papers and the next day they'd be front page news." Abe sighed. "That was one of the reasons your parents went into hiding after they graduated."

Lana nodded thoughtfully; there was still something she didn't understand.

"When I was little, I can remember my dad used to talk to me about Dumbledore. He used to read me his reports on dragon's blood and tell me about his power and knowledge."

Aberforth frowned.

"I know your father missed your grandfather, despite the arguments and hate. Before Hogwarts they were actually quite close. Henry admired Dumbledore and his success. Maybe he wanted you to have the same experience before you started learning that even the nicest of people have bad inside of them."

That was the nicest way of putting it, but it didn't make Lana feel any better.

"Oh." was all she could say.

"Now why don't you two go off and have some fun. Don't wanna spend Valentine's day in this old dump do you?" Abe chuckled lowly, wiping down the bar in front of them automatically.

"Well, if you insist." Lana smiled brightly. She hopped off the stool and pulled her cloak on as Charlie followed her lead.

"And for the record, this isn't a dump!" She added happily, gazing around the pub almost lovingly.

She may not have lived their long, but it had fast become her home.

Abe shook his head, but said nothing allowing the two fourth years to bid him farewell and skip out the pub, ready to enjoy their day.

…...

_(A/N) -_**_ aaawr, Lana and Charlie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! sorry, I have the Friday night cheers! _**

**_So, McGonagall has known all along that Lana's the holder of the warriors wand! Lana's found another Rune and Lewis is keeping his beady eyes on Lana around the school. Charlie and the others remain blissfully unaware of Lewis's presence and now Abe knows about Lana and Charlie. _**

**_I wonder if Lana will take Abe and McGonagall's advice and tell the Weasley's? _**

_So, I am really, really busy at the moment. We're moving house, I have mock exams before Christmas, Real exams after Christmas, random controlled assessments in-between them AND music performances etc. Then on top of all that I'm busy finding a Sixth Form College and looking at subjects to take for A Levels, Then not getting home till after 6 by which time I've already been up for 12 hours. _

_Sorry for that rant. What I'm trying to say is I'm finding it difficult to find the time to write, right now. I've already written 8 chapters in advance but that'll only bring us up to January 25__th__ and I'm still busy with Exams then so…_

_I suppose I can worry about that when the time gets nearer! I'd much rather spend time writing this than learning everything there is to know about every musical genre with specific examples and detailed analysis's about the examples. _

_Anyway, Hope you're enjoying the countdown to Christmas!_

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_


	12. Redefining Reckless

Chapter 12: Redefining Reckless

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

_THIS CHAPTER IS FOR CHARLIE WEASLEY. YOU MAY NOT BE REAL BUT HEY-HO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D_

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

_Last Time - _

_"When I was little, I can remember my dad used to talk to me about Dumbledore. He used to read me his reports on dragon's blood and tell me about his power and knowledge."_

_Aberforth frowned._

_"I know your father missed your grandfather, despite the arguments and hate. Before Hogwarts they were actually quite close. Henry admired Dumbledore and his success. Maybe he wanted you to have the same experience before you started learning that even the nicest of people have bad inside of them."_

_That was the nicest way of putting it, but it didn't make Lana feel any better._

_"Oh." was all she could say._

_"Now why don't you two go off and have some fun. Don't wanna spend Valentine's day in this old dump do you?" Abe chuckled lowly, wiping down the bar in front of them automatically._

_"Well, if you insist." Lana smiled brightly. She hopped off the stool and pulled her cloak on as Charlie followed her lead._

_"And for the record, this isn't a dump!" She added happily, gazing around the pub almost lovingly._

_She may not have lived their long, but it had fast become her home._

_Abe shook his head, but said nothing allowing the two fourth years to bid him farewell and skip out the pub, ready to enjoy their day._

…...

Lana and Charlie re-joined the hustle and bustle of the high street, hands already laced together and looks of contemplation on their faces. They both knew what the other was thinking, but had no idea how to put their opinions forward.

As they turned onto the dusty path that led to the shrieking shack, the number of students began to decline until it became the occasional couple picnicking beside the trees.

Lana slipped from Charlie's hand and leant onto the rickety fence restricting access from the haunted shack. Her finger tips met in thought as she sighed into the wind.

"You go first, that way if we argue it's more manageable." She said, smiling sadly at the sky.

She heard Charlie sigh beside her and felt him join her as she leant on the fence.

"I'm not going to argue with you. You're scared by what Dumbledore said about someone wanting to kill you, so you've made a reasonable decision to protect others from getting hurt in your place." Charlie said quietly, his deep brown eyes occasionally flicking over to the oblivious Lana.

"I'm not scared." Lana said quickly, "Just… wary." she added with a small smile.

Charlie laughed and swirled around, sinking down onto the ground and resting his back on the fence post.

"Of course, the great Lana Dumbledore fears nothing." He said theatrically, earning himself a kick to the side.

"One day, I won't be known as Lana Dumbledore anymore." Lana spoke wistfully, dropping down beside Charlie. "It'll just be Lana." She smiled.

"Lana Elizabeth." Charlie murmured, locking his hand around Lana's.

"I could take my mother's maiden name you know." Lana giggled, bringing their hands up and observing them in the sunlight. "Lana Elizabeth Potts." She said amusedly.

"I like it, It sounds … normal." Charlie smirked. "which obviously won't suit you at all," he teased earning himself another almighty whack.

"Hey!" Charlie said through laughter. "Injure me after the quidditch match!"

Their laughter rang out across the village as they fell into easy, lighter conversation far from the topic of death. They eventually stood up and made their way back to the village to meet Tonks and Noah, stopping every so often as flowers, animals or lonely Slytherins distracted them.

"You know what I find most amazing," Lana said contently, tucking a flower into her hair.

Charlie's eyes flicked up as he nodded intrigued.

"That after everything Dumbledore did to my father; he still wanted me to know about him."

Charlie bit his lip contemplatively, his deep brown eyes twinkling.

"I think he must have admired your granddad a lot. Don't you? No matter everything he's done to you, don't you feel a little bit like he's always there at the end?"

Now it was Lana's turn to think.

"Don't tell anyone Charlie," she said softly, "But despite the fact I hate him for all the pain and deaths and trouble he's caused… I still feel like I can rely on him to come and save the day."

Charlie smiled.

"I can understand that. After all, if Albus Dumbledore can't help you then who can?" He laughed nervously.

Lana smiled into the trees.

No-one could.

….….….….….….…

That night, the common room was feeling the tiredness normally felt after an exciting event or day. The mood was glum, added with the midterm blues it didn't make for a good atmosphere.

It was only a few weeks till Easter, which for the older students meant a whole load of revision and homework and then the return to school with exams just over a month away.

For Lana, none of that mattered as she sat crossed legged on Charlie's bed reciting her ancient runes essay happily.

She broke off as Tonks skipped into the room and bounced onto Noah's bed intrusively.

"Yes nymph, please feel free to come in." Lana said dryly, stretching out her long limbs tiredly.

"Sorry, am I interrupting your private time?" Tonks giggled, "Reading essays- how romantic!" she gasped theatrically.

"And where's your boyfriend?" Lana asked hotly, hands on her hips.

"He's playing chess with some Ravenclaw friends." Tonks said rather more quietly before rolling over and sighing into the pillow. "Anyway, I'm bored and Elena's still out."

"Still?" Lana asked shocked, swinging her legs over the side of Charlie's bed. "Is she okay?"

Tonks laughed loudly.

"You worry, too much! It's Valentine's Day; did you really expect her home for tea?"

Lana bit her lip. It was still dangerous for Elena to be out alone past curfew.

"No, of course not." she sighed and laid back onto Charlie.

"Besides, this is Elena we're talking about." Tonks murmured softly, "She is the queen of dating."

Lana nodded into Charlie's chest. Of course she'd be fine.

….….….….….….…

Lana wandered through the corridors aimlessly, feeling wide awake. It was 3 in the morning, and in 9 hours Lana and her fellow Gryffindor's would be high in the sky facing Hufflepuff in the last quidditch match before the final. Lana wasn't in the least bit nervous. She knew their exact strategy, having thought it up with Charlie, and knew how good the Gryffindor's were in comparison to the Hufflepuffs.

So quidditch wasn't the reason she was awake. She was awake because of the growing worry in the back of her mind that she was going to hurt someone, with no control over who that might be.

She couldn't tell anyone about Lewis, and had no choice but to play by his rule until she could work out what to do. The trouble was she had no idea what to do. She had thought about it endlessly, imagining all the possible scenarios in which she revealed Lewis. Unfortunately they all ended in someone she loved dying.

Lana hadn't gotten to sleep 3 hours ago when she'd left Charlie's side for her own bed. She'd sat in bed, knowing it was going to happen. Knowing that her mind would be taken over and she'd lose all sense of right and wrong, good and evil. She would no longer be in control of herself, as Lewis used her like a puppet in his own plans for revenge.

Lana had swept from her dormitory at half past two, when she heard a dark voice whisper in her mind. She was awake and scared. She couldn't allow Tonks or Elena to see her being controlled, so she fled the Gryffindor tower, her mind screaming 'no' to the unwelcome presence in her mind.

Lana couldn't quite remember, nor understand how it happened. But by the time she reached the seventh floor corridor, the voice was no more and all she was left with was a dull head ache.

She walked it off, slowly making her way down through the many floors with no real intentions or directions. She was thinking hard about her conversation with Lewis and remembered something he'd said.

He'd told her he wasn't strong enough to keep control of her for too long, and that eventually she took control again.

But what if he never managed to take her. If she was conscious enough to say 'no' to him, then he couldn't overtake her mind and control her. He had warned her if she tried it she'd end up suffering the pain of resisting, but that option was a million times better than being controlled by a potentially insane Slytherin who'd sworn revenge on her and her best friend.

Lana couldn't help but sighed into the night, having finally some up with some sort of plan to carry her out to the next confrontation.

"Then again… I could just tell someone and end it all." Lana whispered against the window on the second floor. Her hot breath was visible in the night air and condensed on the freezing window.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Dumbledore."

Lana gulped.

He was right there, stood inches away from her with his wand twisted against her neck. He must have been completely silent as he joined her, Or she should have noticed.

"And you won't, will you?" Lewis asked coolly. "Because you know what will happen."

"Yes." Lana spat bitterly, "you'll control the whole school and defeat me using them."

Lewis grinned evilly, "couldn't have put it better myself."

Lana smirked, twirling around.

"And if _little old you _can't control my single mind for more than a few hours, how do you propose to control a whole school's worth for long enough to kill me?"

Lana regretted the words as soon as they left her lips, seeing Lewis's eyes narrow and his mouth snarl inhumanely.

Suddenly his hand flew up and grabbed Lana's hair, yanking her down the corridor and into a classroom.

Lana struggled and pushed against the door, smacking his hand off her head angrily and kicking his shins to get away.

She toppled to the floor, colliding painfully with a desk as he let go of her hair ferociously.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lana spat out through gritted teeth, clutching her shoulder where a bruise was already forming.

"I'm teaching you how to speak to your superiors! You shouldn't be so careless in front of a man who can control your mind." Lewis hissed, lowering his wand menacingly over Lana.

"You can't. You can't! We're in the school and I'll scream!" Lana said quickly, thinking fast as she scrambled to get up and failed under the steely gaze of Lewis.

"You can try."

Pain. Pain beyond what it was last time. This was so close to death she could almost touch it…taste it…see it.

She felt like every cell in her body had its own individual from of torture being forced upon it as she struggled and flailed on the floor unintentionally. She had no control over her body, all she could feel was the pain. The pain intensified by her heightened senses in the night and her fright that now she knew she wasn't safe anywhere.

The worst part was she couldn't scream. Her mouth was open and screaming as loud as she could but no sound came out. The only sound was the sound of Lana hitting the desks as she convulsed uncontrollably.

The pain was unbearable, and as every second passed Lana knew she was getting closer and closer to passing out. She couldn't take it anymore. It was like a thousand knifes hacking at her skin.

She screamed and screamed until finally the silencing charm broke and her silent screams entered the night air. It was barely seconds before Lewis stopped the cruciatus curse and sneered down at her.

"See you next time, Dumbledore." he hissed and swept away leaving Lana shuddering on the cold stone floor.

Seconds passed like hours as Lana panted on the floor, trying to regain any sort of control. She could clearly see her muscles' tremors and her legs shaking unsteadily as she tried to steady herself.

Lana hated herself more than she hated anyone in her life as tears began to roll down her white cheeks. She was so useless, a completely pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor and obviously far too weak to leave the common room without being attacked successfully by a crazy Slytherin.

She couldn't save the day like she was meant do, and probably never could. She was just too Gryffindor when she believed everyone had a good side. It was time she accepted the truth, the truth that even the nicest of people had bad inside them.

Though it was Ironic how a 15 year old boy was doing more damage than a professional adult death eater had done two years before.

Lana let a sob escape her lips as she dragged herself up using the desk, cracked from where she'd smashed into it helplessly.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Lana found herself half collapsed on the floor in front of the head of Slytherin, crying and shaking.

"Do you have any idea of the time?" Snape asked sharply, obviously not in the least bit interested in why Lana was crying on the floor.

"No sir." Lana said quietly. She hadn't the energy to pick arguments with Snape.

Snape started, obviously surprised by her quiet resignation.

"What are you doing out of your dorm at this hour miss Dumbledore?" he asked coolly.

"I don't know, I was asleep… maybe I sleepwalked?" Lana muttered bitterly, breathing out slowly.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're an exceptionally loud screamer?" Snape said suddenly, peering down at Lana suspiciously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Lana snapped, folding her arms crossly.

"Then I suggest you go see madam Pompfrey… we wouldn't want your own demons to cause the whole school unrest would we."

Lana frowned. Was Snape trying to be nice in the meanest possible way? It was good advice shrouded with hate.

"No sir." Lana replied dutifully, unblinking as she stared at him.

Without warning, Snape swept down and grabbed her forearm, lifting her off the ground.

It took Lana a moment to find her balance and stop shaking so badly whilst Snape glanced around the room apprehensively.

"None of your little friends here?"

"No sir, I told you I was sleep walking." Lana said blandly, her face showing no emotion.

"What happened here?"

Lana glanced back up at Snape, biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" she asked, badly hiding the fear in her voice.

"I'm not stupid Miss Dumbledore. I've been a teacher long enough to know the damage caused after a fight… or in your case a struggle." Snape said slowly, glaring at Lana once more.

"I don't know what you're talking about professor… maybe it was my 'demons.'" Lana said coolly and swept from the room, tears trailing down her cheeks once more.

Snape didn't follow her, but Lana guessed at breakfast later that morning she'd see a sizeable amount of rubies gone from their hourglass.

Points didn't matter however; all that mattered was that she got somewhere safe before she collapsed in pain.

It seemed to take hours, but eventually Lana stumbled into the girls' dorm and collapsed on her bed, too tired to notice the two other Gryffindor girls in the room were awake, or the worried glance shared between them as they sat in their beds behind her.

….….….….….….…

Lana awoke several hours later, totally disorientated but warm. She blinked her eyes open sleepily and sighed, realizing she was in fact still safely in the Gryffindor tower for once. The girls' dorm appeared empty, but Lana could hear the shower running in the bathroom so one of the girls must have remained.

Lana pulled her dressing gown on as she slipped from under her covers and slumped onto the stool in front of the dressing table. She looked awful. Worse than awful. The bags under her eyes were large and dark, as was the bruise on her shoulder and knees from where she had crawled on the harsh stone floor.

The bathroom door clicked open and Elena stepped out quickly, sporting several Gryffindor items including a scarf and flag tied around her neck.

"Morning." Elena said quietly, barely meeting Lana's eyes before fleeting from the room.

Lana shrugged awkwardly as the door swung back shut and promptly entered the bathroom. A hot shower would soothe her aching muscles before the match in a few hours time.

….….….….….….…

The wind rustled outside the changing rooms, pounding the old windows relentlessly. Inside the Gryffindor side, Charlie and Bill sat over a table laden with papers, taking the planning far too seriously. Lucy and Ella chatted amiably in the corner whilst Art and Noah sat facing each other in silence as if talking mentally.

Lana curled up on a bench and stared through the dusty windows at the bustling pitch. She could hear already the school cheering as they took their seats, their screams mingling with the whistling wind.

It had been a fairly uneventfully morning, especially for Lana who felt herself slipping back into the state of monotony she'd been in before Christmas, when the weight of the world had been crushing down on her shoulders and she had no one to turn to. Not much had really changed other than now, she had Charlie.

The match would start momentarily, after a slight delay when a first year fell out of the stands and came crashing down onto the pitch. Luckily, a seventh year bystander happened to be wandering under the pitch and broke his fall. Both the students were taken to the hospital wing before the match could begin.

Lana blinked sullenly, hearing the cheers as the Hufflepuff's entered the pitch from the opposite side. Yellow flags rose and waved madly at the team as they lapped the pitch in preparation.

Lana heard chairs scraping as the team made their way to the exit, and took a deep breath in.

"Are you sure you're okay to fly Lana?" Charlie asked concernedly from behind her, clutching his own broom tightly.

Lana swivelled around, wearing a false smile and directing it at Charlie.

"Of course I am, let's go beat some Hufflepuff's!" She grinned, Jumping up off the bench and sweeping from the changing room. As soon as Charlie was behind her, the smile slipped from her face. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stay on the broom never mind help win a match. Her legs were still weak and her head pounded after the curse she'd endured earlier that morning.

However, she gritted her teeth and smiled once more at Tonks as the doors swung open and the whole of the pitch opened up to the Gryffindor team.

"On the Gryffindor team is," Tonks began introducing as the Gryffindor's mounted their brooms and prepared to kick off. She began revealing their names as one by one they sped through the door and shot into the cloudy sky.

"Captain and keeper- Charlie Weasley, Chasers- Ella Yates, Art bones and it's the other Weasley: Bill Weasley!" With the chasers gone, they moved further down to the exit and continued.

"Seeker, Noah Diggory!" Tonks yelled happily. Noah rolled his eyes at Lana who suppressed a smirk and took off. "And finally the beater's Lucy Williams and Lana Dumbledore."

Lucy took off like a shot, waving cheerfully at her old brother who was easily recognizable in the crowds due to the fact he looked so similar to his sister.

Lana made to follow her but stopped. She had her broom in one hand and her bat in the other, but there was something missing. Something she couldn't leave without. She dropped her bat and broom and raced back into the changing rooms. She grabbed at the pockets of her cloak, feeling for her wand and panicked when it wasn't there.

"And Lana Dumbledore!" she heard echoing through the pitch, with a forced calmness from Tonks.

Lana half ripped her bag open and filed through the pockets frantically, searching for a glimpse of the creamy grey wood that had the power of making her feel remotely safe.

She gave up on her bag and stuffed it under the bench before searching her clothes once more, ignoring Tonks repeating her name into the stands. Finally she heard a rattle as the wand dropped from her cloak and clattered on the floor. She sighed contently and picked it up, slipping it into her robes.

She re-entered the hall leading to the pitch just as the doors flung open and McGonagall stepped in promptly followed by Charlie and Bill.

"Sorry, I … um… forgot my hair bobble." Lana made up her excuse, but luckily she had tied her hair up previously so at least it looked like it could be true.

McGonagall sighed and swept back out the room, leaving Charlie and Bill to peer at her suspiciously before following their head of houses footsteps. Lana finally took off and sighed a breath of relief into the cool air as it rushed past her body. She swerved quickly and dangerously, dodging other players and diving between the balls that had now been released into the pitch.

It wasn't hard to forget the troubles of life high in the sky, where there was no-one but you and the birds. Unfortunately, the birds knew to go nowhere near the quidditch pitch and Lana was accompanied by several angry Hufflepuff's; desperate to win against Gryffindor.

The match was in full swing as Lana dived back to the stands. Ella, Art and Bill were already hurling the quaffle to each other as they pelted across the pitch towards the goals and Noah's dark eyes were darting around the pitch fixedly.

Lana's first action of the game came fairly late compared to the normal standards as Gryffindor were already 30 points up before a bludger came flying towards Charlie rapidly.

Lana was closer than Lucy, so kicked her broom into action with her bat aloft and ready to deflect. She shouted aloud, fearing she wouldn't get there in time but at the last moment was able to pop directly in front of the leather ball and smack it back to the Hufflepuff's.

"Are you insane?!" Charlie yelled across to her, keeping an eye out for the quaffle. "You could have been killed!" He added in a voice, mixed with fury and amazement she'd deflected it before it had impacted on her head.

Lana grinned at him and flew off again to make sure Lucy could manage to bludger down at the Hufflepuff side.

Meanwhile, Tonks was having a grand time in the teacher's box as she commentated the match.

"Bones to Yates, Yates to Weasley and Weasley SCORES!" She yelled happily, punching her fists in the air and narrowly avoiding Professor Flitwick.

"Oops, sorry sir! That's 50:0 to Gryffindor!" She added excitedly. "And they're away again! That's awfully quick, mind you- Gryffindor are training as hard as ever and for the 3rd time running we intend to win! Not that I'm biased."

There were a few boo's from Slytherins, but most were too busy watching the game to care about Dora's rambling.

"Williams of Gryffindor has just deflected a bludger, nicely done Lucy! Oh, Godric I think Lana's chasing after it. What the hell is she doing?"

The crowds watched in awe and confusion as Lana smacked the bludger at a Hufflepuff beater and sent him spiralling to the ground.

"Oh, now I see." Tonks sighed into her wand. "Right- that's two Hufflepuff's down with 40 points difference between them and us.. I mean Gryffindor."

As McGonagall tutted beside Tonks, the metamorphagus began describing the tale of an unfortunate Hufflepuff who was now being hunted by Lana and Lucy. The two girls looked fairly mad, a psychopathic sort of glint in their eyes only beaters seemed to possess whilst in the air and holding bats high eagerly.

Then, for the first time in recorded Hogwarts quidditch history, the Gryffindor beaters directed a bludger each at the chaser who didn't know where to fly and ended up losing control of his broom. The whole school sat on the edge of their seats as the ill-fated Hufflepuff grabbed his broom handle awkwardly only to have two bludger collide painfully with his ribs.

The stands united in a wince as the unsuspecting Hufflepuff yelled aloud in pain and rocked unsteadily on his broom, struggling to stay upright yet miraculously remaining on the broom.

Even Lana and Lucy looked mildly surprised at the damage they'd caused, guilt driving the third year; Lucy flew over to help the Hufflepuff reach the ground safely whilst Lana spiralled up into the sky and out of view from the spectators.

Tonks squinted at the sky whilst half-heartedly commentating on the latest action. The game had been put on hold whilst the Hufflepuff chaser left the pitch, which was lucky seeing as though Lana seemed to have left the pitch entirely.

The game started up again, with Lucy biting her lip nervously. She'd never really caused that much damage before and certainly hadn't enjoyed it. Tonks seemed to have moved on from the whole incident with her commentary but the crowds were still chatting about it in shock.

Half an hour later, there was a unanimous gasp as Lana finally darted back down out of the clouds with a ferocious determination in her emerald eyes. She swung her bat back viciously and knocked a passing bludger towards the Hufflepuff's who dispersed immediately, shouting at their remaining beater and instructing him to defend them. The poor beater flew bravely into the bludgers path and timidly tapped the pelting bludger away.

His bat snapped and splintered over his hand. Screaming filled the pitch again as the students of Hogwarts yelled at the Hufflepuff to fly away. Unfortunately, their shouts mingled into a cacophony of undistinguishable roars.

The beaters pulled out his wand clumsily to repair the wood of his bat, and didn't notice the bludger change course and head straight back for him. He looked up at the last second and let out a strangled yelp before the bludger collided with his forehead.

Now people were screaming from something other than shock; horror. The Hufflepuff fell head first to the ground, slowed by a powerful spell from Dumbledore.

"That's another Hufflepuff down." Tonks' voice resonated through the silent stands softly.

No-one could quite decide what to think. Whether it was friendly-competitive quidditch or meaningful malicious attacks to the Hufflepuff's.

"Straight back into action and Weasley scores!"

… … …

Lana swayed high in the sky, looking down as the Hufflepuff she'd just knocked from the sky. She had this odd feeling of being emotionally detached from the match, a feeling she'd never before experienced.

As she peered down at the Hufflepuff, as he writhed in pain for his bleeding head, she felt empty. She felt as if no one else mattered, the sky was all there was. There was no ground or Hogwarts, no teachers or friends or students. Just space forever.

She steadily turned on the spot as she observed the pitch. She could make out a few blurry red figures darting across the pitch, presumably the chasers. She could spot both Charlie and Lucy by the Gryffindor stands, but couldn't determine which was which from such a height.

Lana inhaled sharply.

're-join the game, Lana.'

No, no, NO!

Lana pelted through the air, to keep her mind her own she needed to remind herself who she was. She dived and spiralled uncontrollably, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

'You'll hurt yourself'

Yes! Yes, pain was good. Pain meant she was alive and she was in control. If she wasn't feeling pain, she wasn't herself. If she was feeling pain it was most likely Lewis holding her under the cruciatus curse anyway.

Lana nose-dived speedily, the winds rushing through her hair as she reached the stands view once more and breathed rapidly.

"Dumbledore's decided to join us once again, she's diving? Has she seen the snitch or something? What's she doing? Lana?" Tonks said quickly across the stands, but only really speaking to Lana.

When Lana didn't begin to pull up, the crowds began standing up to watch her in confusion.

"Lana! LANA!" Tonks yelled, half leaning over the rails as she tried to address her best friend.

Lana could barely hear anyone other than the Slytherin inside her head, whispering to her over and over and over. It would never stop, Lana feared. Lewis would slowly control her more and more until she was just an empty shell. Only then would he destroy her life and her friend's lives until he finally got his revenge.

'Now pull up'

The voice inside Lana's head urged her, ending the loose control her was holding over her.

Lana's eyes bulged as she found herself inches from the ground and then all she could remember was the screaming.

….….….….….….…

Never before had such an incident occurred during a quidditch match, as a student purposefully diving into the ground. It had to have been on purpose, as there was no other cause for Lana to have attempted diving. What the big questions were, were why she chose to during a match and why she tried at all?

These were all questions that would have to be asked and answered later, but for now Tonks was perfectly content half falling down the stairs to get to the pitch and Lana. She could hear Elena not far behind her, and Dora knew that right now Noah, bill and Charlie were all with Lana as she lay bleeding on the pitch ground.

Tonks burst from the stand and legged it onto the pitch, craning her neck to see over the teachers crowded over Lana.

It was horrific and utterly confusing. In fact, it was beyond confusing and well surpassing of horrific.

Tonks only caught a glimpse of Lana, and didn't intend on looking again. She was deathly white where there weren't scratches and grazes on her face, and dribbling blood. Her eyes were gently shut, which had to be a good sign- seeing as though they weren't scrunched up in pain. Then again, she could have been dead. Was she dead?

Tonks panicked and grasped Noah's arm tightly as he joined her. Elena stood on her other side and together they watched in dread as Poppy stabilized their friend. Soon after, Lucy joined them and stood in front of Tonks, a good foot shorter than her so Tonks could still see. The fourth year rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder supportively as they stood helplessly watching. The school seemed to have accepted that the match wasn't going to be continuing, and could be seen filing slowly from the stands, trying to catch a glimpse of Lana.

McGonagall and Flitwick directed the pupils away strictly, whilst Dumbledore stood scratching his beard in thought and staring at the sky.

"I think she'll pull through." Poppy finally declared, conjuring a stretched and levitating Lana onto it.

"Think?" Charlie inputted in alarm, shoving a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. Headmaster, I'll be taking Miss Dumbledore up to the infirmary now and I think it shall be better for my patient if you don't visit. Less stress." Poppy said firmly, levitating the stretcher with Lana on it and balancing it in front of her carefully.

"Very well." Dumbledore bowed his head, eyeing his granddaughter suspiciously.

"Damn right." Tonks snapped. "As if you managed to stop a Hufflepuff from falling but you couldn't save your own granddaughter from plummeting to her death."

Tonks continued ranting, ignoring Charlie gulping at Lana's implied death.

"That's different Miss Tonks." Dumbledore said simply, not even looking remotely guilty. "With Mr Clark, he was falling. With Lana, she was choosing to dive. She could have pulled out at any moment, and my interference would have meant she would have had to forfeit the match." The headmaster explained with brutal honesty.

"Would it hurt to have placed a cushioning charm down just in case?" Lucy snapped angrily up at the headmaster, looking slightly intimidated having never argued nor spoken with the head before.

"A suggestion, I think, well inputted for future matches." Dumbledore concluded softly. The headmaster titled his head to the students and then swept away.

Charlie sank onto the ground, hugging his knees to him and staring at the pink tinged sand where Lana had lain just moments ago.

"Madam Pompfrey said she'd be fine." Lucy said softly, her eyes wide with the naivety Lana had certainly never possessed during the time Charlie had known her.

"There's something you should know Lucy, about the teachers in this school," Charlie muttered bitterly, climbing up off the floor. "They lie." he added and left, tracing the headmaster's footsteps off the pitch.

…...

_(A/N) - Sorry, that was such a jumble of a chapter. Here's a summary - Lana's becoming increasingly worried about Lewis and it's pretty obvious she'd being a bit useless when it comes to defending herself but she'd pulling a Potter and putting other people before her own needs. Then during the match she's constantly hearing Lewis which is why she'd flying away for long periods of time and being really reckless in order to feel alive. _

_There __J_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE!_

_Hope you__'__re enjoying the countdown to Christmas!_

_Your writer,_

_Hannah x_

…...


	13. The Aftermath of the Match

Chapter 13 - The Aftermath of the Match

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- Don't get anything for this but detentions from teachers for writing this instead of doing coursework, but whatever.

…...

_Last Time - _

_"Dumbledore's decided to join us once again, she's diving? Has she seen the snitch or something? What's she doing? Lana?" Tonks said quickly across the stands, but only really speaking to Lana._

_When Lana didn't begin to pull up, the crowds began standing up to watch her in confusion._

_"Lana! LANA!" Tonks yelled, half leaning over the rails as she tried to address her best friend._

_Lana could barely hear anyone other than the Slytherin inside her head, whispering to her over and over and over. It would never stop, Lana feared. Lewis would slowly control her more and more until she was just an empty shell. Only then would he destroy her life and her friend's lives until he finally got his revenge._

_'Now pull up'_

_The voice inside Lana's head urged her, ending the loose control her was holding over her._

_Lana's eyes bulged as she found herself inches from the ground and then all she could remember was the screaming._

…...

Lana couldn't quite open her eyes, but she was awake and knew she was in the right mind. She could tell from the pain in every pore of her body. It stung, ached and felt like she'd just dived into the ground from a great height. Which she had done.

She was most likely in the hospital wing, as that's where she normally ended up. The next few days were going to be hell. The questions and the talk.

It just, there was lots of the match Lana couldn't quite remember. Whether she'd lost her memory or she'd done a very poor job of saying 'No to the voice of Lewis, she would probably never know.

She couldn't quite remember what possessed her to dive into the earth, like that was a rational idea. She could remember realizing last second she had to pull up, but then nothing else. There was no pain or crying, just darkness.

Now Lana could hear the peaceful chirping of birds outside the hospital wing, and a quiet hum of some sort of tracking charm placed around her.

She heard footsteps and breathed steadily, not wanting to reveal her change in consciousness just yet.

"And you're completely sure?"

Lana groaned in her mind, hearing the calm voice of her grandfather beside her bed.

"Do you honestly doubt my judgment Albus? I've been a healer here for years, and through a war. I know the signs." Poppy said coolly, surprising Lana slightly. The healer had never been anything but courteous to the headmaster.

"Forgive me Poppy, I didn't mean to doubt you. I'm just finding it hard to believe."

Lana almost shifted uncomfortably. What signs? What were they talking about?

"Headmaster," Snape's loathsome drawl added to the conversation. "I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, but there was a …incident the morning of the accident." The potions master said coolly, causing Lana to shudder.

He didn't mean the classroom did he? Where he'd waked in?

"An incident and an accident in one day, no wonder she's still unconscious." Poppy inputted with a sigh.

The matron was obviously silenced by a look, either given by Snape, Dumbledore or both which Lana thought could have been a nasty combination. If it were her, she wouldn't have enjoyed looking at either one.

"What's she done now?" Yet another voice joined the professors, this time the Scottish accented speech of Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva." Poppy greeted warmly. Lana heard the door to the infirmary swing shut and the clip clopping of the transfigurations heels on the floor as she walked over to the other professors and Poppy.

"As I was saying," Snape cut in nastily. Lana could clearly imagine him scowling at McGonagall and Poppy as if they were two more adolescent nuisances in his potions classroom. "Early this morning, I was doing a round of the school and happened to stumble across an awful lot of screaming."

Lana heard Poppy gasp. Had she worked it out just from that?

"I of course narrowed down my search and found the source even after it had ended,"

"You found Lana screaming in a corridor?" McGonagall clarified confusion evident in her tone.

"No." Snape said bitterly. "I found her in a classroom and as I have just said, she was no longer screaming."

"Was there anyone else there Severus? Anyone bullying her, perhaps?" The head of Gryffindor asked, having not been a part of the first half of the conversation just like Lana, but she could make a pretty clear guess at what Snape was getting at.

"No. Do you honestly believe Miss Dumbledore of all people would give in to a mere bully?"

Now Lana could practically hear the scowl in his voice, mixed in with condescension and exasperation. Though she did feel a bizarre sense of pride that Snape thought she was able to deal with a 'bully.'

"No, I suppose not. Well why had she been screaming?"

There was a moment of silence. Lana could just about picture the dark look Poppy and Snape were sharing with Dumbledore whilst McGonagall stood confused and waiting to be answered.

"She was shaking, crying and it was hard to tell in the dark but bruised I think." Snape continued quietly, making Lana strain to hear him.

"Maybe nightmares or sleepwalking? That doesn't explain the bruises though,"

Lana rolled her eyes into the darkness. If someone didn't explain to both her and McGonagall what they were talking about they were in store for a major hissy fit.

"No it doesn't. Minerva…we believe that Lana has been enduring the cruciatus curse."

It slotted into place. Of course Poppy could have realized, she knew exactly what the signs were- as she'd just said to Dumbledore. How could Lana have been so thick as to believe no-one would notice the side effects?

"What here? On school grounds?" Minerva said suddenly, surprised at the statement.

"I'm afraid so. We have no proof, there are no side effects directly associated with the curse. Only danger signs. I don't know which student could have done it, assuming it is a student of Hogwarts and even after that I doubt Lana was admitting it to me in a million years." Dumbledore sighed.

Lana resisted the urge to snort in derision. Was he expecting sympathy? Of course she wouldn't talk to him about it, he was an idiot. He had less likeability then a creepy old china doll.

"Not you no…but what about me?" McGonagall asked softly, moving closer to Lana's bed from what the fourth year could sense.

"What makes you think she'll listen to you?" Snape inputted rudely.

Lana nearly giggled. Everyone knew not to give cheek to McGonagall; she was one of those teachers who set firm boundaries.

"Because she's in my house, because she actually respects me, because she certainly doesn't hate me as much as she does you or Albus,"

Ooh, burn! Lana suppressed a smirk before adding, but I don't hate you professor. She made a mental note to tell her professor that at some point.

"And because Henry did." McGonagall finished softly. Lana could imagine her looking Dumbledore directly in the eye and not even blinking, much like a cat would.

"That's as good as anything else we could try." Dumbledore said after a moment's contemplation. "But I assure you it will do next to nothing."

"If anything it will do less than nothing. If the girl is clever enough to realize we're suspicious she'll isolate herself from any help and end up in worse circumstances." Snape inputted, with rather clever observations in Lana's opinion- though she did hate admitting it.

"Worse circumstances?" Poppy snapped rather out of character, "a fourth year student is being tortured in the supposed safety of her own school, and you think things could be worse?"

Lana actually heard Snape laugh. It was something she never intended to hear again; it was particularly disturbing.

"If, Miss Dumbledore was tortured using the cruciatus curse I can assure you it won't have been powerful."

If Lana hadn't been feigning sleep, she would have jinxed Snape where he stood. Not Powerful? He could believe that when he felt it.

"Though highly unlikely she has endured it at all, if it has been administrated by a student I am certain it won't have been powerful or sued effectively to ensure maximum pain potential."

"You speak of the subject so knowledgably Severus. I sometimes forget your dark arts skills." McGonagall sighed.

Lana half frowned. It was hard not do in her case, Snape was a death eater and nothing more.

"It's my job to know about everything dark Minerva. I was the one the dark lord called on for anything he wanted to know."

Lana shifted, half in and half out of her covers.

"Now is not the time Severus, Minerva, If you wish to have yet another discussion about the war then by all means feel free, but save it for later."

Lana yet again imagined her grandfather's sighs and smiled half into her pillow.

"So what shall we do now?" Poppy enquired, steering the conversation back to Lana.

"She'll firstly need treating for yesterday's injuries. Then you can ask her about her symptoms Minerva, the bruises, shaking and whatnot. See if she cooperates and talks to you. If not there's nothing we can do but try and convince her to leave the duelling club. Unfortunately, I doubt she will."

Lana smirked; he did know her behavioural patterns well even if he barely knew the real Lana.

"And after that?" Poppy asked quietly.

"After that we give up. She'd told me several times not to interfere. If any of you do so after we ask her directly there will, most unfortunately, have to be consequences."

….….….….….….…

Lana figured she must have dozed off again, as she awoke to silence. She dared to open her eyes and found her bed sectioned off as always with curtains, leaving her separated from the rest of the wing and by extension, the school. No-one was sat beside her bed this time, not that Lana could blame them. She'd been an idiot to do what she'd done, even if she hadn't been entirely in control of her own body when she'd done it.

They wouldn't understand why on earth she'd done it, or give her chance to explain properly. Not that she would do. She'd already tried telling Charlie and much good that did. He'd been perfectly happy to accept that she was fine, only a day after she admitted her secret to him.

Explaining what had crazed her to dive into the pitch wasn't her main problem however. What was more worrying was the fact the professors were aware, or at least suspected she had been cursed.

Unfortunately, they didn't know who had done it, why it had been done, why Lana hadn't spoken up yet and even if it had definitely happened.

Lana at least took come comfort in the fact that her pain had eased considerably since the last time she had been conscious, and the light didn't hurt her eyes now so they could remain open.

She was aware of a dull throb in her head and an aching in her ribs and arms, but ignored it stubbornly and dragged herself up into sitting position.

There were muffled voices outside, coming from the infirmary so Lana listened out carefully.

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley but there's no way I'm letting you see her, lessons start in a moment and you won't do well to miss them."

"I don't care, it's only potions." Charlie said loudly, and stubbornly causing Lana to smirk uninterrupted in her bed.

The smirk was wiped off her face as she realized what his words had meant.

They had potions first thing on a Wednesday, which meant she'd been asleep for two days? That was preposterous and obviously not true.

Sighing, she sat up from her pillows and craned her neck towards the curtains to hear properly.

"Off you go, if she wakes I'll come and fetch you myself." Poppy said curtly.

Lana smiled, blushing lightly. Had Charlie been adamant to remain with her until she awoke?

"You promise?" Charlie asked quietly, so Lana could barely hear him.

"Yes Mr Weasley, now off you go." Poppy replied just as softly. There were the sound of footsteps echoing quieter and quieter until the door swung open and then shut, and then Lana heard Poppy's own feet heading towards her.

Lana dived under her covers and feigned sleep, trying to make it look like she'd never been awake at all.

A chair scraped, and then Lana assumed Poppy had sat beside her.

"Oh Lana, you do know how to attract trouble don't you."

Lana nearly giggled into her pillow, but opted for shifting inconspicuously in her 'sleep'.

"Once again, the whole school is talking about you. No wonder you constantly get hurt, god knows how many people want to be involved in your life in some way. You attract too much attention."

Lana's mind snorted. It's not like she was Tonks, and trying to get the attention. It wasn't her fault she was a Dumbledore, doomed from day one. People were always going to know her name, and want to know everything about her as they did her grandfather.

She just didn't have the anti-socialness that Abe possessed which allowed him to go undisturbed for so long. She couldn't handle not voicing her opinions.

She wondered idly if Abe had opinions on the world. Although they read the news and listened on the wireless, he'd never expressed anything more than indistinguishable grunts.

Returning to the real world, she realized Poppy was still talking to her oblivious to the fact she was awake.

"You couldn't just come and tell one of us could you?"

Lana swallowed hard, the matron sounded close to tears.

"Oh listen to me chatting to you like you're your mother. I forget sometimes," Poppy sighed, obviously standing up and pushing the chair on which she'd sat away. The older woman was silent for a moment, observing Lana as she slept.

Then she left, leaving Lana to dwell on everything in her mind once more.

….….….….….….…

Lana was sat up in bed, reading the day old paper that had been left on her bedside table when Poppy swept through the curtains unknowing her patient was awake.

The matron jumped a little upon seeing Lana but recovered quickly and bustled into the makeshift room easily.

"You have got an awful lot of questions to answer young lady." Poppy said sternly, pouring Lana a glass of water.

Lana folded the paper up and threw it at her feet neatly.

"I know," she replied quietly, taking the glass and holding it against her burning forehead. To say she'd had a long weekend worth or sleep, she still felt awful.

"Sip that water whilst I get your potions." Poppy instructed and left Lana again.

The green eyed girl sipped the water pensively. She had no excuse for the thing she had done, and had no choice but to refuse any answer. It was either that or tell on Lewis and get the whole school killed.

A part of her didn't believe that Lewis could do it, a 15 year old wouldn't be able to control the minds of every single student in Hogwarts. Lana doubted even Dumbledore or Snape could do.

But why risk it? What was withholding a small piece of information for the sake of everyone in the school?

Poppy returned with a tray of various potions, which all caused Lana to imitate vomiting as she swallowed them bitterly.

"Don't be so childish." Poppy scolded her sternly, sending the empty vials and goblets back to her office.

Lana folded her arms and sat impatiently but quietly as Poppy poured her yet another goblet and handed it to her.

"Make sure you drink every single drop, and no vanishing it. It's for your own good."

Lana scowled as she observed the potions suspiciously. It looked like dirty pond water, or water scooped from the black lake.

"What does it do?" She asked in aversion, earning herself a sigh.

"It's for … nerve damage." Poppy said finally, giving Lana a steely look.

Lana said nothing and drank the potion, trying not to let her eyes give her emotions away. It was bitter and burnt down her throat like fire. After a minute, the goblet was empty and the burning sensation cooled to ice, creating a soothing feeling in Lana's skin.

Poppy took the empty goblet from her and swept out of the room again, without a word.

Lana didn't know whether she was mad at Lana or just had nothing to say to her, but opted to ignore the unnecessarily abrupt departure and sunk back against her pillows. The potion was making her body tingle unnaturally as it did whatever it was doing to fix her.

Lana was left alone for a few minutes whilst the potion got to work, and as the tingling finally subsided, the curtains to her bed were pulled apart and Charlie stormed in looking very red in the face. His breathing was loud and short, and it became obvious to Lana he'd ran to get to her from whatever lesson he'd been in.

"You have NO idea how much trouble you're in." Charlie said sharply, angrily even. Lana's eyes widened and her teeth clenched shut. She'd never seen Charlie that angry before, ever. Not directed to her anyway.

"I'm sorry, I don't -"

"You don't what Lana? You don't know why? That's a coincidence because no-one else does either!" Charlie stormed, shoving hair from his face.

"I'm Sorry!" Lana repeated louder, flinching at the look on Charlie's face.

"You have never been so reckless, so stupid!"

Lana resigned to shaking her head at her lap.

"Do you understand how scared I was? Did it even occur to you to think before doing something so thick I wouldn't even expect it off a Slytherin?" Charlie barely stopped to take a breath, fuelled by the anger and worry that he'd been storing over the last few days. "It was horrible Lana, watching you purposefully dive at the ground. You were going so bloody fast-"

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I-"

"We thought you were dead Lana! We ALL thought you'd killed yourself."

Lana inhaled sharply. She hadn't been expecting that.

"I, my broom went funny, I didn't do it on purpose!" Lana pleaded, not able to look Charlie in the eyes anymore.

"You can't sit there and pretend to be innocent when we saw you. You were being so weird and then suddenly you dive from the clouds and you don't stop." Charlie ground out angrily. "Did you hear Tonks screaming? Screaming louder than anyone else for you to stop. Did you see me and Bill chasing after you, seconds behind you?" Charlie's ranting continued endlessly.

"I said I'm sorry!" Lana cried out, holding her hands up.

"You can't say that Lana, not after this. I won't ever forget seeing you, on the floor. Bleeding and unresponsive. You were so foolish; I can't see any reason to let you on a broom ever again!"

Is that was he's been trying to tell me? Lana thought sadly, he's kicking me off the team?

"Mr Weasley, I suggest you shut up and get out." The two fourth years looked up quickly, seeing professor McGonagall standing at the gap in the curtains looking particularly angry.

Lana stared at her lap again whilst Charlie stormed out the room.

When he was gone, Lana titled her head up at the ceiling to stop tears flowing down her face. She blinked repeatedly but the tears fell anyway and didn't seem to want to stop.

She looked back down and sighed, sniffling slightly and hating herself for it. Why on earth did she choose now to start acting like an emotional teenage girl?

She blinked once more as McGonagall held her out a tissue. She took it gratefully and dabbed at her eyes in silence whilst the professor sat down.

"Tough conversation I gather?" McGonagall asked quietly.

Lana laughed shortly, shaking her head. "It wasn't as much a conversation as a one sided argument."

McGonagall nodded softly, observing Lana quietly.

"How're you feeling?" the transfiguration professor enquired calmly, now that Lana had stopped crying.

"Fine." Lana shrugged.

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully, touching her fingertips together as she leant towards Lana.

"Assuming you wouldn't rather talk to your grandfather, would you mind answering some questions?" The professor asked Lana steadily and slowly, so Lana could understand what she meant by questions.

The fourth year shrugged and sighed. "Rather you than him..."

"I understand you're still recovering, but the sooner we find answers the better." McGonagall said evenly.

Lana nodded in understand, shifting in her bed.

"Firstly, why did you keep flying up into the clouds?"

Because I kept hearing a voice that could endanger everyone around me.

"I don't know." Lana replied quietly. "I can't remember the match itself, just before it."

"So you don't remember diving?" McGonagall enquired with a tone in her voice which suggested she was disappointed with Lana's answer.

"No, I can remember seconds before impact … it was like I came to my senses. Obviously, I didn't have time and crashed."

McGonagall nodded in thought, her eyes darting to Lana's.

"That's odd. What about before the match? Mr Diggory and Mr Weasley expressed that you seemed distant and tired before the match."

Did they really? Idiots.

"I was tired yes, but I was fine to play." Lana insisted, biting her lip.

"You're flying during the match was reckless and dangerous, yet the tactics yourself and Miss Williams used were well planned and resulted in a Hufflepuff breaking several ribs on either side."

Lana nearly laughed.

"Do you remember that?"

Lana paused, thinking hard.

"I think I recall Charlie shouting at me for being reckless, he said I could have been killed…"

McGonagall nodded contemplatively.

"Anything else, Professor?" Lana asked wearily.

"We have been made aware of some injuries outside of your accident in the match on Saturday."

"Oh?" Lana asked good-naturedly, trying to hide her dismay at the subject.

"Yes, nerve damage, bruises and then there was the confession from Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Lana choked out.

"Yes, he admitted to finding you screaming in a classroom."

"Actually, I wasn't screaming." Lana inputted quickly.

"He said it looked like you'd been in a fight." McGonagall said, ignoring Lana's comment.

"I can't remember professor." Lana said blankly, her voice devoid of emotion.

"You can't remember that night either?" McGonagall said in quiet disbelief.

Lana shook her head stubbornly, staring at the wall behind the professor.

"No red light? No people you don't like?"

"No Professor, why?" Lana asked, though she already knew the answer.

"No reason. One final question and then I'll leave you to rest." McGonagall said seriously. "Were you in any pain when you woke the day of the match? Headaches, joint pains or shaking for example."

Lana swallowed and finally looked her head of house straight in the eyes.

"Yes I was."

If the professors could work it out for themselves. If they could see what had happened and why, then she wouldn't have told them so Lewis wouldn't be able to act in time- as he wouldn't know about the professors knowing.

McGonagall nodded once more and stood to leave.

"A date has been set for the first duel, providing you are well enough to attend it shall be next Friday at 5 o'clock." with that, the professor left Lana to worry herself to sleep.

….….….….….….…

Lana awoke to a feeling of loneliness and despair she didn't often experience. The hospital wing was silent and in the absence of Tonks' snores, Lana felt somewhat despondent.

She hopped out of her bed and peered through a gap in the curtains to make sure Poppy wasn't up or nearby. With the all clear, Lana slipped through the curtains and padded out of the hospital wing.

She shivered slightly in the cold of the castle as she slowly walked to the moving stairs, with the aim of returning to the Gryffindor common room. She expected to encounter someone, whether it was a professor or a certain Slytherin who was looking for revenge.

However, her path seemed clear and she picked up the speed to get out of the cool corridor quickly. She reached the portrait of the fat lady and realized she hadn't been told the new password. To her surprise, the fat lady simply smiled at her and swung open revealing an empty common room.

Lana stepped inside cautiously and smiled tiredly, glad to be back somewhere she considered safe.

She hopped up the spiral stairs and slowly opened the door to the boys dorm. The boys didn't stir slightly as she shut the door with a click behind her and padded across the room to Charlie's bed.

She wasn't at all surprised to hear Charlie's light snore's as she negotiated her way onto his bed and sat down, drawing the curtain shut after her.

"Muffliato."

Charlie stirred as she cast her spell, and rolled over sleepily.

"Charlie…Charlie I need to tell you something!" Lana whispered urgently, shaking Charlie's leg quickly.

Charlie's eyes snapped open and he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What're you doing out of the infirmary Lana? Madam Pompfrey said it would be days yet. What time is it?" he added in surprise, noting the darkness.

"Don't know, don't care. Anyway!" Lana said quickly, "I quit the team." She said happily.

Charlie blinked and exhaled slowly.

"What?"

"I quit. I'm a liability to the team and everyone we play against." Lana admitted more at peace with the fact then she would have liked to be.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't quit the team; you're the best beater Gryffindor's ever had." Charlie insisted, waking up from his previously peaceful slumber.

"Don't be silly. You'll be fine without me, and it means I won't be as dangerous to myself. I don't remember what happened in that match, but I was tired and ended up seriously hurt. I won't let that happen again. As fantastic as it would be to die during quidditch rather than by whatever means Merlin's wand has in store for me, and get one up on death; I'd much rather live longer and sit on the side-lines worrying about you instead."

"Lana, we're going to talk about this in the morning. You're tired, and there's no way in hell you're off the team." Charlie sighed. "For now, let's just get you back to the hospital wing. All hell will break loose if they think you've gone missing. Again."

Lana shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't want to go back yet, can't I just stay here? … at least for a little while?" she pleaded. "I promise I'll go back to the infirmary before they realize I've gone!"

Charlie looked at her sceptically but sighed and shuffled to the far side of his bed, holding his arm out.

Lana grinned and climbed over to him, leaning into his arm.

"I love you." she sang quietly.

"I love you too, but this doesn't mean I'm not still unbelievably angry at you." Charlie murmured softly.

Lana smiled serenely.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less."

….….….….….….…

It took a little while for Charlie to get back to sleep, but Lana was perfectly consent lying beside him and thinking the night away. It was completely understandable that Charlie was mad at her for nearly dying, she would be if she wasn't aware of the fact it was entirely Lewis's fault. The only thing she was mad at herself for was for not being able to say no to him, and keep charge of her own mind.

Surely she'd gotten better for at least attempting to resist him?

Sighing, Lana smiled wryly into the dark.

At least until Friday, she was safe enough.

Yet there was still something stopping her from sleeping. A question nagging her mind that she couldn't answer.

She wanted to know what it had been like to see her. To watch her diving into the ground and not pull up.

Cautiously, she entered Charlie's mind. She knew she was overstepping a boundary and felt incredibly guilty about it, but she couldn't help herself. Curiosity was getting the better of her as always.

She summoned the memory and watched it with a heavy heart.

Charlie was hovering by the hoops, as a keeper should do. His eyes darted about for the quaffle, remaining in the sky for a minute longer to see if there was any sign of Lana returning to the match yet.

The keeper was full of emotions, the main was being confusion. Lana had been withdrawn that morning, barely speaking to any of them until she was spoken to. He could see right through her when she'd told him she was fine to play, but what could he say?

Then as the match had begun, her playing had been irresponsible and wild; she'd not been looking out for herself or her team mates, and only been trying to knock out opponents. Such was Lana's flaw as a beater. She was too aggressive and not wary enough.

Charlie rose a little in the air, still peering through the dense clouds for his girlfriend as were most of the crowds.

Without warning, nor sound, the insane girl began flying back down to earth. She reached the view of the stands whilst still high in the sky and people realize she was going directly downwards. She wasn't flying, she was falling. Her broom was vertical, diving down at an alarming speed.

Charlie stared at her, fear jolting down his veins. She wasn't pulling up or slowing down, nor was she making any effort to control her broom. Her face was set in blank determination and her emerald eyes were simply staring at the floor.

Charlie's ears rung as the stands erupted in scared screams, the loudest of which came from Tonks whose voice was enhanced by her wand.

Charlie couldn't watch anymore and kick-started his broom after her. Adrenaline and fear sending him faster than ever before after Lana.

He was sure he'd stopped breathing, nearly at the same angle as Lana as he tore through the air after her. He could feel Bill a little way behind him, obviously wanting to help.

Charlie urged his broom to go faster, shouting abuse at the wood as he inched closer and closer to Lana. His arm reached out and his fingertips spread, hoping to catch Lana's robes and pull her up before it was too late.

"Lana! LANA! LANA!" Charlie was screaming now, so close to Lana he could hear her cloak rippling behind her as she dove.

The screams of the onlookers turned deafening as Lana impacted with the ground. Charlie pulled up sharply, in near tears as he jumped off his broom and kneeled beside Lana. She was bleeding, her face looked like it had broken upon impact and was covered in blood. He had no idea whether she had any broken bones or internal bleeding; he was no healer.

Then the fear struck him, that Lana wasn't even alive.

"no. no…" Charlie repeated the words over and over as he took Lana's hand and leaned into her, desperate to hear her breath or heartbeat.

"Charlie, madam Pompfrey's here now!" Bill told Charlie assuringly, patting his arm.

Charlie breathed out thankfully and glanced up to see the teachers running across the pitch to them, poppy taking the lead.

She knelt opposite Charlie and began checking Lana's vital signs whilst Charlie could do nothing but watch in horror at his girlfriend's emotionless face.

"Charlie, you can't do anything. It's best to get out of the way." Bill said comfortingly, at Charlie's shoulder.

"I can't … she's not…" Charlie faltered. Bill seemed to know what he was doing as he half dragged Charlie away from the matron and Lana.

"Charlie," Bill said quietly as Charlie stared over his brother's shoulder at Lana, "Charlie listen to me!" Bill raised his voice. "She's going to be fine. Absolutely fine. I promise."

Charlie nodded absently.

"What's best for you to do now is to stay calm. Okay?" Bill said reassuringly.

Charlie nodded again and inhaled deeply.

"You're right. She'll be fine, she always is. God knows how many times she's nearly died since we met." Charlie sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought.

"Exactly," bill said with a sad smile.

Charlie felt momentarily guilty at his words. Others hadn't been as lucky as Lana, like Amie for instance. She had been Bill's girlfriends and she'd been murdered for being friends with Lana.

Charlie wasn't sure if Bill realized this and didn't ask, either way he seemed to be getting on with life.

Charlie wasn't sure he'd be able to cope as well as his brother had done if he lost Lana. He'd probably rather die. He physically couldn't picture him being able to carry on without the daft green eyed idiot beside him.

Charlie slowly walked back over to Lana and stood behind the teachers, watching he unresponsive face as it was cleaned of some of the blood. She looked so peaceful, so content. It was almost as if she was simply sleeping.

Finally, Poppy stood and conjured a stretched on which she levitated Lana. "I think she'll pull through." the matron declared sending both joy and fear rippling through Charlie's mind.

"Think?" He asked in dread, it wasn't the certainty he'd been hoping for.

""Yes Mr. Weasley. Headmaster, I'll be taking Miss Dumbledore up to the infirmary now and I think it shall be better for my patient if you don't visit. Less stress."

Charlie snorted at that, she had a point, but it didn't stop him being worried as he watched Lana being levitated by the matron.

"Very well." The headmaster said resignedly. Charlie would have glared at him if he could have brought himself to tear his gaze away from Lana.

"Damn right." Tonks snapped, saying what Charlie would have. "As if you managed to stop a Hufflepuff from falling but you couldn't save your own granddaughter from plummeting to her death." Her voice was laced with incredulity and hate.

Charlie swallowed hard when Tonks' suggested Lana was dead, but told himself firmly she was obviously alive.

"That's different Miss Tonks." Dumbledore said simply, the indifferent look on his face causing rage to bubble under Charlie's skin. "With Mr. Clark, he was falling. With Lana, she was choosing to dive. She could have pulled out at any moment, and my interference would have meant she would have had to forfeit the match." then we would have lost! What does it matter as long as Lana was safe? Charlie screamed in his mind at the headmaster.

"Would it hurt to have placed a cushioning charm down just in case?" Lucy inputted rather angrily for a third year.

"A suggestion, I think, well inputted for future matches." Dumbledore concluded, sending Charlie to shake with anger.

Charlie then sank down to the ground, hugging his knees to him and gazing through stupidly blurry eyes to the sand where Lana had just lay, and at her blood turning the sand pink.

"Madam Pompfrey said she'd be fine." Lucy said softly, her eyes wide with the naivety Lana had certainly never possessed during the time Charlie had known her.

"There's something you should know Lucy, about the teachers in this school," Charlie muttered bitterly, climbing up off the floor. "They lie." He added and left, tracing the headmaster's footsteps off the pitch.

Lana pulled out of Charlie's head, biting hard on her lip. She was glad she watched the memory, even if she did it without permission. She felt so utterly horrible having caused all that pain amongst her friends, and had no idea how to make it up to them.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." Lana said once more and let her eyes flutter shut, finally able to sleep.

…...

_(A/N)_

_Merry Christmas! Only a few days now and then it's time for Turkeeeeey! Whaheey! _

_Sorry this is such an angst-y chapter, things are really depressing for Lana atm :L _

_Hannah x_


	14. The Day of the Duel

Chapter 14 - The Day of the Duel

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm just using her world to avoid revising Chemistry J

…...

_Last Time - _

_"I quit the team." She said happily._

_Charlie blinked and exhaled slowly._

_"What?"_

_"I quit. I'm a liability to the team and everyone we play against." Lana admitted more at peace with the fact then she would have liked to be._

_"Don't be ridiculous. You can't quit the team; you're the best beater Gryffindor's ever had." _

_"Don't be silly. You'll be fine without me, and it means I won't be as dangerous to myself. I _

_don't remember what happened in that match, but I was tired and ended up seriously hurt. I won't let that happen again. As fantastic as it would be to die during quidditch rather than by whatever means Merlin's wand has in store for me, and get one up on death; I'd much rather live longer and sit on the side-lines worrying about you instead."_

_"Lana, we're going to talk about this in the morning. You're tired, and there's no way in hell you're off the team." Charlie sighed. "For now, let's just get you back to the hospital wing. All hell will break loose if they think you've gone missing. Again."_

_Lana shook her head stubbornly. "I don't want to go back yet, can't I just stay here? … at least for a little while?" she pleaded. "I promise I'll go back to the infirmary before they realize I've gone!"_

_Charlie looked at her sceptically but sighed and shuffled to the far side of his bed, holding his arm out. Lana grinned and climbed over to him, leaning into his arm. "I love you." she sang quietly._

_"I love you too, but this doesn't mean I'm not still unbelievably angry at you." Charlie murmured softly._

_Lana smiled serenely. "I wouldn't have expected anything less."_

…...

Lana awoke to a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. She blinked sleepily, groaning at the pain in her ribs and head.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled, sitting up and flinching at the sudden and sharp pain she felt.

"You've got to go back to the hospital wing now." Charlie whispered softly, suppressing a yawn of his own.

Lana nodded, resisting the urge to say gladly. As much as she'd have liked to tell him she'd rather stay, she really was in an awful lot of pain and it was probably best that she returned to get her potions.

"You'll visit me after lessons?" Lana asked as she climbed off the bed, somewhat restricted in movements to prevent pain.

"Of course." Charlie said in amusement.

Lana leant back through the curtains and pecked Charlie's cheek before tottering out he boy's dorm. She carried on out the Gryffindor tower before slowing her speed and breathing steadily.

Her ribs were really aching and her head was pounding, no wonder she'd been told to stay in the infirmary.

She hadn't realized her injuries were still so … fresh.

She slowly ambled back to the infirmary, keeping a wary eye out for anyone she didn't want to meet alone in a corridor, early in the morning.

Eventually, she reached the hospital wing and entered quietly. She tottered back to her bed and slipped through the curtains.

Gasping, Lana clutched at her heart and breathed heavily.

Poppy sat in a chair beside Lana's empty bed, not looking very happy at all.

"Welcome back." the matron said curtly.

"I'm sorry." Lana said automatically, biting her lip in the fear of being reprimanded by someone she actually respected and liked.

"I'm not going to lecture you, you know what you did was wrong. But this is serious Lana, you don't know how badly you were hurt when you crashed." Poppy began sounding tired as she ushered Lana back into her bed.

"You sustained more muggle injuries than I've ever had to cope with at the same time. You were lucky we got there so fast. After a little research, I found out someone with your injuries in the muggle world would have died after a few minutes without immediate attention." Poppy informed the Gryffindor sadly. "You need to rest, you need to continue taking your potions and you need not to leave my care until I deem you fit. It's not safe for you, of all people, to be out alone at night."

Lana cringed and stared at the sheets.

"I am sorry, I just needed to talk and then…" Lana sighed. There was no point offering excuses, it didn't matter anymore.

"I know." Poppy replied softly. "I'm going to get your potions; no doubt you're in a lot of pain right now. Might teach you not to go out alone a few days after plummeting to earth on a broomstick."

Lana half laughed as the matron shuffled away.

In the muggle world, she'd be dead right now.

Well, it was lucky she hadn't been in the muggle world.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Over the next few days, Lana was visited by Elena, Bill, Max, Tonks, Noah Charlie and most peculiarly- Lucy.

The third year had crept into Lana's room silently and sat with her until Lana had awoken and screamed, loudly.

After a few minutes assuring Poppy nothing was wrong, the beaters were left alone once more.

"How're you?" Lucy asked quietly, tapping the arms of her chair nervously.

"I'm getting better," Lana replied honestly. "And you?" she added, eying the girl thoughtfully- she seemed more reserved than normal.

"I'm…I'm okay." the third year replied uncertainly.

Lana snorted bluntly.

"You sure look it. Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you or are we going to continue with useless formalities?"

Lucy glared at Lana unreservedly, strengthened by the smirk Lana sent back at her.

"If you must know, I'm upset. I didn't think being a beater would be like this. I only did it to prove to my brother I was better than him, I only wanted to come across as something other than a silly little girl. I didn't want to hurt people for sport."

Lana sighed. She'd admittedly been thinking about that a lot, after the knowledge she'd acquired from reading Charlie's memory she hoped she could pass her knowledge onto Lucy.

"I know. What we did to that Hufflepuff wasn't nice or necessary. But it wasn't your fault, it was mine. It's how I've always played, since well before you were on the team." Lana explained thoughtfully. "It's just me, how I'm programmed is to eliminate any potential threats before they can fight back. That's why I attack more than I defend."

Lucy nodded in understanding.

"But that's not how a beater is meant to be. Beaters are there solely to protect their team, not to attack the other team. Bludgers are perfectly capable of doing that to themselves."

Lana swallowed hard before continuing her speech.

"I pushed you into attacking, when you should have been defending. That wasn't fair of me; you're not an attacker Lucy. You're not like me."

"I still learnt a lot from you, you've practically taught me everything I know about quidditch." Lucy inputted kindly, showing the naivety she still had. The faith in humanity that Lana had long since given up on. Had the positions been switched, Lana would have been repulsed by Lucy for teaching her to attack without good reason.

Lana simply laughed shortly and sighed.

"You'll be able to do better now, learn how to defend." She finally concluded somewhat sadly.

Lucy looked up solemnly, biting her lip.

"Charlie said you'd asked to leave the team." the third year stated quietly.

Lana nodded slowly, her eyes flicking to Lucy. "It's better off that way."

"That's funny, because none of us seem to think so." a new voice said from the corner of the room. Stood half in and half out of the curtains was Ella Yates, A chaser that had been on the team since Lana's first year and was now in her second to last year of education.

Ella strode into the room and stood behind Lucy's chair, pacing hands on its back elegantly.

"Face it Lana, whether you feel guilty about attacking the Hufflepuff or not, you're still a fantastic beater. Do you know the last time in Hogwarts history there has ever been two female beaters with a reputation for causing more damage than all other beaters in the teams?"

Lana shook her head stiffly.

"Never, there have never been two female beaters on the same side." Ella informed her passionately. "That's why as a team we've decided to formally object to your resignation. You're going nowhere."

Lana could have laughed and screamed at the same time. Why were they making this so hard? A part of her was unwilling to argue with the 6thyear in front of Lucy, but she continued anyway- after all, the third year would have to learn the way of the world eventually.

"Yes, I am. Did you not see me last week? I'm a danger to you all when I'm up in that sky. I can't stop myself if I happen to aim a bludger at one of you." Lana snapped, being stupidly honest to the girls.

"Don't be silly, you'd never let yourself do that. No matter how tired you were. We all know you don't want to quit, and we all know we're not going to let you. You might as well admit defeat and start getting better so we can get practices underway again." Ella said annoyingly sweetly.

"I can't let myself put you all in danger." Lana tried again, but was cut off once more.

"I don't want to hear another word about it. As long as I'm on the team, you're on the team. End of." Ella smiled and swept out of the room.

Lucy stood awkwardly and smiled at Lana before skipping from the room, leaving Lana to choose between being annoyed and amused.

The next day, Dumbledore and McGonagall visited. The latter first.

Lana was sat in bed reading her transfiguration book as it happened, then the curtains parted and her head of house stepped inside.

"Good morning professor." Lana smiled brightly, closing her book and placing it down on her cluttered bedside table.

"Good morning Lana. I see you're keeping up with your schoolwork," the professor smiled mischievously.

"Oh you know me professor, there's nothing I enjoy more than a bit of transfiguration on a Wednesday morning." Lana smirked.

"No doubt." the professor said seriously, but her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Madam Pompfrey tells me you've improved a great deal."

"In transfiguration?" Lana questioned confusedly, before realizing they'd switched topics. "Oh, I get you. Yeah, I feel fine now." She added quickly, smiling somewhat wistfully.

"You say that, yet you are on bed rest and taking healing potions." McGonagall said acutely, arching an eyebrow at Lana.

"If you're asking about Friday night then I assure you, I'm fine to duel." Lana sighed exasperatedly, if anything she was looking forwards to getting out the hospital wing. As much as she enjoyed missing school and sitting alone in bed all day, knowing outside the infirmary half the school were still gossiping about her, she couldn't wait to win back some freedom.

"If you say so, despite that- there will be teachers around and Poppy shall be there also. Even if you do get injured, if you can keep going long enough to incapacitate your opponent then you'll still win."

Lana gawped at her professor, a grin suddenly tugging at her lips.

"That sounded a little bit competitive professor; do you really wanna win this?" Lana asked amusedly, trying not to laugh in amazement...

McGonagall observed the fourth year coolly and then her eyes twinkled once more.

"We're Gryffindor's Lana; Duelling is what we do best. Ravenclaw have gotten awfully smug lately, they think they'll win because Professor Flitwick's their head of house."

Lana gasped in mock horror.

"Well we can't have that can we?"

The professor almost smirked, as Lana laughed uncontrollably. She'd known her head of house was competitive in quidditch but that apparently stretched across all house activities.

Maybe she expected the house to win, so she wouldn't have to favour them like Snape did Slytherin.

The professor remained with Lana for an hour or so, talking through game plans that Lana had already memorised, but she appreciated the company none the less.

It wasn't until that afternoon that the headmaster graced the hospital wing with his presence and Lana laid back into her mattress to stare at the ceiling resentfully.

Dumbledore swept into the room grandly and smiled sickeningly at Lana who didn't spare a glance at him.

Lucy was right; he could have done something to stop her falling. Did he want to embarrass her in front of the whole school, or scare her enough to open up to him?

He wasn't going to get what her wanted anymore.

"Lana, I trust you're feeling well?"

Silence ensued as Lana stared at the ceiling quite happily.

"Madam Pompfrey seems happy with your progress."

Lana began tapping her stomach rhythmically, attempting to block out her Grandfather's words.

"I trust you're prepared for the duel on Friday, it's been a while since the club ended."

Lana added clicking teeth to the tapping of her fingertips on her stomach.

"It's an honour to have been picked out the whole of Gryffindor, of course."

You freaking trained me to duel.

Lana began popping her lips boredly hoping her grandfather would get the message and bugger off.

"I'm sure you'll be careful anyway. Just remember, I am always here if you wish to speak."

"I'll be sure to do that if Charlie, Tonks, Noah, Elena, Bill, Ella, Lucy, Poppy, Molly, Abe, Arthur, McGonagall, Snape and every other person in the wizarding world are all busy." Lana snorted aloud, still refusing to look at her grandfather.

"If you like, Lana." Dumbledore sighed and left her room.

Lana noticed, with disturbing worry that she didn't feel in the least bit guilty for her attitude towards him. Did that just prove there was no going back now, that their relationship was irreparable?

Lana sighed, not bothering to sit back up. Instead she curled up under her duvet and tried to sleep.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

The next day, Lana was allowed to leave the hospital wing with the strict instruction to return at breakfast, lunch and supper for her potions and then at any point in the day if she wasn't feeling well enough to keep going.

Lana suppressed a groan at having herbology first period. Now that Art had started acting all weird around her, she was alone and had missed out on great deal of their project whilst in the hospital wing.

It was with some reluctance that Lana let Charlie walk away, dropping her off at the greenhouses. She took a deep breath and slipped into the glass classroom. Everyone had already started work, so Lana tottered over to Professor Sprout and handed her a note from Poppy.

The Professor nodded kindly and directed Lana over to a free bench, where a tray full of soul and bubotubers. The disgusting plants looked like giant black slugs, wriggling in the soil, with puss filled bulges over them,

Judging by the distinct smell in the greenhouses, Lana guessed they were popping the swellings to collect the pus.

That was enough to make anyone sick, never mind the fact Lana was still recovering.

Lana looked around the greenhouse as she pulled on her apron and gloves with a sense of dread. Art stood alone at the back of the class, working silently and effectively from what Lana could see. He already had several vials filled with the yellow/green pus.

Lana snapped her goggles down onto her eyes and got to work, holding the equipment as far away from her as possible. She began prodding the boils, using clamps to hold a vial under the sores to collect the goo.

The lesson went fairly quickly as Lana got into a routine of prodding and collecting, and by the time it was time to pack away she'd gotten through 3 trays worth of bubotubers.

They tidied their equipment away and pulled their cloaks and bags on as sprout instructed them on their homework.

"I want a 6 inch essay on the correct way to collect bubotuber pus and what it can be used for, extra marks but not compulsory to tell me the dangers of using it incorrectly."

Lana jotted the work down in her planner and slipped the book back into her bag, humming to herself serenely.

The bell rang and Lana hung back a moment, not wanting to get trampled by the immediate rush to get to lesson two. Not that it mattered as Lana had a free period for which she was immensely grateful. Standing up all lesson had taken more out of her than she'd care to admit.

Sure she could make it through the corridor unscathed; she left the herbology classroom and found Charlie on her immediate left.

"Good lesson?" Charlie asked, noting the stink of petrol in the classroom.

"Fab," Lana said dryly. "I'd now like to shower and sleep." She added wearily.

She continued looked forwards, sensing Charlie's watching her worriedly.

"I'm fine Charles. Just grumpy, it was a pretty boring lesson." Lana lied blandly, glancing at Charlie with a smile.

"I said you shouldn't have taken herbology." Charlie laughed, wrapping an arm over Lana's shoulder.

"Hey! It used to be fun, until Art stopped talking to me." Lana pouted, folding her arms.

Charlie said nothing but squeezed her arms comfortingly.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

The next day, double charms was almost unbearable. Flitwick was being unnaturally harsh on Lana and ensuring she couldn't rest in his lesson. Lana thought it was very Slytherin of the Ravenclaw head to tire her out before the duel, but what could she do?

She got on with her work without complaints and spent all of break being carried around by Charlie so she didn't have to walk.

Thankfully in Transfiguration third period, McGonagall had the intelligence to notice Lana was already shattered and told them to read a chapter of the book.

The professor subtly shooed Lana out of the classroom and looked at her sternly, clearly sceptical Lana would make it through third period.

"Yes professor?" Lana asked cheerfully anyway, earning herself another firm glare.

"Go back to the Gryffindor common room and rest, you're in no state to work today." the professor instructed, a touch of warmth in her voice.

"I'm really fine professor. If I wasn't I'd have left already." Lana told the older woman quite honestly.

Professor McGonagall observed Lana sceptically once more and then smirked. "You have potions last period with Professor Snape. If you don't rest now you'll regret it."

Lana bit her lip, torn between anger and acceptance. The professor had a point, but it didn't make Lana any less annoyed that on her second day back she hadn't made it through third period.

She nodded stiffly, and folded her arms not even trying to hide the bitterness in her eyes.

"Wait there a moment." McGonagall said curtly and headed back into the classroom. A few minutes later, Charlie emerged with his own bag and Lana's.

"No way, she's let you out as well?" Lana asked, gob smacked.

"Yes, she's being unnaturally nice." Charlie said wryly, holding out Lana's bag to her.

Lana took it and slipped it onto her shoulder absently.

"She must really want us to win then."

Charlie laughed slightly, but they fell into silence as they began walking back to the Gryffindor tower through the deserted school.

Lana was perfectly happy with the quiet, she knew Charlie was fine with it too.

They'd reached the fifth floor when Lana heard a shushing sound. She looked at Charlie expectantly, but he carried on walking without noticing Lana falter.

Shhhhh

Lana then realized it must not have been a noise she heard aloud. It was in her head. She glanced around nervously, searching the vicinity for the Slytherin.

She gasped sharply, seeming his eyes looming out from a dark corner on a small staircase coming off the main ones. Lana blinked, looking at Charlie as he stopped walking to see what was wrong.

She shook her head worriedly and looked back, only to see Lewis had gone.

She sighed and turned back to Charlie.

"Nothing, must have seen a ghost or something." She excused her actions mildly and continued walking again, leaving Charlie to totter after her in confusion.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Lana had never felt less prepared then she did the hour before the duel. Shed' been forbidden from training whilst in the infirmary and having only gotten out on Thursday, she'd barley had enough time to break her restrictions. Not to mention she was obviously still recovering in constant fatigue, though feeling better after her afternoon potions from poppy. It seemed like any teacher she came across was asking if she was alright, not that it wasn't bad enough with her friends always asking her as well. It limited her freedom and independence somewhat, but ensured Lewis couldn't get to her, which could only be a positive thing.

Lana shivered in anticipation. In under and hour she'd be stood in front of half the school and duelling some random ravenclaw she'd never even met before; but for now she was resting under Charlie's arm in the Gryffindor common room and listening to him as he read the paper out to her.

Charlie broke away from the article he was on and tilted his head to Lana concernedly. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked for the 10th time that minute.

Lana pulled away and grinned amusedly.

"I'm fine, now stop fussing." she giggled, stretching as she pulled further away from Charlie.

"I might go and have a shower however, I'll be back in a few minutes," She sighed and walked to the spiral staircase and out of Charlie's sight to the girl's dorm. She entered the dorm and grinned at Elena and Tonks who were drawing Gryffindor face paint on their faces.

"Excited?" Lana asked in amusement, observing the girls for a moment as they paused and grinned back at Lana.

"You know us Lana, always in the Gryffindor spirit." Tonks saluted seriously as Elena burst out laughing in the bed across.

Lana jumped down on the bed beside her and decided she didn't need a shower, what she needed was some Gryffindor face pain.

"Come on then, warrior me up!" she beamed uncontrollably.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

50 minutes later, Lana, Tonks, Elena, Noah and Charlie entered the great hall to a small applause from the Gryffindor's.

It was set out very much like it had been in Lana's first year when she'd duelled her grandfather with severe consequences. However, this was simply a school club and she seriously doubted anyone would get hurt properly.

She was the youngest of the duellers, as there was no restriction on age. That should have meant she was at a disadvantage as the other competitors would be older and more experienced, however Lana was probably at an advantage. She knew far more spells than anyone else she knew and she'd duelled a fair bit more as well.

The rules were, anything went... As long as the spells weren't illegal, they were allowed. As soon as you couldn't continue casting spells, you were out of the running.

Lana was quietly confident, but on the other hand she was very aware of the fact she wasn't up to her usual standard. Anything could happen.

She hugged Tonks and Elena, shook hands with Bill and Noah and kissed Charlie before climbing up onto the platform and nodding to McGonagall promptly.

It was surreal to be back in front of the school after just 2 weeks, but what choice did Lana have?

She pulled out her wand and tapped it against her leg nervously, walking along the platform and occasionally smiling at people she knew.

They crowds turned and watched as professor Flitwick stood on the platform and magically enhanced his own voice.

"Thank you all for coming, I'm sure this will be a wonderful duel- if you'd like to gather round and we'll begin."

Lana gulped, realizing she was actually shaking a little bit as the spectators gathered around the raised platform to watch.

Lana slowly moved to the far side where Charlie and Bill stood, looking almost as nervous as Lana felt. Charlie grinned and gave her a big thumbs up as she approached. Lana smiled and turned around to face her opponent.

"Mr Blackwell, Miss Dumbledore- you both know the rules." Flitwick said surprisingly sternly, eying both the students.

Lana nodded unsurely and began walking along the platform. Upon reaching the centre, she smiled lightly at Blackwell, bowed and returned. With each footsteps, the anticipation mounted. Lana gave Charlie a blink which said more than a thousand words and then turned around.

In an instant, Blackwell was shooting spells at her which admittedly some of which she'd never encountered before. She deflected them all, nearly missing a few and hearing gasps that unmistakably came from Elena and Tonks.

The ravenclaw seemed to tire quickly and paused for a moment to see whether she'd been hit yet.

Lana took it as her opportunity to attack. She wasn't in the mood for jinxes or charms, if this was duelling they'd do it properly. It would save time and energy.

She first hit him with a trip jinx, knocking him onto his back. His wand rolled from his reach as she clambered to get up uncoordinatedly. Lana then sent a stinging hex at the poor ravenclaw so his fingers began to swell. He retrieved his wand quickly, using his non-wand arm due to the stinging hex.

Lana smiled inwardly. The wand arm was in a way, more important than the wand itself. The ravenclaw continued bravely, sending uncontrolled jinxes in Lana's general direction as she dodged them easily, jumping from side to side.

She had two choices here, she could either put him in a full body bind and be done with it, or stupefy him.

Either way, she'd have to act fast because she was getting a little bit tired.

Lana looked up sharply, in time to see the unnatural gleam in the Ravenclaw's eyes which he clearly didn't possess normally. It was hauntingly familiar, and she was sure the next spell to leave his wand wouldn't be any school level jinx either.

The beam of light erupted from the Ravenclaw's wand with a silent incantation that Lana knew for a fact the ravenclaw wouldn't be a bit to manage. Even the brightest of students couldn't manage it without years of practice. Wordless magic was a hard and precise strand of magic. It was a natural skill, not learnt.

Still, the curse shot at Lana who hadn't time to deflect it any more than holding her arm in front of her face to protect herself to some extent.

She let out a bitter gasp as the curse sliced into her arm,.

It was a cutting curse, one that immediately slit Lana's skin open with no difficulty whatsoever.

Lana gritted her teeth to manage the pain. She tried to tell herself it wasn't the Ravenclaw's fault. It was hers, and Lewis's mainly. Unfortunately, her arm hurt quite a lot and as the confusion flooded the Ravenclaw's eyes to find he'd hurt Lana without realizing it, the Gryffindor knew she had only one choice.

"STUPEFY!" was the natural response that came from her lips, sending the red light jetting into the Ravenclaw's chest. He flew across the platform and landed, unconscious in a heap just inches away from the end of the platform. Any further he would have slid onto the floor and done even more damage. Maybe he'd be so disorientated from the fall that he wouldn't remember being possessed? Hopefully anyway.

Whilst the teachers rushed to the ravenclaw, Lana inspected her arm vacantly. One perfect slice, in her left forearm. It was roughly three inches long and bleeding the same scarlet liquid that Lana had become far too familiar with over her time. The coppery scent filled her nostrils and she flinched before she could stop herself. Various memories she'd come to associate with the smell of blood; her parents deaths, when she was cursed in her first year and nearly bled to death, when she'd been hit to the back of a head with the bludger in her second year and when she'd been to Amie's funeral. The last one wasn't quite clear. She didn't know why she smelt blood in the church. They'd been told Amie's body showed signs of torture. Lana's imagination had exaggerated this greatly, sending her into unspeakable nightmares she'd spent moths putting out of her mind. Maybe she'd imagined Amie's horrific death so much that she assumed that was actually what happened.

Lana gripped her arm tightly and walked absently down the platform jumping carelessly off the edge, still engrossed by her own arm.

Charlie and Bill were the first by her side, Bill immediately wrapping a cloak around her arm to stem the blood.

"It's fine, really. It's not bad." Lana insisted amusedly, as Charlie pulled her arm high into the air.

"Really Charles, I assure you I'm fine." she repeated dryly, not happy that they didn't believe her.

"We know you are Lana." Tonks inputted kindly, joining the boys and Lana. "But just to be safe, why don't we take you to Poppy?" she added patronizingly. Lana sent her a look which clearly indicated she didn't care for her tone.

"Fine." Lana sighed and stormed over to the matron as she awoke the Ravenclaw.

The Gryffindor's waited patiently whilst the matron fixed the Ravenclaw's fingers and sent him on his way. Lana watched him for a moment as he scratched his head in confusion. He seemed to accept the stupefy had simply shook him up a bit and half jogged over to his friends. Lana sighed in relief.

Poppy turned around and grimaced at the blood soaked cloak wrapped around Lana's arm.

Lana couldn't help but snort in derision, like the matron had never seen blood before, she thought sarcastically.

"Come on then." Poppy said tartly.

Lana hopped onto the platform and held her arm out with an almost bored expression on her face. Poppy tutted, expressing her own disapproval as she unwrapped the cloak and observed the damage done.

"That was a step too far of Mr Blackwell, he's had point's docked." the matron explained quietly, glancing into Lana's empty eyes.

"Doesn't matter really, it would have been the same in a real duel." Lana shrugged, staring into space.

"Except you're not in the real world Lana, you're in school." Poppy said curtly, siphoning the blood clean from Lana's arm. "You need to accept that sometimes the adults can take charge and protect you as students."

"They never have done in our experience, Madam Pompfrey." a low voice cut in stonily.

Even Lana looked up in surprise at Charlie words. He'd never really shown his true feelings towards the people who were meant to take care of them.

"Well, you're only young." Poppy murmured wisely, sending a beam of ice blue light into Lana's arm which began to knit the skin back together.

"Young, not incompetent." Lana snorted. "We can look after ourselves."

Lana didn't know where this sudden bout of anger had come from, or indeed why it was being directed at Poppy. She simply had a sudden urge to unleash all the anger she had at the world.

"I'm sure." Poppy muttered, using her spare hand to pull a blood red vial from her robes. The matron handed it to Lana who sniffed it suspiciously.

"See, that's what I mean Lana. You can't just accept your healer has given you something to help you. You have to double check it's not poison or something." Poppy sighed, watching Lana sadly as the fourth year flushed pink.

"Well you can't be too careful." she said defensively, but sipped the blood replenishing potion anyway. Pulling away with a disgusted look on her face, Lana coughed and stuck her tongue out.

"You're telling me that wasn't poison? It's horrid!" she said revolted.

"No, it's blood replenishing potion. And if I were you I'd drink it or you're going to be feeling pretty awful for a few days."

Lana glared at the matron and downed the rest of the vial without a word.

After a few more moments, the charm on Lana's arm finished its work and she was able to jump from the platform, absently rubbing a hand over the new skin.

"Don't do anything stupid. If it rips, starts bleeding or looks infected come and find me."

Lana nodded glumly whilst Charlie placed a firm hand on her shoulder and smiled to the matron. "I'll make sure she does."

Lana was then steered out of the bustling hall and back to the Gryffindor tower, where she could hopefully sleep out all her teenage angst.

…...

_(A/N)_

_I hope you all had a good Christmas and are having a wonderful new year. As always, thanks to the amazing Green Lily 96 for her contribution and I'm now going to revise for my January Exams. Adios._

_Hannah x_


	15. Another Scar to Her Collection

Chapter 15 - Another Scar to Her Collection

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 that's failing at life :D

…...

_Last Time - _

_Lana looked up sharply, in time to see the unnatural gleam in the Ravenclaw's eyes which he clearly didn't possess normally. It was hauntingly familiar, and she was sure the next spell to leave his wand wouldn't be any school level jinx either._

_The beam of light erupted from the Ravenclaw's wand with a silent incantation that Lana knew for a fact the Ravenclaw wouldn't be a bit to manage. Even the brightest of students couldn't manage it without years of practice. Wordless magic was a hard and precise strand of magic. It was a natural skill, not learnt._

_Still, the curse shot at Lana who hadn't time to deflect it any more than holding her arm in front of her face to protect herself to some extent._

_She let out a bitter gasp as the curse sliced into her arm,._

_It was a cutting curse, one that immediately slit Lana's skin open with no difficulty whatsoever._

_Lana gritted her teeth to manage the pain. She tried to tell herself it wasn't the Ravenclaw's fault. It was hers, and Lewis's mainly. Unfortunately, her arm hurt quite a lot and as the confusion flooded the Ravenclaw's eyes to find he'd hurt Lana without realizing it, the Gryffindor knew she had only one choice._

_"STUPEFY!"_

…...

The next morning, Lana couldn't be bothered to get up, get dressed or get into a mood good enough to interact with people she could barely tolerate. So instead she traipsed down to the common room and set camp up across from the fire with a good book, a large mug of tea and a bag of honeydukes finest chocolate.

An hour or so later, she was joined by Elena and Tonks. Then Noah joined them, insisting he had a book to read but slipping his feet under their blanket sneakily earning himself 3 highly amused looks.

Charlie was the last down, looking as if he'd only been awake for minutes. He wedged himself in between Lana and Tonks and sighed tiredly.

"A duvet day? Thank Godric. I'm honestly shattered." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. "How's your arm?" He added softly, glancing at Lana who gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Stings a bit I suppose, but that just means it's healing." She murmured, trailing a finger around the rim of her mug absently.

"Yeah, that's good." Charlie smiled. Lana's eyes darted at him, reading him like an open book. He was worried about her, she could tell from his eyes.

Lana had often wished for Noah's eyes. Dark and cool, perfect for hiding any sign of emotion he might be feeling at any moment. Half the time Lana had no idea what was going through Noah's head. He was silent until he came to a decision and when he spoke his voice was firm and cool.

Tonks was the only one that seemed to have any inkling of the emotions and thoughts Noah possessed.

Lana realized she was daydreaming and her eyes snapped from Charlie's deep brown eyes, back to the crackling fire in front of her.

Once again, Lana lost herself in thought as she stared into the hot flames. She didn't know how long it for but she eventually drifted off.

Her dreams were troubling and scary. Dreams she hadn't experienced in years. Snippets of scenes, none of which made sense but all of which containing someone or something she recognized.

The first was of Ginny, wearing Hogwarts robes and scribbling in an old book quickly. The youngest Weasley was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the whole world changing around her until she too vanished from Lana's view, replaced with Charlie.

Lana panicked now, this was getting scary. Everything was white, the room Charlie strode around worriedly.

He seemed older, though not by much. His chocolate eyes were heavy and set on dark bags. He had a little stubble on his jaw which he scratched absently, as he paced the white room.

He looked so worn, and so anxious in the hospital like setting.

As always, Lana tried to reach for him but failed and found herself in the middle of a party.

The people surrounding her were taller than her, by far. They were all dressed in elegant robes and interacting like they'd known each other for years.

Lana seemed to have a physical presence this time, and pushed through the crowd to get to air.

Panic struck her as arms wrapped around her stomach and heaved her up. She was swirled around and came face to face with a woman she definitely recognized. Her mother.

"Darling, how many times must I tell you not to run off?" Elizabeth scolded lightly, tucking a strand of Lana's hair behind her ear.

Lana was pulled tight to the woman, and breathed in the warmth happily. Had her whole life been a dream? Had she been daydreaming when all along she was just still a little girl?

No.

Lana scrunched her eyes tight; to stop her tears dropping onto her mother's beautiful dress.

When she flicked her eyes open, she found herself in the Gryffindor common room once again- only now it was considerably darker.

"Hey sleepyhead." Charlie mumbled, looking up from a book and smiling tiredly at Lana.

Lana replied with a nod as she took in her surroundings and calmed herself down from the dreams. It looked roughly dusk, but it was still winter and the days were still short so it could have been anything after 4 o'clock.

Noah and Tonks were no longer sat with them, but Elena was curled up on the armchair closest to the fire and sleeping peacefully.

In the other armchair sat Bill, looking older than ever before. The eldest Weasley son was in his sixth year, but by far more knowledgeable and mature than anyone else in his year group. Bill had known death and love. He was smarter than most and as studious as Noah when he wanted to be.

Now he sat swirling some form of drink around his goblet as he stared into the amber fire.

"What time is it?" Lana asked sleepily, stretching her back out as she sat up- making sure not to shuffle too far away from Charlie. He was quite warm under the blanket whilst she was abnormally cold.

"Quarter to seven, you were out of it for a while. Good sleep?" Charlie asked softly, glancing at Lana and meeting her gaze dead on.

"Wow, um yeah. Pretty peaceful." Lana shrugged again, not really sure why she was lying to Charlie but going with it anyway.

"Yeah Good."

Lana frowned. Her boyfriend's tone suggested he didn't believe her. Lana almost smirked; he was obviously a very wise man.

"When did tweedledee and tweedledum leave?" She settled on asking quietly, glancing around the near empty common room to see if they were around.

"Around three-ish? They said they had to do 'homework'" Charlie smirked mischievously, not showing a tinge of red at his ears.

"Oh yeah? Do you have any 'homework 'to do?" Lana said seriously, matching his smirk exactly.

"Oh definitely." Charlie grinned, leaning in for a kiss when a loud and dry cough interrupted them.

"If you want to do that, do it somewhere else please." Bill said dryly, placing his goblet on the table with a small clatter. "Preferably somewhere no-one, specifically not your brother, has to watch you." He added with a wry smile.

"You spoil my fun brother." Charlie sighed, leaning back into the couch again and extending an arm around Lana.

"Yes, but seeing as though I could choose to write our mother a letter at any moment revealing you have kept your relationship secret from her for 2 months now, I think you should be nice to me."

That was pure evil genius of Bill, undoubtedly. The fang eared Weasley grinned proudly as he received two scowls from Lana and Charlie.

"Seriously though, when are you going to tell her? She'll go crazy when she finds out!" Bill said, the grin leaving his face replaced with brotherly concern and intrigue.

Lana bit her lip subconsciously. They'd planned on telling her straight away. But it was awkward, they were only young. Although the probability was they'd be together until Lana died, which could be any time at all when you thought about it.

The whole situation was awkward. How were they meant to persuade the Weasley matriarch?

They couldn't exactly walk up to her and say 'Hey Mrs W, me and Charlie are dating but please don't tell us we're too young because my wand is cursed and it means I'm going to die for the one I love and that means time is pretty short for me so I'm gonna live whilst I have the chance.'

Lana frowned. No, that wouldn't work at all.

"Easter holidays." Charlie said determinedly, nodding precisely.

Lana gulped inaudibly, thankfully. That was so soon! 22 days to plan what they were going to say and how.

Charlie's eyes met Lana's perfectly calmly. "We can do it Lana. If we can face death eaters we can face my mother."

Lana grinned despite her worries. She'd love to see Charlie's mother fighting a death eater. She'd bet all the gold in Gringott's that the head Weasley would win.

Bill seemed relieved to have bugged them into talk of action at least, and left his spot for his dorm Lana and Charlie remained where they were, watching the flames of the fire grow ever smaller.

Lana found herself tracing the small ridge in her arm where the newly grown skin had met. It was weird, like a zip that wasn't going to come undone, in her arm.

"What's wrong, do you need Poppy?" Charlie murmured after a while of watching her stroke the wound absent-mindedly.

"No, I was just thinking…"Lana replied quickly, not keen on seeing the matron anytime soon. "My scar's in the same place as a dark mark."

It fits; it was intended for me by someone with the same malevolence as death eaters.

Charlie observed the scar for a moment, chewing on his cheek as he thought.

"Yes, it is. That's odd isn't it, do you think that Ravenclaw is a-"

"No! No he isn't Charlie. It's just a coincidence!" Lana said quickly and defensively. Charlie held his hands up, smiling innocently.

"Sorry, only thinking aloud." He told her bemusedly.

"I know," Lana breathed out, "It's just another scar to add to my collection." She sighed, not changing but altering the subject slightly.

"You don't have that many. You ever met Mad Eye Moody before? He's like a museum for scars." Charlie laughed, somewhat amazed by Lana's girlish moment of wanting perfection.

Lana quickly burst out laughing.

"Met him? I lived with him for a month! Worst month of my life!" She giggled, less then fondly remembering the month she'd spent with the half crazed auror.

"You're kidding! Never EVER let my dad know. Worships the ground moody walks on he does."

"Have they met?" Lana asked amusedly, interlocking hers and Charlie's fingers absently as they chattered.

"Oh yeah. In the war, the ministry called people from useless offices to assist people who needed assistance. Moody got landed with my dad." Charlie explained briefly.

"Tough break for your dad." Lana grinned.

"Tough break for me more like. Mum kept inviting him around to dinner; it was un-bloody-bearable." Charlie smirked.

"Oh, poor Charlie." Lana pouted, grinning happily and pushing back all the worries mounting in her head.

"Yes, poor me." Charlie agreed mildly.

…...

That night, Lana sat in bed and stared at her arm once more. She had more scars from her 1st year, when Malfoy had cut her skin apart with the dark curse Snape had taught him but they had long since faded to next to nothing.

This wound was still thin and pink, like two lips pressed tightly together. Lana sighed. On reflection, she could have simply ducked to avoid it but she'd been caught in the horror of realizing Lewis would stop at nothing. He hadn't been able to get to her, due to her constant supervision recently, so he'd taken charge and used other means to hurt her.

It was certainly a scary thought, but not necessarily a surprising one. Anyone that had gotten as far as Lewis in being an evil, crazy Slytherin was obviously not to be underestimated.

Lana breathed out quietly, aware that just behind her curtains Elena and Tonks were still awake and gossiping happily about the week. As long as it wasn't about her, the Gryffindor didn't particularly care. Let them gossip and enjoy their teenage lives like she'd never be able to. Especially not whilst there was a crazy dark arts apprentice on her case.

Lana shoved her duvet down off her legs and rolled over. She was too hot, could get comfortable and too stressed to sleep. She couldn't leave the dorm until the girls were asleep, or they'd just follow her and annoy her until they eventually collapsed from exhaustion. She was restricted to the common room anyway. She was sure that teacher and prefect patrols had increased, judging from the tired fifth years that day. If she tried to step out the Gryffindor tower she'd likely be caught and sent back to bed, or caught and scared to within an inch of her life by Lewis.

She heard a distant giggle beyond the curtains, and a low voice. She smiled wryly, guessing one of the boys was at their door. Most likely wooing Elena.

Lana scratched her arm carelessly, staring at the red velvet of her bed hangings. Maybe she could get Nora to bring her a drink, to help send her off to sleep.

Maybe.

…...

March brought about a change in fortune for the Gryffindor's. As the weather picked up, so did the mood despite the upcoming exams. As usual, the fifth and seventh years when into lock down revision mode- well, those that cared did, and were left well alone. Most abandoned the Gryffindor tower and began practically living in the library.

The fourth years settled well after the troubling month of February, with Lana especially enjoying the calm. She had a feeling that things would get bad again and soon, but she pushed her doubts away as always. She needed not to worry right now. It was fine, for a while anyway, to pretend she was an average fourth year, with a brilliant boyfriend and amazing friends.

At least until night-time when she crawled into bed, pulled her curtains around her and waited to hear that voice in her head.

It had happened twice within the space of 4 days. Lana had firmly said no every time and only came out of it with a headache which pleased her greatly. If it stayed like this, she'd manage fine.

Her arm stopped hurting after the first week of March and the scar began to fade rapidly, after several sessions with Poppy in healing. Most others around the school were finally ending any gossip about Lana and her incidents, turning to brighter subjects like the seventh year leaver's ball and exams.

On the sixteenth of March, Lana awoke with a bright smile on her face. She could already hear Elena singing away to herself in the shower, and Tonks snoring loudly in the bed next to hers.

She pulled back the curtains and grinned wider. The sky outside was clear blue, with only a few fluffy white clouds on the horizon. The grounds were already alive with anyone below third year taking advantage of the pleasant weather. Lana could see them running across the grounds or around the lake, though not swimming after Noah's accident.

Lana gulped, today was not a day she would let herself think about all the times they could have died over the past four years.

"Tonks, wake up you weirdo!" Lana giggled, rolling her friend off her bed with an almighty, yet unfortunately familiar, crash.

Tonks' head popped up from behind the bed and grinned.

"It's Hogsmeade day!" the currently yellow haired girl squealed excitedly, jumping up nimbly and racing over to the bathroom.

"Hurry up Elena! It's Hogsmeade day!" She screeched through the wood, loud enough for Elena to hear her over the shower.

"You should have gotten up earlier then!" Came the muffled, but obviously sharp, reply.

Lana and Tonks grinned at each other.

Lana was looking forwards to the trip to the village, simply because it was the last one before exams. Yes, Easter did come before but Lana didn't intend to leave the burrow if she could help it. Unless of course, telling Mrs Weasley about her relationship with Charlie turned out to be the greatest mistake of her life and she needed to run away. Lana gulped as she moved towards her mirror; she didn't need to think about that yet.

No, she wanted to go to Hogsmeade to get her exam supplies. As daft as it sounded to anyone else, she liked having new quills, parchment and ink to use in exams. It made her feel more prepared.

Lana began brushing her hair as she thought to herself, vaguely aware of Elena leaving the bathroom and hitting Tonks playfully.

She also needed a present for the Weasley's. Maybe it would soften the blow? Lana frowned. What blow? They'd be damn lucky to have her in their family. She was brilliant…Though she did tend to attract a lot of danger.

What if they said no? What if they wanted to, and rightly so, protect their family. What would that mean for her and Charlie?

Lana gulped yet again, tugging at a knot in her wavy, wild hair.

She was just over thinking things. The Weasley's wouldn't mind at all, they loved Lana… didn't they?

She'd always assumed they did, because she returned their feelings. She half felt like a Weasley, though luckily she wasn't or it would have serious complications on her relationship with Charlie.

Maybe she'd be a Weasley one day?

Great, now she was thinking about marrying Charlie at the age of 14. Lana sighed resignedly. She doubted she'd survive to marrying age realistically.

There was a loud cough behind her that made her jump from her seat.

Lana breathed out, realizing it was only Elena.

"What the hell dude? You scared me to death!" Lana mumbled irritably.

"Sorry," Elena gigged, "but you were daydreaming and I couldn't resist."

Lana shook her head in amusement and sunk back into her seat.

At least she'd ended her stupidly worrying thoughts.

It took Lana a little over a half hour to get ready, before she met Charlie in the entrance hall and snatched his breakfast away hungrily.

"Hey!" Charlie grinned in mock anger, "You should get your own!"

"Why, when I have yours." Lana smirked, taking a bite of toast cheekily.

Charlie smirked back, swooping down to make Lana feel pleasantly small and kissing her forehead. "Come on then, all the good quills will have gone."

Lana knew her boyfriend was mocking her, but she smiled brightly and patted his arm. "It's sad, but true."

…...

Lana and Charlie left Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop at midday, carrying a bag each. Charlie's contained chocolate he'd bought prior to entering the shop, but undoubtedly munched on whilst waiting for Lana in the shop. Lana's held an eagle feather quill perfect for the long hours of writing she'd be doing before and during exams. She' also stocked up on parchment and ink, of many different varieties.

Feeling somewhat mentally prepared for the exam season, Lana felt ready to relax now as she and Charlie sauntered up the main street amongst the mass of students scrambling excitedly about. Lana simply felt calm as they headed slowly to the hogs head to meet Noah, Tonks and possibly Bill and Elena. The latter two had been invited but didn't know their own plans at the time.

Eventually, Lana and Charlie turned off into the little side alley that lead to the entrance of Abe's pub. It was far less busy than the rest of the village, and had a likeness to Knockturn Alley with its dark shadows and gloomy old buildings.

Lana smiled at the familiar jingle of the bell as the door opened and she slid into the pub.

Abe was stood behind the bar, looking shocked and scared of the pink haired girl sat in front of him who continued to chatter mind numbingly.

Lana burst out laughing at the look on her uncle's face. Of course, he wasn't used to people talking so much. She doubted he'd ever experienced the endless chatter of Tonks before and the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh, hey Lana!" Tonks beamed, swirling around and jumping off the bar stool she'd sat on. "Shall we get a table?" She asked.

Lana pinched her cheek with her teeth to end her giggles and nodded enthusiastically. "I'll just get drinks." she added to Charlie, sending him to sit down whilst she spoke to Abe.

Abe smiled, in an odd gruff sort of way as Lana approached the bar.

"Your friends are worse than some of the people I get here on a Saturday night," He told Lana, shaking his head. Lana couldn't quite tell whether it was in amusement or anger.

"You should see them on a Saturday night!" Lana smiled mischievously.

"Godric no," Abe laughed crustily. "All the butterbeer's on down in the cellar, I don't normally need them." He explained briefly, nodding his head to the three elderly gentlemen sat in the corner drinking whiskey and talking quietly.

"Understood, I'll fetch them! You're alright!" Lana smiled brightly and skipped past the bar, down to the back room where the entrance to the cellar was. She cast the light spell for the dark cellar and headed down, holding her breath to stop anything flying in.

The cellar wasn't regularly visited by Lana. She wasn't often allowed. It was dark, dangerous and full of very mature alcohol she hadn't realised even existed. She'd not exactly had lots of chances to look around, but from what she had seen she'd used to deduce that once upon a time there had been a need to stock up in the pub.

No more however, as Lana grabbed as many butterbeer's as she could in her free arm- managing about 6, and then backed out of the cellar.

Re-joining the Gryffindor's, Lana wiped down the dusty bottle with her hand and poured it into her glass easily, re-joining the conversation.

Noah and Bill had joined them, both already looking fairly bored. Though Bill had managed to stop himself pulling out a book like Noah and ignoring them all.

Lana too drifted away from the conversation. They were talking about music or radio or something. She stared out the gloomy pub to the bluest of blue skies. It was quite pretty, but not as warm as it looked.

Luckily, she had Charlie to cling to when she was cold. And at the moment, she was oddly cool. She hadn't felt it over a fortnight, but now those eyes were on her again.

She shivered, despite the shelter of the pub. She glanced around uneasily. He certainly wasn't in the pub. They would have seen him.

Lana had no idea why. But she slowly rose from her seat, half waving Charlie down as she caught him trying to follow her in the corner of her eye.

She stalked across the room and left the pub, gazing around cautiously.

"And you thought you were beyond my control." a sneer sounded. It was around her, everywhere. No certain direction to follow, Lana skidded into a dark alcove.

Out of nowhere, Lewis appeared in front of Lana and grinned at her impenitently.

"Well guess what, you're not." he smirked.

Lana seemed to forget to breathe as Lewis shoved a hand through his hair, scarily similar to the way Charlie did.

"No? Then it's been nice seeing you around lately." Lana snapped bravely, glaring at the boy angrily.

"What makes you think you haven't? What if you just don't remember?" Lewis said suddenly, creepily quietly.

Lana swallowed nervously.

"You're not powerful enough." She said in a steely voice, not letting herself show weakness by looking away from him. "You don't fool me anymore. You can do nothing to stop me stopping you."

Lewis smirked for a moment, and then closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Lana's mind wasn't her own anymore. She was seeing a memory that wasn't hers but should have been.

_It was dark; she was stood in a classroom and looked dead on her feet. Lewis was there, circling her and grinning hauntingly. He stopped in front of her, holding out his hand expectantly. Lana's lifeless body reached up and took his hand firmly, as a strand of bright white lights snaked around Lewis's wrist. More strands erupted and spiralled their locked grasp like growing vines, until eventually the light beams became a network of intricate magic._

_Lewis grinned evilly, his eyes glinting in the dark. "Do you promise not to reveal my presence, to keep the secrets I have told you guarded and to make sure that you do not tell your friends, your professors or your family until I reveal myself?"_

_"Yes." Lana replied blankly. The beams flamed and then vanished, leaving only red burns on both the fourth years' wrists._

Lana blinked, back in the sunny street in Hogsmeade. But that, that was the unbreakable vow she'd just witnessed. Lana's hands reached automatically for her wrist, rubbing her sleeve absently.

"That could be fake, planted." Lana whispered, terrified to admit defeat.

"It could be, but it's not. Unfortunately for you." Lewis smiled wryly. "Don't worry, I healed your burns, hid the scars. Now you know why you can't tell anyone Dumbledore. Because if you do, you die..." He smiled widely, scarily.

Then he was gone.

"I'm dying anyway…" she whispered into the wind, suddenly faced with a horrific decision. Did she wait and hope someone else caught out Lewis, living on until her curse killed her… or did she die now to save everyone and everything she cared for.

Would she be brave, or would she be a coward?

Lana took a moment to compose herself before slowly walking back to the pub. The moment she entered she plastered a fake smile on her face and sat down, drinking to put off excuse making.

"Where did you go?" Charlie asked amusedly, sipping his own drink.

"I thought I saw someone, it wasn't though." Lana grinned to hide the shiver than ran through her. It was so close to the truth.

"Silly," Charlie smiled, shaking his head. "Is there anything else you need before we go?" he asked.

Lana shook her head in silence. She was bound by an unbreakable vow and she had no way out. She was risking the lives of every single child in Hogwarts just by walking around every day with this knowledge in her mind. She was screwed.

…...

That night, Lana sat once more in the comfort of her own bed, so wide awake she doubted she'd ever get to sleep. Her teeth set on her lip anxiously; she thought over the day's events.

All in all it had been a good day if you didn't count being told you could be controlled without anyone, including yourself realizing it. It was a scary thought and one she wished she didn't know. After all, if she didn't know she wouldn't be worrying.

Still, she knew now about the vow and could try finding some way to prevent it. Lewis had bound her whilst she was under the imperious curse… there had to be some sort of catch there? It wasn't her agreeing to it, not really anyway.

If she could get to the library then she could research the vow and find out a loophole. The only problem was that she wouldn't feel safe unless Charlie was there, the books would most likely be in the restricted section and even if Charlie did go with her, he'd find out what she was researching and start asking questions.

So that plan was out of the window.

Lana lost herself in deep thought, only snapped out of when her pink haired friend held a cup of tea in front of her sternly.

"Drink." Dora instructed, smiling sadly.

Lana accepted the mug and sipped it slowly. It had much the same effect as butterbeer. Warm and calming.

"How did you know I was awake?" Lana asked quietly, rubbing both her eyes tiredly.

"I could just tell." Tonks smiled, climbing on top of Lana's bed and crossing her legs. "I can always tell when you're not asleep."

Lana didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. So she just nodded in understanding.

"So, what's troubling you?" Tonks asked chirpily, resting her head on the palm of her hand and leaning forwards, intrigued.

Lana placed her tea cup down, silently debating whether or not to just tell Tonks everything. Even if it resulted in her death, at least it would all end. Lana bit her lip anxiously, leaning forwards. Maybe she could reveal Lewis without actually saying it was him?

"There's someone here… I can't tell you who but we both know him. You've known him for a lot longer, but you barely ever see him." Lana said quietly, unblinking as she stared intensely at Tonks willing her to understand her words. "He's dangerous, and no-one notices him because he's so damned cunning. I can't tell you who he is but you have to think Tonks. Please." Lana pleaded, if she revealed anymore the bond was bound to realize. Or worse, Lewis would.

Dora's face was exceptionally blank.

"Umm. Art?" she laughed nervously, her hair fading to grey and then turning purple.

Lana shook her head desperately, her nails digging into the palms of her clenched fists.

"Lana, I have no idea. If you know, why can't you just tell me?" Tonks frowned, amusement evident in her light blue eyes.

Lana groaned, rubbing her temples in stress.

"I can't. He knows everything, kind of like Dumbledore but less obvious! I cannot tell you the truth, but this isn't me telling you Nymph. You CAN work it out."

Tonks grinned at Lana, not realizing the seriousness in Lana's voice which she'd grown so accustomed to.

"Lana, it's late. We should probably get some sleep because you're making less sense then someone that's been hit with a befuddling hex."

With that statement, Tonks bound from Lana's bed and slid into her own with surprising grace. Lana simply stared after her, with a sudden urge to kick someone in frustration.

After a few minutes, Tonks' snores added to the night air whilst Lana sat still in bed, cradling her empty tea mug. So much for her 'friends.'

Charlie hadn't believed her when she'd told him she wasn't in control of herself and now Tonks was telling her she didn't know what she was talking about as well.

If they knew how much danger they were all in they'd be begging her for clues, Lana thought bitterly.

With a silent sigh, Lana sank back into her duvet and pulled her blankets up to her neck, knowing she wouldn't be getting to sleep but trying anyway.

…...

Lana blinked her eyes open, feeling a sharp pain in her arm. It was a mixture of pins and needles, and someone trying to force a blunt pebble into her skin.

It was pain. But a diluted form of pain. Lana felt detached from it, like a headache you knew was there but simply ignored.

Except this wasn't a headache. It was a scabbed gash in her right arm, directly opposite to the one in her left arm. Dried blood covered it and the rest of her arm, not to mention her bed sheets.

Lana froze, in shock and confusion. So Lewis had found out she'd attempted to tell Tonks the truth. Was this his way of punishing her? Giving her another scar? Pathetic, she thought stonily. She had control of when she was going to die, she had control over when he was going to get caught and she damn sure had control over how much pain he caused her. She wasn't going to let him get to her anymore.

Her only problem was hiding the cut from her friends.

Lana reached for her wand and siphoned the blood from her sheets. Judging by the light, it was still early. Maybe 5 or 6 ish. She had time to sneak out and mend her arm before the other rose.

She darted into the bathroom and washed her bloodied arm carefully, tracing her fingers over the badly healed wound.

She grabbed some tissue and wrapped it carefully around the cut, tucking the end in neatly so it wouldn't come undone before slipping back into the dorm and getting dressed. She chose a long sleeved top and black cardigan so if the wound did start bleeding again, it would be harder to tell. She finally pulled her cloak on and grabbed her bag and wand, leaving the dorm in search of a potion which would fix her easily.

Lana was not a healer. She knew that willow wands, such as her own, were known in Wandlore for being the wands of healers, but that didn't apply to her. She wanted to help people, or herself. She just hadn't learnt how yet. Therefore she didn't have the slightest clue how to knit her own skin back together like Poppy had done for her. This little potion was her only solution.

Pulling her invisibility cloak from her bag, Lana stuck to the walls knowing the early rising teachers such as her grandfather or head of house could full well be doing a pre-breakfast patrol.

As she reached the third floor, Lana pulled the cloak over her head and focused on keeping her footsteps light and her breathing controlled. If she were to come across someone, she didn't want to be holding her breath for fear of panting for air.

She creaked the door of the empty infirmary open and slid inside undetected. She had no idea where poppy slept, but the woman seemed to spend most of her time in her office. Hopefully today was an exception and luckily, it was.

Lana scurried into the office, staring around at the small neat cabinets and frowning. She'd never find it.

Having pulled her cloak down to free her arms, she flung open some of the drawers- her eyes constantly darting around warily. Getting caught searching a member of staff's office would have her expelled for sure.

After nearly 10 minutes of searching, Lana stood back and breathed heavily. It wasn't there. That only left one more option, and it wasn't an option she wanted to have to take. Snape's private collection.

Reluctantly, she pulled her cloak back over her head and left the office, shutting the door behind her. She half ran down the stairs, sure her feet were being exposed as they clumsily jumped from step to step. Snape for sure would like nothing more than to catch her ransacking his office, before curfew ended with an invisibility cloak more valuable than anything she owned and a wand more mysterious and sought after than any other she'd ever heard of.

Lana shook her head in amusement. She'd must have been really tired if she was thinking Snape wanted to kill her, steal her possessions and sell them off. She was honestly losing it.

Thankfully, the journey down to the dungeons seemed like it only took minutes and before Lana knew it she was stood at the door of Snape's office and biting her lip nervously.

The git could be sat on the other side of the door at that very moment, waiting for the chance to expel her.

Or he could be asleep in his quarters, maybe even dead.

Lana smiled a little at the thought before casting the unlocking charm quietly and pushing the door open with an unnerving creak.

The office was dark and gloomy as ever. Lana would know, having spent a ridiculous amount of time there in detention. It seemed empty, so she crept inside and lit it up with her wand. A few portraits snored and wrinkled their noses in their sleep, but didn't stir too much. Lana dimmed her wand slightly and ventured further into the office.

Beside a badly charred and rickety old table, was a simple wooden door with a heavy cast iron lock.

Lana almost laughed as she drew her wand and cast 'alohamora' for the second time that morning.

Yet the door remained tightly locked and creaked loudly in protest as she tried to open it.

Now, Lana did laugh. The blasted man was as paranoid and evil as a Slytherin could get, but he was a genius. Who else thought to use a locking spell stronger than that which could be broken by the weakest unlocking charm around?

She racked her mind for counter charms and positioned her wand at the lock once more.

"Recludam." she whispered, almost inaudibly. A small orange light shot from her wand and glowed around the lock for a moment, until Lana heard a small click and the door swung open.

She allowed herself a satisfied smile and entered, shutting the door carefully behind her. She placed her wand on a shelf, lighting up the small cupboard so she could search. Rather luckily, she found the prized potion she'd been in search of immediately and slipped the bottle of dittany into her pocket. Unluckily, she heard the door to the potions office swing open. There were two sets of footsteps. One light and quick, the other heavy and slow- sounding horribly familiar with the clunk … clunk … clunk of a wooden leg.

…...

_(A/N)_

So it's Saturday today and I've just spent, no joke, 11 hours finishing writing this entire story. Sort of. The main story totals up at 23 chapters but I think I'm going to add a few summers as well. Anyway, I have that awesome sense of accomplishment I get when I finish a story.

Also, Today, Saturday the 12th is my 1 year anniversary. I posted the very first Chapter of A Fool's Granddaughter, today exactly a year ago! How cool is that?! Just me? Okay…#

Hannah x

…...


	16. Counting Down the Days to Easter

**Chapter 16 - Counting Down the Days to Easter**

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

_Last Time - _

_The office was dark and gloomy as ever. Lana would know, having spent a ridiculous amount of time there in detention. It seemed empty, so she crept inside and lit it up with her wand. A few portraits snored and wrinkled their noses in their sleep, but didn't stir too much. Lana dimmed her wand slightly and ventured further into the office._

_Beside a badly charred and rickety old table, was a simple wooden door with a heavy cast iron lock._

_Lana almost laughed as she drew her wand and cast 'alohamora' for the second time that morning._

_Yet the door remained tightly locked and creaked loudly in protest as she tried to open it._

_Now, Lana did laugh. The blasted man was as paranoid and evil as a Slytherin could get, but he was a genius. Who else thought to use a locking spell stronger than that which could be broken by the weakest unlocking charm around?_

_She racked her mind for counter charms and positioned her wand at the lock once more._

_"Recludam." she whispered, almost inaudibly. A small orange light shot from her wand and glowed around the lock for a moment, until Lana heard a small click and the door swung open._

_She allowed herself a satisfied smile and entered, shutting the door carefully behind her. She placed her wand on a shelf, lighting up the small cupboard so she could search. Rather luckily, she found the prized potion she'd been in search of immediately and slipped the bottle of dittany into her pocket. Unluckily, she heard the door to the potions office swing open. There were two sets of footsteps. One light and quick, the other heavy and slow- sounding horribly familiar with the clunk … clunk … clunk of a wooden leg._

…...

Breathing was put on hold for a moment as Lana backed up against the far wall of the cupboard, grabbing her wand to stop the light shining through the gaps in the door and revealing her position.

She could hear muffled voices already and in mere seconds the door would be pulled open by either Snape or Moody and she'd be in deep trouble, either way.

A few seconds passed, and Lana slowly moved towards the door, listening intently.

"I don't know what you hope to find Moody." Snape's unmistakable snap sounded through the door. Lana jumped back a little, her feet shuffling on the stone beneath her. "you've searched my office many times before, and yet you still believe I'm harbouring some shrine to the dark arts."

Lana snorted. Of course Mad Eye Moody would think that. Snape was a death eater, it was moody's job to catch death eaters. Even with his upcoming retirement.

"What would you think Snape?" Moody's gruff voice barely audible through the door. "Dumbledore thinks his granddaughters being attacked, I think it's a slytherin. You're head of slytherin."

_Enemy no. 1_, Lana thought coolly.

"If you recall." Snape said stiffly. "I was the one who found miss Dumbledore."

Lana snorted. Found? Merely stumbled upon accidentally. Had it been her way, she wouldn't have been there in the first place.

"Or maybe… you were there all along?" Moody replied slowly, and Lana could just picture his grizzly smile. His eye would be jumping around in glee having been able to make Snape feel as worthless as he actually was.

Lana suppressed a giggle, imagining Snape's face contorting in rage as his soulless eyes narrowed.

"Fine, search whatever you want. Why don't you check the cupboard, maybe I'm collecting newt eyes used to poison meddling aurors."

Lana shivered, glancing around her at the towering shelves of ingredients and potions. She certainly hoped not.

"Why don't you bugger off Snape?" Moody said gruffly, maybe pulling open a drawer or two according to the noises Lana heard accompanying his statement.

"Fine, it's not like there's anything new for you to see." Snape said somewhat theatrically before the door slammed shut.

Lana hopped out the cupboard casually, leaning against the doorframe.

"Jeeze, what a drama queen." she remarked lowly, folding her arms.

Moody didn't turn around, but Lana assumed his magical eye was watching her intently. It normally did.

"Taken to sneaking around dungeons Dumbledore? How very slytherin of you." Moody said after a moment, still peering into a jar of what looked life frogspawn.

"Sometimes… it's not a bad thing to be sneaky." Lana shrugged, stepping out of the door and observing the greying hair of the once magnificent auror.

"You've finally got some bloody confidence then." Moody's gruff, short words irritated Lana to no end. She raised an eyebrow steadily.

"Don't act so surprised Dumbledore. Last time we met you were as shy as anything. You didn't speak. Just read and dreamt your days away."

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming." Lana snapped.

"It doesn't do to dwell on dreams girl, not if you forget to live. Isn't that what your grandfather always says?" The auror murmured, fiddling with a weird golden compass like instrument. Lana watched him fixedly, biting her lip. "But you know that more than most."

Lana's mouth promptly fell open and her gaze turned from cool to pure steel. The auror turned around and Lana could see that both his eyes, normal and magical, were fixed on her.

"How do you know." It wasn't a question, as such. Lana's tone was almost resigned as she spoke, ignoring the stinging in her arm that she had yet to see to.

"You, a Dumbledore, just admitted to me that it's okay to have slytherin qualities. Once you work that out you're set for life, girl."

Lana stared, remembering something that had been said to her four years ago. Ollivander had told her she'd need to use each skill of the four founders in time, his words rung in her ears yet she simply shrugged absently.

"Your grandfather brought me here to save your sorry backside, but I'm not doing that. You're a clever girl, whatever the hell's happening here has you at the centre of it. Only you can fix it. Sooner or later, you'll realize that and sort everything out. Until then you can look after yourself."

"That's it?" Lana asked incredulously. "That's all you came here to say? '_You__'__re on your own_?'"

Moody smirked darkly.

"Yes." was the simple reply. "You know your own limits Dumbledore. You're stronger than most. You don't need me to sort your enemies out for you, not with the allies you've found yourself."

Lana snorted at the use of 'allies.' Trust moody to refer to friends as allies.

"Great. I'll just look after myself then." Lana smiled brightly, bubbling with anger under her skin. What was she meant to stay instead? This was exactly what she wanted. She couldn't tell the auror even if she wanted to, If she did Lewis would find out and most likely hurt anyone in his path. That wasn't an appealing prospect. Mind you, she'd most likely be dead from the unbreakable vow so what would it matter?

"Good. You're nearly 15 Dumbledore. In 2 years you'll be of age and no-one'll help you then. You gotta take care of yourself- starting with that gash on your arm."

With that, Moody stomped out of the office leaving Lana in a seemingly permanent state of shock. Damn Moody, she thought- shaking her head.

After a moment, she came to her senses and pulled her cloak on before she scurried from the office nervously, knowing Snape could return at any moment. The last thing she needed was Snape walking into find her in his office.

Lana's feet touched down outside the office and she quickly jumped to the side, as of course, Snape flew past her oblivious to her presence there. The Professor paused in his track and peered around, his eyes resting for a moment on the spot where Lana stood, trying not to breathe too loudly.

"10 points from Gryffindor." The potions master murmured darkly, before sweeping into his office.

Lana couldn't help but smile as she walked away.

…...

Lana checked her watch as she emerged from the dungeons quickly and spotted a few people already awake and heading into breakfast. It was past 7, almost unbelievably. Lana must have spent longer searching the offices than she'd realized.

She slipped into a nearby broom closet and lit it up with her wand, pulling the small flagon of Dittany from he robes. She made no hesitation as she pulled her sleeves up and unravelled the tissue covering the wound. Unwilling to look at her own blood for too long, she examined her arm hastily. She unstoppered the vial and poured the liquid into her gash slowly, making sure not to spill any of the valuable potion which she'd risked so much to obtain.

"Christ." Lana hissed as the dittany made contact with her flesh and began working. After a few moments that passed like hours, the wound looked days old. Lana performed a glamour charm on the scar, so only she could see a faint glimmering quality to her skin. Anyone else would simply see undamaged and flawless skin. She pulled her sleeve back down and slipped what remained of the dittany into her robes, not knowing if she'd need it again. She certainly hoped not.

Certain she'd finished and removed any evidence of her mornings activities, she slipped form the closet and joined the back of a group of ravenclaw's heading into the great hall for breakfast.

She immediately spotted Charlie and Noah, already awake and eating breakfast and hurried over to them with a smile plastered on her pale face.

"Morning." Charlie was the first to greet Lana with a kiss, as she sat beside him.

The redhead poured his girlfriend a coffee as she tucked her wild, dark hair behind her ears and breathed out slowly.

"I went for an almighty walk this morning." Lana exclaimed loudly, thinking she'd need an excuse for her absence that morning and for her tired state.

"Oh yeah? Where abouts?" Noah enquired steadily, glancing up from his book.

"The forest of course, silly." Lana giggled badly, avoiding his gaze as she drank deeply from her coffee. "Where else is there around here?" She asked with a shrug, emerging from her mug.

Noah shrugged in return before looking back down at his book and blocking out the world. Charlie turned to Lana with a smile, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked softly, staring concernedly into Lana's emerald eyes.

"I have 5 days until my next duel against Hufflepuff's, Peter Brookman." Lana said quietly, pinching the bridge of her nose as she thought. "and the day after it's the Easter holidays. I think today, I want to do something fun…" Lana smiled mischievously.

Charlie grinned, placing his knife and fork down on his plate with a small clatter. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "Shall I go get the others?" he asked excitedly, wiping his hands on his trousers.

"No!" Lana cut in quickly. "Just us today." she stated softly, her startling eyes penetrating Charlie's deep brown orbs.

Charlie smiled softly, slumping somewhat in his seat. "If that's what you want." he told her warmly.

Lana nodded, drumming her fingers on the table as she thought of something that would allow them to get away from the school for a while.

"I've got it." she said suddenly, smiling tiredly but biting her lip at the same time. Charlie probably wouldn't be in favour of her idea, but he'd go long with it. She knew he would.

Lana grabbed Charlie's arm and climbed up from the table, pulling him along with her. The couple half ran from the hall, not caring who was watching anymore. They fled up the moving stairs, taking several steps at a time easily with their long legged strides.

"When was the last time we did something reckless Charlie? When's the last time we lived?" Lana asked, grinning manically as they ascended the many flights of stairs.

"Last week. Remember? You almost died." Charlie pointed out amusedly, laughing as they jogged down a seventh floor corridor.

Lana slowed, twirling on the spot theatrically. "not nearly _died_, lived." she corrected serenely, taking comfort in the feeling of Charlie's hand in hers.

They reached the bottom of the astronomy tower and stared up to the very top of the tower.

"What are we doing Lana?" Charlie asked quietly, glancing down from the tower to his girlfriend who seemed oddly energized.

Lana turned to face him, the grin slipping from her face. "Living." she replied simply.

Her hand tightening around Charlie's, Lana began sprinted up the stairs dangerously quickly, flying around the corners. Charlie caught up easily, pulled along by Lana as they climbed further up the Astronomy tower which neither of them had been up since they'd given up astronomy at the end of their second year.

Eventually they reached the top. It was a large, open room with no windows- only large open holes in the walls with thin iron barriers to prevent any accidents.

The weather outside the tower was blustery and damp, causing the tower to fill with cold draughts and occasional dripping puddles. Lana's hand fell from Charlie's as she walked over to one of the railings and leant over it, letting the wind fly through her hair.

"You ready?" Lana asked Charlie calmly, gripping the railing firmly.

Charlie stepped forwards, holding his hand out nervously as if Lana was going to fall.

"For what?" he asked, swallowing visibly.

"For this." Lana laughed. She then climbed onto the railing, swaying dangerously over the massive drop to earth below her. She grinned at Charlie as he rushed forwards, not to help her but to join her.

Reaching up easily, Lana's fingers hooked onto the gutter of the building and she stood on the railing. With one jump, she was able to heave herself onto the tiles of the roof and laid on her stomach to catch her breath again.

A few moments later, she felt Charlie collapse beside her. She tilted her head to his and stared into his eyes intensely.

"Ready to see the sights?" Lana asked peacefully, slowly closing her eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Charlie shrugged, smirking.

The Gryffindors slowly shuffled up the roof and sat up.

They both gasped in awe. They'd both flown and soared through the grounds, but that had never been as high. They'd both been in the towers and looked at the views through windows, but it had always felt like a framed picture instead of the real thing.

This was a perfect and seemingly endless panoramic view of the Hogwarts grounds, hogsmeade and the Scottish countryside. It was breathtaking, awe-inspiring and unmatched in sights that could be seen.

Lana felt Charlie's fingers lock with her own once more as they stared across the horizon. It was simply beautiful.

Having seen enough for now, though she doubted she could manage for long without having another glance, Lana laid back down and closed her eyes.

"I've been thinking Charlie." she said softly, not even sure if he was paying attention. "and I've been doing some research on … well, me." she smiled serenely into the sky. "I think I worked out another rune on my wand, you know. It was the rune for determination and perseverance after a loss. It was about Amie, I think."

"That's horrible…" Charlie inputted softly. "do you … d'you think that Amie died for a reason then? So you could fulfil your destiny?"

Lana shivered into the air, not trying to hide her true feelings now that see was alone with Charlie where no-one else could see them.

"I've been telling myself 'no,' so I don't have to deal with the guilt… but yes. I do think that." She mumbled, fiddling with her untamed hair.

"So, there are still 2 more ruins to decipher.." Charlie summarised to himself, more than to Lana as he too leant back against the roof tiles and stared at the grey sky.

"Yes, and when we do…"

"You think that's when you'll be ready to … you know? Die?" Charlie asked quietly, biting his lip.

Lana nodded in reply, blinking her eyes open and letting them adjust to the bright grey white sky. The wind pounded at their bodies and they both shivered in unison.

"I know we've spoken about this before, but I don't want to tell your parents about the wand… or the curse." Lana finally spoke up anxiously, pushing her hair form her face as it blew around and whipped her neck in the wind.

"If you want," Charlie replied calmly. "they'll have to find out at some point though Lana." he added tersely.

"I know," Lana smiled wryly into the sky, her eyes darting over to Charlie's quickly. "but that doesn't have to be yet, not if I can help it." she smiled amusedly, despite herself.

Charlie just nodded again.

Lana took a deep breath and swivelled around so she was face to face with her redheaded boyfriend. Bright sparkling green met deep, chocolate orbs and stared, unblinkingly for a few moments.

"Charlie, If anything ever happens to me-"

"Nothing will happen to you!" Charlie butted in hastily, his ears reddening.

Lana fixed him with a steely gaze and continued as if there had been no interruption at all.

"I anything happens to me, which is-lets face it a real possibility, then I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Charlie spoke so softly, Lana nearly missed it over the howling wind.

"Promise me you'll keep yourself safe. No dramatics over saving me or avenging my death. Just take Tonks and Noah and be safe." Lana whispered, staring at Charlie to show him she meant her words.

Charlie swallowed, shivering in the cold winds.

"I promise, but the same goes for you."

Lana giggled, sitting up and embracing the harsh and bitter stormy air. "I don't make promises I can't keep." she said truthfully, jumping up unsteadily and tottering down the tiles to the edge of the roof.

"You sneaky git, anyone would think you're a slytherin." Charlie smirked, sitting up and watching Lana shuffle along the gutter looking for a place to drop.

"Well it's a good job I have a tie to prove I'm not." Lana remarked happily, "now, do you trust me?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"I hope so." Charlie sighed, standing up and wobbling a little in the extreme winds.

"Good." Lana muttered, holding out her hand to Charlie and peering down the long drop to the ground. They had to be at least 30 flights of stairs up form the entrance hall.

Lana inhaled sharply as Charlie's cold hand slipped into hers and they both glanced at each other uncertainly. What they were about to do was mad, potentially dangerous and incredibly stupid. But they were doing it together, and that's all that mattered.

Lana pulled out her wand and held it tightly in front of her as she shuffled closer to Charlie. She tilted her head up to his and bit her lip, smiling wryly.

"One…two…three!"

They slipped off the edge of the roof and plummeted down to earth alarmingly quickly. Robes billowing behind them, they fell down the side of the huge tower they'd spent 10 minutes walking up in a matter of seconds. Then they reached the main building and shot down the side of that also, making no effort to stop yet.

Lana's eyes were tight shut, but she grinned manically as the wind flew past her body and they spiralled down to earth. Who else could say they'd jumped off the roof of Hogwarts? No-one!

Lana and Charlie laughed aloud as they fell to earth, adrenaline pouring through their veins and making their hearts beat faster than ever before.

Lana snapped her eyes open and smiled widely at Charlie who's face was almost as red as his hair from laughing. Inches from the ground, Lana swished and flicked her wand so both she and Charlie stopped falling and began slowly rising in the air once more.

"Flying without a broom, who'd have thought it." Charlie smirked, catching his breath back as Lana lowered them to the ground.

They touched down, and immediately collapsed on the ground in laughter. Neither one of them had the strength in their legs to walk and were laughing too hard to see.

"We just jumped off the astronomy tower!" Lana gasped between laughs, dropping her wand and rolling around on the grass.

"Yes we did!" Charlie agreed elatedly, grinning madly and uncontrollably.

After a while, the laughter ceased and they regained their composure as they spotted their strict head of house storming towards them with a look of pure horror on her face.

"Good day professor!" Lana beamed, leaning up off the wet grass to greet the professor happily.

"Good day?" McGonagall replied incredulously, glaring wide eyed at Lana.

"Well, it's a bit grey but good all the same." Charlie cut in cheerfully, shaking his shaggy red hair from his face.

McGonagall spluttered a little, staring at the two fourth years in a cross of amazement and anger.

"I have spent all morning marking work, only to look up and see my two most disobedient Gryffindors falling past my window!" the elder woman said exasperatedly. "to see the Gryffindors who always end up in situations where they end up half dead, the Gryffindors who have no respect for rules, who are reckless, irresponsible and completely oblivious of safety." McGonagall lectured them without pausing for breath once.

"Sorry professor, we don't know what you're talking about." Lana said innocently, glancing at Charlie in what she hoped was a confused manner.

"Are you okay professor?" Charlie played along, concern evident in his chocolate eyes.

McGonagall stared at them in exasperation, seeing right through their facades.

"If you EVER do that again, I will make it so you don't see daylight for the rest of the year. Am I understood?" McGonagall snapped severely, glowering at both the Gryffindors as they sat on the floor.

"Yes professor." They smirked in unison, trying not to laugh.

As the professor turned away, Charlie leant over to Lana. "she thinks she's got it bad with us? Wait until Fred and George get sorted into Gryffindor!" he remarked in a low, amused voice.

Lana giggled, hearing McGonagall's groan as she strode away.

…...

Friday the 22nd of march, Lana left potions with a wide grin on her face. That was it. No more potions for two whole weeks whilst they were on the Easter holidays. Snape hadn't even set them any homework because they were in the middle of making a particularly tricky poison which brewed over the holidays. When they got back, they were going to test it on some poor defenceless animal or other and whoever's didn't work, would undoubtedly be given homework on the topic.

Lana and the rest of the Gryffindors had purposefully ruined their potions, so Snape couldn't poison anyone or anything. The Slytherins however, had taken on the project with a sick enthusiasm. Lana wouldn't be surprised if the slytherins snuck some out and used it to poison random, unsuspecting first years.

"How're you feeling for tonight? Ready?" Charlie asked calmly, half jogging to keep up with her long strides towards the entrance hall.

"Better than I felt last time," Lana smiled brightly "It'll be fine." She added encouragingly. She spoke the truth, even if she was still a little nervous. She was only up against a fifth year, called Peter Brookman. Peter was short and seemingly untalented at anything. But her was determined as many Hufflepuffs were and was good at shields.

However, he wasn't as good as her, Lana thought with a tired smile.

The Gryffindors just needed to get the night over and done with, so they could pack and leave for the burrow on Saturday morning.

Noah was going home for the first week, but spending the second half with the Weasleys. Tonks was spending the entire holiday at home, but yet again Elena was staying with her so the poor girl didn't have to return home to the family she felt so out of place with. Elena was spending her entire holiday at the burrow with the weasleys, and looking forwards to it immensely.

Provided she didn't get injured tonight of course.

The Gryffindors entered the great hall and swept to their seats immediately, the smell of dinner luring them over.

"Thank Godric, I'm-"

"Starving." the others finished for Charlie with wide smiles. Charlie smirked and nodded in silence, ladling pasta onto his plate eagerly.

Tonks was the next one to snatch the bowl and heap mountains of pasta onto her plate.

"You two should be quadruple times the size you are, you know!" Lana giggled, taking her turn to plate up a considerably smaller amount of dinner than her two friends.

"I might be, you never know." Tonks replied with a mischievous smirk.

Noah looked up with a look of mild amusement on his face.

"That would explain why you're always so jolly." he quipped with a small smile.

Tonks grinned and kissed the dark haired boy, before tucking into her meal.

Lana couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics. It was hard to feel depressed, knowing that by that time tomorrow they'd be out of school and free from any crazy slytherins trying to kill them all.

Unless of course, they were all killed before they could leave… Lana shrugged to herself and started eating.

…...

Lana hopped off the platform, a grin plastered on her face from ear to ear. She'd made quick work of Peter Brookman, and the fifth year was now being carried from the hall on a stretched.

The crowd had cheered as Lana sent him flying across the room, despite the fact he was already unconscious. He'd landed at Dumbledore's feet after sliding a good few metres along the stone floor, much to the professor's horror.

Lana came out of the duel unscathed, and feeling better than she had done in weeks. She felt at the top of her form, better than any other dueller in the school. After all, she'd beaten her own grandfather years ago.

Lana was greeted by her fellow Gryffindors and treated to hugs off people she was fairly sure she'd not once spoken to. Money was handed out as lost bets were paid up for, and the Gryffindors were as happy, as a house, as they had been at the end of last year when they'd won the cup.

With the duels out of the way until April, Lana and the Gryffindors raced back to the Gryffindor tower and packed immediately, having not gotten a chance to before then.

Lana stuffed her clothes into her rucksack, not taking her whole trunk back for two weeks, and the other essentials she needed before tying the drawstring and throwing her bag at the door where Tonks had already dumped her own. Elena was still packing.

Then, Lana laid back on her bed and grinned up at the ceiling feeling a peculiar excitement for the holiday. Ignoring the fact than upon their return they'd be facing non-stop revision for the exams, she was eager to visit the burrow. Honestly, she'd missed the Weasleys. Missed the twins constant pranks, that were getting more cunning and hilarious as they got older and wiser. She missed little Ginny's wild scarlet hair and wide, innocent eyes that were the same shade of brown as Charlie and her mother's. The rest of the boys had blue eyes like Arthur, which Lana found indescribably adorable.

She was nervous, to say the least, about telling Molly and Arthur about her relationship with Charlie. But there was nothing she could do. She'd simply have to wait and see their reactions.

Bill already knew, and she was pretty sure he didn't care in the least. Bill hadn't dated anyone since Amie had died, but Lana was sure he was getting pretty close to Ella Yates off the quidditch team.

The children, Lana assumed, wouldn't care in the least. Well… maybe Percy would but that little egotistic git had no say in the matter. Percy had made it perfectly clear he didn't like Lana, despite her best efforts, so she'd settled into ignoring him. Though, saying that- most of the Weasleys did too.

"Oi! Daydreamer!" Tonks shouted happily, breaking Lana from her thoughts. Lana sat up, beaming brightly at her pink haired friend.

"yes?" she asked calmly, arching an eyebrow.

"When are you telling Molly and Arthur about you and Charlie? I want to make sure I'm not around." Tonks grinned, her sky blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Lana rolled her eyes, smirking. "I'd say sooner rather than later, but Charlie seems to think that as soon as we tell her we won't be left alone together. So he wants later." Lana explained amusedly, biting her lip.

"I agree with you Lana." Elena cut in with a small smile, "remind Charlie what it's like not to snog your face off every few hours."

Tonks burst out in uncontrollable laughter, collapsing back into her mattress.

Lana flamed bright red and smothered her face in a pillow.

"Shut up Shepherd!" Lana hissed, emerging from the pillow still beet red.

The girls continued laughing hysterically until Lana eventually stormed out somewhat theatrically and strode into the boys dorm.

"What's up Dumbledore?" Charlie asked amusedly, sitting on his bed having just sorted through 8 months worth of care of magical creatures notes.

Lana sat opposite him.

"Nothing Weasley, just agitated about tomorrow." Lana replied softly, resting her head on her fist.

"Don't be, it'll be fine!" Charlie laughed, chucking a chocolate frog at his girlfriend. "eat!" he instructed happily. Lana giggled reluctantly and ate the frog, feeling better immediately.

"You know, the girls seem to think you snog my face off every few hours." Lana quoted, wide eyed.

Charlie gasped in mock horror. "How on earth could they believe such an utter lie!" he said dramatically, hand on his chest.

"I have no idea," sighed Lana softly. "But they'll be mocked so much when they're proven to be wrong." she added downheartedly as she crawled over to Charlie.

"We can't have that! No-one mocks my friends and gets away with it! We'll simply have to prove them right!" he declared, wrapping an arm around Lana's waist.

Lana smirked, biting her lip.

"If you insist."

…...

Tonks burst in to the boys dorm with Noah half an hour later and screamed piercingly.

"See!" she screeched, shielding Noah's and her own eyes. "I leave you alone for 1 minute and you jump into bed together!" She shouted loudly, trying to scratch her eyes out.

Lana rolled off the bed and waved Tonks down.

"Would you shut up! You've just fed the Hogwarts rumour mill for the next month! And we didn't jump into bed thank you very much, I'm only 14!" Lana hissed, gesturing to her fully clothed body.

Tonks bit her lip, hands on her hips.

"Fine!" she relented. "But it still proves my point that you're both 'snogaholics' end of." Tonks stated stubbornly, waltzing into the dorm and jumping onto Noah's bed.

Lana glared at her, holding her head high. "At least we only kiss in private, unlike some people."

"What," a steely cold voice cut in sharply. "Like me?"

Lana swirled around and found Elena stood at the door, glaring at her through eyes so narrowed that Lana physically recoiled. She'd never seen the brunette looking so angry.

"No, I didn't mean it like that Elena. I jus-"

"Save it, I know what you think of me." Elena snapped, flicking her long straight hair over her shoulder. "Just keep your opinions to yourself in future."

With that, Elena strode from the hallway, leaving Lana to stare helplessly at Charlie who shrugged anxiously, worry evident in his deep brown eyes.

…...

That night, when Lana and Tonks entered the girls dormitory, Elena was already in bed with her curtains shut.

Lana and Tonks exchanged sad glances as they made to get ready for bed, quietly as to not wake Elena if she was already asleep.

Lana climbed into bed, guilt weighing down on her mind and heart. She knew any sleep she'd get would be as troubled and unnerving as ever.

…...

_Lana was stood in a massive chamber. The walls and floor was the same dull grey stone, but it was covered in green slime, moss and mould. At the far end of the giant hall was an enormous head carved into the stone, looming over the whole chamber. _

_She slowly began walking down the hall, her footsteps echoing around the empty chamber loudly. She jumped hearing another set of footsteps added to her own. At the other end of the chamber was a familiar young girl, Lana had seen before but never looking as old as this._

_As the girl approached, Lana paled dramatically. This was not the Ginny weasley she knew. She was older by several years. Her innocent chocolate eyes were lifeless and dark, her wild scarlet hair contrasted with her white skin and pale freckles. She looked alien, almost. Not the carefree little girl Lana knew and loved. _

_She looked__…__ evil._

"_Ginny? Ginny it__'__s me!__"__ Lana whispered into the chamber, walking towards the young girl who appeared not to have heard her. Lana realized the youngest weasley was wearing Hogwarts robes, and she gasped. Ginny was school age then?_

"_Ginny, it__'__s Lana!__"__ Lana repeated anxiously, taking the girls hand and kneeling before her as she stopped walking. __"__can you hear me Ginny?__"_

_Lana screamed as Ginny collapsed onto the floor, falling backwards so that her blood red hair splayed out behind her head. _

"_Ohmigod! Ginny wake up! Ginny!__"__ Lana screamed, pressing a warm hand to the girls freezing forehead. __"__you__'__re so cold Ginny!__"_

_Tears began to fall now as the girl made no sign of life._

"_She won__'__t wake.__"__ a cool voice said. Lana__'__s emerald eyes flicked up to see a boy looking a little older than she. He had set, dark waves for hair and black eyes._

_Lana was reminded of Noah._

"_Don__'__t be daft, she__'__ll make it.__"__ Lana whispered, her voice breaking. __"__Ginny__…__ Gin wake up now!__"_

_Lana blinked back tears, and found herself in the infirmary. Ginny, no longer beside her._

"_Ginny? Ginny!__"__ she cried out, running down the length of the infirmary only to come across another familiar redhead. Ronald._

_Now the change was scary. He looked roughly 13 or 14, with shaggy red hair identical to Charlie__'__s. _

_The boy had his leg in a cast, and was speaking with a mildly confused expression plastered on his freckled face._

_Lana turned and saw a boy with raven hair and glasses, and a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth. _

_They were stood facing each other, a long gold chair over their heads._

_The girl flicked the dials hanging between her and the boy, and then they vanished._

"_Ron, where did they go?__"__ Lana asked confusedly, hurrying to Ronald__'__s bedside._

_They both turned as the door creaked open and the two teenagers that had just vanished from the room appeared through the door._

_Lana blinked in shock, opening her eyes she realized she__'__d now left Ronald too and was someplace she__'__d never been before. Some random beach. _

_They sky was grey, the atmosphere was dull and the world appeared rather gloomy. Other than the loud, unrestrained laughter she could hear. _

_Wheeling around she spotted a young couple strolling hand in hand down the beach, laughing and talking easily to one another._

_After further observation, Lana realized it was herself and Charlie._

_Suddenly, the air went cold and Lana gasped, shivering violently._

"_Dementors.__"_

"Lana!" Tonks shouted, shaking her best friend aggressively to wake her up. "Lana, It's just a dream!"

Lana sat bolt upright, shivering slightly as she tried to remember what she'd been dreaming. There had been someone she recognized… a weasley? But which one?

She swung her legs out of bed and breathed out slowly, before looking up and glancing at Elena's empty bed.

"Where?" she questioned sadly, still regretting her words last night and resenting Tonks for making her say them.

"She's already on the train, she's sitting with the Hufflepuffs." Tonks replied delicately, her hair turning periwinkle blue.

Lana nodded, sighing a long breath.

"Alright, I better get ready. Do me a favour?" Lana asked hopefully.

Tonks nodded, looking intrigued.

"Please don't tell Charlie I had a nightmare." Lana bit her lip, silently begging her best friend to agree.

"Fine." Tonks said somewhat reluctantly. "Only because you've got enough to deal with right now."

_Locked in an unbreakable vow to a death eater, cursed to die for the one I love, up against the best duellers in Hogwarts for a club, potentially lethal on the quidditch pitch, fallen out with Elena and about to tell Molly Weasley I__'__m dating her son? _Lana heaved a sigh. Yes, she supposed she did have a lot to deal with.

Lana thanked her and glided into the bathroom to shower before the long journey back to the burrow.

…...

_(A/N) Sorry this chapter took SO long! My Beta appears to have disappeared off the face of the earth :/ Updates should return to normal from now on!_

…...


	17. Easter Blues

**Chapter 17 - Easter Blues**

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a poor, poor Y11 that would like to cry.

…...

_Last Time - _

"_Please don__'__t tell Charlie I had a nightmare.__"__ Lana bit her lip, silently begging her best friend to agree._

"_Fine.__"__ Tonks said somewhat reluctantly. __"__Only because you__'__ve got enough to deal with right now.__"_

_Locked in an unbreakable vow to a death eater, cursed to die for the one I love, up against the best duellers in Hogwarts for a club, potentially lethal on the quidditch pitch, fallen out with Elena and about to tell Molly Weasley I__'__m dating her son? Lana heaved a sigh. Yes, she supposed she did have a lot to deal with._

_Lana thanked her and glided into the bathroom to shower before the long journey back to the burrow._

…...

5 hours into the journey, and Lana was drifting in and out of troubled sleeps. She was trying to remember the dream she'd had that night, but failing miserably and getting herself worked up about it.

Charlie sat beside her, his arm draped around her neck. Tonks and Noah had left to find Elena, so only Bill remained with them.

Lana stared at the countryside as they chugged down to London. The green foliage flew past the window as if it were never there at all.

Suddenly, tears flooded Lana's green eyes. The stupid countryside had reminded her of Amie. That blonde haired girl who was no longer a part of their lives. She was no longer sat happily beside Bill, smiling brightly and doodling a masterpiece into her sketch book.

Lana bit her lip, trying her best not to let the tears fall. Charlie squeezed her arm comfortingly and Lana breathed out slowly.

"I'm going to stretch my legs, I'll be back later." She said quickly, standing up and pulling her cloak on.

"Okay, don't go too far." Charlie said warmly, squeezing her hand once before she left the compartment.

Lana slid the door shut behind her and exhaled once again, wiping away the tears spilling down her cheeks. The corridor down the train seemed empty, understandably. Most people had settled into boredom now and were sat in their carriages watching the world go by as she had been.

Lana began walking down the corridor slowly, glancing into every compartment she passed looking for an empty one where she could sit and think.

Eventually, she slipped into an empty compartment and lay down on the seat, closing her eyes and listening to the sound of the train. It was oddly serene, if not the quietest it could have been.

She sighed, raking fingers through her hair. It was one of those days where she felt like everything was slipping through her grasp.

The compartment door creaked open and Lana's eyes snapped open as well, though she was facing the wrong direction to see who was there.

"All alone, Dumbledore?" Lewis sneered, striding into the compartment and jumping onto the opposite seat, resting his feet up on the wall.

"I needed a break; obviously I'm not going to get it." Lana muttered bitterly, glowering at the Slytherin.

"Obviously." Lewis drawled, much like Snape would do. Lana suppressed a smirk.

"You're attempts to reveal me were admittedly feeble, but punished none the less."

Lana sat up, swallowing heavily. She could feel him smirking at her, at the two slits running down her forearms.

"Your attempts to hurt me were feeble, but effective none the less." Retorted Lana coolly.

"I know. I don't want you dead yet Dumbledore." The Slytherin said simply, tearing his gaze away from Lana.

"Unfortunately, that's not in your hands anymore. I can chose when to reveal you and how. You won't be able to stop me." Lana said lamely, itching to grab her wand and curse the git.

"You can't hurt me Lana," Lewis chuckled deeply, flicking blonde hair from his piercing eyes.

"No, I can try though." Lana said hollowly, glaring at him angrily.

"You can, yes, when we duel."

"Duel?" Lana choked out, her heart racing.

"Yes, you are the reigning Gryffindor dueller are you not?" Lewis smirked darkly. "And I'm the Slytherin. Or at least I shall be when Nott is out of the way."

Lana gulped, biting her lip. "And then you'll kill me? Tonks will be there, she'll recognize you won't she!"

"Yes, then I'll kill you." Lewis smiled wryly.

Lana nodded thoughtfully. "Great, I'll see you then." she said, standing up bravely and making to leave.

"Oh, you'll see me before then." Lewis drawled in a bored tone, flicking his eyes up to Lana who breathed deeply.

"Yes, I imagine I will." she sighed and left the compartment.

…...

Lana hurried down the corridor, ducking when she reached her own compartment and crawling under the door to avoid detection. She then jumped back up and ran down to the Slytherin end of the train, dreading their reactions.

She reached them fairly quickly, a little dizzy from running whilst on a moving vehicle. Clutching her side, she peered into each compartment looking for Calloway Nott and received many death glares.

She finally found the fourth years and slid their door open easily, leaning on the wall.

"Oh look who it is, Gryffindor's golden girl." Nott sneered coolly. He was sat at the far side of the compartment, his feet resting on the seat opposite him. A girl called Dana Sabine who was fairly quiet, but possessed the well-known Slytherin eyes that could narrow to slits so small Lana doubted she could even see out of them.

The only other Slytherin in the carriage was one of Nott's henchmen who was of dark skin, hair and eyes. He was bulky, to say the least, but as far as Lana knew she'd never heard him speak.

"Golden? Have we met Nott?" Lana scoffed. Anyone who wanted to question her knack for breaking rules and disobeying her grandfather would need some serious evidence.

"I'd rather we hadn't, but what can you do." Nott replied swiftly, barely glancing away from the window.

Lana folded her arms, directly avoiding Sabine and the other Slytherin. "Quite. Now get off your lazy backside because believe it or not I actually need to talk to you. Alone." Lana added when Nott made no sign of movement.

"Sabine, Macnair, get out." Nott spat. The two stood obediently and swept from the room, the former purposefully smacking her shoulder into Lana's.

Lana rolled her eyes, stretching her arm out and hearing a satisfying crack. "thank you." she murmured, striding into the room and sitting across from Nott. She really had no idea why she was doing this, helping him. Despite the fact they were enemies, Nott could have made her life a lot worse. Lana had landed his father in prison, and he'd done nothing more than make pathetic threats in public for the first few weeks. After that he'd slipped into the background somewhat, not saying much at all.

"Say what you have to then get out," Nott said coolly, bringing his feet down and leaning forwards towards Lana.

Lana wrung her hands in her lap, her teeth falling onto her lip once again. It was a habit she was afraid would never leave her. Shame she'd only acquired it recently and her lip was already severely cut up.

"You're… in danger." Lana finally whispered, meeting Nott dead in the eye.

"And you're telling me this, why?" Nott asked, an eyebrow arched.

Lana stared at him. He was the first person she'd spoken to relating the whole business that had actually believed her.

"Because you shouldn't be involved, and I don't want you to get hurt." she told him honestly, sitting a little straighter in her chair.

To her surprise, Nott snorted and smirked up at her.

"You don't want more blood on your hands? You don't want to live with the guilt of another person; dead because of you." Nott's words were harsh and cold, but they were true to a certain extent.

"OI! You don't want to get hurt either, so shut up and listen to me." Lana said with an air of forced calmness. The words had obviously stung her.

Nott smirked but remained silent, holding a hand up and gesturing for her to continue.

"In order to keep yourself safe, you need to quit the Slytherin Duelling team."

"No," Nott replied immediately. "I'd rather die in a duel then run away." He said, a mixture of pain and determination in his voice Lana had never heard before.

This statement had just come from a Slytherin? Lana's mind boggled as she shuffled awkwardly on her seat.

"Pardon?" she eventually asked, confusedly.

Nott rolled his eyes. "You heard me." He stated clearly. "I'm not going to be my Father, using other people to do his dirty work. I'm not running away or being a stupid Slytherin anymore."

Lana gawped. Was this the same Nott she'd met in first year? The arrogant, egotistic, pretentious prat who'd insulted them endlessly.

"Are you sure? No-one will know, no-one will think any less of you." Lana said softly, biting her lip hard.

"I'm sure Dumbledore. I'll keep an eye out for any… threats. You stick to looking after your friends, that's what you're good at."

Lana swallowed, nodding slowly. She glanced up and her emerald eyes locked with Nott's.

"Alright then… I'll go now." She mumbled, standing up tall and dusting her hands on her skirt. "Um, please just… be careful. You're right, I don't want your death on my conscience as well." she sighed, pushing hair from her face.

"I know." were the last words Nott said to her in a soft voice, before Lana slid open the compartment door and slipped out with one last glance back to the young Slytherin man.

Maybe his father's imprisonment had changed him?

Lana certainly hoped so. The idea gave her a little more belief in humanity as she slowly strolled back down the train to her Gryffindor friends.

…...

"Lana!"

Lana grinned, opening her arms out to the youngest Weasley as she ducked through the muggles in Kings cross station with a wide toothy smile on her freckled face.

In seconds, Lana pulled the redhead onto her hip and smiled at her lovingly, listening to her talking rapidly about their journey.

"Lovely to see you dear," Mrs Weasley said softly after a moment to greet her two sons. She pulled Lana into a half hug, frowning at her for a moment. "How're you?" The older woman asked concernedly, pulling a reluctant Ginny away so Lana could grab her bag and Icarus, her owl.

"I'm fine." Lana lied brightly, pulling faces for Ginny who giggled girlishly. "Really." she added with a smaller, but hopefully more believable smile.

Molly nodded suspiciously and patted Lana's arm before shuffling off to snap at the twins who were trying to cross the barrier onto Platform nine and three quarters.

Lana exhaled slowly, doing her best to stay calm. After all, it was break now. She had absolutely nothing to worry about until she was on her way back to school, facing duels, curses, homework, exams and breaking a promise and dying.

Charlie caught her eye for a moment, his deep brown orbs twinkling somewhat. Lana couldn't help but smile as she looked away and traipsed after the Weasley's to their little car.

The journey to the burrow wasn't long, but cramped. The twins chattered endlessly to Charlie and Bill about their lives whilst Ginny babbled to Lana softly. When the twins realized Charlie and Bill couldn't care less about how many times they made Percy trip up, they expected Lana to listen to them and interrupted Ginny rudely- ending in tears.

By the time they arrived back at the burrow, all was calm and Lana exited the car with relief.

"Tea's ready in half an hour, I suggest you go and unpack before or else you'll not get it done till tomorrow." Molly said firmly, steering the twins into the house whilst Arthur carried Ginny in.

"And that's a bad thing because?" Charlie mumbled, heaving his bag through the door and dragging Willow, the owl, after him in her cage.

"Don't cheek your mother Charles; it's been a tiring day." Arthur sighed jadedly, scratching his greying head.

Charlie made to retort but Lana kicked him up the stairs, much to Willow and Icarus's displeasure.

Lana stalked up the stairs after Charlie and split from him upon entering Ginny's room. After dumping her bag beside the usual cam bed that had been set up for her, Lana sat down and rested her head in her hands.

She was beyond tired, stressed and in need of a good sleep. The nightmare she'd had was still bugging her, she wanted to remember it before it was too late. Unfortunately, it didn't seem likely that she'd remember. So instead she tried to forget it and have a few weeks peace for all hell broke loose in school.

Lana snapped her eyes open and found herself face to face with Ginny. Her large brown doe eyes, freckled nose and wide smile directly ahead of Lana's own.

"Hello!" Ginny said brightly, her smile widening.

"Hey, Gin-bug." Lana replied easily, hoisting the 4 year old up onto her knees and tucking scarlet hair behind her ears. "What's up?"

"Umm, mummy says that dinner is ready?"

Lana nodded, jumping up and letting Ginny cling onto her, squealing excitedly as they bound down the stairs.

They entered the already busy kitchen and Lana sat Ginny down before sitting down herself opposite Charlie.

Of course, No-one other than Bill knew about Lana and Charlie so they were strictly friends until they told Charlie's parents. It was late march, so they'd been dating for nearly three months. That had to count for something?

Lana bit her lip, thinking of Elena again. She'd not had a chance to apologize yet, and hoped the brunette wasn't too angry with her.

Lana was interrupted from her thoughts by Charlie holding a bowl of potatoes under her face. She took them quickly, avoiding Charlie's gaze and spooning a few onto her plate. Conversation picked up as the food was passed around to the eager children, the loudest of which was Charlie and Bill speaking to their parents about the school year so far, as they hadn't been back home at Christmas.

"I wish you'd write more boys, it drives me insane." Molly said astutely, dishing out vegetables onto the twin's plate much to their dismay.

"What? Twice a month is plenty mum." Bill rolled his eyes, his shoulder length hair hanging down and blocking his mother's view.

"It's certainly not, and don't even think you're leaving here without getting a proper haircut young man. You're beginning to look like what Ginevra will in a few years."

Charlie snorted into his juice, earning himself a well-earned kick from Bill. "You can talk, yours isn't exactly short is it?" the eldest Weasley son asked

"At least I can see." Charlie smirked, widening his eyes to emphasize his point.

Bill looked up with a weirdly blank face, and eyes twinkling in amusement. "Who'd you wanna see, your girlfriend?" he asked sarcastically.

Lana froze, staring down at her plate as she mashed a boiled potato up with her fork. She daren't look up to see Charlie's red face and his parent's possibly confused, amused faces.

"Whatever Bill." Charlie laughed it up and his parents joined in, assuming it had been a joke.

Lana looked up and caught her boyfriend's eyes, silently thanking him for being so level headed and quick thinking. They shared a moment of relief before returning to their dinners.

"So Lana, you've been quiet. How's school?" Arthur asked interestedly, promptly biting a fork of beef and chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Fine Mr Weasley, busy as always." Lana smiled tiredly. "Even more busy than normal actually." She laughed softly. Yes, she was busy. Busy trying not to die every chance she got.

"Very busy then? I remember when I was in fourth year; a sixth year played a prank and set off a loud alarm. Everyone abandoned the castle thinking there was a fire or something, and a group of us Gryffindor's scampered into the forest. We got lost there for hours. Eventually the caretaker, Apollyon Pringle, found us. Lovely chap." Arthur finished dryly, obviously being sarcastic.

Lana nearly snorted, who could be worse than Filch?

"What happened to you?" Bill asked amusedly, stabbing a pea with his fork.

"We got taken to the headmasters and given a week's worth detentions. Apparently, running into the scariest woods around isn't Gryffindor like." Arthur laughed.

Lana bit her lip, smiling tiredly. It had been a long day, and to be honest she wasn't really hungry.

"May I be excused Mrs Weasley?" She asked softly, rubbing her neck.

Molly looked up sympathetically, smiling at the younger girl. "Of course you can," she said kindly.

Lana nodded her thanks and quickly left the table, dropping her napkin on her plate as she left. She slipped into the hall and made it up the first few steps as Charlie bound around the corner and caught her arm quickly.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked concernedly, staring deep into her eyes as if trying to decipher a code.

Lana giggled. "Yes, I'm just tired. Don't be so worried all the time." she stated humorously.

"Can't help it," Charlie grinned, "you get in trouble too much." He smirked before scratching his head casually. "I take it we're not telling them… tonight." He said in a low voice, glancing down the hall in case there was a Weasley in their presence.

"Not tonight, no." Lana sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "We'll tell them tomorrow? Right now I just need to sleep!"

Charlie nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before darting back into the kitchen. Lana waited until the door swung shut before traipsing up to bed.

…...

That night, Lana's dreams were distorted and odd. But one thing that stuck out was the purple hue to everything she saw. Of course, it was Easter. This time two year ago, Amie would have been alive and happy-planning to visit her best friend to cheer her up before school started again. Within the holidays she was kidnapped, tortured and held hostage for months and months before finally being killed.

"Dumbledore, you're wanted!"

Lana groaned, pushing the warm duvet off her legs as she heard Bill calling her. She pulled her dressing gown on and ambled through the burrow to the kitchen, the hub of the home, where nearly all the Weasley's sat eating breakfast.

"Morning." Lana yawned, covering her mouth up as she slipped onto an empty chair between Percy and George.

"Morning Lana." came the unanimous reply.

"Now, what can I get your dear? Eggs, sausages? Maybe some porridge?" Mrs Weasley questioned happily, stood at the stove.

"Just some toast please Mrs Weasley." Lana smiled, pouring herself a coffee.

The Weasley matriarch quickly produced a platter of toast which Lana nibbled on gratefully as the conversation unfolded between the sleepy Weasley's.

"So what have you got planned for the holidays kids?" Arthur asked amiably, dusting his cloak off happily whilst his wife plated him up a mountain of bacon sandwiches.

Charlie shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of egg. "Quidditch, homework and sleep."

"Might as well still be in term time." Bill snorted, observing a burnt sausage carefully. "That's all you do in school as well."

Charlie glared at his older brother, brandishing a fork at him. "Same goes for you,"

Lana shook her head, draining the coffee from her mug. Bill seemed to have been very tense since their return to the burrow, and Lana could only speculate why. It was most likely the memory of Amie, but she couldn't be sure.

"Now, now boys. No arguing." Molly inputted calmly, controlling the breakfast table knowingly. "Or one of you'll be taking Percy to the library." she added, her loving brown eyes twinkling.

Charlie laughed loudly, a nervous tone in his voice. No-one enjoyed taking Percy the library, not even Molly.

"I'll thank you not to use _me _as a punishment, Mother." Percy snapped, rising from the table slowly and folding his napkin. The redhead then practically glided from the rood, walking with an odd elegance and his head held high.

"I was only joking Percy!" Molly shouted after her son humorously, smiling as she stirred Ginny's porridge.

"That boy couldn't tell a joke if it was dancing around him wearing nothing but a deerstalker hat." Bill said dryly, not caring for his brothers dramatics.

"Be nice William." Arthur said sternly, gazing at his son with meaning.

Lana finished her toast and slid from her seat, blinking at Charlie as she left. She flew up the stairs and showered quickly, dressed in muggle clothes and brushed her wild hair. Re-entering the kitchen she found it to be empty other than Charlie, Molly and Arthur.

Lana swallowed uneasily, shuffling into her seat.

"So, how was Christmas Lana? You had a ball? You didn't mention it in your letter?" Molly enquired warmly, sitting at the table with a small creak.

Lana glanced at Charlie naturally, before smiling at Molly. "Yes, it wasn't too bad actually." she grinned, resting her chin on her fist.

"Good, Albus was clever to come up with the idea of a ball. Inter-house unity and whatnot,"

Lana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. No matter what, Charlie's mother always found some-way to praise her grandfather. It probably wasn't even his idea. It would have been the prefects and head's or another teacher, though most likely not Snape.

Lana bit her lip so as not to giggle at the image of Snape pleading with her grandfather for a ball.

"Yeah, like anyone spoke to anyone outside their own house." Charlie snorted abruptly, shaking his head.

"Don't be so pessimistic Charlie. I'm sure lots of people made friends that night." Lana scolded amusedly, her bright green eyes sparkling.

"Who did you go with Charlie?" Molly asked suddenly, her eyes focused on her second's eldest son so sharply Lana had the urge to laugh.

"Err, go with?" Charlie stuttered, hiding behind his coffee mug.

"Yes." Arthur smiled wryly. "Don't expect us to believe you didn't ask someone."

Lana's eyes met Charlie's and they both knew what to do.

"No." Charlie lied instantly, his ears going red showing his obvious lie.

Molly smiled suspiciously, scratching her chin. "And you Lana? I'm sure you were asked enough."

"Too right." Charlie said in a low voice, causing Lana to kick him pointedly. "There was some real inter-house unity when Lana was around."

Lana kicked him again, much harder and only replied after seeing her boyfriend squirm in pain.

"Actually I turned them all down Mrs Weasley. Who needs the hassle?" Lana said awkwardly, laughing.

Molly nodded thoughtfully. "So you're telling us that neither of you took a date to the ball?"

"Yes, they are."

Lana and Charlie flew around to see Bill leaning at a worktop, grinning interestedly at their conversation. "However, they're lying. Badly." he added with a smirk at Lana who had the sudden urge to punch the boy.

"Am not!" Lana protested stubbornly, her emerald eyes narrowing viciously.

Bill seemed to ignore her as he strode further into the kitchen. "In actuality, they went together. A rather successful date might I add."

Lana and Charlie stared at Bill in a mixture of horror, relief that it hadn't been them to say it, and absolute dread of turning around to face Charlie's parents.

Slowly, the wait ended as Molly coughed lightly. "Successful?" she asked. Lana couldn't see her face, but her voice sounded calm, warm and even slightly amused.

"Oh yes," Bill grinned, "They've been dating ever since."

There was a climactic moment of silence in which Bill stood by the table, trying not to laugh. Charlie and Lana focused on their laps, blushing furiously whilst Molly and Arthur contemplated what they'd just heard.

There was a scraping chair, shuffling and then Lana felt arms wrap around her tenderly.

"Who'd have thought it?" Molly half wept, holding Lana close to her. "My son, dating a Dumbledore!"

Lana giggled, her eyes flicking over to Charlie who was staring, completely baffled to his mother's reaction.

"There's no need to cry mum! She's not all that good!" he protested. "She's an adrenaline junky with crazy duelling powers and a wicked temper!" He laughed aloud, joining in with Lana's.

"Hey! You can talk; at least I didn't … … "Charlie smirked at her loss for words. He hadn't done anything remotely dangerous that didn't involve her.

Lana swallowed uneasily. That wasn't a nice thing to realize. "Well, at least I'm not behind in potions!" she finished, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"I'm not!" Charlie grinned. "You can't be behind if you were never ahead!"

"Yeah, like that solves the problem." Lana snorted, flicking hair from her eyes. Charlie simply grinned at her, his chocolate eyes sparkling.

Regardless of Molly still hugging her, Lana blushed a little as she broke eye contact with Charlie. He was too damn cute to look at around his parents.

"I don't have a problem with it," Charlie smiled wryly. "After next year I won't be doing potions ever again!"

Lana's eyes lit up in an epiphany. Charlie was right. In 15 months they'd finish their last potions lesson and possibly never have to traipse down to the dirty, dark dungeons ever again. No more potions, no more disgusting ingredients and most importantly no more Snape!

"I don't think you've ever said anything as sweet as that Charlie!" Lana gasped, in mock theatrics. She fanned her eyes as if she were going to start crying and bit her lip. "No more potions… it's just too much to take. It's going to be so perfect!"

"You still have a good year to go yet, so I'd save the drama for then." Bill inputted wryly, sliding into a chair down the table.

Lana's eyes flashed over to him, smirking. "Just because you took it for NEWT doesn't mean you force us into misery." She laughed, patting Molly until the older woman let go of her and shuffled towards the window to wipe her eyes.

"As if you took Potions though, I think I'd rather have a mandrake permanently screaming in my ear." Charlie said in disbelief, shaking his head humorously.

"So you'd rather die a hundred times over than take potions for another 2 years?" Bill asked amusedly, his brows raised in intrigue.

Charlie and Lana both gave Bill a very grim look, indicating they were deadly serious. Bill laughed aloud, his mouth open in bemusement as his eyes flicked from Lana to Charlie. "You two are made for each other." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Lana grinned at Charlie, slipping out of her seat and stretching her legs out casually.

"That's so nice of you to say Bill." She smiled brightly, waiting for Charlie to join her at the door.

"Yeah, We're too modest to admit it ourselves." Charlie smirked, slipping his hand into Lana's and swinging it up and down in a fun but childish action.

With that, the couple skipped from the room- eager to leave the presence of Charlie's parents as they came to terms with their relationship.

Lana left Charlie on the stairs and tiptoed back up to the door to listen in for a moment, feeling completely unashamed of eavesdropping.

"I tell you, they'll be engaged before they leave school." Bill laughed, loud enough for Lana to hear him through the door.

Lana dazed, staring at the door. Married? She loved Charlie but Godric, they were only 14. It was far too soon to be talking of marriage! Lana doubted she'd even live to graduate Hogwarts, so what did it matter?

In a soft but audible voice, Lana heard Mrs Weasley's final statement floating through the door gently. "Lana Weasley. Yes, I think she'd fit in just fine."

Lana smiled to herself, drifting back to the stairs where Charlie stood patiently waiting for her with a content smile on his freckled face. Maybe the idea of marrying Charlie wasn't so bad… After all, she'd never find anyone she loved as much.

…...

The Easter holidays passed quickly, despite the days spent lounging around the burrow with nothing but the wireless playing keeping them awake. The hours wasted talking about nothing important at all by the fire, playing with Ginny and Ron, walking to the village and sitting by the garden pond; feet dangling into the cold water. It wasn't a busy holiday, full of Drama or worry. It was simply two weeks of peace.

For Lana it was heaven. The nights sat with Charlie's arms wrapped around her as she read into another world were rare at Hogwarts, but at the burrow she could stay with Charlie whenever she wanted and his parents never said a word.

It was a rare freedom from strife, which she wasn't taking for granted. On the second to last day of the holiday, Lana and Charlie sat in Charlie small bedroom. Charlie sat at his desk, highlighting some of his notes in preparation for the upcoming exams whilst Lana lounged on his bed trying to focus on the book in her hand but failing miserably.

"You know, I bet if we took our OWL's this year we'd ace them. There's really no need to revise." Lana sighed, dropping her book onto the quilt and leaning back into Charlie's pillows.

"I know." Charlie chuckled. "You could take your NEWT's and pass them, but that doesn't mean you will."

Lana nodded absently, curling a strand of hair around a slender finger. "So could you." she murmured. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit."

Charlie swivelled around on his chair, observing Lana with a small smile.

"I'm better at some things than others Lana, we all are." He said softly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankles over comfortably.

"Oh yeah?" Lana asked, rolling over on the bed and smiling at her boyfriend. "What am I bad at?"

Charlie narrowed his eyes in thought, scratching his chin. "Well, you're not the best cook there's ever been."

Lana gasped in mock hurt, placing a hand on her heart.

Charlie grinned, sensing her sarcasm. "Well it's true. You've never had a reason to cook. You've always had elves."

Lana grinned back, nodding in defeat. "You're right I suppose. But I doubt you're any better."

"I'll have you know I'm a fantastic chef!" Charlie smirked, defiance lighting up his chocolate eyes.

"Yes," Said Lana wryly, sitting up with ease.

"Right! Come on! I'm going to show you if you don't believe me!"

With that, Charlie grabbed Lana's hand and pulled her from the room, laughing loudly. They raced down the stairs happily, jumping steps and reaching the hall.

Lana swung her body around the banister, grinning blissfully. She rested a hand on Charlie's shoulder as she leant up to kiss him; still smiling madly. Charlie chuckled again, brushing hair from her face that had escaped her bobble during their journey down the stairs, and stared into the forests that were Lana's eyes.

"You're mad you know." he said affectionately, a smile tugging at his lips.

"And don't you forget it," Lana winked, slipping her hand back into Charlie's and leading him into the kitchen.

As the door opened, the smile fell from Lana's face and was replaced with worry and confusion. Her hand fell from Charlie's and clenched into fists.

Her grandfather was sat at the table, looking as solemn as ever as he spoke to Molly and Arthur who sat opposite him and close together. The Weasley heads looked upset, even distraught as they leant over the table.

"What's going on?" Lana asked, almost choking on the fear mounting in the pit of her stomach.

Dumbledore sighed, not looking at Lana once. "Perhaps it's time I leave. Thank you for listening to me Molly, Arthur. I'm sorry you had to find out from me."

Panic flooded Lana and the little colour she had drained from her face.

Her grandfather rose from the table and pulled his cloak on slowly.

"Find what out? What have you told them?" She asked in dread, following the old man out into the hall. When he failed to reply, Lana glanced back at the tense expressions on the Weasley's faces. "What the HELL have you said to them?" Her voice rose harshly as the door to the burrow opened and Dumbledore stepped out into the crisp April air.

"You've not… please tell me you haven't…" She pleaded, half running after her grandfather's long strides.

Suddenly, Dumbledore paused and turned around looking grave. "I'm disappointed in you Lana, how could you keep something so important from the people you consider 'family'."

Lana's breath hitched. As the realization dawned on her. He'd told her biggest secret. Her blood ran cold and her mind numbed as his words echoed in her head.

"You bastard." her voice was stone cold, through gritted teeth. "You had no right. NO RIGHT." she screamed down the garden, after her grandfather who was already striding away.

She chased after him as he reached the garden gate and swung it open with a creek, stepping through.

She couldn't stop herself from screaming, tears flooding down her pale face.

Dumbledore turned on the spot, watching his estranged granddaughter crying.

"I hate you for this." she whispered, her voice breaking as she choked back a sob. Hurt and anger flooding her veins like fire as her grandfather just watched her simply, no reaction on his face at all as if he was unscathed by her words.

"I HATE YOU." she yelled once more, no regret nagging at her mind as a wave of sobs overcame her.

Without a word, Dumbledore dissaparated with a crack.

Lana collapsed onto the grass, leaning on the stone wall and resting her head in her hands, sobbing still. There was no hope now. Any sort of relationship she could have had with her grandfather was now over. He had made up her mind for her in a way.

That was the end.

…...

_(A/N) Short chapter, never mind. Review?_


	18. Too Many Tears

**Chapter 18 - Too Many Tears**

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- Isn't mine. I'm considerably worse at writing and not nearly as imaginative as J.K.

…...

_Last Time - _

"_Perhaps it's time I leave. Thank you for listening to me Molly, Arthur. I'm sorry you had to find out from me."_

_Panic flooded Lana and the little colour she had drained from her face._

_Her grandfather rose from the table and pulled his cloak on slowly._

_"Find what out? What have you told them?" She asked in dread, following the old man out into the hall. When he failed to reply, Lana glanced back at the tense expressions on the Weasley's faces. "What the HELL have you said to them?" Her voice rose harshly as the door to the burrow opened and Dumbledore stepped out into the crisp April air._

_"You've not__…__ please tell me you haven't__…__" She pleaded, half running after her grandfather's long strides._

_Suddenly, Dumbledore paused and turned around looking grave. "I'm disappointed in you Lana, how could you keep something so important from the people you consider 'family'."_

_Lana's breath hitched. As the realization dawned on her. He'd told her biggest secret. Her blood ran cold and her mind numbed as his words echoed in her head._

_"You bastard." her voice was stone cold, through gritted teeth. "You had no right. NO RIGHT." she screamed down the garden, after her grandfather who was already striding away._

_She chased after him as he reached the garden gate and swung it open with a creek, stepping through._

_She couldn't stop herself from screaming, tears flooding down her pale face._

_Dumbledore turned on the spot, watching his estranged granddaughter crying._

_"I hate you for this." she whispered, her voice breaking as she choked back a sob. Hurt and anger flooding her veins like fire as her grandfather just watched her simply, no reaction on his face at all as if he was unscathed by her words._

_"I HATE YOU." she yelled once more, no regret nagging at her mind as a wave of sobs overcame her._

_Without a word, Dumbledore dissaparated with a crack._

_Lana collapsed onto the grass, leaning on the stone wall and resting her head in her hands, sobbing still. There was no hope now. Any sort of relationship she could have had with her grandfather was now over. He had made up her mind for her in a way._

_That was the end._

…_..._

Lana waited until she'd ran out of tears before dragging herself up off the floor and slowly walking back to the burrow, fear freezing her mind like ice.

What could they say to the fact that she was going to die? What could anyone say to that. Lana didn't know how they were going to react and if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to know either.

She opened the front door slowly and stepped into the house, a feeling of hollowness washing over her. Her heart seemed to be aching, in a dull kind of pain.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, making the rest of her face look like white snow. She bit her lip as she padded into the kitchen, staring at the floor.

Looking up, she saw Molly and Arthur sat at the table drinking deeply from tea cups. Charlie sat opposite them, leaning on the table seriously, his head resting on her fists.

The Gryffindor stood to greet her, taking her hands in his calmly.

"You're okay." he whispered into her ear, brushing hair from her face as he had done seemingly minutes ago when they had been so carefree and happy.

Lana nodded numbly, breathing shallowly. This was too much to handle.

Charlie led her to the table and pulled a chair out for her, which she rested on nervously, wringing her hands in her lap. Charlie pulled a chair out beside her and sat down, resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

There was a small cling noise as Molly placed her cup down and sighed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. You've both been so good to me, I didn't want you to worry unnecessarily." the words erupted from Lana's mouth quickly, without her permission. "I know it wasn't fair and I should have been honest. I'm sorry."

There was a pause, as Mrs Weasley pulled a handkerchief from her apron and dabbed her eyes.

"You didn't have to tell us anything Lana. It was your secret, even if it was silly of you to think you could get through this alone. Your grandfather had no right to tell us." Arthur said calmly, his face grave and almost sad.

"The old fool thought if he told us, we'd try and split you up." Molly inputted with a sniffle.

"You're not are you?" Charlie asked, in sudden alarm.

"No," Molly gave a watery chuckle. "I know true love when I see it Charlie. You're my son; I'd never do anything which I know would hurt you or Lana. I love you both."

At that, Lana burst into tears again- falling sideways into Charlie's chest so he could hug her.

"I…I'm so proud of you both for everything you've been through. It shows a lot of maturity to deal with news this big Lana. I can't believe you've been carrying this around with you for four years without telling anyone other than Charlie."

Lana hiccoughed, wiping her eyes. "Well Tonks and Noah know too. Elena found out recently and McGonagall and Snape have known for a while I think."

"So Aberforth hasn't been told?" Arthur asked, frowning slightly.

Lana panicked once more, scrambling to get up.

"What if Dumbledore's told him? I have to go and see him!" She gasped, raking her hair with her fingers.

"Calm down Lana!" Molly instructed, handing her a cup of tea. "Your Uncle's away. Albus won't be able to find him."

Lana paused in confusion. "Away? Where?" She asked, sinking back onto her chair.

Molly and Arthur glanced at each other before Arthur spoke up.

"He's gone away on business. He'll be back in time for your birthday."

Lana nodded in slight surprise. He hadn't mentioned it in his letter, then again- she hadn't mentioned she was cursed to die so she couldn't say much.

She sipped her tea slowly and stared out the window of the kitchen at the cloudy sky. In 8 days she was turning 15, and it would have been 8 years since her parents had died. 8 years since her life turned upside down as she was sent off to live with a man who now, 8 years later, would make her feel this bad.

Lana found herself wishing she was 9 years back in time.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

The gentle chug of the train rung in Lana's ears, but she couldn't really hear it anymore. The world flew by until it became a blur of green grass and blue sky that Lana could barely bother to focus on. Her mind was elsewhere and everywhere. There was so much trouble floating around her head she doubted she'd ever be able to think clearly again.

How could she cope on the return to school, seeing her grandfather striding so prominently around the school as if nothing and no-one could hurt him. Not like her. He'd seen her weakness and he clawed at it like a desperate animal that'd not had the chance to scratch for years. He'd taken her trust once again and broken it, casting her feelings aside like always and pretending to act for her benefit.

Even if nothing further happened with Dumbledore, Lana was facing trouble with Elena still. The brunette had ignored Lana's letters and pleas for forgiveness. Tonks had told Lana in her own letters that she'd refused to talk about it.

Lana hoped she could make it up somehow. Things were bad enough without losing Elena.

For example; she had Lewis to put up with. Not knowing when he'd strike and control her mind. She had to find a solution. Do something to end his terrifying hold over her, without breaking the vow and getting herself killed anyway.

Despite all that, the biggest issue pressing on her mind was that this time two years ago they first noticed that Amie had gone missing. It held an odd significance in Lana's mind. It felt like this was when they all assumed Amie was gone, and she wasn't coming back even though they weren't told properly for another year after.

Lana bit her lip. She'd feel guilty if she laughed or smiled over the next few days. This was the time they should be remembering Amie the most. Her peachy complexion and honey blonde hair. Her grey eyes and bright smile that lit up a room. Those moments where you weren't sure whether she was on drugs, with her light speech and absent eyes. And those moments where she seemed like the wisest, most caring girl in Gryffindor. She was loyal, brave and true to the end. She didn't pretend to be someone she wasn't, she didn't cower in the face of danger and she didn't forget to dream. You could tell that from her drawings.

A single tear rolled down Lana's cheek, brushed away by her hand. It was getting late, close to their arrival at Hogwarts so Lana, Charlie and Bill pulled their robes on in silence. Noah and Tonks were elsewhere with Elena, Lana hoped anyway. Elena could be alone at this time.

It was another 10 minutes before the great school appeared on the horizon and eager students began running up and down the corridor to retrieve their trunks and cloaks. Lana sat still until the train pulled up. Only after the thunderous tide of other students ceased did she slide open the door and stalk from the compartment. Bill and Charlie followed without a word, only just catching the last carriage and thestrals before they left.

They journeyed up to the school, watching the great castle approaching. Lana wasn't looking forwards to Supper and she wasn't particularly hungry. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed. Even though Molly and Arthur had been nothing but supportive and understand since they'd been prematurely told by Dumbledore, Lana still felt utterly depressed and angry that it had happened.

The carriage slowed to a stop and Charlie hopped out first, holding the door for Lana and Bill. As they walked into the entrance hall, Charlie's arm fell over Lana's shoulders in a casual yet comforting manner. To the other students walking in alongside them, it seemed like all hope had left their eyes.

Lana and Charlie hadn't spoken about the wand at all, even after discussing it somewhat with Molly and Arthur. Lana didn't know what Charlie had said to his parents while she'd been chasing after her grandfather, and she wasn't going to ask. The day after they'd barely spoke to each other. Just sat in a comfortable silence, not needing words to communicate.

A part of Lana hated herself for being so emotional. For being so angry and so selfish. She was stressed yes, but she had to deal with that. Her friends were suffering a lot more then she was and she as barely paying them any attention.

Charlie was being so strong and Lana knew it. If it was the other way around, she wouldn't have been able to do it. To see Charlie every day, knowing the probability was that he'd die for her. To know she'd have to live with the guilt forever, without him. No. she'd rather let him go and let him live. In that way, she was as much of a coward as her grandfather.

Godric only knew what poor Elena was feeling at the moment, having been Amie's best friend for years even before Hogwarts. She could imagine what was going on in Bill's head. He'd loved Amie, Lana was sure of it. But he'd only been 15...

The mood of the fourth years and Bill was bleak and hollow. Anyone could tell by their eyes. It was as if school and life had fallen on the back shelf as they focused on mourning Amie once more.

Lana's eyes focused on her grandfather as she entered the hall. The last time he'd seen her they'd been full of tears, and hurt. Now they were cold, empty.

She simply looked at him, her face devoid of emotion until she turned away to sit at the table. There, she found the rest of the fourth year Gryffindor's sat together, united in a wordless action. The whole Gryffindor table was oddly quiet, a change for normally the loudest and most vivacious bunch. Only the unknowing younger students who had no connection to elder Gryffindor's whispered confusedly, glancing around.

Lana's eyes met Elena's sienna orbs and for the first time that day, filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry Elena." Lana whispered, chewing the insides of her cheeks up anxiously.

Elena smiled, her eyes looking dangerously moist.

"Don't be. I overreacted. We're gonna need each other more than ever now." The brown haired girl said sadly, her eyes darting up to Dumbledore for a moment. "We're not going to let anything or anyone hurt us anymore. We have to stick together."

Lana nodded somewhat numbly. Anyone or anything wouldn't hurt her friends, but they sure as hell could hurt Lana.

"If Dumbledore wanted to split us up, why didn't he go straight to the source of the problem?" Charlie asked suddenly. Lana wheeled around and looked at Charlie in confusion until he continued. "me." he said. "He should have known that by going to mum and dad, we'd just get angry."

Lana frowned, biting her lip.

"I don't think he wanted to split us up. I think he wanted to hurt me for embarrassing him in front of the whole school." she admitted awkwardly. "I openly defied him and he wanted me to pay."

"Couldn't he have just given you detention though?" Charlie asked, anger rising in his voice.

"No. He's far to cunning for that. He knows I don't care for detentions. I get them often enough. He was clever. He knows my weakness is the people I love… to hurt me you have to hurt them. And that's what he did."

Charlie nodded glumly, not breaking eye contact with Lana until Bill coughed pointedly.

"Dumbledore tried to split you up?" He asked in confusion, Elena, Noah and Tonks all sat behind him nodding in agreement to Bill's question.

"No. Didn't you listen?" Lana half laughed.

"We can't talk about it here… Bill doesn't even know. Tonight in the common room, after hours." Charlie muttered, raking his fingers through his shaggy red hair.

The others nodded, and they settled into easy quiet conversation.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

_Lana stood by a large fireplace, leaning on the red brick easily. She felt odd. Happy, yet sad. She felt at peace yet angry at the world._

_"Lana!"_

_Lana span around and grinned easily, as her eyes fell on Amie. She looked beautiful. Her honey blonde hair was in loose curls, resting on her shoulders as it always had done. Her grey eyes sparkled lovingly and her lips curved into a small, shy smile._

_She wore a cream dress. It was satin with a purple ribbon around her waist. In her right hand, dropped at her side she held a paintbrush. She also had a flower that she'd tucked in her hair thoughtfully._

_"Are you ready?" Amie asked softly, her eyes twinkling._

_Lana nodded in awe and stepped forwards, linking arms with the girl._

_"I'm all set up; it's going to be perfect. I just know it Lana."_

_They walked into a large ballroom, empty and sad. Every surface had a piece of paper pinned to it of every size. Each paper had a drawing or painting on it, drawn by only Amie. Lana gazed around her, feeling like she was in some sort of magical museum. Each drawing, painting or sketch had its own beauty. It was enchanting and Lana couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from them._

_"Lana? Can I ask you something?" Amie asked delicately, practically gliding into the ballroom and tucking her hair behind her ears._

_Lana finally looked at her and smiled, feeling happier than she had done in years. "Of course Amie."_

_"Why did you lie to me? In first year?"_

_Lana faltered, her heart beating rapidly._

_"I would never lie to you Amie." she said automatically, baffled by Ami's question._

_"You told me that everything is better once you get used to it. You lied." Amie's soft voice rose now, growing colder._

_"You lied to me. I've been dead a year now and I hate it! It's ALL your fault. I wish I'd never met you."_

_"Amie I'm so sorry. I don't know how to-" Lana sobbed, reaching out for the grey eyes girl who yanked her hand away angrily._

_"You LIAR!"_

_"No! I'm sorry! -I can't!"_

Lana gasped, sitting bolt upright and pushing her covers off her immediately. The girl's dorm was dark, lit only by the light of the moon shining in through the window that sat ajar allowing a cool wind to rip through the dorm.

Elena and Tonks both sat in their own beds, as wide awake as Lana. Both seemed fairly unsurprised by Lana's nightmare, causing the dark haired girl to wonder whether it had been her that had woken them up or if they'd ever gotten to sleep at all. Guilt flooded through her. She must had seemed heartless to simply fall asleep whilst Elena sat up, wide awake.

Lana's breathing steadied as she reached to her bedside cabinet and poured herself a glass of water. She sipped it thoughtfully, glancing at Tonks who blinked at her.

"Anyone fancy going for a walk?" Lana asked quietly, rubbing her tired eyes.

Tonks and Elena murmured a 'yes' in reply and the three girls left their beds, pulling their cloaks on over their pyjamas.

They left the dormitory one by one, walking in silence until they reached the empty seventh floor corridor and stood side by side staring down into the grand stairs.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked in the silence, pulling her long brown hair into a pony tail at the top of her head.

Lana shrugged. If she had it her way she'd walk straight out of the school and never return. Away from Lewis and her grandfather, away from the stress.

"Let's just walk?" Tonks suggested, and set off down the stairs with hair rippling midnight blue.

The Gryffindor girls walked down the stairs, encountering naught but the grey lady who ignored them justly and glided through a wall. They entered the empty great hall and simply stared for a while. Though Lana was often the first into the hall due to her morning runs or nightmares, she doubted Elena had ever seen the hall so empty.

It was called great for a reason. The hall was humongous, and the 4 tables running down it looked like they could sit a thousand people each.

Lana broke away from her friends and slowly walked along the length of the table, towards the teachers table. In a few hours' time her grandfather would be sat there, quite happily, knowing the damage he'd done to her.

Anger surged through Lana. It just wasn't fair that he walked away from everything he'd ever hurt unscathed whilst Lana lost everything she loved.

Lana pulled her wand from her robes, a tired smile creeping onto her pale face.

She waved her wand once and Dumbledore's throne like chair sank a few inches so it rested lower than everyone else's. He didn't deserve to sit higher than the other teachers. Each one of them, bar Snape, was worth a hundred of Dumbledore. They were the ones who did the work, did the teaching. Who was Dumbledore to tower over them with delusions of grandeur? Who was he to sit higher than the rest of the school, like some kind of divine leader?

Lana tucked her wand back into her robes and swept back down to Elena and Tonks who had been doing some enchanting of their own.

Lana could just make out the glimmer of magic, sealing the entrance to the Hall.

"What have you done?" Lana asked softly, her eyes twinkling as she gazed at the enchantment.

"Walk through the door and you'll see." Elena smiled tiredly, biting her lip.

Lana composed herself and slowly stepped through the doors, not feeling a thing. She looked down and saw something that made her want to laugh and cry simultaneously. In the lapel of her robes, a small purple flower sat pinned in neatly.

"It's beautiful." Lana smiled, tracing the delicate petals with her fingertips.

"So was she." Elena murmured, joining Lana in the entrance hall and gaining her own flower.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

The week passed slowly, especially for Lana who was constantly waiting for the next appearance of Lewis. However, he never showed his tanned face. She didn't feel him watching her, she didn't notice him hovering nearby glaring at her and she didn't hear his voice in her head once.

By the 11th, Lana was actually feeling much better and awoke with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm 15 today." she grinned at the red velvet canopy above her bed. She doubted Elena and Tonks had heard her talking to herself; they were both probably still fast asleep.

Lana sat up and peeked from her curtains. As she suspected, two large bundles in Elena and Tonks' beds revealed they were both sleeping the sunny Saturday away.

Lana bounced out of bed and bound across the room to the bathroom, where she stripped and stepped into the shower with a grin on her face. She was 15. She was actually 15. She'd made it 15 years without getting herself killed. Amazing!

Though slightly depressing to realize it had been 8 years since her parents had died, she was overjoyed that she was still there.

When the water stopped, Lana dressed quickly and made more effort than usual to look nice. She wore a pretty yellow dress, tying a white belt around her waist. She wore white plimsolls and a thin cream cloak that cut off around her knees.

She pinned her outgrown fringe back in a victory curl and cast concealing charms on her numerous scars in the effort to look decent on her birthday. Applying a touch of lip-gloss to please the little girl in her heart, she smiled dazzlingly at the mirror and then skipped from the room.

"Wake up girls, it's Saturday! Hogsmeade!" Lana called gleefully, twirling around so her dress skirt and cloak spiralled around her elegantly. "How do I look?" she asked, stopping spinning and looking for sign of movement.

"Nymph?" Lana asked, hopping towards Tonks' bed and patting the lump nervously.

"You slimy, sneaky metamorphmagus." Lana spat, torn between embarrassment, worry and hilarity. She pulled the quilt up to reveal an empty bed, nothing more than some pillows cleverly positioned to make her think Tonks had been there.

Well, Lana thought dryly, at least they didn't hear her singing in the shower.

After checking Elena's bed, Lana deduced that both the girls hadn't been there for a while. Both sets of bedding were cold and crisp.

Lana's face set into bemusement as she hurried down to the common room to find it completely empty. Not a soul was there.

Was it her? Had she awoken really late and everyone had already gone to Hogsmeade?

Lana scolded herself for being so dense. There'd still be first and second years if that were the case. Shrugging, she continued down to breakfast supposing that someone would be there to explain to her why, for the love of god was no-one around.

As Lana skipped down to the great hall as sudden thought popped into her head and locked there, terrifying her to the point she almost wanted to run back to her bed and never get up.

What if Lewis's promise to control the whole school had been put into action? What if he was in the hall right now with them all, waiting to pin her down and torture her to insanity before ending it all?

Lana shook her head stubbornly, forcing one foot in front of the other. She was being stupidly paranoid. By the time she reached the hall she'd almost forgotten to breathe and felt a little bit dizzy.

Well at least I can vomit my way out of trouble, Lana sighed before closing her mouth abruptly.

The doors to the great hall were shut, which only increased Lana's suspicions more. She budged them open, swallowing nervously and came face to face with a group of Gryffindor's surrounding the door grinning manically at her and a hundred other students sat at their table watching amusedly.

"SURPRISE!"

Lana blinked then fell backwards into a crumpled heap on the floor.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

"Well, that didn't go as well as you planned it to." Charlie said lamely, rolling his eyes to Tonks and Elena who burst out laughing.

"We never accounted for the fact she was going to faint!" they said unanimously, clutching their sides.

"My girlfriend, everybody." Noah inputted dryly, shaking his head.

"Shut up Noah, At least I know how to have fun!" Tonks retorted, slapping the dark haired boy lightly. Noah smirked as he joined Charlie and Bill who knelt beside Lana anxiously.

Tonks, Elena, Ella and Lucy stood back, watching concernedly as Charlie drew his wand and wiped it on his sleeve to clean it from dirty finger marks.

"You 2 should stand back as well; we don't want her to faint again." Charlie muttered, positioning the wand at Lana's limp form.

Bill and Noah stood up, joining the girls and the rest of the school in watching the scene.

"Ennervate." Charlie spoke in a clear, firm voice. A pale blue light beamed from his wand and Lana's eyes snapped open.

"Hello birthday girl." Charlie smiled, helping Lana sit up and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry. Forgot to breathe." Lana said apologetically, smiling at the Gryffindor's surrounding her.

"You okay?" Charlie asked seriously, staring her straight in the eyes until she nodded quickly.

"Yep! You just really, really surprised me is all?" She told him brightly, secretly relieved that they weren't all trying to murder her.

She took his outstretched hand and jumped up, feeling a lot better.

"Surprise!" Elena and Tonks repeated, in a feebler attempt than moments earlier though their hands still stretched out in a sort of jazzy action.

Lana giggled, hugging them in turn. "Thank you, this was lovely." she spoke in a soft, honest voice which made the girls giggle.

"You just fainted!" they exclaimed simultaneously to Lana who shrugged, a grin forming on her lips.

"So what?" she replied airily, locking Charlie's hand in hers and skipping to the Gryffindor table. "Hmm, smells good." She breathed, sitting down on the bench as her friends sat around her.

A crack sounded that caused many students sat nearby to emit little startled screams. Lana simply beamed at the old elf that had appeared behind her with her tiny arms behind her back and a toothy smile stretching from ear to ear.

Some of the students who had never seen an elf before stared awkwardly at Nora as she was hugged by Lana. Others who saw them only as slaves began mumbling under their breaths about elves overstepping boundaries. A few chuckled, obviously amused by the fact Lana was friends with an Elf.

Lana ignored them all as she pulled away from Nora. "what are you doing here Nora? I thought you were with the Lovegood's this week?"

Lana had long since become independent enough to rely on Nora so she allowed her oldest friend to do as she wished which normally consisted of helping the Weasley's, The Diggory's or The Lovegood's, a young family with a daughter Ginny's age. Nora rarely visited Lana nowadays but she was always there when needed.

"I had to come and see my mistress on her birthdays miss." Nora beamed brightly up at Lana who smiled back warmly. "Happy birthday, Missy."

"Thank you Nora," Lana laughed, a little sadly. Nora had known her since she was 7. Wasn't it odd that she was now 15.

"I is remembering when we was first meeting and you was a tiny, poorly girl. You was looking up at me with big green eyes and asking me why I was so big eared."

Lana gasped, blushing deeply as those around her burst out laughing. Especially Tonks who practically cackled, throwing her head back in uncontrollable glee.

"I didn't, did I?" Lana asked anxiously, her hand covering her mouth in horror.

Nora's smile seemed to widen, if that was possible as she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, and I was telling you that I is an elf."

"Oh Nora, I honestly couldn't remember." Lana sighed, biting her lip. What a careless thing she could have said, she'd seen elves before hadn't she?

"It's being okay mistress, you was barely awake." Nora giggled, producing a small, badly wrapped package from behind her back that was tied with a large red bow.

"I is getting you a present Mistress."

"Oh Nora, you didn't have to!" Lana sighed, taking it delicately and examining it carefully.

"Of course I did, now you be opening it." Nora beamed.

Lana slowly pulled the ribbon away and placed the long strip of paper on the table behind her.

Nora had given her a box. It was roughly the size of a shoebox cut in half. It was covered in a white satin, beautifully stitched to the frame beneath it in tiny, golden thread. The lid opened by a golden latch that looked a little rusty and old. None the less, Lana pulled the lid up and her eyes widened.

"Nora…where did you get this?" she asked quietly, her eyes taking in every little detail of the box that they could.

It wasn't an ordinary box. It was a musical jewellery box. The inside was lined with a faded gold fabric, plush cushioned. On a smaller platform within the box stood a dainty, attractive ballerina. The figurine was tiny and graceful, fixed to the spot and smiling kindly at Lana as she stared down at the box.

Underneath the platform was a thin silver ring, imbedded with three small stones. Lana picked it up sensitively, resting it in the palm of her hand and examining it in awe.

"I is getting it from a place you was not knowing of. It isn't working anymore but Nora thought you'd like the ring."

Lana nodded vaguely, slipping the ring onto her index finger easily. Her fingers traced the lining of the box and the ballerina model. They were so subtly beautiful.

"Thank you Nora." Lana whispered, placing the ring back into the musical box and shutting it slowly. "I don't know where you got it from, or how you got it. But thank you."

Nora smiled sadly, nodding. "don't be thanking me mistress." The old elf said softly. "I is just doing my duties, but now I be going."

Lana nodded in understanding, hugging the elf once again. "Just wait for your birthday, Nora! I'm going to have to get you so much to repay you for this!" Lana's voice brightened up to a cheerful tone as she watched the elf prepare to leave. "Besides, you're turning 10! That's a big birthday!"

Nora nodded again, smiling. "I be seeing you mistress." said Nora softly before she dissaparated with a crack.

Lana tucked the musical box under her arm and skipped out the hall happily, her fellow Gryffindor's on her tail.

Charlie and Bill hung back a little on the return journey to the tower, waiting until Lana was out of earshot before Charlie turned to his brother anxiously.

"How long do elves normally live Bill?" He asked quietly, his deep brown eyes flashing up to Bill's light blue ones.

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping his legs as they ascended the moving stairs. "Most don't make it to 9 years old. Some live to 12, maybe 13 if they've been well looked after."

Charlie nodded hopelessly. "Do you think she knows that?"

"I don't know Charlie. Who knows what she knows? Nora's obviously not sick, but she is old. Really old for an elf. We have no idea what conditions she worked in before Lana, even whilst Lana was too young to speak up for her."

Charlie chewed on his cheek, listening to his brothers opinions for a reason. Bill knew lots about these things, and often more than he let on.

"I'm guessing Lana does know. I just don't think she wants to admit it."

"That sounds like Lana." Charlie heaved a great sigh, catching Lana's eye as she twirled around the staircase ahead of them. He sent her a tired smile which she brightly returned, unaware of them sombre conversation.

"No matter. She'll have to deal with it when it happens. There's no point worrying about it now. I mean, Deaths inevitable. It's going to happen to everyone, but imagine living with death hanging over your head all the time. I'd rather just die straight away. "

Charlie swallowed hard, suddenly finding it hard to smile at Lana every time she looked at him. Bill was right.

In a matter of seconds, Charlie decided he was even more in love with Lana than he had been when he awoke that morning. How was she doing it? How was she living each day with that beautiful, gracious smile on her pale face? How was she motivated to get on with life, school, everything knowing that none of it was necessary. That all of her work would be for nothing when she died.

Charlie knew now, that his girlfriend was stronger than anyone else alive. She was braver than all the Gryffindor's combined and no-one could dare say any different. Not in front of him, anyway.

Reaching the Common room, Charlie waited by the stairs for Lana to emerge once more having securely placed her gift from Nora in her dorm.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked him cheerily, smiling at him dazzlingly. "You look a little pale." she noted, pressing a hand to his forehead in a motherly fashion. Her large, bottle green eyes widened in concern and the smile gracing her lips faded slightly.

"I'm fine." Charlie said quickly, his deep chocolate eyes boring into Lana's. "I love you, you know?"

Lana smiled bemusedly, looking up at Charlie and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah I know. I love you too." She said amusedly.

"Good." Charlie smirked, leaning in to Lana for a kiss. "Because I'm in this for the long haul."

Lana smiled softly, a sadness in her wide eyes. She unfortunately could never be. She'd be dead long before that. Whether that is by Apollo, Lewis, herself breaking the unbreakable vow or herself saving Charlie's life.

"Good."

…...

_(A/N) Personally I truly hate this chapter. Despise it. Anyway, hope everyone had a nice Valentines day and WHOO! It's half term! _

_Hannah x_


	19. The Weird Ways to Strengthen a Bond

**Chapter 16 - The Weird ways to Strengthen a Bond**

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

_Last Time - _

_The doors to the great hall were shut, which only increased Lana's suspicions more. She budged them open, swallowing nervously and came face to face with a group of Gryffindor's surrounding the door grinning manically at her and a hundred other students sat at their table watching amusedly._

_"SURPRISE!"_

_Lana blinked then fell backwards into a crumpled heap on the floor._

_"Well, that didn't go as well as you planned it to."_

…...

The trip down to Hogsmeade was as busy as ever, especially so thanks to the large group of nosy students who had accumulated around Lana and Charlie hoping for her to faint again so they would be the first to know.

After the short, mainly pleasant walk down to the blossoming village, Lana and Charlie entered the three broomsticks and quickly sought out Tonks, Noah and Bill.

They joined onto the small table and ordered their drinks, chatting idly about the upcoming exams until Lana finally broke.

"Oh come on! It's my birthday; I don't want to hear about exams!" She sighed loudly, slurping her Butterbeer loudly as if to prove her point.

"No! Me neither! I want to hear about Lana's mystery music box!" Tonks inputted with a grin, her hair lengthening and turning a bright shade of aqua blue.

Lana laughed, shuffling forwards on her seat to lean on the table. "It's something I used to play with when I was little. I'd forgotten all about it! I don't know how Nora knew either!"

"You played with a box?" Bill asked amusedly, his eyebrows raised.

"It wasn't just a box Bill, it was beautiful. I used to watch the ballerina dancing and the ring… the ring was my mother's I think."

Lana's eyes flicked to Charlie who smiled lightly, with a kindness in his eyes.

"It was nice." He said softly, "Beautiful." he added leaving a comfortable silence at the table.

"Alright, alright!" Tonks said suddenly, blowing bubbles through a straw into her own drink. "Let's talk about summer! What are the haps?" The pink haired girl asked with a wide grin, looking expectantly at the table.

"No idea." Charlie inputted absently, scratching his chin. Turning to Lana, he asked "what are you doing?"

Lana shrugged, "No idea yet. Probably just be Abe's won't it. I'm over at yours pretty much every day anyway."

"God bless the Floo network." Charlie laughed, finishing his drink. "I'm getting another Butterbeer. Do you want one?" He asked the table, standing and stretching lightly before picking his empty glass up.

Amongst the replies, Lana shook her head slowly. "No, I'm going to go see Abe. I think we need to talk." she said pointedly, locking her gaze with Charlie's. Her boyfriend nodded in understanding and smiled at her encouragingly.

"Okay, take your time. We'll order lunch when you get back?"

"Yeah, I doubt I'll be long." She smiled back briefly, putting her glass down and pulling her cloak on.

If she did end up telling Abe about her, situation, She really couldn't imagine him saying anything more than 'alright then,' and leaving her too it. Then again, how well did she know her great uncle?

Lana left the warm pub for the chillier but bright streets of Hogsmeade, humming to herself as she skipped down through a sea of students to the less than popular Hogshead Pub where she and her uncle lived.

Lana was mildly surprised at herself for finding the courage to bring this up, on her birthday as well. Yet, she didn't feel as nervous as she felt numb. Distanced from her own emotions.

Still, she inhaled deeply before swinging the door open and smiling brightly at her uncle who sat behind the bar reading the paper.

"Happy Birthday." Abe smiled gruffly at Lana, offering her a drink. She turned it down happily as she hopped onto a barstool and glanced around the near deserted pub.

"People don't like coming in on school weekends, too loud outside." Abe told her quietly, his blue eyes sparkling much like his own brothers did. "So, what's up kid?"

Lana half laughed, half sighed at her Uncle's bluntness. "Not much just got something to tell you."

Abe frowned, leaning over the bar. "You're not pregnant are you?" He asked concernedly.

Lana's mouth fell open in horror.

"No!" she exclaimed loudly, "why is that Always the first thing people assume?!" she asked, wide eyed. Did she look like the kind of girl to go get pregnant at 15?

"Alright, sorry. Go ahead."

Lana sighed, what she was going to say was probably a bit anticlimactic now.

"Thank you." she said exasperatedly, flicking hair from her eyes. "As I was saying..." She trailed off, unable to put her words into a sentence that made sense.

"The thing is… I um, well. I have a wand." She said simply, drumming her fingers on the bar nervously. "And this wand is very special."

Abe nodded absently, "Yes, it's Merlin's wand." He inserted helpfully.

"Exactly! So, the fact that I've got Merlin's wand means that- HEY! How d'you know that?!"

Lana could have hit herself for being so thick.

"Your Grandfather told me." Abe shrugged in reply.

Lana's mouth fell open, half in horror and half in realization. Of course he had, why wouldn't he? It's not like she meant anything to him in the slightest.

"He did?" she asked quietly, staring wide eyed at her uncle who almost smiled at her.

"Yep." He said amusedly, handing her a shot of something Amber despite the fact she'd turned a drink down.

Lana took it without thinking and threw it down her neck, pulling a face as she did.

"That's got a kick!" she muttered, placing the glass back down.

"Should do the amount it cost. Now, d'you want your present?" Abe asked rather bluntly, causing Lana's gaping to continue.

"Oh um, are we done talking then?" she asked bemusedly. She hadn't said anything that she'd planned to.

Abe frowned, scratching his beard absently as he observed his great niece. "Everyone dies at some point Lana. The wand when you think about it… means nothing at all. If the wand wasn't there would you still throw yourself in front of a curse to save Charlie or Tonks or Noah?"

Lana nodded in silence, biting her lip. Abe was right; it did mean nothing when she thought about it.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you. Now, present?"

Lana beamed, nodding enthusiastically. She hopped off her stool and followed Abe up to the flat above the pub excitedly, taking in her surroundings as she skipped. She'd not been in the flat in ages. Not that it mattered; the only change was there were a few more cobwebs now she was gone.

They entered the kitchen where a trunk sat on the table, mainly dusting with a large clear area where Abe must have wiped it with his hand roughly.

Lana approached it cautiously, glancing at Abe who nodded in encouragement. She wiped some more dust off with her sleeve and stared. It read 'Elizabeth Aine Potts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

"This was mum's school trunk?" Lana enquired in awe, her fingers trailing over the neat golden plaque that still attached firmly to the old, fading trunk.

"It was, hers broke in her sixth year so she got a new one for her Seventh Year. Look inside." Abe prompted Lana who was still staring at the trunks every detail in amazement.

This birthday was being great so far; she gotten the old musical box from Nora and now this trunk of wonders from Abe. Confusingly, she'd not received anything from her friends. Not that she cared in the least.

Slowly, Lana unlatched the large trunk, heaved the heavy lid open and lowered it onto the table. A cloud of dust surrounded the open trunk, quickly vanished with a flick of Abe's wand allowing Lana to see the insides of the Trunk.

There was less than she'd expected there to be in such a large trunk, but what was there was more valuable to her than anything else she possessed.

"Are they… were they." She corrected herself steadily, staring at the objects in the Trunk. "Were they theirs?" This was incredible and insane. How could they be theirs? After all these years, these two strips of wood remained untouched whilst everything else had withered away.

Inside the trunk sat two long, thin wands crossed over. One was a dark wood, the other a reddish colour. They were both relatively plain and simple, and they were both indescribably burnt into Lana's memory.

She tore her eyes away to see Abe nodding steadily, "Sit down." he instructed quietly.

Lana dropped into the seat next to her, aware she was biting her lip again anxiously. This was insane. The last time she had seen her parent's wands was when she'd seen her mother slumped on the floor, her wand dropped uselessly at her side and then her Father brandishing his own in a valiant attempt to fight despite knowing his wife was dead and his daughter was there somewhere, in the midst of battle. Then he too had dropped his wand as he fell to the ground dead. So how had the wands gotten here?

Lana looked expectantly at Abe who heaved a great sigh.

"I was there. I was there when your parents died." The man admitted gruffly.

Lana stared, rather unsure of how to process that new information.

"Right." she said, bobbing her head slowly.

"I was too late to save your parents, but I tried to find you." Abe began his description of the night in question with a heavy heart. He coughed gruffly before continuing. "I'd never been in your house before. No-one had. I met a few Death Eaters on the stairs and…dispersed of them… But you weren't there."

Lana shook her head in agreement. She wouldn't have been there; she would have been downstairs killing her way through a room of Death Eaters to get to her grandfather.

"When I came downstairs the battle was over, so I took your parents wands and put them in this trunk. Then, I apparated out." Abe finished with a shrug, leaning back in his chair and watching Lana curiously. "I don't know what happened to you… I never asked."

Lana swallowed. That was hard to hear. Had no-one looked for her? Had they assumed she was dead or safe away from the Wizarding world? Her own uncle hadn't even enquired about her safety. Wow.

"I was there. In the battle." Lana said quietly, avoiding her uncle's piercing blue eyes and staring at the battered trunk on the table. "I saw my Dad getting hit. I … dispersed of several death eaters and found Dumbledore. He took me away."

Lana could see Abe nodding in the corner of her eye. This conversation had been completely surreal. Had she honestly just told her Uncle that at the age of 7 she'd killed her way through a room without even realizing it? Had he just confessed to her that he'd done the same thing?

"So you kept their wands all this time?" Lana asked, her eyes snapping to Abe's finally.

"Yeah," Abe said hoarsely, "I thought you'd like a spare wand to use. Yours isn't exactly normal looking; it raises suspicion."

Abe's point was correct. Lana's wand was a grey, creamy wood. It had two cores and runes carved into it beside four jewels set into the stone.

"I don't think I could ever use them. Not really. I'd like to keep them though… anyway."

Abe didn't reply, other than nod thoughtfully.

Lana breathed out slowly and looked away from her uncle, out the window to the great castle of Hogwarts.

"Well, I'd better be off."

…...

That night, Lana sat in bed with her curtains open sorting through her birthday presents as she listened to Elena and Nymph argue about who used up all the hot water.

"Are you a witch or not Dora?" Lana called lazily, her eyes flicking up to the blue eyed girl who shrugged aimlessly. "Use a heating charm!" Lana instructed, her eyes flashing in amusement. It was such an obvious thing to do.

"Oh yeah!" Tonks grinned and skipped into the bathroom. Seconds later they heard the shower running followed by the muffled atrocity of Tonks' singing.

Lana stacked her cards up neatly before shrinking them and slipping them into her own trunk.

It turns out her friends had bought her birthday presents, but had waited until lunch to give them to her. From Tonks and Noah she'd gotten a Hat, Scarf and pair of Gloves along with endless joy at being able to say they'd been a couple and bought her a present together. Elena had given her a framed moving photograph of herself and Charlie, curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room together sat under a blanket. Cute, even though Lana's hair was a mess and she had massive bags under her eyes.

Noah gave her a book on Arithmancy which she'd probably learnt more from in the first two pages she'd read than three years with Vector. Lucy and Ella had gotten together to buy her a book on Quidditch dives, rather sarcastically thought Lana.

Bill had gotten her a new broom grip and the rest of the Weasley's, by that Lana assumed it was just Molly, who knitted her a large patchwork blanket.

Finally, Charlie had gotten her a handy little penknife that could apparently 'Open any lock and undo any knot.' She'd decided to test that slogan sometime in the near future but at the time she smiled brightly and tucked it safely into her pocket. Secretly, she was much more impressed by the slightly more romantic gift he gave her of an everlasting candle. The candle now sat on her bedside cabinet and flickered gently in the breeze of the open window.

"Had a good day?" Elena asked Lana softly from her own bed. Lana bit her lip for a moment, weighing up all the information she'd been given about Abe and her Parents. Finally, she came to the conclusion that Charlie loved her and she had him with her in everything she could possibly face.

"Yes, I have." Lana smiled softly back at Elena who grinned, her long copper hair falling onto he face.

"You love Charlie, you love Charlieee." Elena sang, immediately joined by Tonks as she emerged from the bathroom with yellow hair and pink nails.

For anyone else, Lana may have blushed or aimed a pillow at them. Instead, she smiled widely and leant back into her pillows.

Well, they were singing the truth weren't they?

…...

Lana blinked her eyes open, confused to her surroundings. When she'd awoken she had found herself not to be surrounded by her dark velvet curtains in the Gryffindor Tower, but in a light, airy room painted in the lightest blue shade.

She rubbed sleep from her eyes and her hand then moved subconsciously to her wrist. Although there were no visual traces of the unbreakable vow, ever since Lewis had shown it to her it was all she could feel. It was hard to describe. It was like a ribbon of pure magic flowing around her wrist, undoubtedly where she would have had nasty pink marks without the concealment spell Lewis had used, whatever that was.

Lana was mildly surprised to find tears forming in her green eyes. She hated that Lewis could still do this to her and she could do nothing about it… nothing other than die.

No. She wasn't going to kill herself. That would be completely daft. Especially seeing as nobody else was in that much danger yet. If it was just her being hurt than she could manage.

Slowly, she wiped the tears away and crawled from the bed. She was dressed, which was a start at least. Double checking she had her wand, she took the only exit out and found herself on the fifth floor corridor. Luckily, that was only 2 floors down from the common room. If she had further luck she could make it back to bed without being caught. It was light outside, but still early judging by the lack of noise and people. Either that or it was midday and everyone was at lunch.

Hurrying down the corridor, Lana felt a sense of discomfort in her muscles. She hadn't noticed it at first, but as she moved the aching became more than apparent. Her cold hands ran down her arms pointlessly, as if checking for external injuries. She found none and decided to sleep the aching off for as long as she could before school started up again the next day.

"Miss Dumbledore?"

"Why is it always freaking me?" Lana muttered to herself bitterly as she swept around to face McGonagall as the older witch swept towards her importantly.

"Pardon?" The Professor asked unsurely, having not heard Lana's muttering.

Lana shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face. "What can I do for your Professor?" She asked lightly, waiting to go back to bed.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. Coping with school work? Ready for your Duel at the end of this week? How's Mr Weasle-"

"Whoa, Professor! One at a time, please!" Lana said in alarm, holding her hand up to her head of house to end the stream of questions.

"Sorry," McGonagall looked away with a smile. "It's odd. You're normally my most troubling student but you've been suspiciously quiet recently."

Lana let out a low, hollow laugh. "Well after nearly plummeting to my death, I thought it was time I started keeping a low profile for a change." She smiled, shaking her head.

"A Dumbledore keep a low profile? Unthinkable." McGonagall chuckled amusedly.

Lana laughed appreciatively as her eyes darted around the deserted corridor. "So, you wanted answers? Okay well Schools as easy as ever, I'm as ready as I'll ever be and Charlie's very well thank you."

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully, watching Lana. "I'm sorry about what your Grandfather did in the Easter Holidays. That wasn't right of him."

Lana shook her head, swallowing heavily. "No, it wasn't." she sighed sadly. That had to be the worst day she endured all year. She never truly hated her Grandfather… she just hated the things he'd done. But now he'd broken her trust too much and she could honestly say she loathed him with no regret. How could he have done that to her? Apparently, he did so with ease. "It really doesn't matter now Professor, his little plan didn't work."

"If you say so." McGonagall sighed. "Now, I trust you're prepared for the match next week?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lana saluted promptly, grinning from ear to ear. "We're on fine form, if I do say so myself."

"I'm glad to hear it, I'm rather used to seeing that Cup every day now."

"Don't get too complacent Professor." Lana warned, "Godric only knows what can happen in quidditch."

With that, Lana bid the Professor a Good Morning and hurried back to the Gryffindor Tower.

…...

A week later, Lana awoke equally as early as she had done in the strange room on the fifth floor, but thankfully still in her own bed. She'd heard Lewis's voice again that night but had resisted the urge to give in until it had eventually ended and she had drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

The reason she awoke so early, was because of the mounting pit of worry in her stomach. In a few hours-times she'd be up in the air once again in front of the entire school. The last time she'd attempted that she'd ended up half dead. Of course, it wasn't her fault. It was Lewis' fault and his stupid quest for Revenge. Then again, if she'd have been a true Gryffindor and told someone he was there before he managed to magically bind her; she might not be in this mess at all.

After several minutes of silently arguing with herself, Lana hopped quietly out of bed and padded into the bathroom for a pre-quidditch shower.

The hot water woke her up somewhat and she left the bathroom feeling surprisingly fresh and ready for the day.

She towel dried her hair and pulled it up into a high, tight bun before dressing in leggings and a vest top, flinging her broom and bag over her shoulder and hurrying down to the great hall.

A part of her was absolutely terrified as she skipped down the endless stairs to the entrance hall. Terrified that she'd lose control during the match. Terrified that she'd hurt herself or worse, someone else. Terrified that she'd lose everything she'd found over the last four years.

She pushed her worries to the back of her mind and put on a bright smile as she entered the near empty Great Hall.

Only a few Professors were awake, including Snape and Vector; two teachers Lana wouldn't approach if she was paid a million galleons, and hardly any other students. Lana could make out a few Ravenclaw fifth years and a first year Slytherin.

Since Lana didn't know the other students, she just wandered over to the Gryffindor table and took her seat.

She'd already eaten her way through three pancakes and five coffees' when Charlie joined her, greeting her with a kiss and a stern look.

"You said you'd meet me in the common room?" he said seriously, breaking into a charming smile and doleful eyes.

"Sorry." Lana smiled, patting Charlie's shaggy red hair down lovingly. "I woke up early, and I got bored so…"

"S'alright," Charlie grinned, pouring himself a butterbeer. "Everyone else is still out of it anyway."

They ate in silence for a moment, watching a few more students clamber into the hall tiredly, amazed at themselves for waking so early. Lana wasn't in the least surprised, it was a beautiful day. Even the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was bright and blue, shining down easily.

"Great conditions today. Can't wait to get up in the air." Charlie murmured, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he gazed through the great glass window behind the teachers table.

"No, me neither." Lana agreed quietly, dropping her knife and fork with a clatter causing Charlie to spin around in alarm.

"Really? I thought you were nervous."

For a moment, annoyance surged through Lana. She pushed it down and smiled brightly.

"Me? Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore? Nervous? It's as if you've never met me!" She scoffed, holding her head up in mock displeasure.

Charlie just laughed, extending an arm around her shoulders as they were joined by Lucy Williams, Lana's co-beater.

"Morning." The third year grinned, placing her broom down beside her carefully before grabbing the jug of pumpkin juice and pouring herself a glass so large Lana doubted Lucy could finish it all without several bathroom breaks in-between.

"Thirsty?" Lana asked bemusedly, stirring her own 8thcup of coffee.

Lucy didn't reply, just smiled into the enormous glass she drank from.

"Maybe you should switch to the pumpkin juice now?" Charlie stated wisely, sliding the mug away from Lana and earning a childish whine.

"But Chaaaarlie!" Lana pleaded, already missing the warmth the drink gave her.

Charlie smiled widely, not returning the mug. Lana huffed, folded her arms and proceeded to ignore her boyfriend thoroughly until the others arrived. A while after the Gryffindor Table filled; the quidditch players assembled in a group and made their way down to the changing rooms, bidding farewells to the rest of their house as they cheered them on.

Lana hid awkwardly behind Charlie until they left the hall, not wanting to be in the limelight again. It was bad enough that people talked about her all the time, they didn't need to see her as well.

Entering the changing rooms, Lana set her bag on a hook and pulled out her robes. She pulled them on, listening quietly to Lucy and Ella's conversation about the match they were about to play. It was the final, against Hufflepuff. Seeing as though Lucy and Lana had successfully taken out most of the players at the last match, the captain of the Hufflepuff team had to put together a new and uninjured team to play. This, as Charlie put it, meant the cup was practically there's.

It took a while to lace up her new, sturdy quidditch boots and as she did, Lana thought carefully about the next year at Hogwarts.

She'd be a fifth year and undergoing her OWL's. Assuming she lived to see that, she had to seriously consider what she wanted to do after her OWL's. Would she continue her education at Hogwarts? What subjects would she take? What would she do after her NEWT's? With a hollow laugh, Lana stood and shook the creases from her robes. She'd most likely be dead before the year was up, what was the point in worrying about the future now?

A loud cough interrupted her thoughts. She, Lucy and Ella swivelled around to see Charlie stood on a bench, grinning madly.

"This is it guys! The final! Are we all ready to win?" He asked brightly, looking at each of them in turn.

Lana laughed at him and his sudden burst of passionate optimism. It was like Tonks was possessing him or something.

"Yes, unfortunately the match doesn't start for 20 minutes so we'll have to wait." Bill remarked dryly, pulling his gloves on as his fellow team mates laughed.

"Great!" Charlie beamed, raking his red hair with his hand and completely ignoring his brother's sarcasm. "And how many of us are going to end up in the hospital wing this match?"

"I know! I know! I know!" Lucy squealed, with as much enthusiasm as a hyperactive Ginny. "None of us!" she yelled up at Charlie cheerfully who nodded, looking pointedly at Lana. Lana flushed, glancing away. Her eyes caught Art Bones' for a minute, but the boy she'd once called a friend stared emptily at her before looking away. He'd not spoken to her since Christmas, and Lana had no idea why. Was it because of her and Charlie going out? Was it because he hated her? Lana bit her lip in thought.

Swallowing nervously, she turned away and sat down. She was confused to Art's actions and worried about Charlie's words. She really had next to no control over what she'd be able to do during the match. Though, perhaps Lewis had learnt not to control her in public and had decided to leave her be today. She hoped so.

The next 20 minutes flew by, and soon the team were lined up by the door. Lana patted her robes quickly, checking she definitely had her wand this time. She smiled briefly at Lucy who grinned back.

The door swung open, revealing a bright blue sky and shining sun. The warmth hit Lana immediately as she mounted her broom and waited for Tonks to call hers and Lucy's name.

"Then we have, Art Bones, Ella Yates and Bill Weasley." Tonks' voice resonated around the pitch in her usual cheerful tone.

Lucy and Lana stepped forwards as the chasers took off ahead of them.

"And finally, the Gryffindor Beater's - Lucy Williams and Lana Dumbledore!"

Lana slammed her foot hard on the ground and shot into air, breaking away from Lucy as they both flew a ring of the pitch and then met back up, hovering a little way above Noah.

Lana stared down at the stands, anxiety clawing at her mind. It was as if every single person in the school had come to watch the final, and come to watch her. Were they expecting her to fall again? Expecting her to kill herself or others just to get the cup?

She shook her head and focused on breathing, waiting patiently for the match to begin. She could make out Charlie shaking hands with the Hufflepuff captain and then re-mounting his broom easily.

The whistle sounded and the balls were released. Lana patrolled the Gryffindor hoops, waiting for the bludgers to make an appearance.

It was horrible, waiting. They had decided to stop actively trying to knock out opposing players and instead, protect their own team. Lana agreed heartily that it wasn't fair to purposefully hurt the other team, but now she regretted her decision.

If she was out in the middle of the pitch right now, chasing a Hufflepuff with a bludger, she'd be fine. Instead she was hovering in the air, being watched by the whole school whilst the sun beat down on her.

She was boiling hot, watching distractedly the match proceed.

After a while, the Bludger flew out of the sun. Lana leapt at the chance to do something other than hover, knocking the ball far out of the pitch.

The action ended in seconds, and then she returned to lapping the hoops agitatedly.

Lucy was out, protecting the team. She was having all the 'fun' chasing bludgers and accidentally aiming them at Hufflepuff's. Lana was stuck to knocking them out of the pitch.

"Lana? How're you doing?" Charlie called up to Lana after what seemed like hours.

Lana flew over to him, wiping her forehead. "Fine." She said bluntly. "What's the score?"

"70-10." Charlie replied with a sigh, "Got in through the left hoop."

"Don't worry Charlie." Lana smiled wryly, "It's like the first goal you've missed all year."

Charlie laughed, shaking his shaggy haired head. "It's not, but thanks anyway." he smiled.

Lana smiled distractedly, wiping her head again. Godric, it was too hot to play. It was only April still, how could it be this hot.

Glancing down at the stands as the numerous students cheered and screamed, Lana swallowed.

Everything was getting to her now. The noise, the heat, the crowds, and the death sentence she had hanging over her.

Out of nowhere, the Bludger flew from the air and Lana raised her Bat. With an almighty 'WHACK' she sent the Bludger flying over to Lucy, who in turn smacked it at the Hufflepuff seeker.

The unsuspecting 6thyear plummeted to the ground, landing into a cloud of sand.

"Noah's caught the Snitch! An AMAZING tactic from Dumbledore, taking out the opposing seeker and Gryffindor WINS!" Tonks babbled happily into the pitch.

Lana breathed out slowly, shaking. It was over. Sure, everyone was screaming and applauding and watching her, but it was over. Sure they were going to be talking about her for days yet again, but it was over.

Lana could see Charlie beckoning to her excitedly; she could see Lucy being carried by Bill and Noah in a victory lap around the pitch. She could imagine the whole school screaming, cheering and clapping but she couldn't hear them anymore. Her head spinning, she raced to the changing rooms and dismounted her broom clumsily, half jumping off.

Casting her broom to the side, she clamped a hand over her mouth and entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Lana couldn't even estimate how long she'd sat on the cold bathroom floor, leaning on the toilet and losing all that she'd had for breakfast that morning. It was a lot cooler in the bathroom, and away from the whole school she felt a little better.

After a while, she heard Charlie's voice in the changing rooms.

"It's alright; you go up to the school." His voice said kindly yet firmly. There were footsteps and then the bathroom door creaked open.

Lana didn't get up or turn around; she just stayed still and focused on breathing.

She heard Charlie kneel beside her and the felt his hands brushing her hair from her face.

They did nothing but sit for a while, taking it slowly until Lana felt as if she could move away from the toilet. She leant back into Charlie, letting him hug her gently.

"Drink?" He asked softly, conjuring a glass and filling it with water.

Lana nodded and sipped the water slowly, listening to Charlie's breathing.

"We won." She said quietly when the glass was empty. She heard Charlie laugh lightly and she smiled to herself.

"Yes we did," He sighed, "All thanks to you."

"I did my job."

"And you did it very well. That Seeker wouldn't leave Noah alone, Noah wouldn't have gotten the snitch without you and Lucy taking him out."

Lana sat up and turned around, "sorry."

"What're you sorry for?" Charlie frowned, gazing at her with deep brown eyes.

"For…this." Lana said awkwardly, gesturing to the bathroom around them.

"You can't apologize for being sick Lana!" Charlie laughed, climbing up. "Do you fell alright to go back to school?"

"Yeah, sure." Lana smiled tiredly, taking Charlie's hand and standing up as well.

Without another word, Charlie wrapped his arm around her and they began walking out the deserted Changing rooms to the school.

The pitch and stands were empty, leading Lana to believe they'd been gone a while. By now, the party would be in full swing and the Gryffindor common room would be as raucous as ever. It wasn't an appealing prospect. All Lana wanted to do was crawl into bed and hide there for the rest of her life, which wouldn't be that long if she was lucky.

Lana tilted her head and smiled up at Charlie wearily, resting her head on his shoulder.

"There you are!"

Lana and Charlie wheeled around, coming face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"I've been looking all over for you, again!" The Professor said firmly, hands on her hips.

Lana and Charlie looked at each other and sighed, turning back to McGonagall. "What have we done now?" They asked in unison, smiling at their favourite Professor.

…...

_Skiddly dee skiddly doo._


	20. Forging a New Friendship

**Chapter 20 - Forging a new Friendship**

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

_Last Time - _

_The pitch and stands were empty, leading Lana to believe they'd been gone a while. By now, the party would be in full swing and the Gryffindor common room would be as raucous as ever. It wasn't an appealing prospect. All Lana wanted to do was crawl into bed and hide there for the rest of her life, which wouldn't be that long if she was lucky._

_Lana tilted her head and smiled up at Charlie wearily, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"There you are!"_

_Lana and Charlie wheeled around, coming face to face with Professor McGonagall._

_"I've been looking all over for you, again!" The Professor said firmly, hands on her hips._

_Lana and Charlie looked at each other and sighed, turning back to McGonagall. "What have we done now?" They asked in unison, smiling at their favourite Professor._

…...

After a rather lengthy interrogation from McGonagall about Lana's sudden exit at the match, Lana and Charlie returned to the tower where as expected the after-match party was in full swing.

Barging past several rowdy Gryffindor's, Lana and Charlie reached the staircase and ascended to the landing where the entrances to both the Boys and Girls Dorms were situated. The noise of the party below in the common room was somewhat muffled, but still loud enough to clearly hear Tonks' squeals of delight and Noah's shouts of rebuke at his girlfriend's behaviour.

Lana smiled wryly at Charlie who smirked back. He leant over the banister and looked into the common room below, re-emerging with a grin plastered on his face.

"Tonks has conjured a cat." he said in amazement, his eyes wide. "It's bloody ugly!"

"Are you serious?" Lana asked, bending over the banister as well and staring in awe. "How on earth has she done that?" She paused, gob smacked.

"Who knows the power of a drunken Nymphadora Tonks?" Charlie laughed in reply, stretching his back as he stood back up.

Lana smiled at him, turning away from the common room and looking up at her boyfriend. "When did you get so tall?" she asked quietly, placing her hands on his shoulders and using them to push herself up onto her tiptoes.

"When I learnt that I need to look out for you." Charlie replied with a smirk, going onto his own tiptoes so he remained taller than Lana.

"And you do a brilliant job." Lana told him primly, rolling back on the balls of her feet.

The smirk slid off Charlie's face, leaving Lana slightly confused. It was late and she was exhausted, so she simply looked inquisitive and waited for him to explain.

"I always will do, you know that don't you?"

Lana smiled brightly; wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck and pulling him close for a heartfelt hug. "I know." she whispered into his ear sincerely, surprised to find tears pooling in her forest green eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Thank you, for today."

With one last grateful smile, Lana turned on the spot and hurried into the girl's dorm- brushing tears off her cheek as she left. She just about heard Charlie call goodnight before the door swung shut and she collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

Lana wasn't quite sure why she was crying. Maybe it was because she'd made a fool of herself in front of the whole school YET again. Maybe it was because she was so stupid that she'd allowed herself to become magically bound to a revenge crazy Slytherin. Or maybe…Maybe she was crying because there had been no truth in Charlie's words. There was no way Charlie could always be there for her. She was dying.

Perhaps it was time she accepted that, instead of brushing it aside and pretending she was going to live forever.

Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. She'd get to see her family again. She'd get to apologize to Amie.

No, Lana thought as she cried herself to sleep, maybe death was just waking up after the long nightmare of life.

…...

Much to Lana's surprise and pleasure, talk of the match died down after a few days whilst the bulk of house points and pride in Gryffindor remained high.

Lana felt a little more comfortable walking the halls of Hogwarts for a while, especially with Charlie who seemed to have taken it upon himself to make sure she was happy at all times. The green eyes Gryffindor felt a little self-conscious at first, despite the fact that she and Charlie had been dating for exactly four months that week. It was only little things, but Charlie did them. He poured her coffee for her in a morning, made sure her quills were still sharp and glared off anyone who was looking at her.

There was nothing like spending an afternoon vomiting beside your boyfriend to help you bond, Lana shrugged with a smile.

For a little while, she was perfectly happy to be Charlie's girlfriend. She was fine with spending her nights sat beside him, doing her homework. She enjoyed quidditch practice and training for the next Duel against Slytherin.

For a little while, she blended into the crowd.

Unfortunately, that would end the night of the 26th at the duel against Nott. Once again she'd be in the limelight and fighting against her former enemy.

People would be talking for days about whatever was going to happen. Hell, Lana didn't even know what was going to happen. A part of her really didn't want to hurt Nott. Hadn't he proven himself a normal, decent person with real human feelings when they'd spoken on the train at Easter?

A part of Lana felt like he deserved to hurt her. She'd landed his father in prison in his eyes. She'd done nothing good to him since the day she met him, other than warm him to be careful of Lewis. Yet even her warning had been somewhat cryptic and disguised.

Lana groaned inwardly as she sat up in bed. It was the morning of the duel and she couldn't sleep. She'd tried everything, even counting sheep. But nothing had worked.

With a sudden burst of inspiration, Lana grabbed a seemingly innocent piece of parchment out of her drawer, grabbed her dressing gown and silently abandoned the girl's dorm leaving Elena and Tonks to a peaceful slumber.

She hurried down into the warm common room where the fire still burnt brightly. Perching on the edge of the couch, she unfolded the parchment and smiled slightly.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." she whispered, watching in awe as the empty parchment began filling with a thousand intricate lines and names. After a while, the map filled in its last corridor and Lana's eyes pored over every last detail. It wasn't often she bothered to search the marauders map, but she decided to use it more in future. After all, it really was quite amazing magic.

Lana watched some of the names for a while. She could see Charlie in his bed with Noah on his left and Art across from him. Max Taylor appeared to be awake, judging from the lack of tiny 'Z's' next to his name, and sat at the window. Lana was mildly confused to why someone as normal as Max was awake so late, but she shrugged the confusion off and kept looking.

Her Grandfather was in his study, as per usual. Lana wondered if he ever slept and then shrugged that off as well, only this time she didn't care in the least.

To her surprise, she saw Professor Snape sat in his office as well. Something had changed about Snape this year. Although he'd been as cruel as ever, he'd still tried to help her in the most disguised way possible and then proceeded to inform the other Professors who had a much better chance of helping her.

It was odd, but Lana hadn't even had that many detentions with the Potions Master that year. Curious.

Lana's eyes shifted to the fifth floor, to a small room labelled 'Head Girls Room, vacant.'

Lana bit her lip, her forehead furrowed. Vacant? Obviously it was, the Head Girl - A Ravenclaw called Jessica Blackwell, was labeled in the current Head Girl's room, on the 3rd floor corridor, apparently fast asleep.

So the room she'd awoken in a few weeks before hand had been the old Head Girl's room. That was interesting. She hadn't even realized it existed until now. So how many other students were aware the room existed and when had it become vacant?

Lana stopped biting her lip, after becoming vaguely aware of a dull pain. She'd most likely find the answers to her questions in a book. A book every single student at Hogwarts did their best to avoid for the whole seven years of their education. Hogwarts: A History.

Lana stood up, pulling her dressing gown on hurriedly. She slipped her wand up her sleeve and folded the Map back up, though not banishing the writing yet. She might need it on her journey to the library, especially if she were to encounter someone less than pleasant.

"Going somewhere?"

Lana jumped, whipping her wand out she span around. Her heart raced as the flames illuminated the face of Charlie Weasley, stood by the stairs with a suspicious look on his face. Her frown broke into a smile as she hid her wand once more and folded her arms. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Care to join me?"

Charlie grinned easily, striding towards her and presenting his hand to her. "It would be my pleasure."

Lana took his hand and skipped from the Common room, pulling Charlie behind her.

"So, where are we headed?" Charlie asked her quietly, treading carefully down the dark corridors.

"The library," Lana whispered in return, whipping her wand out slowly. "Lumos."

The light from her wand lighting the way, Lana and Charlie made their way to the grand stairs and hurried down, hoping past any trick steps or stray suits of armour.

They reached the library in good time and slipped inside, away from any possible threats.

Luckily, Hogwarts: A History, happened to be situated on the very first bookcase. It was listed as 'Popular' but Lana and Charlie knew that it was in fact, often used to disguise magazines in bags.

Lana pulled it off the shelf and dropped into a chair, searching the contents pages straight away.

"Hogwarts: A History?" Charlie asked bemusedly, "Why?"

Lana didn't look up as her finger traced the reference number. "Because. Now be quiet."

She flicked to page 801 and began reading a very detailed description of important rooms of Hogwarts.

Finally, she found the paragraph she wanted and read it carefully.

Up until 1955, the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts were given separate quarters to live in during their reigns. However, in the summer or 55' a large campaign lead by Hans Creswell, a prominent member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, ensured that the Heads were granted shared quarters to promote inter-house unity. The Head's rooms had previously resided on separate sides of Hogwarts. The Boys room on the first floor, closer to the Professors Wing, whilst the Head Girl's room was positioned closer to the students on the fifth floor. The joint suite is now on the 3rdfloor, and will continue to be indefinitely.

Lana snapped the book shut. The room she'd woken up in had been empty for 32 years. It was 1987 now and the room had looked like it was cleaned every day. Was it cleaned every day? How awful for the poor elves. Was that their lives? Cleaning room's no one would ever need. How awful.

Shaking off worries that didn't concern her; for the third time that night, Lana stood and slid the book back into its slot.

"Find what you were looking for?" Charlie asked softly. Lana smiled. Charlie was being cunning and not openly asking her what she had been looking for.

"Oh yes, we can go back now." Lana replied with a smirk, pulling Charlie from his chair.

"We can?" Charlie smirked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Lana nodded brightly and pulled the map out quickly. "Yeah, it's safe." She grinned.

"Somehow Lana, you could make a harmless walk in a field dangerous." Charlie sighed.

The smile slid off Lana's face and she hurried ahead, huffing as she pushed past Charlie.

They continued up to the school in silence. Wands away, they crept in the shadows up to the seventh floor where the Fat Lady awaited their return.

On the 6thfloor, Lana and Charlie stopped mid step. The sound of their breathing rung in their ears along with their heartbeats as a large, dark shape emerged from the shadows.

"Is that Mrs Norris?" Charlie whispered, gulping audibly.

"No... no it's not." Lana smiled in amazement, reaching forwards. She picked up the bundle of fur and held it into the light. It was a very large, very white Persian chinchilla cat with a flat face and round, yellow eyes.

"Oh my god, it's the hideous cat that Tonks conjured earlier!" Charlie stared, his mouth wide open.

Lana gasped, clutching the cat to her and covering its ears in horror. "Don't be mean Charles." she reprimanded her boyfriend coolly, "he's adorable." she cooed, holding the warm cat to her body tightly.

"How d'you know it's a He?" Charlie frowned, stepping away from both Lana and the Cat.

"Just got a feeling. Why? D'you wanna check?"

Charlie shook his head resolutely, edging further away still.

"Then shut up, Godric."

"C'mon. Put the kitty down Lana, time for bed."

Lana petted the cat one last time before slipping her hand into Charlie's outstretched hand and returning the cat to the floor.

…...

Later that morning, after a good few hours sat on the couch in the common room with Charlie, Lana entered the Great Hall for breakfast. She hated that she'd not been able to sleep, knowing that by third period she'd be completely zonked out. Not to mention she had Potions last period. If she fell asleep in that she was toast.

Lana glanced across the hall as she sat down. She noted that Nott was awake as well, sat alone on the Slytherin table and staring at the goblet in his hands.

Lana watched him as she poured herself a drink, he appeared rather melancholy.

Thankfully, Lana was also alone. Half the Gryffindor's would rather suffer a crucio than be awake so early and Charlie had gone for a shower.

Nott looked up, seeing Lana watching him. To her surprise, he raised his goblet to her in a smooth, silent motion.

Lana tilted hers towards him automatically, and then drained her goblet.

For the first time in her life, Lana wished Nott had remained a cold, heartless Slytherin. It was selfish, she knew, but at least she wouldn't feel as guilty if he got hurt. When he got hurt…

…...

Double charms dragged on and on and on until eventually, the bell rang and it was time for break.

Break was spent drinking coffee. Coffee would get her through the next hour until lunch when she could sleep.

Transfiguration was spent changing hedgehogs into Pincushions. Lana got hers on her second try. It would have been first, but she was exceptionally drowsy and relied on Tonks and Noah to kick her awake ever few minutes.

Lunch was spent repeatedly dozing off and snapping awake again on Charlie's shoulder.

4thwas a free period, spent completely asleep.

5thperiod was potions. Lana arrived late after oversleeping and earned herself 20 points taken from Gryffindor and then a further 20 after she remarked 'you're just trying to make up for all the points we got at the Quidditch cup by taking them all off again.'

Snape hadn't been amused.

After Dinner, Lana returned to the Gryffindor tower and changed into some loose powder blue robes after a long, refreshing shower. The potions classroom had been hot and stuffy, with cauldrons spitting all over the place. Not fun.

Lana returned to the Great Hall an hour after Dinner ended and found it all set up, ready for the duel. Slytherin had won against all its other opponents. If Nott won this and then beat Ravenclaw, he'd face Lana again in the Final. If Lana won she'd face Hufflepuff. Frankly, Lana had had quite enough of Hufflepuff for a lifetime.

She was preparing herself to lose. She'd put up a fight, of course, but in the end… Nott had to win.

Lana smiled brightly at Tonks, hurrying down the hall to where the pink haired Gryffindor stood.

"You ready?" Tonks asked eagerly, patting Lana's head lovingly. Lana smiled up at her dryly, arching an eyebrow.

"When aren't I?" she smirked. Turning away, she spotted Nott stood in the corner of the hall, balancing his wand on his index finger.

Making an instant decision, Lana swung around and smiled at Tonks. "I'll be right back." she told her friend, not waiting for a reply before she half jogged over to Nott.

The blonde haired Slytherin stood alone, having waved off any of his 'friends' in favour of remaining unaccompanied. He was looking contemplative, Lana noticed as she approached him in a quick walk. There was something about him that had changed this year, and she wasn't sure she liked it. How she wished he was still the tiny, weedy little Slytherin git with nothing better to do than throw casual, vindictive insults around rooms.

He was paying attention in lessons now, no longer hanging around with people who had less compassion and wit than the average troll.

"You're going to let me win, aren't you?" Nott spoke slowly, coolly, not sparing a look in Lana's direction as she stopped in front of him.

"Yes." Lana replied simply, seeing no point in lying to the boy. "But it doesn't matter; we'll be against each other in the final anyway, when you beat Ravenclaw."

Nott's eyes flicked to Lana's and a shiver ran down her spine. "If I choose to beat Ravenclaw." He corrected darkly, tucking his wand into his silver robes easily.

"You will." Lana said after a moment's hesitation. "You want to win." She stated confidently.

"I beat you today; doesn't that put me in even more danger…especially around those little friends of yours?"

Lana swallowed heavily.

"Yes, but you won't get hurt. I'm sure of it."

"Liar." The corner of Nott's mouth quirked into a sly smirk.

Lana grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Okay. You won't get hurt too much." She rectified amusedly, hands on her hips. Actually, she knew she was still lying. If Nott won, Lana would be against Slytherin in the final. Lewis had already told her he'd dispose of Nott to take his place.

"I'm alright with that I suppose," Nott sighed. "I don't know what's going on Dumbledore. I just know that whenever you're involved in something, it's bound to go wrong. I hope you realize that."

The smile slid from Lana's face as Nott spoke, her heart racing.

"More than most, Nott." she whispered. After a moment's hesitation, she straightened up and plastered a bright smile onto her pale face. "Good luck today Nott, I'm sure you'll need it."

With that, she turned on her heel and strode back over to Tonks where Noah and Charlie now stood with Bill, Ella and Lucy a little further away.

"Fraternizing with the enemy Lana?" Noah enquired quietly, nodding his head towards Nott who waved cheesily, rolling his eyes.

"Nott isn't the enemy Noah, He's just a kid."

Lana wasn't quite sure why she was defending Nott. In a few moments time she was going to let him win and everyone in Gryffindor was going to hate him a thousand times more.

"Whatever you say," Noah shrugged, jumping onto a bench and sitting to watch the duel.

Lana's forest green eyes darted to Charlie's deep brown orbs and he nodded to her in silence.

Slipping her hand into his, Lana reached forwards and kissed her boyfriend's forehead lovingly. "I'll see you later, okay?" she asked quietly, becoming increasingly nervous about the duel. Charlie nodded against her neck and she smiled sadly, "I love you." she told him once again before letting go of his warm hand and hurrying over to Professor Flitwick and Nott.

Lana mentally slapped herself. Why the hell was she getting so bloody teary about every little thing now? Oh yeah, she was probably going to die by the summer but she really needed to get a grip now.

"Ah, miss Dumbledore!" Flitwick clasped his tiny hands together. "Let's begin then?"

Nott and Lana nodded mutely, climbing onto the platform. Nott swept down to the opposite side of the platform whilst Lana pulled out her wand and gripped it tightly.

The hall silenced as Flitwick announced the start of the Duel and Nott whipped his wand out quickly.

It was a climactic start followed by a few moments of Nott and Lana willing the other to curse first.

"Come on Dumbledore, the crowds getting bored." Nott smirked, stepping ever closer to Lana who grinned.

"Let them Nott, I thought you didn't care what anyone thought."

"I care just about as much as you do, Dumbles." Nott countered easily, circling Lana with his wand twirling through his fingers.

A lot then, Lana thought sadly.

"So, you going to cast a spell or are we going to stand here all day looking amused?" She enquired professionally, flexing her fingers.

"I don't know. But I'm really enjoying the look on your boyfriends face right now."

Lana glanced sideways and swallowed nervously. Charlie's face was red and angry, his hands balled into fists at his sides. It suddenly occurred to Lana that no-one could hear what they were saying, at the moment it just looked like they were having a cosy conversation. They were both smiling. They weren't shooting.

"Then you're half the man I thought you were." Said Lana coolly, tearing her eyes away from Charlie reluctantly. "Everte Statum." She added casually, flicking her wand.

She watched Nott laugh gleefully as he was sent flying down to the other end of the platform, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Nice one Dumbledore." He called, jumping up with a manic grin on his pale features. "Not nice enough,"

The next thing Lana felt was an intense stinging in her neck. Her eyes watered immediately and her wand-less hand snapped up, clamping onto the results of the stinging hex Nott cast at her.

"Frick, that kills." Lana hissed, backing away from Nott as he stumbled towards her. "Reducto!" she yelled, aiming at the wood beneath Nott's feet. Splinters of wood flew everywhere, thought non hit the students thanks to a quick shield charm from McGonagall.

Nott dove backwards, covering his head with his arms quickly. Lana took the moment of confusion to counter the stinging curse on her neck and rub the wound angrily. "That Really hurt." she muttered to herself, waiting for Nott to emerge from the platform.

When he did so, Lana realized exactly what he was doing. He was trying to get her angry. That way she'd win. That way he'd be safer and she'd have to face the Hufflepuff's.

"You slimy, sneaky Slytherin." Shouted Lana over the noise of the crowd, laughing in amazement.

Nott bowed deeply, smirking. "Not sneaky enough, apparently."

"No, I'm just clever." Lana smiled an air of grace about her as she hopped over the rubble to Nott. "You hurt?" she asked quietly, observing the splintered wood around them.

"A little. But not a lot."

Lana giggled, raising her wand once more. "Let's end this now, Calloway. I'm getting rather bored."

"If you say so Dumbledore." Nott shrugged, wiping his wand on his sleeve easily.

"You'll come and visit me in the infirmary won't you, I've a feeling I'll miss you." Lana winked, bracing herself for the inevitable.

"Oh of course Dumbledore, I'll see you then."

Lana grinned, waiting patiently. Then she heard it: "Stupefy!"

She felt the charm impact her chest. Then the world went black.

…...

"Henry? What a Stupid name for a cat!"

"Shut up Noah. This decision has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Neither has it anything to do with you! It's not your cat!"

"He keeps coming home to me, I conjured him- he's mine!"

"Oh Godric."

"If you don't like him Noah, I don't care."

"I'd noticed."

"I make hundreds of compromises for you, just pet the damn cat!"

"No way! And what compromises?"

"You know full well. I've changed loads for you!"

"Would you two shut up?" Lana whispered, rubbing her eyes tiredly and sitting up.

"Lana! You're awake!" Tonks grinned, swooping down to hug her friend. Lana felt a heavy object on her bed beside her feet and squinted down over Tonks' shoulder.

"Aw, look at the kitty cat." She cooed, leaning forwards away from Tonks and picking the cat up.

"Not you as well!" Noah sighed, scratching his head tiredly.

Lana ignored him, stroking the cat happily. "Henry, did you say his name was?" She asked absently, glancing up at Tonks who nodded brightly.

"He loves it."

"So do I!" Lana agreed. "It's perfect!"

"Merlin's Beard. Right, now that you're awake Tonks and I have to go tell McGonagall."

"Can't you go alone?" Tonks frowned at Lana, pointedly ignoring her boyfriend.

"No." Noah replied in a steel voice. "c'mon. And you can leave that fur ball here."

Tonks rolled her eyes, jumping off Lana's hospital bed. "I'll be back later. Most likely alone." She added with a huff as she pushed past Noah and swept from the room.

Lana sat for a minute, stroking Henry the cat until she heard a scraping chair and looked up. "Oh, hello Nott. I was joking about you visiting me you know?"

Nott rolled his eyes, lounging back in his chair and putting his feet on Lana's bed casually. "No?" he gasped sarcastically. "Nice Cat. What's wrong with its face?"

Lana frowned, stroking the cat tenderly. "He's Tonks', and there's nothing wrong with his face. He's beautiful- aren't you Henry!"

"What sort of name is Henry for a cat?"

"A bloody good one, now what d'you want?" Lana asked, leaning back into her pillows.

"I actually, honestly, came to see how you are. That Stunning spell was strong."

Lana giggled, letting Henry trample her legs as he curled up into a ball.

"I'm fine. Feels like I've been asleep for a while though?"

"Only 15 hours." Nott filled in for her quickly. "Probably a record for you after an injury."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Lana agreed through laughter.

"You should have seen the teachers when they realized I'd won. I think even Snape was surprised."

Lana snorted, "I doubt Snape really wanted me to win to be honest. He hates me."

"Don't be daft. I don't think he hates anyone, not really."

"No?" Lana asked amusedly, her eyebrows arched.

"No. He's alright you know."

Lana swallowed, staring at Henry to avoid looking at Nott.

"I found her in a classroom and as I have just said, she was no longer screaming."

"Do you honestly believe Miss Dumbledore, of all people, would give in to a mere bully?"

"Yeah. I guessed he couldn't be as bad as he seemed." She sighed, her eyes flicking up to Nott's own grey orbs. "He's still a biased old git though." She added as an afterthought, smirking defiantly.

"Oh I'll give you that. Not that I care, we need all the help we can get to win the Cup."

Lana laughed sharply, her eyes lighting up. "Never going to happen! We beat you EVERY year." She grinned, alarming Henry the cat so much he hopped off her bed.

"Oh we'll see about that Dumbledore." the Slytherin smirked in return, kicking her leg with his foot.

"Yeah we will. I can't wait to see your poor, defeated face when those banners go red." Lana giggled. This conversation felt so weird, but normal as well. It was good, clean, friendly banter between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Lana didn't feel scared or threatened…she just felt happy. She didn't care about their past anymore; Nott wasn't that bad.

"Ditto." Nott replied with an astounded laugh.

The two 15 year olds laughed uncontrollably until they were disturbed by Henry jumping onto Nott's lap quickly. Nott swung his legs off Lana's bed and grinned until he saw the look on Lana's face.

She was staring a little way behind him, guilt and worry creasing her pale face.

"Charlie." she said calmly, smiling kindly as Nott turned around and all traces of happiness slipped from his features.

"Weasley." he greeted stiffly, his eyes darting back to Lana. "I should go." he sighed, sensing the discomfort of both Charlie and Lana. "See you next time, Dumbledore." He added with a smirk, dumping the cat on Lana's bed and sweeping from the room.

Lana and Charlie were left in an awkward silence as they heard Nott's footsteps gradually becoming quieter until they were no more. Lana shuffled under her sheets awkwardly, settling into a comfy position before Charlie tore his eyes away from the curtains that Nott had just left through and stared at her.

"Sorry, did I interrupt your cosy little chat?" Charlie asked, rather venomously in Lana's opinion. She swallowed calmly and rolled her eyes.

"No at all Charles. You're over-reacting." She stated evenly, patting her bed sheets down to avoid looking at her boyfriend. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so guilty for simply talking to Nott, but she did.

"Am I? Lana he had his feet on you! You were laughing and joking! What was he even doing here? I don't understand?!"

"He just came to see whether I was alright? He said the stunning charm was a little too strong." She told him truthfully, holding her hands up to emphasize how little it mattered.

"Of course he did!" Charlie laughed sarcastically, "It's not like He's the enemy Slytherin whose job it was to win the duel! He did it on purpose, like he care's whether you got hurt!"

"Would you calm down?" Lana pleaded, trying not to lose her calm. "It's really fine."

"No it's not! Are you stupid Lana? I've seen you, you know? You spoke to him yesterday morning before the match, you were all cosy during the freaking duel, and now the first person you see when you wake up is the idiot that knocked you out!"

"I don't know what you're trying to say Charles Ray Weasley, but I suggest you shut up." Lana growled, climbing out of her bed- unable to just sit there and let him accuse her endlessly.

"No Way!" Charlie yelled. "You know full well what I'm saying Lana! Noah was right; you're fraternizing with the Enemy. Too much. Have you forgotten all the crap he put us through in first year? Have you forgotten that his DAD imperioused some girl to KILL YOU. Have you forgotten that he then killed HER?"

"Shut the HELL up!" Lana shouted, reaching for her wand quickly. "That was his DAD, not him. If you want to judge people because of their family then why the Hell are you going out with me? Do you think I'm like Dumbledore? Do you think because Dumbledore knocked me out and sent me to France, that I'd do THAT to someone else?"

"That's not what I mean! But it's great to see your first suggestion is that we split up?" Charlie hissed coolly, sounding more like Nott that Nott had done for a year.

"I never said that! Godric, you're so infuriating!" Lana yelled, rubbing her eyes angrily. "Is that what this is about? You think I'm going to leave you for Nott?"

Charlie paused, his chocolate eyes darkening to black, hollow pits. "I'm sure your Grandfather would love that."

Lana refused to stay any longer. She grabbed her cloak from the chair and pulled it over her hospital gown as she stormed from the Infirmary. The worst part was she didn't even hear Charlie chasing after her.

…...

_(A/N) drama, drama, drama. Tut tut. Sucks doesn't it._

…...


	21. The Start of the End

**Chapter 21 - The Start of the End**

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

_Last Time - _

_"I should go." he sighed, sensing the discomfort of both Charlie and Lana. "See you next time, Dumbledore." He added with a smirk, dumping the cat on Lana's bed and sweeping from the room._

_"Sorry, did I interrupt your cosy little chat?" Charlie asked, rather venomously in Lana's opinion. She swallowed calmly and rolled her eyes._

_"No at all Charles. You're over-reacting." She stated evenly, patting her bed sheets down to avoid looking at her boyfriend. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so guilty for simply talking to Nott, but she did._

_"Am I?"_

_Lana refused to stay any longer. She grabbed her cloak from the chair and pulled it over her hospital gown as she stormed from the Infirmary. The worst part was she didn't even hear Charlie chasing after her._

…...

Lana hurried to the seventh floor which seemed deserted, thankfully. She barged past some third years as they stumbled out of the portrait hole and fled up to the girl's dorm to get dressed.

Re-emerging a few minutes later, she wore old jeans and a hooded jumper with her tatty green Plimsolls. She was going for a walk, not really caring where. She didn't care if she ran into a teacher or Hagrid or Lewis. She couldn't care less at that moment. She just needed to get out of that damn school.

She needed to get away for a few hours to clear her mind. She needed to be somewhere that Charlie couldn't find her and insult her even more.

She pelted down the stone steps into the entrance hall where McGonagall, Noah and Tonks stood chatting rather amiably, a rarity for the strict Professor. McGonagall held her hand out in Lana's path and brought her to a stop, frowning lightly.

"You've been dismissed already?"

Yet more guilt cursed through Lana. She'd left Poppy's care yet again without permission. Mind you, the matron would have probably heard their shouting and assumed something was kicking off.

"No." Lana muttered stiffly, staring at the doors behind the Professor which she longed to leave through.

"I assumed as much, at least send a Patronus if you decide to stay out longer than a few hours." McGonagall sighed, lowering her arm.

Lana nodded mutely and scurried down to the door, hearing Tonks' amazed voice ringing after her.

"You're just letting her go?!" She asked.

"Would you like to try and stop her?" McGonagall asked in reply.

Their voices were cut off as the door shut behind Lana and she raced down the green hill to the endless, forbidden forest. About halfway to the forest outskirts, a sudden April shower sprung into action leaving Lana half soaked when she reached the shelter of the trees. After wringing her hooded jumped out a little, she picked up a fast, steady pace into the forest.

She travelled for a while, hearing the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the leaves above her slowly ebb away until all she could hear was the screeches of thestrals and the fluttering of wood-nymphs.

Finding a small clearing, she settled down on the forest floor and leant back into the leaves grumbling to herself angrily. This was so unfair! Why was she the one being made to feel bad when she'd done nothing wrong! It was just Charlie being stupidly jealous.

"He'll get over it, unfortunately."

Lana sat up, holding her wand high.

"Unfortunately? Say's you, Lewis. What's unfortunate is that you're still here, boring me to death."

"I mustn't be that boring, or else you'd be dead yet."

"Hey!" Lana spat, rolling onto her knees. "If I can sit through 3 years of History of Magic without dying I can put up with you a little while longer."

"We'll see, Dumbledore, We'll see." Lewis sneered.

Lana awaited further jeers but the Slytherin seemed to have disappeared. Sneaky, silent little creep, Lana thought coolly as she stood.

Might as well return to the castle before it gets too dark, she decided silently. Brushing random twigs and leaves off her clothes and hair as she walked, she watched the sky darken to a dusky blue shade. A few stars began twinkling in the cover of night, but soon vanished under a thick layer of dark clouds in the late April sky.

Lana drew her wand as soon as she could see the distant yellow lights of Hogwarts through the dense trees and stopped mid track, squeezing her eyes tight shut.

It was hard to think of Charlie so lovingly whilst in the middle of an argument, but she did still love him no matter how crazy he was.

She thought of the day they'd told each other that they loved each other, and lifted her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" She breathed, concentrating so hard she was sure she'd snap her wand.

Her eyes blinked open and she vaguely recognized a bleary, silver shape hovering in front of her.

Except, her Patronus didn't hover. Her Patronus had always been a fox. Always.

"Um, go tell Professor McGonagall this: I'm on my way back."

Before Lana's eyes could adjust to the light, the Patronus had charged towards the school leaving Lana completely disorientated and confused. Shrugging, she tucked her wand back into her robes and continued along the muddy path to the castle.

…...

By the time Lana made it back to the castle, it was pitch black and the clouds had cleared. A thousand tiny diamonds littered the night sky and surrounded a large, clear full moon. It was a chilly night, but not so cold so that Lana was shivering as she glanced back one last time at the dark sky before shutting the door of the entrance Hall behind her.

"Thanks for the warning, miss Dumbledore." McGonagall said amusedly, sweeping down the stairs into the hall followed by Charlie and Bill.

"Not at all Professor," Lana muttered distractedly, pointedly ignoring Charlie.

"Interesting Patronus Form, I think." McGonagall continued, smirking subtly as she glanced between Charlie and Lana.

Lana bit her lip, her eyes flicking up to the Professor. "I don't know Professor, I didn't see it."

"It's changed then?"

"Yes, it was hovering. But Foxes don't hover. Well, mine didn't. It always stayed close to the ground."

McGonagall stared, her beady eyes widening in amusement. "You're Patronus wasn't a fox Lana. It was a Dragon."

Lana gawped, her mind boggling. A Dragon? It was a bit small wasn't it?

"A dragon?! That's so cool Lana!" Bill inputted gleefully, beside Charlie who looked up cautiously.

Deep brown eyes locked with forest green orbs and Lana's lips crinkled into a smile.

"Yes, I could see that happening."

"Come Mr Weasley, Let's return to the Gryffindor Common Room."

The head of Gryffindor and Bill swept away, with the latter casting a grin back to Lana and Charlie. Once they'd disappeared around the corner, Lana turned to Charlie and coughed nervously.

"So…what's a Patronus?"

"A corporeal Patronus, which is what I have, is a sort of silvery animal inside you. You cast the Patronus charm to unlock it and it protects you from evil… to an extent. But it can also be used to send messages." Lana summed up softly, staring at the wall behind Charlie's head.

"In order to conjure a Patronus, you need to fill your mind with pure happiness, joy… love. Most can't do it until they've learnt to appreciate the goodness in the world." She continued explaining, chancing her luck and glancing at Charlie. He was watching the floor carefully, his ears burning red.

"Mine was always a fox. It's changed since I last practiced it… before first year. Before I met you Charlie."

Charlie looked up, swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry for overreacting Lana. I should have let you explain,"

"Yes, you should have." Lana agreed quietly, edging closer to the redhead. "But it's alright. You won't do it again." She whispered mischievously, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh no, you might set your Dragon on me!" Charlie smirked, slipping his hand into Lana's and locking his fingers with hers.

"Maybe." she giggled, "I don't want to find out though."

They paused, taking a moment to think before Lana glanced up at Charlie and smiled. "All you ever need to know is that I love you, Charles Ray Weasley. Not Nott, not Art, not Noah. You."

Charlie smiled, his chocolate eyes twinkling away under his scarlet fringe. "Next time I see you laughing and joking in bed with a Slytherin, I'll remember that." He winked.

Lana laughed, shooing her boyfriend ahead of her with her hands. "Come on; let's go back to the Gryffindor Tower."

Charlie wrapped an arm over Lana's shoulder, steering her to the stairs but Lana's gaze was distracted by a shadowy figure, lurking beside the entrance to the great Hall. Her eyes narrowed to slits, peering into the dark to see Art Bones watching them with a look of great disdain on his tanned face.

Confusion and hurt attacked Lana's mind as she forced herself to look away. She was completely baffled as to why the blonde had become so cold and distant recently but every time she even attempted asking he would leave without a word. Lana smiled weakly at Charlie, pretending to be listening to him talk happily and obliviously.

They turned the corner and once again Lana's eyes began to drift to a small alcove on the floor above where Lewis lurked in silence, a sadistic grin on his face. Now Lana reached for Charlie's hand and turned away, inhaling sharply. Would she ever get any peace?

…...

May started in a blur, the whole school finally silenced as exams started. Every year group had retreated to their common rooms or the library, cramming in last minute revision. None more so than the fifth and seventh years that were doing the exams that counted.

Lana and the rest of the fourth years only had a few exams left. One in defence, transfiguration and Ancient Runes. She would have normally been feeling fairly confident in her academic ability; however a certain negative development had led her to doubt her own ability, beliefs and confidence.

Since things had begun to settle once more, into a steady and simple routine of homework, Hogsmeade and reading the hours away, Lana had noticed that the feeling of Lewis' eyes on her had become never-ending. Maybe he was getting anxious as the summer drew ever closer but more and more frequently, Lana would awake in the dead of night hearing his voice loud in her head.

At first it had been as always. An odd whisper, taunting and attractive. As best as she could, Lana resisted the temptation to simply give in to his soft voice, allow herself to be controlled. On the odd occasion she'd awoken once again in the abandoned head girls room, yet without injury or suspicion from her friends it had been easy to pretend it had never happened. However, as the days passed the voice had gotten louder until every night Lana would find herself smothering her face into her pillow, writhing in bed to block out the yells that echoed in her head.

The sheer effort it took to resist resulted in pounding headaches that no healing potions could solve. The screams inside her own mind kept her awake at night, simply waiting for the moment that Lewis either gave in or got bored of trying. Most of the time, she could no longer tell when Lewis had stopped. The shouts and frustrated roars resounded in her head long after sunrise.

Unsurprisingly, this was having a profound effect on the Gryffindor. Questions were being asked about her welfare and not just by her friends. Though Charlie, Elena, Noah and Tonks worried constantly, they had given up trying to ask. They knew Lana would tell them eventually- she always did. It was now the Professors asking questions. Wondering why Lana's grades were rapidly declining from best in the class to barely scraping a pass.

Lana herself was frustrated. The trouble was, she knew the work and she knew that she knew it. She just couldn't hold her quill still from sleep deprivation. She couldn't form sentences that made any sense and she couldn't remember keywords that gave her marks.

Thursday the 16th, and Lana had two exams. She had Transfiguration and Ancient Runes- both of which she knew she was going to fail. Transfiguration was in the morning which could potentially mean Lana could scrape an acceptable. Unfortunately, by 1 o'clock when Lana entered the Ancient Runes classroom she'd be half dead with exhaustion and most likely pass out before she could raise her shaking quill.

None the less, she dragged herself to the great hall for breakfast anyway. Charlie walked a little way behind her with bill and Lucy Williams. They were most likely talking about her but she simply rolled her eyes and stalked off ahead of them. Tonks and Noah were already in the hall, and both would defend her if Charlie started lecturing her. They too were sick of his constant babying.

Lana appreciated Charlie's thoughtfulness, but there was simply nothing he could do to help her. The only way to end it would be to give in or give up. Either way she'd end up dead, so what would it matter. Time and time again she'd told him, quite firmly, that she was fine because she loved him. Nothing else mattered.

He seemed sceptical.

Lana dumped her bag under the table and slid onto the bench, resting her elbow on the wood before her and leaning her head on her hand tiredly. "Who's looking forward to today?" She asked grumpily, glancing at the teachers table where Professor McGonagall sat talking to Snape.

"I am." Tonks muttered sarcastically, holding a book open in one hand and stirring a coffee with the other. "What's the method for the switching spell?" she added with a frown. Her eyes flicked up, the normal blue shades a deep purple. "What's a switching spell?" Her mouth fell open in horror, as if she'd suddenly realized she knew next to nothing about transfiguration.

Lana grinned lazily in spite of herself. "Don't worry Nymph, you'll be fine." Her words didn't give much comfort to Tonks, but she dropped the book all the same and inhaled deeply.

"You're right. I'm not going to worry. It's just an exam." She told herself firmly.

Noah and Lana exchanged an amused glance before looking away, avoiding Tonks' gaze. Lana busied herself pouring coffee for herself and Charlie. His was white with two sugars. Hers was black and sugarless. With her sleepless nights, she'd found herself relying on stronger coffee every-day. Milk had been cut from her morning routines.

"Good Morning, darling's." Elena sighed dreamily as she slid into the seat beside Tonks, pulling her long brown hair around her neck.

"What's brought about this…?" Tonks asked bemusedly, waving her hand around airily.

Elena's cheeks tinged pink but she held her composure, her lips pressing tightly together in a thin, wry smile. "Wouldn't you be this cheery if you'd just been asked to Hogsmeade by Miles Lee-Stewart?" She asked, her cappuccino eyes twinkling happily.

"Miles Lee-Stewart?" Tonks gawped, "If he asked me out I'd scream my love of the world off the astronomy tower!"

The Gryffindor's around sniggered, eyebrows raised.

"Well, that's good to know." Noah inputted in a low voice, slamming his goblet down. Lana watched intrigued as his eyes flashed once in alarm. He'd probably dropped it harder than he'd intended. He quickly masked his surprise and stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Without another slip up, he swept out the hall with his usual grace. Tonks frowned, but bit her lip as if to stop herself from smiling.

"It's nice to know he's jealous." she sighed blissfully before draining her coffee and grabbing her own bag. She hurried to follow Noah from the hall, tripping once or twice but quickly getting back on course with the help of the closest persons assistance up.

Lana smirked, turning back to her piping hot coffee and blowing it to cool it down the muggle way as it rested on the table. Her hands shook in her lap and if she attempted now to hold her wand or her coffee she'd likely cause some serious damage.

"Isn't Lee-Stewart that really thick Hufflepuff with, like, yellow hair?" She inputted contemplatively, looking at Bill for the answer. Instead, a new voice answered.

Ella Yates joined the group, sitting next to Lana and across from Bill. "Yes, he's in our year and he can't tell left from right." She said swiftly, reaching over for a jug of pumpkin juice.

Lana nodded absently. It hadn't really mattered to her at all, but she'd managed to kick-start conversation allowing her to fall into a calm, steady silence. She already knew the Hufflepuff in question. He didn't hold a candle to her Charlie. Who needed to look at oddly bland, yellow hair when they could enjoy the spectacle that was Charlie's long, shaggy-dog and its vibrant display of red colours.

A while passed and the group discussion faltered to a few quite conversations as the Gryffindor's ate and crammed in last minute revision. Tonks and Noah returned at half 8 with suspiciously pink cheeks but nothing was said as they slipped back into their seats.

Lana moved onto her 2nd cup of coffee quickly, very aware of the seconds ticking to the exam. She gripped her cup tightly, taking large gulps of the bitter liquid until there was nothing left to drink. Her hands shook still as she lowered the cup onto the table.

That night her sleep had been less than satisfactory. It had been after 5 in the morning when Lewis's presence left her mind. After that she hadn't been able to sleep. It had been easier to attempt some revision, not that she'd taken anything in.

The bell finally rang, alerting those at breakfast that lessons begun in 5 minutes. Lana slipped her hand into Charlie's, casting him a tired smile. His own smile was weak in reply, but there all the same.

They made it up to transfiguration in good time and dumped their bags at the front of the classroom; only allowed their writing equipment.

McGonagall stood at the front of the class after they'd all entered and explained that first period was to be the theory exam. Then in second period, (Lana would be missing a glorious free period) they'd take it in turns to do a practical in front of McGonagall.

The written examination was simpler than the others Lana had sat so far. Her fore planning to drink lots of coffee had put her more on edge, made obvious by her shaking, but she was wide awake and full of knowledge. As long as McGonagall could decipher her handwriting she might have gotten an E?

The practical was less simple. Lana was quite early, the list being alphabetical, so she entered McGonagall's office cautiously and pulled out her wand.

McGonagall sat at her desk, lips pursed. "Good Morning Lana." she said curtly, her narrowed eyes softening a little. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm very well Professor." Lana replied, lying blatantly."

McGonagall frowned. "You don't look it."

Lana's mind boggled. How rude. Then again, she almost wanted to laugh at the Professor's obviousness.

"Do I not? I'm sorry." Lana rolled her eyes coolly, folding her arms.

"No." McGonagall said softly still, her eyes lingering on Lana for an extended moment.

Lana felt momentarily guilty as she stared on coldly. Truthfully, she looked awful. Her hair had become too overgrown and wild to control so it was scraped back into a high ponytail that fell far down her back. Her already pale face had looked positively grey that morning in the mirror and her eyes dead.

"Well, If you're ready we'll begin." the professor said benevolently, an edge of regret to her tone. "Today, I'm asking you to transfigure this plank of wood into a cabinet. Vanish it and then conjure it once again, as close to the original as you can make it."

Lana bit her lip, her eyes fluttering as she thought. "I can do that." She said softly, though the uncertainty shone from her eyes.

The plank of wood in question was an ugly red wood, not at all the wood Lana would ever choose for a cabinet. She observed it thoughtfully, imagining a magnificent great cabinet with ornate carvings and smooth golden handles, stained glass windows looking into three shelves.

It was far beyond her magical capacity right now, but she would attempt it none the less. What was the point in settling for some tiny, dull box when she could at least try to achieve what she could have done in her first year?

Lana took the wood and placed it on the floor, fumbling with her wand in her hands. Her teeth drew onto her lips as her wand arm raised, her mind battling with the image of the cabinet.

Finally she took a deep breath and began muttering the incantation under her breath, closing her eyes as she focused on the picture in her mind.

A few moments passed before her eyes flickered open and in front of her stood a tall, dark wood cabinet. Though she was slightly off, the handles were silver instead of gold and the windows were plain glass, McGonagall hadn't known that's what she'd intended so she could get away with it.

Lana glanced at the professor cautiously, watching her scribble down some notes onto some parchment. The Professor looked up, smiling warmly. "You may continue." She prompted.

Lana nodded, turning back to the cabinet. She took the image in for a moment, hoping to be able to re-conjure it afterwards and then flicked her wand sharply.

The large piece of furniture vanished, leaving a poof of smoke behind it. That wasn't supposed to happen. Lana bit her lip, waiting for the smoke to drift through the open window before attempting to conjure it once more.

This last task was going to be the most difficult. Not only did Lana need to conjure an accurate replica from this air, she also needed to stay stood up by the end of it.

Once again, she imagined the cabinet slowly building together from the air and waved her wand in the intricate pattern so tricky, most couldn't perfect it.

It took a little longer than it normally would, but when Lana opened her eyes she found the cabinet standing firmly in front of her. Her trembling hands slacked the grip on her wand and it slipped through her fingers, clattering to the floor.

The noise made Lana jump, she span around- scrambling to pick it up. When she stood once more, swaying dizzily in the effort it took to stand, McGonagall was stood beside the cabinet looking at it appreciatively.

"Very nice." She commented quietly, half turning to face Lana. She slipped back behind the desk and sat, looking up at Lana through narrowed eyes. "You should go see Madam Pompfrey before your next lesson. You're shaking."

Lana swallowed, shoving her wand into her robes. "With respect, Professor, I've spent more than enough time in the infirmary this year. Besides, I have a free next." Momentary guilt once again cursed through Lana. What was the point in being too cold to the Professor who was only looking out for her, Lana thought glumly. Then again, if she was going to die- what did it matter whether they all loved her or hated her? "Am I excused?"

McGonagall sighed, nodding pensively.

So Lana turned on her hell, ignoring the dizziness that followed as she fled from the office. On her way out the classroom, which was still mostly full, she passed Charlie and Tonks. Charlie caught her wrist quickly, stopping her mid-track.

"How did it go?" he asked softly, his chocolate eyes shining.

Lana pushed her anger to the furthest corners of her mind and smiled weakly. "It went well, you'll do brilliantly. It's just your thing." she winked and tip-toed up to place a kiss on her boyfriend's forehead. "I'll see you after." she winked and continued out of the class. "I hope." she added to herself, the self-pity and hatred creeping back to her thoughts.

…...

Lana didn't pay Poppy a visit, or anyone else during her free period as she sat on the floor between Charlie's legs pretending to read a book on Ancient Runes. The common room was empty as most were in lessons. Instead of attending lunch Lana asked Nora to bring them some sandwiches. Nora responded enthusiastically, returning with several platters of food and drink.

It was so easy to forget all her troubles, cooped up in the common room with Charlie and the others. The trouble didn't end there though. The trouble would always be in Lana's head. It was the hidden scars on her skin and mental turmoil that she fought with constantly. It would never end.

When 1 o'clock finally came, the Gryffindor left the warmth of the Gryffindor tower for the dusty old ancient Runes classroom where Professor Babbling would be waiting for them with a great stack of test papers.

Lana entered the classroom and took a paper, dropping into her seat quickly. They were allocated one hour and began immediately. The main test was interpreting a piece of text written in Runes. There were some small questions about common Runes of different time periods and places, and then finally there was the advanced knowledge questions.

The last section involved three Special Runes that were completely unpredictable. Their homework had been to research famous Runes for the section, but Lana hadn't given it any thought. It was silly to be asked to write about a Rune they'd never encountered anyway. That's why they were given three to choose one from.

When she reached the last section with only 25 minutes to spare, her eyes cast over the page as she decided which one to pick.

Then her heart stopped.

The last rune on the page was all too familiar. Her head spun as she looked up, dropping her quill.

Charlie was sat diagonal from her, he shifted in his seat to raise an eyebrow in enquiry. He'd obviously not reached the last page. Noah on the other hand had. He blinked at Lana repeatedly, silently telling her to calm down.

But she couldn't. Of all the thousands of Runes in the world, why was this one on her desk? Why Merlin's Symbol in all its glory?

Those stupid circles with their diamonds insides and weaving lines. That stupid symbol which damned her to die young. Most likely, anyway.

Lana picked her quill back up, aware her hands were shaking uncontrollably now. She dipped it into her ink pot and touched it down to parchment, breathing quickly.

The room had suddenly become a thousand times quieter, despite the previous silence, as Lana's heart drummed louder in her ears. Could everyone else hear that in the stillness of the room? She certainly thought so.

She pushed her chair back, stretching her legs to distract herself from the nib of her quill, resting and ready to write on her parchment.

Finally, she forced herself to write. Her usual loopy handwriting unnaturally small, forced and thick as her quill pressed down hard. By the time she'd finished her title, she only had 15 minutes left. All the information she had ever read or heard about the symbol floated across her mind. Yet she couldn't form the sentences. How could she write about it so impersonally?

And what if someone else recognized the symbol and then saw it on Lana's wand. Then what? He secret would be revealed to everyone. The whole school would find out and then the press would know, then soon- Everyone in the wizarding world would be talking about her once more.

Lana inhaled sharply, raising a shaking hand.

Professor Babbling hurried over, smiling kindly. "Yes dear?" She asked hushed, careful not to disturb the class.

"I've finished. May I be excused?" Lana pleaded, her lips trembling as she spoke.

Babbling seemed torn, her eyes soft but her face stone. "Can't you wait 10 more minutes?"

Lana shook her head mutedly.

"Have you checked through your work?"

Lana switched to nodding.

Babbling sighed and straightened up, nodding back. "Very well, in silence."

Lana sighed in thanks and collected her quill and ink up, dropping them silently into her bag. She gripped the straps tightly as she fleeted the room. As the door shut behind her, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Her head pounded as her feet collided with the stone floor, more painful with each step.

_'Just give in, Lana.'_

No, no she wouldn't.

_'DO IT.'_

Lana stumbled to her left, grabbing onto a window ledge as she slid down to the floor. The cold felt better on her skin as she shut her eyes, blocking out the light. Lewis's voice echoed in her head unendingly, though the darkness helped.

She needed to get away. She needed to leave this goddamn school and sleep to clear her mind.

Her bag slipped from her shoulder as she felt herself lowering further onto the floor. Her cheek pressed against the cold floor and she kept her eyes tight shut.

Then there was a scream. "Lana!" It was unmistakably the sweet voice of Lucy, above all others that had suddenly merged into one on the corridor. Had 10 minutes passed already?

Then a small hand was on Lana's head, pushing hair from her face. "Lana, can you hear me?"

"I'm fine." Lana muttered into the dark. "Jus' leave me here." She added.

"Lana!" More voices joined Lucy's so close by. Tonks, Elena, Noah and Charlie obviously.

She couldn't see them, but heard them clearly over Lewis. "Lana, can you open your eyes?" Noah asked calmly, closest to Lana.

"I don't want to."

"Try? Please?" Noah asked. Lana could imagine his serious face, his dark eyes gazing at her importantly.

Her eyes flicked open. Everything was sideways other than Tonks who had laid down opposite Lana with a grin on her face.

"Hello!" the pink haired girl beamed before Elena grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Everyone off the period 5 please! Now!"

Professor Babbling and Professor Vector stood down the corridor, shooing off nosy students as they gathered in large groups to see the commotion.

Lana ignored Charlie and Noah's warnings and pleas as she sat up, wincing at the light. "I'm fine." she said bitterly, pulling her bag close to her.

"But you're not, are you."

It wasn't a question from Charlie. It was a statement. His deep brown eyes weren't twinkling with worry or amusement. They were stone.

"Miss Dumbledore. What happened, did you faint?" Babbling asked, sweeping down the corridor.

"Exams stress?" Vector chided in unhelpfully.

Lana glared pointedly at everyone around her, reaching for the window ledge above her to pull herself up. "I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm fine. I just tripped."

Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes but Lana ignored her and stood. "I'm going to lesson 5 now." She added, "thank you for your concern."

…...

Exams finished the next day with Defence. Professor Dupont was more than impressed with Lana's technique which only infuriated her more. Knowing that when the time came, when she needed it most her bravery failed her and she was left a weak little girl, struggling to stay alive.

However, the gossip around the school that was leading Lana to such anger was spurred on by another incident. An incident that scared Lana more than she thought it would have.

She'd been sat in the great hall with Charlie when Tonks came in wide eyed. Her head was red and her eyes pearly blue.

"I've just seen them carrying Nott off to the hospital wing on a stretcher!" she told them the news, sinking onto the bench.

Lana's jaw dropped open. "Why, what's happened?" she asked, dreading the answer. Lewis had told her himself, that he intended to get Nott out of the way before the last duel.

"He's been attacked…" Lana swallowed bile. "He's in a pretty bad state."

He'd need to be. The duel wasn't for another 3 weeks. To put Nott out of action for that long meant the damage had to be awful.

"At least you won't have to duel him." Tonks finished happily, pouring herself a pumpkin juice.

"I have to go and see him. I need to make sure he's okay." Lana muttered, pushing her untouched plate away.

"Why?" Tonks asked in a muffled voice, chewing on bread.

"Yeah. Why?" Charlie asked coolly, "it's got nothing to do with you this time Lana."

Anger surged through Lana, mingling with pain and hurt. "Now is NOT the time to get jealous Charles. If he's hurt in there then it's my fault." Lana ground out darkly, forcing herself to keep her voice low.

She stood and swept from the hall, hundreds of eyes following her. As she turned the corner she could hear them all burst lout into gossip. That made the total number of students found hurt in a corridor 2. There was no stopping the gossip now.

It took only minutes for Lana to reach the infirmary. She could hear shouting already as she hurried past several beds to some curtains. "Not Yet!" Nott yelled, breathing ruggedly. "Ahh, here she is!" he added as Lana peeked around the curtains.

Poppy pursed her lips, obviously very angry. "You get 1 minute and then I'll force feed it to you." she snapped and left the make-shift room.

"You knew I was coming?" Lana asked weakly, sinking into the chair by Lewis's bed.

"Yeah." he breathed raggedly. He looked awful. His skin was shining with sweat and his pallid skin was red, blotchy.

"I…what happened to you?" Lana whispered, distraught at seeing the Slytherin so weak. As odd as it sounded.

"The usual." Nott smirked with some effort. "Walking to lunch and I get cursed." he inhaled sharply, shifting under his quilt. "I'll be okay. Just like you."

Lana shook her head sadly, leaning forwards. "If you don't get better before the duel I doubt I'll see you again." she confessed quietly, tears pooling in her forest green eyes.

"Don't be daft. Of course I will… why? What do you mean?"

Sentences struggled, Nott continued to ask her as she stood, ignoring him. "I'll send Poppy in, shall I?" she smiled weakly. "You get better. Okay?"

She must have looked so pathetic, standing and sniffling there when he'd just been cursed into hospital.

"Lana…Whatever you think… you'll be okay." Nott wheezed, attempting to sit up and wincing in pain.

"I know." _Death is going to be a thousand times better than this damn life_; Lana thought furiously, _where all I ever do is hurt people_.

Lana left the infirmary without looking back, wiping her eyes as she left. Now all that remained was the final confrontation. Facing Lewis in the final duel and falling before the whole school. Falling further than ever before.

…...

_(A/N) I'm so sorry about the cheesiness at the beginning with the Dragon. Please forgive me. When I read it back to myself it made me feel sick. Any who… We're nearing the end of this story now. _

Change of Plans:

I had intended to continued Lana's story on until her nineteenth birthday. Instead, there is going to be one more story of one more school year.

That's all.

Thanks to Green Lily 96.

Review if you wishJ

…...


	22. Summertime Screaming

**Chapter 22 - Summertime Screaming**

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

_Last Time - _

_"If you don't get better before the duel I doubt I'll see you again." she confessed quietly, tears pooling in her forest green eyes._

_"Don't be daft. Of course I will__…__ why? What do you mean?"_

_Sentences struggled, Nott continued to ask her as she stood, ignoring him. "I'll send Poppy in, shall I?" she smiled weakly. "You get better. Okay?"_

_She must have looked so pathetic, standing and sniffling there when he'd just been cursed into hospital._

_"Lana__…__Whatever you think__…__ you'll be okay." Nott wheezed, attempting to sit up and wincing in pain._

_"I know." Death is going to be a thousand times better than this damn life; Lana thought furiously, where all I ever do is hurt people._

_Lana left the infirmary without looking back, wiping her eyes as she left. Now all that remained was the final confrontation. Facing Lewis in the final duel and falling before the whole school. Falling further than ever before._

…...

June entered as it always did for the rest of the school. Lana watched as the weather warmed and the population of the castle began venturing further out onto the grounds, enjoying the blazing sun.

Lana however stayed cooped up in the Gryffindor tower, studying excessively. Exams may have ended but she was in no hurry to leave the safety of Gryffindor tower. As her dispiriting mood continued, Elena and Tonks began to lose their patience with Lana and began leaving her alone in the dormitory to wallow whilst they left to enjoy the sunshine and end of exams. Noah followed Tonks of course, though Lana suspected he'd rather be inside reading as well.

Worst of all, Lana had taken to not leaving her dorm for anything other than the need to attend classes. She'd started running early in a morning. Simply because it was unhealthy not to, the grounds were empty so early in the morning and she was awake. When she returned to her dorm she would ignore the girls and Charlie, waiting on her bed for the dreaded school bell. After lessons she returned to the dorm and sat with Nora until the little elf had to leave.

The worst got worse on the 3rdof June for Elena's Birthday. Elena of course had thrown a massive party in her own honour and it had been too noisy to ignore.

Lana sat in the corner of the room; sipping fire whiskey like there was no tomorrow. At first, Charlie had sat with her. He'd quickly become irritated by her absent self and snapped at her before stalking off. Lucy had sat with her for a while, chatting happily as if Lana was actually responding enthusiastically instead of staring into space.

She left too.

Tonks and Elena didn't even bother, but eventually Noah joined her with a book and they sat in silence for the remainder of the night. Lana didn't mind her silent companion, but all the same she would have preferred solitude. It would be easier then. Easier for them when she left.

If she wasn't so utterly selfish, she would have split up with Charlie and not even bothered coming down to the party. Unfortunately she couldn't bring herself to do those things. Despite the fact that if she did, it would make life so much easier for her friends.

That's the reason she'd started distancing herself. As the end of term approached - so did the end of Lana's life. It was a most peculiar thought, one that Lana tried not to dwell on and failed. In truth she thought of nothing else.

Her days were numbered, and in order to protect her friends she was pushing them away. That was the best way. For all of them.

…...

Lana's head was spinning tipsily as she stumbled up the stairs to the girl's dorm at midnight when the party ended.

Charlie, though still mad at her, caught her wrist and steered her in the right direction. "I don't know what's wrong with you Lana. But you're scaring me… you're scaring us all. Okay? You have to stop this. You need help." Charlie's voice broke, his deep brown eyes penetrating Lana's skull. "Please let us help."

Lana's eyes flicked up, hollow and dark. "I don't need any help. You're doing fine without me."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Charlie sighed as Lana shut the door on him. She turned and dropped onto her bed, pulling the curtains shut behind her to block out Tonks and Elena. Without a thought about Lewis, the exhaustion took her as he head hit her pillow and she passed out.

…...

Charlie Weasley stood outside the girls dorm, head in his hands. It was as if his whole world was crumbling around him, it just so happened that Lana was his whole world.

With each passing day she became more and more distant. With each day the separation hardened her and she became stone like in her voice and carefully masked features.

Despite her unbreakable attitude and composure, it was painfully obvious she was letting herself slip away. She was so foolishly thin, Charlie wasn't sure I he could remember the last time he'd seen her eat anything larger than a biscuit. That was probably because he was never with her anymore. Only in lessons did he get any chance to spend time with her, but even then she was silent and reserved.

She never wore her beautiful, long hair down anymore. It was scraped back off her face, showing her white face off to the school. She wasn't wearing make-up, not that she needed it, but she looked physically ill all the time.

She looked so frail, like the slightest nudge could send her flying. She looked broken…. ever since Nott had left the school…

Charlie sighed and traipsed back down the stairs into the common room, sinking onto the couch and watching the fire burn out. He wasn't going to let her slip any further. Even if she hated him for it. Even if she dumped him and cut him off forever, he was going to fix her once again.

Charlie sat for a while, watching the house-elves arrive to clean up the mess from Elena's birthday party. Hours must have passed, judging by the height of the moon in the windows of the tower. The fireplace still glowed long after the flames have extinguished and Charlie decided it was probably time to get some sleep. He stood, stretching his limbs and shoving a hand through his lengthening hair. Hair that really needed cutting, he told himself absent-mindedly as he wandered over to the stairs.

As he turned the corner, his mouth fell open. Lana stood there on the stairs, looking as divine as she ever had done. In her sleep like state she didn't look so ill… but her eyes snapped open revealing her ever-changing green eyes to be deep scarlet, terrifying and haunting.

The image imprinted in his brain, scaring him wide awake as he stared at the girl in front of him. "Lana?" he whispered, stepping up closer to her despite his fear.

Lana blinked, looking around her confusedly. "Charlie?" Her eyes were no longer red, but back to the dull green they'd become so recently. Except they too were wide with fear. "What's wrong?" she asked carefully, shaking in the cool night air.

Charlie contemplated telling her, asking her what was going on. Instead he shook his head. "Nothing. Sorry. Night." he smiled weakly and hurried into the boy's dorm, breathing out one long sigh.

Had he imagined that?

Of course he hadn't. Her eyes had been red. Bright, shining red. Redder than his own Weasley hair.

He gulped as he climbed into bed, staring at the canopy above him. Things had just gotten a lot more confusing.

…...

A week passed with Lana's behaviours never changing. According to Tonks and Elena, she was always awake after they'd settled down for the night and already dressed and washed in the morning before they woke up. She had stopped attending breakfast, lunch and dinner. She only left the Gryffindor tower for lessons. She didn't speak unless she was spoken too and she returned to the tower after lessons to 'rest.'

The image of her face, tainted by evil red eyes seemed to be constantly on Charlie's mind. It was there when he closed his eyes and when he looked at her; he could see it there too.

He couldn't even look at his own girlfriend.

He'd contemplated telling a Professor, getting help. But he couldn't betray her like that.

With no sign of change, he finally grabbed Noah and hurried to the library with pure determination written on his face.

"Why are we here Charlie?" Noah asked confusedly, dropping his bag onto a desk.

Charlie glanced around, scratching his neck absently. He leant on the desk and sighed, trying to form a sentence that would make any sense.

"The other night, everyone else was in bed. And as I was going up, Lana was coming down." Noah nodded unsurely, waiting for Charlie to continue. "But it was like she was asleep. She opened her eyes and they were red."

"Red?"

"Yeah! Like full on scarlet! Like a vampires or something!"

Noah frowned. "You think Lana's a vampire? Well that would certainly explain why she's stopped coming out in the day…"

"Don't be thick." Charlie inputted quickly, sighing. "When I said her name. She blinked as if she'd just woken up, and then her eyes were normal again…"

Noah looked thoughtful as he slipped into a chair, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You don't think it was her… do you?"

"No." Charlie whispered.

"Go and get some books on the subject, be inconspicuous please. I'll write down everything I know about being possessed." Noah instructed. Charlie nodded and hurried off. Noah frowned, pulling out some quill and ink. If Lana was being possessed… why hadn't she said anything? Or hadn't she realized?

No, that was silly. Of course she'd realized- she was Lana Dumbledore. That meant there was a reason she'd chosen not to tell them. Either she thought it wasn't a threat or she was scared.

If anything was certain in the world, it was that a scared Lana Dumbledore wasn't a good thing.

…...

The boys researched for hours but came across no information they didn't already know, having grown up in magical households. It fit that Lana could be being possessed, but other than the red eyes thing they had no evidence. Who in school could be powerful enough to control Lana Dumbledore? Certainly not a student and no teachers. They had contemplated Snape but grudgingly came to the agreement that Snape wasn't as bad as he tried to make himself out to be.

Besides, it had been very late at night when Charlie had seen Lana's eyes go red. He couldn't be sure if he even had, and if they told; no-one would believe them.

They reached an impasse. There was nothing they could do to help her so they were forced to wait. Wait for either new evidence or an end to her peculiar, scary behaviour.

Noah was more than sympathetic to Charlie, telling him that if Tonks had started acting like Lana he would have contacted St. Mungo's long, long ago.

Still, this was little comfort to Charlie who had stood idly by as his girlfriend slipped away from him. And now there was nothing he could do but hope.

…...

Summer.

Every day of summer was the same to Lana.

Same blue sky. Same burning, bright sun. Same people. Same thoughts and feelings. Same knowledge that her death was drawing ever closer. There was no hope of being saved now. Nott had left school premises. He'd been shipped off to Mungo's a week after his injuries hadn't gotten any better. Lana wondered if they ever would…

But now there was no-one stood in Lewis's way. The day of the duel would be Lana's last day alive; it was her against Lewis and she was destined to fail. Maybe that was the curse. Maybe she wasn't dying in Charlie's place… but in Nott's instead. Whilst Nott was safe in hospital she would die instead. Though she certainly didn't love Nott! Maybe it was Tonks? Lana snorted. It could be anyone; there was no point in trying to work out whom.

The duel in question had been set for June 27th. That gave Lana ten days. Ten days to prepare to die.

She'd already written a will or sorts, tucking it safely into her chest of drawers. When she was gone they'd sort through her possessions, find it and use it. Hopefully.

Most of her money had been left to the Weasley's and Abe. Her possessions went to Ginny, Elena, Tonks, Charlie and Noah. None of them were that useful, purely for reasons of sentimentality.

She'd written a few letters of apology and hidden them in her trunk, undecided about whether she should burn them and start again or leave them. Well, she had ten days- she thought to herself in dry amusement.

As the date drew closer she began venturing out of the girls dorm, sitting in the common room and watching the world pass by. The familiar hum of noise felt pleasant to her ears, blocking out the unending whispers of Lewis. She'd begun to doubt whether it was actually Lewis or whether she'd started to imagine his voice in her fear.

She just didn't know anymore.

Though Lana did know that if she remained isolated it would be easier on her friends, she couldn't stay away any longer. Before she died she wanted to spend a little more time with them. The Gryffindor's had been surprised to see Lana re-joining the school once more, but said nothing.

Just like Charlie had said nothing when he'd sat beside Lana and she'd leant into him, wishing more than anything that it wouldn't be the last time.

Charlie had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead comfortingly, as if he knew something big was coming but just didn't know what.

Lana didn't speak. Just enjoyed the closeness.

Then at night, safe in the confines of her bed the tears would come. Oh the life she could live if she was given the chance. She could be brilliant. She could be minister of magic and change the world. She could lead the Wizarding world to greatness without any help, if she lived to do so. But worst of all, with all the time in the world, she could marry Charlie and grow old with him. She could spend her years laughing with him, happy for the rest of her life.

Except she couldn't and never would. She was going to die.

…...

The 25thof June, Lana returned from her morning run slowly- thinking as she walked through the castle. Her eyes trailed the floor in front of her as she wandered aimlessly up the castle.

She stopped suddenly, two feet in front of her. She looked up and found herself face to face with Lewis. Her breathing ceased.

"Ah, Miss Dumbledore. I didn't expect to see you here." Lewis grinned sadistically, flicking his blonde hair from his eyes. "Actually, I did." he added brightly.

"What do you want?" Lana whispered, terrified.

"Oh. I've changed my mind- I thought I'd let you know."

Lana shook her head in confusion, her eyes wide.

"Hmm, I know." Lewis paused to smirk. "Instead of killing you. I'm going to injure you, and then kill your boyfriend whilst you're stuck in hospital knowing there is absolutely nothing you can do."

"No... please." Lana breathed, shaking violently. Anything but Charlie. He couldn't hurt Charlie.

"Oh, poor little Lana. It's been fun playing, but play times over."

The next thing Lana felt was excruciating, agonizing pain. Pain that was so close to the cruciatus curse it was unbearable. The only difference was the fire that spread through her veins burnt a lot slower. It was just as intense, however.

"No. NO! Please, you can't!" Lana begged, struggling to keep her eyes open as Lewis swept into the shadows. "PLEASE!" she cried out, knowing her screams were in vain.

It took more effort than Lana had ever known to stay upright. She staggered down the corridor, not sure where she was anymore. She was no longer sure of anything.

She knew she needed to get to Charlie. She needed to warn him. She needed to save him, no matter the cost.

"Lana?"

Lana slipped, collapsing against the stone floor. She stopped herself with her palms, grazing them badly. Blood trickled as she staggered up, searching for the voice.

"Lana, Lana its Professor McGonagall."

Hands rested on Lana's shoulders, a blurry figure arriving in front of Lana. "Professor." She breathed, "I have to tell you something." she pleaded, swaying viciously from side to side.

"You can later. You need to get to the hospital wing."

"NO!" Lana screamed, no longer caring. "I - " she didn't have the strength to finish her sentence as she fire surged stronger. Is this how Nott had felt in the hospital wing for a week before he'd been sent to Mungo's?

Her feet gave way underneath her once again and she fell, tumbling to the floor. Her hands reached out onto the stone, half crawling along the floor.

"Lana, stay still whilst I call for help." McGonagall said irritably, worry evident in her tone.

"I need to tell you. I'm dying anyway. I need to tell you..."

Pain overtook Lana's willpower and she dropped back onto the floor, darkness clouding her vision.

…...

"Oi! Oi! Charlie! Wake up!"

Charlie blinked and sat straight up, pulling his curtains open blearily. "S'up?" he asked Noah blandly, swinging his legs out of bed.

"Professor McGonagall want's to speak to us. You better get dressed." Noah's tone suggested this topic would be serious, as did his eyes- though you could never be sure with Noah. Charlie hurried into the bathroom to wash before dressing.

He and Noah met Bill, Ella, Lucy, Tonks and Elena on the landing and realization dawned on him. They were all Lana's closest friends…yet Lana wasn't there.

Fear bubbled under his skin. He led the group down the stairs, into the common room where McGonagall sat looking tired and stressed.

"Professor?" As much as he'd tried, Charlie couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, her eyes darting around the group. Like Charlie, she had presumably realized the missing link.

"This morning," McGonagall paused uncertainly. "Lana was attacked."

A thousand and one emotions cursed through Charlie, primarily fear.

"Just like Mr Nott was, with the same curse. She is already in St. Mungo's and no, you won't be able to visit her until she's stable. For some reason she has several other injuries. But that's not the point; the point is that both the duellist for the finals have been knocked out. And as you know, you- Charles, offered to be Lana's second."

Charlie stared, his mind reeling. "you think someone's out to get me?" he asked incredulously. What had he ever done?

"No, I think that someone wants to watch you and the Slytherin opponent fight."

"Right." Charlie bobbed his head uncertainly, so many questions floating around his head. "So, is Lana going to be alright?"

Dread filled Charlie as McGonagall looked away, not meeting the Gryffindor's gazes. "She'll manage, as always."

Her tone wasn't at all convincing, but Charlie suspected if she had let them see her eyes they'd be feeling a lot worse.

"What can we do Professor? Whatever's going on needs to stop." Noah spoke up quietly, determinedly.

McGonagall faced the Gryffindor's once again, the corners of her lips quirking up in pride. "You can do what you always do. Get into trouble, save the school and then return to normal."

"We'll try." Tonks smiled brightly, hiding sad eyes.

With that, McGonagall left the tower- leaving behind a lot of worry and confusion. Charlie sank onto the couch, hiding his head in his hands. Why did Lana let this happen? The old Lana would have dealt with this in seconds. Was the new Lana really so weak that she'd let herself be cursed and then left them to deal with the mess.

It was selfish, Charlie knew, but for a long moment he wished they still had the old Lana there with them to solve all their problems. Unfortunately, that Lana was gone and if they couldn't do anything to stop it, the new one would be too. If only Charlie could visit her, if only she would tell him everything was going to be okay once again.

A part of Charlie wondered if Lana had known all along she was going to get attacked. That past week she'd began spending time with them all again. She still said nothing, but at least she was there. She seemed so sad, all the time.

What if, Charlie thought- his brain working overtime, what if Lana had known she was being possessed and she couldn't tell anyone? What if she'd been on her way to tell someone when her possessor had attacked her? What if she had been so helpless all year and they'd all just ignored it.

She'd told him herself she'd not remembered getting outside the school, months and months ago. He'd just brushed her off. Why hadn't he remembered this information the other day when they'd been researching in the library?

Charlie turned to Noah, his eyes disheartened. "She told me she was being possessed." He whispered, his heart sinking. "I mean she tried to. She said she couldn't remember how she'd left the school…She had fallen asleep in bed and awoken in the forest."

The whole things just seemed ridiculous at the time. But now… now Charlie could kick himself for being so stupid.

"She said something to me a few months ago." Tonks piped up unsurely, biting her lip. "She wasn't really making sense though. She said there was someone here that she and I both know. But she said he's dangerous and cunning. "

"Slytherin?" Noah suggested at the word cunning, frowning.

Charlie shrugged tiredly. Anyone could be cunning when it came down to it. Besides, Lana had a lot of enemies.

"Let me get this straight." Bill said, shaking his head. Charlie looked at his brother in surprise, almost forgetting he'd been there. "You guys think Lana has been possessed but she couldn't tell anyone without being incredibly cryptic and then letting them work it out for themselves."

"She said and I quote 'He knows everything,' … I think she was scared."

The Gryffindor's exchanged dark looks. Who could possess Lana? And why would they want to? This was insane. Surreal. Daunting.

"I need some fresh air." Charlie muttered, standing up. He swept from the room, not wanting to stick around. He needed to gather his thoughts. It was all too much to take in. Not to mention the fact that he was in danger of being publicly executed on Friday by the Slytherin opponent who may or may not have attacked two students and been hurting Lana all year. Anyone who could scare Lana into silence should be avoided at all costs, Charlie thought glumly.

However, his first and biggest concern was and would always be Lana. His mind rejected any thought of her death as he hurried through the entrance hall to the summer air. He shut the doors behind him, plonking down on the grass and not caring who walked past him.

As soon as the school realized Lana wasn't there there'd be no stopping the gossip.

There was a gentle breeze in the air which cooled Charlie's skin and soothed his over-imaginative brain. All he could see was Lana, all alone; lying in some hospital bed with God knows what potions being sent into her body.

Did Abe know? What about his parents. Or had Dumbledore decided to keep that information to himself and pretend like no-one else cared.

What would she do if she woke up, all alone?

Charlie found himself sinking under the weight of his thoughts. He leaned against the stone of the walls of Hogwarts, wishing he held such firm standings. He wished he could leave the school, just to be with Lana. To know she wasn't alone and to tell her she never would be.

"She'll be alright."

Bill appeared next to Charlie, dropping onto the ground next to him. Somehow, he always knew what to say. Despite this, Charlie felt no comfort whatsoever. Even the mention of Lana sent guilt and despair flooding into his system.

His deep brown eyes hollow and his voice blank, Charlie turned to his brother and shook his head weakly. "You don't know that."

…...

"It looks the same as Mr Nott's injuries"

…

"Look at all those scars."

…

"Is she improving?"

…

"-Keeps forgetting to breathe-"

…

"Oh, that p-poor girl!"

…

"She should wake up soon."

…

"She told me I wouldn't see her again. It sounded like she thought she was going to die. I just thought you should know, it might help with the investigation."

…

Lana could hear a beeping that was beginning to get on her nerves. It was repetitive, high pitched and incredibly annoying.

Despite the aching of her muscles, she forced her eyes open to observe the room she was in. It was small but bright and airy. Everything was white and pristine. In fact, it was rather comparable to a hospital room.

So…was she not dead then? Well, it was a miracle.

The door across from her bed opened and a healer entered, followed by Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, you're awake! Lovely." the healer smiled warmly, taking a clipboard and writing in it rapidly. Molly Weasley beamed through teary eyes and sat beside Lana's bed, fluffing her pillows as she began chatting.

"Oh thank goodness! You've had us all worried sick. Again! Now don't you worry about a thing! You're going to be very well taken care of! There's no need to be scared. Some people from the Ministry may need to talk to you about some hidden scars the healers found but the second you get upset they have to leave. It's hospital policy."

Molly continued rambling as Lana struggled to sit up, but stopped suddenly as she mentioned Charlie. "Charlie's taking your place in the duel on Friday so you don't have to worry about that!"

"No!" her voice broke in the effort to cut in before molly continued her rambling. "I have no second!"

"Of course you do, Charlie volunteered to Professor McGonagall months ago!" Molly smiled confusedly.

"No. He can't! I have to warn him!" Lana swung her legs out of bed, pulling various wires and drips from her body. A few needles fell out as she staggered towards the door, past a protesting Molly and Healer.

"Please! Return to your bed Miss Dumbledore!" the healer cried frantically, pulling out her wand. "You're in no fit state to leave."

"I have to warn Charlie!" Lana replied through gritted teeth, frustrated as she pulled at the locked door.

"About what?" Molly asked worriedly, fearing for her son.

"Please miss Dumbledore!"

The next thing Lana saw was a pale blue light heading in her direction and then the world went black.

…...

_(A/N) Well, nearly everything is out in the open now! Lana's stuck in hospital, unable to save Charlie who will now have to face Lewis. Crazy! _

_Thanks to Green Lily 96._

_Review if you wish__J_


	23. A Whole Lot of Evil

**Chapter 23 - A Whole Lot of Evil **

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

_Last Time - _

_"Charlie's taking your place in the duel on Friday so you don't have to worry about that!"_

_"No!" Lana's voice broke in the effort to cut in before Molly continued her rambling. "I have no second!"_

_"Of course you do, Charlie volunteered to Professor McGonagall months ago!" Molly smiled confusedly._

_"No. He can't! I have to warn him!" Lana swung her legs out of bed, pulling various wires and drips from her body. A few needles fell out as she staggered towards the door, past a protesting Molly and Healer._

_"Please! Return to your bed Miss Dumbledore!" the healer cried frantically, pulling out her wand. "You're in no fit state to leave."_

_"I have to warn Charlie!" Lana replied through gritted teeth, frustrated as she pulled at the locked door._

_"About what?" Molly asked worriedly, fearing for her son._

_"Please miss Dumbledore!"_

_The next thing Lana saw was a pale blue light heading in her direction and then the world went black._

…...

When Lana re-awoke, both the nurse and molly were gone. She scrambled up, tugging the wires away once again. She didn't know how long she'd been out but she could only pray she wasn't too late. A thousand possibilities attacked her mind. What if the reason Molly wasn't here was because she was organizing Charlie's funeral?

Tears pooled in her eyes immediately. No. She couldn't be too late. She wouldn't allow it.

"Going somewhere?" came a cough from the corner. Lana jumped, reaching for her wand off her bedside cabinet. In the corner of the room sat Abe, watching her amusedly. He wouldn't stop her… would he? Lana didn't want to have to hurt him. But she would, if it came down to it.

"Yeah actually, I have to stop my boyfriend from getting murdered." Lana said defiantly, holding up the robes she had been wearing upon arriving at the hospital and frowning. They were creased and in an awful state, but she had nothing else.

"I don't know why it's so important to you, but the duels probably already started Lana." Abe told her causing panic to spread through her veins.

"I have to try!" Lana hissed, blocking out any thought of Charlie dying. Dying when it should be her. No. He was safe. Or at least, he would be upon her arrival. If her death ensured his life then she would die happy.

"Fine. But when this is over, I expect you to tell me when this stopped being a casual club and turned into a matter of life and death."

"I promise! Just help me!" Lana knew she looked and sounded desperate, but she honestly was. Besides, her promise was empty. She wouldn't live to tell anyone anything.

"Alright. I'll help you get out, just don't get yourself killed. Okay?" Abe asked quietly, his eyes twinkling. Lana was momentarily struck by his likeness to Dumbledore, but brushed it off.

"I'll try."

Aberforth didn't seem convinced and he sighed heavily. "There are some real clothes for you in the dresser. I'll check the coast is clear." He swept from the room and shut the door behind him. Lana stood listening for a moment, hearing him talking to a healer. There were footsteps leading away from the door and then Lana flung herself by the dressed.

She grabbed the clothes, muggle ones which was surprising yet helpful, and quickly changed.

She slipped into her sneakers and tucked her wand safely away before exiting the bright hospital room for the deserted corridor. Abe was stood at the far end of the corridor, looking around sharply with a resemblance of an Owl. Lana half ran towards him, somewhat restrained by the aching and burning of her every cell.

"The lobby is crowded, if you run across it you should make it to the fireplace."

"What about you?" Lana asked softly, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I'll follow, hopefully. I'll see you tonight anyhow."

"Sure." Lana smiled weakly, suddenly despairing. She'd never considered Abe in her grand plan. She had the urge to fling her arms around him in a hug, tell him how grateful she was for everything he'd done for her. But she couldn't. If she stopped any longer, she'd lose all courage to go. "See you then." she said quickly, taking one last look at her uncle.

Taking another steadying breath, Lana burst through the doors into the lobby. It was indeed crowded and not a second passed before people started looking at her. Her feet struck the floor, springing between wizards and witches alike in the attempt to reach the fireplaces.

In the background, Lana could hear shouting. A healer. Abe? She ignored it all and ran, leaping into a fireplace. Her hand reached out and grabbed some powder, just as the security bars fell down.

Clutching her side with one hand and Floo powder with the other, Lana's eyes met Abe's as he stood between a security guard and a healer.

He nodded and she dropped the powder, flames consuming her. "The Transfiguration Office, Hogwarts."

Lana clenched her eyes tight shut as she flew through the Floor network, passing a hundred or so wizarding households to get to Scotland. As if the pain wasn't enough, she was now dizzy as well.

Fortunately, her mental and physical state didn't matter. As long as she made it to the great hall, she could save her boyfriend who was preparing for a duel he had no chance of winning.

Panic struck Lana once again. What if she didn't make it to the hall on time? She did have to descend 7 flights of stairs and negotiate several corridors to get there.

Lana stepped out of the fireplace, her eyes focusing on the red and gold of McGonagall's office. She needed to get to Charlie.

…...

Charlie Weasley stood on the platform where Lana normally stood, carefully masking the fear on his face with courage. He had to do this for Lana. As soon as this was over things would have to go back to normal. wouldn't they? Today, everything would unfold and they'd be able to move on. Provided nobody got hurt.

Charlie was simply thankful that Lana was still safely tucked away in hospital. The Slytherin opponent, A fourth year too called Arrington, hadn't arrived yet but Charlie was eager to see who he was. He couldn't recall having heard of anyone in their year called Arrington before, which made him rather suspicious.

Then again, Charlie only really knew one slytherin and even Nott was a stretch.

A few minutes passed in which the crowds got bored and broke off into little groups. Even Tonks had skipped over to some Hufflepuff friends at the other side of the hall.

Then, out of nowhere the Slytherin appeared at his end of the platform. Charlie's suspicion grew as the hall silenced and students began crowding the platform once again. The Slytherin, who had been wearing a hooded grey cloak, strode down the platform a little way before finally, he lowered his hood.

He was tanned and blonde, with piercing eyes and a menacing expression that didn't fail to scare Charlie. He continued striding down the platform, whipping his wand out as he moved.

Charlie didn't quite know why, but he waited for Arrington to come to him. There was something about his expression and the way he moved which made Charlie think he didn't stand much of a chance against him.

Perhaps the crowds were thinking the same thing as they all stepped away from the platform, watching apprehensively. Charlie was thankful that the Gryffindors were routing for him at least, staying close. Tonks was making her was back from the Hufflepuffs and grinning, giving him a gleeful thumbs up.

Charlie nodded and turned back to Arrington who was now dangerously close, muttering under his breath.

Charlie prepared himself to throw up a shield, waiting for the spell to come.

He didn't have to.

Arrington got distracted by a loud, stunned scream of "LEWIS!"

There was a lot of commotion as Tonks scrambled to the front of the crowds and pulled herself onto the platform in one smooth motion.

Charlie stared in confusion. Did Tonks know this slytherin? This was getting even more insane and there was nothing he could do to stop it from getting out of control.

A deep vibration shook the hall as a blue shield appeared around the platform, containing Charlie, Tonks and the slytherin called Lewis, who was now grinning madly.

Charlie reached out to touch the light, frowning deeply. Though he could see through the light, he couldn't pass his hands through it. It was like glass. Very thick, solid, unbreakable glass.

"Tonks? Who is he? What's wrong?" Charlie asked, hurrying down the platform to Tonks. The metamorphmagus was stood still, staring at the slytherin who continued to grin- quite deranged.

"He was my best friend." Tonks said softly, her gaze locked on Lewis intently. The Slytherin heard and laughed loudly, frantically.

"And so she recognizes me!" Lewis's voice echoed down the hall, ringing out in the silence. "IT TOOK HER 4 YEARS!"

"I don't understand." Tonks said quickly, fear creeping onto her face. Charlie was shocked to see tears growing in her large, blue eyes. "How can you be here? You're a muggle!" she said nervously, creeping closer to the slytherin threat, much to Charlie's displeasure. The Weasley glanced to the side of the platform where Noah stood, watching in horror.

"I AM A WIZARD. I LIVE HERE!" Lewis screamed, scaring Tonks to the core. The metamorphmagus shook violently but stepped closer still, a tear trickling down her cheek. "But of course, you just ignored me." he added coldly, in a low voice.

Charlie hurried after Tonks, tugging at her sleeve in a muted warning to keep back. He glanced out at the students surrounding them, watching in fear and amusement as if this was some sort of show. The teachers gather quickly, thought they didn't seem to know what was going on either. Charlie stared at McGonagall for a moment, shaking his head in confusement. She simply stared back.

"But I didn't… I mean you…. I've never seen you?" Tonks mumbled, trembling. She couldn't understand what was happening but she didn't like it one bit. Her closest childhood friend had trapped her in a shield she couldn't escape and was publicly screaming at her. She wiped her eyes furiously.

"Really?" Lewis spat. "Think again!"

Tonks shook her head, suddenly seeing his face in all her memories. Was he in her head? Was she imagining it? She couldn't tell as she stepped back, her head spinning.

"No. No. You're not…Why didn't you tell me?" Guilt flooded her veins like some sick, twisted torture. This couldn't be happening.

"Why would I tell you." Lewis Sneered. "You pathetic muggle-lover. I'm going to kill you and get my revenge, that's all I want. That's why I've been playing with your _NEW _best friend this year."

"Lana." Charlie growled. His fear forgotten, he stepped forwards menacingly. "You're the one that hurt Lana." He spoke through gritted teeth, drawing his wand.

"Of course." Lewis smiled callously, his eyes sparkling. "and when I'm done with you…I'm going to kill her as well."

"Like HELL you are!" Charlie yelled, his voice reverberating around the hall. Lana was safe in hospital, at least he hoped. Outside the shield he could see the teachers beginning to evacuate the students- starting off with the precious first years.

"Hell, I AM!" Lewis screamed, shaking the platform on which they stood as he shook with anger. "I will kill you ALL for what you've done to me…. Starting with you." his eyes flicked to Tonks who stood taller than ever before having had a moment to sort out her thoughts.

"No. You won't. I'm so sorry you got left out Lewis. But I still know you, I still love you. You're the boy I grew up with. I know that deep down you're a good person."

Lewis laughed loudly, hollowly. Tears pooled in Tonks' eyes once again as she shook her head. "You can kill me if you want. But you won't feel any better. I'm so sorry Lew."

"save the apologies Nymphadora. I'm through with you." Lewis said coldly. "Crucio." he added, almost casually as he flicked his wand at Tonks.

Tonks. Tonks who had never felt that curse before. Tonks who couldn't hide her pain like she could hide her true appearance. Charlie felt her pain as her screams sounded loud and clear. What made it worse was Noah, pounding at the barrier trying to get to her. No-one could get to them. Across the hall the Professor's abandoned their attempts to get the curious second years to leave and raced back down upon hearing Tonks' screaming. Even they couldn't break through the barrier.

"Stupefy!" Charlie yelled, flicking his own wand at Lewis. It didn't work, but did distract him so he lost his grip over Tonks. The usual pink haired girl let Charlie grab her arm and pull her away from Lewis before he took her place, aiming his wand back at Lewis.

"Not Good enough Weasley!" Lewis yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"No?" Charlie yelled back, anger doubling in an instant. "Well you've hurt my friends. You've hurt my enemies. But worst of all you've spent a year ripping Lana's life to shreds. Don't mind me whilst I get my OWN revenge."

Charlie raised his wand, his hand perfectly still as a torrent of curses shot from him at Lewis. Some hit him. Some missed. Charlie paused to breathe and the cruciatus curse hit him.

He sank to his knees, the unimaginable pain overwhelming. Once again he didn't let himself scream. He would never show anyone how hurt he was. No-one but Lana.

The curse ended sooner than Charlie thought it would have, but still not soon enough. His breathing rugged as he stood up, he glanced at Tonks' terrified expression and found strength. Lewis wasn't going to win. They'd been through so much worse than this… hadn't they? They wouldn't be defeated by one left out little boy, especially not in front of the whole school.

There was a creak and then Lewis began laughing. "I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, grinning sadistically.

Charlie and Tonks followed his gaze nervously and found Lana stood by the doors, looking angrier than they'd ever seen her.

Power seemed to radiate off her as she strode through the crowd, her wand already in her hand. Steps up to the platform appeared from nowhere and she glided up them gracefully. She said nothing as she approached but fixed Lewis with steely glare. Finally, she tore her eyes away and pressed her hands to the magical barrier, breathing deeply.

Then, somehow, she stepped through onto the platform and joined Tonks. She took a moment to hug Tonks' shaking figure, whispering something in her ear.

Then she turned and continued striding towards Lewis and Charlie. In her absence, Charlie noted, she had regained what little colour she normally had. Her eyes were blazing defensively, shining bright emerald green as the whole school (minus the first years) watched in awe.

She stopped beside Charlie, holding her left arm up to show the recently revealed burn scars that the unbreakable vow had left her with. The healers must have uncovered them in their work. Her stone expression morphed into a bright, charming smile as she tugged her sleeve down further.

"The Vow is broken Lewis. You revealed yourself. I'm no longer bound by you." Her words were spat and harsh, despite her smile.

Lewis simply shrugged, smirking. "How wonderful you're here. Now I can kill you all." he said airily, not hesitating for even a moment as others would have done faced with Lana.

"oh Lewis. You won't be killing anyone. Not today. I doubt you've ever killed."

"I could say the same about you." Lewis smirked.

Lana snarled, advancing on Lewis and circling him like a hawk. "Someone made that mistake before. Do not underestimate me, Sir."

"Oh Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore." the words played on his lips, his voice imitating some sort of wind chime. "I've had a year to get to know you. Believe me, I know everything about you. Every strength. Every Weakness. Every thought."

Lana nodded thoughtfully. "You think you know everything about me? Did you search the darkest corners of my mind Lewis? Did you see the things I don't let myself see?" She asked slowly, taunting him easily.

Lewis didn't respond. "that is of no relevance." he finally said, his voice like ice. "restituo vestri mens mea."

Lana could now feel his presence in her head. She could hear his voice with her own mind and she grinned, pushing him out.

"you can't hurt me anymore Lewis! I'm free of you! You see, all this time I was wondering how you've been doing it! You're not powerful enough to control MY mind. I am so much more than you will ever be! … but then it came to me. Since I've stopped eating with the others. Since I've been at St. Mungo's, I've been in more control than I have been in a year! Now it's come to me! You've been poisoning me!"

Lewis snarled at Lana's amused tone, his lip curling in detest. "What does it matter, Dumbledore! I've still beaten you! I'm still the winner here! You're just weak and pathetic."

Lana's smile faded, replaced with sheer hatred. "You have no idea what I am. What I have done and what I will do." she said coldly, pausing behind the Slytherin. He didn't turn around. Instead he looked forwards, his eyes piercing Charlie's.

Lana stepped closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I've killed a room full of death eaters… do you really think I can't kill you?" she whispered menacingly. All mercy forgotten.

"oh no, you're as bad as your grandfather. Too. Much. Love." he grinned darkly.

That did it for Lana. She grabbed Lewis's limp wrist and twisted it back, forcing it up to his shoulder blades. Lewis pulled away with a cry, pushing her backwards onto the floor with a thump. But Lana sprung back up, kneeing him in the ribs with some reserve energy.

Lewis folded in two momentarily, his eyes screw up in pain. It didn't take long to recover and he lunged forwards, grabbing Lana's long, dark hair with ease. The Gryffindor could do little but struggle as his fist collided with her cheek, leaving her in considerable pain. Had she lost a tooth? She couldn't tell.

Thankfully, she was able to slap him back and jumped back, ragging her head from his hand. There was a moment of silence, and then Lana pounced again. She cast cutting curses at his feet, forcing him onto his knees. He grunted in pain as his chest collided with the floor, falling forwards. Lana tore his wand from his hand and snapped it without a second thought. To snap a wizards wand was the worst punishment there was. It was humiliating. Her foot slammed down onto his broken arm, forcing him to stay on the floor as she towered above him, holding him in place with her feet.

She suddenly found her wand pointed at Lewis's head. The words were on the tip of her tongue.

A year. The anger and pain flooded her system. A whole year of uncertainty, misery and anguish. He was the cause of arguments and worry. He had lead her to think she was going to die. He had torn her from her friends. From Charlie.

And there it was. The last thing she needed to think of before she knew she would feel no guilt in her act. But then she heard a voice loud in her ear. As if he was stood right next to her.

"Lana. You're better than him. You don't have to do this." Dumbledore's voice echoed loud and clear through the hall and suddenly, every student understood what Lana was about to do.

Tears sprang to Lana's eyes. A mixture of hatred and guilt spurring her on.

"you shut up old man."

"You do this, you're throwing your future away. Just think Lana."

"STOP IT! Stop saying my name like you care. YOU DON'T CARE."

Her hand began to shake as she kicked Lewis once again, trying to find the strength to do it. To kill him.

"I do Lana. If I didn't care I wouldn't have sent you away all those years ago. I had to save you Lana."

"SAVE ME?" Lana laughed cruelly. "I HATED YOU. YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING I LOVED." she couldn't stop herself from screaming in rage. Everyone in the hall was watching her, unblinking. Was it awe in their eyes. Was it fear? Or was it pity…?

"If you'd have stayed the ministry would have known it was you Lana. They would have taken you away from me. It was the first time I'd ever met you."

Dumbledore's voice was soft in her ear and Lana knew this time that she was the only one who could hear him.

"I don't care. You should have let them. Then you wouldn't be in this mess."

Remorse didn't follow her words as it would have for anyone else. After Dumbledore's many betrayals, Lana had ran out of pity and love. He was nothing to her now,

There was a long, long silence as Lana regained her composure and steadied her wand.

Then a hand rested on her wrist softly, a familiar warmth touched her skin. Charlie stood beside her. His other hand reached up and brushed some hair from her face, "If you had to give a piece of advice to someone about to face their worst enemy, what would it be?" he asked softly, ignoring everyone else in the room as he stared deep into Lana's eyes.

Lana swallowed, wiping the tears from her face. "Never show them how weak you are." she replied with only a moments deliberation.

"Then don't show him how weak you are Lana. Give me your wand." Charlie whispered, cupping Lana's cheek with his hand. It was as if he'd gotten Lana back after being without her for months. Even though she'd been there, she'd not been there fully. But now. Now she was whole, he wouldn't let her fall again.

Lana hesitated, trembling under Charlie's gaze. His hand slipped from her wrist onto her wand and tugged it from her. She didn't protest as he slipped it into his robes and then, using his own, placed Lewis into a full body bind.

Despite the fact the slytherin was completely out of action, Lana couldn't bring herself to move her foot. Is this how it would be forever? Would she not feel safe unless she had her enemies laying broken on the floor.

"Lana. You're the only one who can break the barrier. The Professors have sent the students away, look." Charlie's voice was soft and controlled, he was doing a much better job of staying strong than Lana was.

Down the platform, Tonks was sat on the floor. She looked awful. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking, staring up at the enchanted ceiling.

Lana swallowed, forcing herself to walk to the end of the platform. She placed her hands on the barrier and muttered under her breath, feeling the bonds Lewis had created slowly crumble.

As soon as the barrier dropped, Noah was on the platform with Tonks in his arm. Elena joined them, whispering words of comfort to Tonks. Lucy, Bill and Ella who had also stayed behind, waited by the doors uncertainly, watching the scene unfold.

Dumbledore and Snape took Lewis away, in moments he was out of the hall and Lana sank onto the floor, rubbing her eyes dry furiously. "You couldn't just let me kill him could you." Lana whispered, knowing Charlie had been right.

"No you daft bat. I love you." Charlie replied with a smile. He sat beside Lana and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "you're safe now, aren't you?" he asked uncertainly. "you're not going to be hiding from us all now, are you?"

Lana paused, biting her lip. "No. I don't think so."

"good. Because I think when Mum finds out about this she's never going to let you go."

For the first time in what felt like months, Lana laughed. Well, she was alive!

…...

Lana, Charlie and Tonks were forced to spend the night in the hospital wing. Everyone else in the school, other than the professors, were confined to their common rooms until Lewis left the premises with the Aurors that night.

Lana took comfort in the fact that in 5 hours Lewis would be far away and she'd be safe as she sat on her usual bed in the hospital wing picking at her lunch.

She'd felt fine that morning, and though she wasn't voicing her discomfort, she had a very strong feeling that Lewis had somehow gotten to her food again and given her the weakening potion again.

She felt oddly similar to how she'd felt for the past 8 months, despite the fact she knew she was perfect safe.

The problem was that if she was somehow magically weakened and Lewis was still in the castle, he could control her. He was also being held captive which meant he was angry and desperate. This was dangerous.

Lana needed to get away. If Lewis was going to control her then she needed to be somewhere that she couldn't hurt anyone.

She gave up on her tainted food, pushing it away. Charlie noted her discomfort and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling contentedly. "just a few more hours and then we can leave." He reminded Lana, squeezing her to him affectionately.

Lana sighed, nodding as if that's what she'd been thinking about. "I know." she grinned. Funny how after all this time he still couldn't see through her fake smile. I am a brilliant actress, she reminded herself with a smirk. A familiar voice popped into her head, a memory from years ago. 'and so modest' it said.

Lana grinned and sank back into her pillows, watching Noah, Bill, Lucy, Ella and Tonks play cards.

Noah had point blank refused to leave Dora and Bill, Lucy and Ella had heartily agreed. Even if they'd tried, no Professor would have been able to keep the Gryffindor's apart.

After a troubled nights sleep in which Lana ended up curled up in Charlie's arms, Tonks ended up curled up beside Noah and somewhat surprisingly, Bill and Ella ended up sat opposite each other taking the night away, they'd gotten up. Lana, Tonks and Charlie had been forced to take a dozen or so potions before they'd refused anymore. Then they'd wasted the morning playing games that had appalled and shocked Poppy.

At about 2 o'clock, a message arrived from Dumbledore telling them that Lewis had requested a meeting with them before the Aurors arrived to take him away. Though hesitant, they'd agreed. What damage could he do them now?

That had been Lana's perspective until she heard a quiet, dark laugh echo in her mind. She paled instantly, all happiness slipping from her face as she stood waiting by the door for the others to join her.

Fear consumed her every thought. He was still in her mind. Despite the face they'd captured him, revealed him and locked him up… he was still in control of her. And there was absolutely nothing she could do to save herself.

"Right, let's go see the slytherin." Charlie smiled, clapping his hands together.

Lana kept quiet.

They left the infirmary, promising to go straight to Dumbledore's office and then straight back. By the time they'd reached the 5th floor Lana had made up her mind. She needed to escape for their own goods and this was the perfect opportunity.

"you know what guys. "she said suddenly, stopping mid-track. "I don't think I can take seeing him. I'm gonna head back." She bobbed her head nervously, her eyes flicking up to see if they were buying the act.

They were, the looks of pity were almost sickening. "Do you want me to come?" Charlie asked softly. Well, that was just insulting.

"No, I'll be fine. You go on." she said softly, her green eyes meeting Charlie's brown.

Charlie nodded despite the worry in his eyes. Lana half waved to them and turned, hurrying back down the stairs. She waited on the fourth floor for the sound of their steps and voices to fade out before sweeping back up the stairs and slipping down the fifth floor corridor to the abandoned head girls room where she'd woken so many times.

She entered the secret room and shut the entrance behind her, feeling very, very alone.

She took every available precaution to ensure no-one could get in to her. She sealed the door the magic and then placed a chair in front of it.

When she was done, she sat on the floor with her back leaning on the bed and stared at the wall opposite. It was only a matter of time before she heard his voice again. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to resist now.

So she waited, waited for the inevitable pain to come.

…...

Charlie and the others entered Dumbledore's office one by one, filing in and standing in a tight line as they observed Lewis. He was sat in a chair, his hands tied behind his back and his broken wand on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore himself stood with Snape and McGonagall a little way away.

McGonagall was the first to notice. "where's Lana?" she asked quickly, worrying over her Gryffindor clan.

"She didn't want to see him." Bill filled in quickly, his eyes shining with pity once more.

McGonagall nodded absently but Lewis simply sniggered. "Is that what she told you." He whispered, his eyes shut.

Charlie frowned, stepping forwards. "what do you mean?" he asked coldly, no pity for the slytherin. It was rather off-putting talking to him while his eyes were shut though.

"hush now, I'm concentrating." Lewis smirked, his eyes still shut.

It was as if he was lost in his own mind and everyone around him was merely a distraction.

"What have you been doing to Lana this year?"

Lewis's lips pursed, his teeth chewing his cheeks.

Charlie looked at the Professors expectantly. "he's under Veratiserum. He'll answer." Dumbledore told him confidently.

Charlie remained sceptical but turned back to Lewis with ever-growing hatred. "Answer me." he spat, unable to keep his cool. Not when it concerned Lana. After this year Charlie doubted he'd ever be able to stop worrying about Lana.

"She was right." Lewis murmured softly. "I'm using a weakening poison to destabilize her and a hallucinatory shot as well. Just to scare her." he paused to smirk, his eyes snapping open. "and so it begins." he turned to Charlie, his lips quirking into a dark grin. "It's so much easier to control her when she's as weak as this. It's not as fun mind you. Oh, she does like to resist doesn't she. Is she like that with you?"

Charlie almost growled, advancing on Lewis so he towered over him.

"oh calm down won't you. Anyway, I think I crucio'd her a few times… when she tried to tell one of you. Then again, that didn't really work did it. It's a good job you're all so thick or she'd be dead right now."

"why?" Noah asked sharply, his dark eyes furious.

"I made her make the unbreakable vow. You saw her wrist yesterday didn't you? Even after I'm gone, her skin will always be marked by me. Does that anger you?" Lewis smirked at Charlie, who turned away. Lewis shut his eyes again and grinned wider still, "Oh she doesn't give in does she."

"Charlie?" Lucy asked quietly, taking a step away from Tonks who had wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Why is he talking in present tense?"

Dread. Sheer terror flooded Charlie's mind as he turned and looked into Lewis's eyes.

"because it's happening right now." Lewis smiled innocently.

"you stop it. Stop it right now!" Charlie yelled, grabbing Lewis's hair and pushing his head backwards.

"Mr Weasley!" McGonagall exclaimed in shock.

"There's no point. " Lewis smirked. "Even if you kill me right now I'll still be there, in her hallucinations. She'll imagine me until she gives in and goes insane. Can you not wait for that? The excitement alone is enough to kill me."

Every single words Lewis spoke made Charlie want to kill him more. He was sick, sadistic … inhuman.

"where is she?"

"The old Head girl's room. But you won't get in, she's done a very good job of locking herself in… to protect you… I wonder? Will you feel guilty for her death?"

"is there an antidote to your poisons?"

Lewis didn't get a chance to reply as Snape cut in swiftly. "Of course there is. I'll fetch them and meet you there." With that the head of slytherin swept from the room leaving the Gryffindor momentarily stunned.

"where's the room?"

"follow me." Bill said quickly, sweeping from the room. Charlie and Noah raced from the room after him.

It seemed like only seconds passed before they reached the right door and began hammering it down.

Noah whipped his wand out and traced the door with his fingers in silence. He bit his lip in thought before finally deciding on which counter-charm to use. He muttered rapidly under his breath whilst waving his wand in quick, sharp motions that Charlie could never dream of replicating.

The door glowed orange and then a clicking sound told them it had unlocked. Charlie breathed out and smacked his shoulder into the wood, pushing it open. It shifted an inch open so that he could peer into the room. All he could make out was a dresser. He couldn't see Lana but he could hear her. She wasn't screaming but she was crying, thrashing around and muttering.

"there's a GODDAMN chair!" Charlie cried out in frustration, smacking into the wood again. He launched himself at the door until it wedged open further and he could slide his hand in to remove the chair.

Finally the door fell open and Charlie hurried in. What he saw horrified him in so many ways. Lana was there, with her possessed red eyes and shaking body. Her leg was twisted at an awkward angle, trailing behind her as she half dragged herself to the window. Her hand reached up and smashed through the glass, sending shards flying everywhere. Charlie, Bill and Noah ducked quickly, glass flying over their heads. When they looked back up, Lana had made it onto the window ledge. Her twisted leg was already scraping against the glass, through the gap she'd made in the window. She was going to jump through it.

Charlie cried out, launching at Lana and grabbing her arms. He pulled her back through, wrestling with her as she flailed around uncontrollably. For a split second her eyes turned green and she cried out. "get away!" but then they were red again and she was sobbing, struggling to escape his grip.

"Lana! Lana it's me, It's Charlie! It's not Lewis! Lewis can't hurt you! You're just imagining him! HELP ME!"

Bill and Noah hurried forwards, grabbing a leg each. Lana cried out as Noah touched her twisted leg but he ignored her and they carried her to the white bed, watching her blood seep out onto the crisp linen, permanently staining it.

Snape arrived at the perfect moment, waving a vial in the air. He pushed past and unstoppered it, tipping the whole thing into Lana's mouth. Then the Professor stood back, waiting with McGonagall as she too entered the room and stared in horror.

Lana's eyes slowly faded back to green and suddenly she was seeing clearer than she had done in months, She could feel the pain of her broken, bloody leg and ripped fists.

She grinned through tears. Pain meant she was still alive and not under Lewis's grip.

"I lock a room this much and I still can't keep you away." she whispered to Charlie, breathing shallowly.

"Nothing can keep me away from you Lana, you idiot."

Lana's eyes shut as she lost consciousness and Bill conjured her a stretcher immediately. Charlie stood, observing the mess she'd caused. There was glass everywhere. Furniture was broken as if she'd beaten it apart. The carpet was bloody and the walls had been punched and scratched. All form the attempt to resist Lewis.

His eyes flicked to McGonagall who shook her head absently, looking more tired than Charlie had ever seen her look. "The Aurors have arrived. They're requesting banishment from the wizarding world, no trial. Avoid any curiosity from the press."

"He deserves the kiss."

"I know." McGonagall agreed quietly.

Charlie stared. He hadn't expected McGonagall to say that. She should have said that wasn't fair. That Lewis was simply a troubled child. Then it dawned on Charlie. McGonagall was a Gryffindor through and through. Gryffindors stick together.

Charlie promptly followed his brother and Noah out of the room, glad to escape the mess. Once Lewis was gone, left an average muggle with no schooling or friends, then they could return to normal. But there'd be a lot of healing to do before then.

…...

_(A/N) _

_Sorry this was late, my Beta had disappeared again__L_

_Did you enjoy my fail of an attempt to write a fight scene? Hahahaha_

_Have you had a good Easter?_

_One more chapter to go!_


	24. The End of Another Year

**Chapter 24 - The End of Another Year **

By Hannah Lily Potter

…...

Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K, I'm a Y11 with very little academic potential and not nearly as much money

…...

_Last Time - _

"_I__'__ve killed a room full of death eaters__…__ do you really think I can__'__t kill you?__"_

"_I do Lana. If I didn__'__t care I wouldn__'__t have sent you away all those years ago. I had to save you Lana.__"_

"_SAVE ME?__"__ Lana laughed cruelly. __"__I HATED YOU. YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING I LOVED.__"__ she couldn__'__t stop herself from screaming in rage. Everyone in the hall was watching her, unblinking. Was it awe in their eyes. Was it fear? Or was it pity__…__?_

"_Oh she doesn__'__t give in does she.__"_

"_Charlie? Why is he talking in present tense?__"_

"_because it__'__s happening right now.__"__ Lewis smiled innocently._

"_Lana! Lana it__'__s me, It__'__s Charlie! It__'__s not Lewis! Lewis can__'__t hurt you! You__'__re just imagining him! HELP ME!__"_

"_I lock a room this much and I still can__'__t keep you away.__"__ she whispered to Charlie, breathing shallowly._

"_Nothing can keep me away from you Lana, you idiot.__"_

"_The Aurors have arrived. They__'__re requesting banishment from the wizarding world, no trial. Avoid any curiosity from the press.__"_

"_He deserves the kiss.__"_

…...

The corridors of Hogwarts School were as busy as ever on the 18th of July 1987. Despite the fact that all lessons had ended, everyone was keen to stay out of their common rooms. It was a glorious day that would end with the leaving feast before their departure tomorrow for the Summer.

The Entrance hall was more crowded then it had been since the very start of the year, apart from a narrow gap straight down the middle which a group of Gryffindors glided through so fluently. They walked with a grace that the whole school envied. It was the walk of a group of friends who considered themselves lucky to be alive.

Nymphadora Tonks lead the group, skipping carelessly in small deft hops. Her hands was locked tightly with Noah Diggory's. His dark eyes, normally so guarded, were shining brightly underneath his glasses and his lips were twisted into a relaxed grin.

Noah had no trouble keeping up with his girlfriends fast pace, striding easily beside her. Noah, always the most composed of the group, seemed to hold the most peculiar refinement in the way he moved. Despite their differences, Noah and Dora moved well together as they had done for over a year now.

Behind them, Bill Weasley and Ella Yates followed chatting amiably. Ella, unused to any limelight outside of a quidditch match, bobbed her head shyly under the suspicious gazes of the crowd. Her name would soon be uttered by every pair of lips in Hogwarts as the unstoppable rumours began.

Behind Bill and Ella, Lucy skipped with the unflustered self-assurance of a child. Though Lucy was in fact 14, she was still the youngest of group and had no trouble with being seen as so. She held the innocence and love for life they all strived to achieve.

Elena strode quickly to keep up with her, hurrying as she twisted her long copper hair into an elegant twist atop her head.

A short way behind the girls, hobbled Lana Dumbledore. Half leaning on a crutch, she gritted her teeth as she walked. It was beyond embarrassing having to walk around with a crutch. She was so slow getting anywhere and the other Gryffindors always ended up waiting for her.

Though Madam Pompfrey had done a marvellous job of healing the numerous wounds she'd received before Lewis Arrington had been escorted to the Ministry of Magic by a group of Aurors, magic couldn't solve everything. Though Lana highly suspected that Poppy was holding back from fully healing Lana to teach her a lesson for being so stupid. Not that Lana needed it, she'd realized the moment she'd woken up in the hospital wing that she'd been an absolute idiot.

Charlie walked beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back. Lana had told him repeatedly that if got bored of waiting around for her he could go on ahead, but the stubborn Weasley stuck beside her all the time. She couldn't blame him for being protective. After everything she'd put him through that year he had a hundred and one reasons not to even let her out of his sight.

Charlie. The name fluttered around her mind like a bird. Since the madness of the past year had ended, Lana had began thinking clearly once again. Without the constant threat of Lewis, exam stress and arguments; Lana had been beyond worried that she and Charlie would drift apart. She'd been terrified that Charlie would think she was insane and never want to see her again.

But he hadn't, and things were almost normal. Other than that tiny pit of doubt that she'd shoved to the back of her mind. The doubt that her love for Charlie was simply a creation of Lewis that would soon fade in his absence.

To Lana's left, Charlie walked taller than ever before. His mother had forced him to get his hair cut when he'd visited home a few weeks earlier so now it was beyond short. All she'd left him with was a little fringe that Lana enjoyed playing with and moulding into quiffs. The only positive that had come from his lack of hair was the fact that it had been made much easier to glare at people who were staring at him or Lana.

Now as they walked, his chocolate eyes cast into the students surrounding them, fleeting to each watcher with a hard stare of caution.

They had been told to get out of the castle, to take a walk around the grounds whilst it was so sunny. Lana had been spending most of her time in the hospital wing, not that she'd minded avoiding the whole school, and it had finally been deemed unhealthy.

Tonks and Noah reached the door first and pulled it open, waiting for Lana to limp through. Unfortunately, someone else appeared on the other side of the door and blocked her way.

"Nott!" Lana squeaked in surprise. "You're alive!"

There was a pause as the entrance hall fell silent and Nott and Lana stared at each other. Amazement struck Lana as she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around the Slytherin. She could clearly sense Charlie's discomfort behind her but she ignored it. She hadn't killed him, that was all that mattered.

"yeah. I'm still here." Nott muttered, smirking all the same. "but then again, so are you."

Lana pulled away, grinning madly.

"you told on me!" she said in mock frustration, placing her crutch-less hand on her hip.

"you told me you were going to die! What did you expect me to say?!" Nott exclaimed, his grey eyes sparkling.

"Thanks." Lana said after a long pause, her grin fading to a soft smile. "We're going to hang out by the lake. Are you free?" she added without hesitation now. Half the school had just seen her hug him, what did it matter now.

Nott grinned, his eyes casting above Lana's head and observing her friends. Tonks was grinning and waved at him excitedly. Noah's expression seemed neutral, even slightly curious. Bill and Ella had no idea who he was other than he was wearing Slytherin robes so shrugged. Lucy narrowed her eyes up at him but smirked brilliantly.

Charlie glowered at him, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. No doubt to stop himself forming fists.

"I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate my company." Nott said finally, his eyes flicking back to Lana.

Lana smirked, her eyes twinkling like emerald jewels. "Has that ever stopped you before." she questioned smugly.

Nott sent her an appraising look before sighing. "I have to check something out in my dorm, I've only just got back you know. I might drop by." His tone suggested he would do nothing of the sort but Lana smiled at him anyway. "If you don't I'll have to come and get you." she told him sternly.

Nott broke into a grin. "I have no doubt of it." he told her amusedly, moving into the entrance hall. He walked past the Gryffindors easily, not turning around until the reached the moving staircase where he cast one last wink to Lana and then disappeared down the stairs into the dungeons.

Lana exhaled slowly then turned to face the open door. The sun was high in a bright blue sky, beating down on the grounds. Lana took a step out and immediately felt the heat wash over her skin. She couldn't decide whether it felt good or not so she waited for Charlie to join her.

"There's no way I'm getting all the way down this hill with my leg." she said irritably, observing the long way down to the black lake. "I should go back. You guys have fun."

"No Way. You're not getting out of this." Charlie appeared much more relaxed now that Nott was going, his face twisting into a grin. "Come on." He stepped up and pulled Lana onto her back, careful not to grab her broken leg.

"Charlie! PUT ME DOWN!" Lana's screams were lost to the wind as the Gryffindors raced down the hill at top speeds, laughing loudly as they ran. Lana would have buried her face in Charlie's back if she wasn't such an adrenaline junkie. Instead she gave up screaming and let go of Charlie's head, relying on his grip around her thighs to support her.

Finally, They reached the bottom of the hill and Charlie slowed to a jog. The lake was smooth and crisp with the giant squid floating aimlessly on the water surface across the other side.

Tonks conjured a picnic blanket and spread it across the grass as Charlie sank to his knees so Lana could climb off. Lana lay back on the blanket, staring up at the clear, blue sky.

Charlie sat beside her, throwing nearby pebbles into the water with Bill. When the pebbles ran out, he lay back and sighed contentedly.

Small conversations struck up between the Gryffindors as they sat out in the sun. Only Lucy flicked from chat to chat, inputting her youthful wisdom as she saw fit. An hour passed before Nora appeared with some chilled pumpkin juice and sandwiches and then, appearing from the hill Nott arrived.

Charlie's lip curled in visible distrust but Lana placed a hand on his shoulder quickly, wanting to talk to him before Nott made it down the hill.

"You listen to me Charles Weasley. He's not like he used to be, Nott's actually quite nice. So whatever crap you've got with him- whether it's jealousy or just sheer mistrust, you can keep your opinions to yourself."

Charlie's serious expression curved into a small, his eyes twinkling. "You never cease to amaze me." he sighed.

Nott arrived and sat with them awkwardly, welcomed heartily by both Lana and Tonks. He sat sipping pumpkin juice as they chatted slowly, occasionally inputting his opinion until the awkwardness wore away and they fell into easy, enjoyable conversation.

By 4 o'clock the many students loitering in the grounds began to head back up to the school, needing to pack or change before the leaving feast. Lana couldn't decide whether she wanted to go the feast. The last time she'd been in that hall with the whole school she'd been about to kill Lewis.

Now Lewis was locked away in Azkaban, his punishment for using an unforgivable curse. Sentenced to life imprisonment before he'd even reached adulthood. A small part of Lana pitied Lewis. Still, the feast situation loomed in Lana's mind. She felt very firmly, as she always had done, that she wouldn't cower in the face of some students. She'd never hidden before and she didn't intend to now.

Lana felt Charlie sit up beside her, stretching his long arms out resulting in cracks that made the group cringe.

"Do you think things will be even remotely normal next year?" Charlie asked, holding his hand out for Lana to pull herself up with.

Lana bit her lip, caught off guard. Who knew? Hadn't she said the exact same thing last year, and the year before that? Maybe it could be 4th time lucky? They certainly wouldn't need the stress- what with the exams they'd be taking next year. Lana sighed, smiling weakly.

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

…...

The Great Hall didn't silence as the Gryffindors entered, Lana had at least that to be thankful for as she limped down the length of the Gryffindor Table to get to Bill and Ella. Charlie walked behind her, chatting to Noah whilst Tonks and Lucy walked on either side of her like guards. Lana suspected it would be that way for a while; at least until they began trusting her to look after herself again.

Lana sat, immediately busying herself with pouring a drink before Dumbledore began his speech. A few more students trailed into the hall and sat down, gossiping idly about the upcoming summer break. Lana stayed silent, listening to Tonks and Elena chat happily.

Lana of course would be staying with Abe despite spending most of her time at the burrow. If she could face either of them. Abe had been quiet about the subject, even for him. It seemed that Dumbledore had told him everything that Lana had confessed, about her school year, upon waking in the hospital wing. Though Lana could never be sure of anything when it came to her uncle. He wasn't a very verbose man; half the time Lana was sure he only communicated with grunts, but Lana didn't mind. Silence more than suited her after the year she'd had, she didn't think she could take the embarrassment of a conversation.

More than Abe, Lana feared having to face Mr and Mrs Weasley over the summer. When Charlie had visited home for the weekend, having been released from the hospital wing, Molly had taken it in turns to scold Lana and hug her to death. Arthur had been quiet, solemn, but pleased to see her safe all the same.

Somehow, the worst problem Lana faced would be over by 11 o'clock tomorrow when she left the gates of Hogwarts for Summer. This was because her worst problem walked the halls of Hogwarts everyday, taught her transfiguration and visited her regularly now to make sure she was still alive. Professor McGonagall. For some unknown reason, Lana could barely look her professor in the eye now. She just felt so stupid, so weak. She'd wasted a year of her precious life on being scared.

How precious was her life to her now? The thought tugged at her mind every single second of the day. It was an odd feeling, to know that she should be dead so many times over. It wasn't something she was taking for granted, not by a long shot.

Lana drained her goblet, trailing a finger around the rim of the cup. A cough sounded at the front of the school that shook Lana's ears. She half turned on the bench and rested her elbow on the table, leaning on it heavily as she watched the Headmaster step up to him podium. With weary eyes she observed that his throne like seat, the seat she had sunk into the ground in her anger, had been raised once more to a few inches above the other chairs around it.

Lana's eyes flicked to her grandfather and she smirked darkly, no regret. She swore Dumbledore's eyes locked onto her for just a moment before he turned away and began his speech.

Thanks to winning the quidditch cup and the impeccable behaviour of everyone outside of 4th year, Gryffindor had won again. The cheers were deafening and Lana couldn't find the heart to join in, though she did turn to Nott and wink at him, smirking evilly.

The speech ended to a polite applause before the feast began. Charlie plated Lana up a hearty meal which she picked out, absently. She definitely wasn't in the mood for the feast, worrying to much about the upcoming summer. Maybe, she told herself sternly, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she was thinking it would be.

Charlie squeezed her hand under the table, jerking her from her thoughts. She smiled at him, pushing some peas across her plate. "Not long now, then we're out of here." Charlie reminded her with a smile.

Lana nodded glumly, dropping her fork. "And then another 3 years." she added.

"Cheer up!" Tonks beamed brightly, her pink hair fading out to blue. "It could be worse. You could be dead."

The truth in her words rand out in the Gryffindors ears and an uncomfortable silence fell. "I'm gonna go finish packing. I'll see you in the common room tonight." Lana muttered, throwing her napkin down. She could see the need to protest in Charlie's eyes but she swept away before he could utter a single word.

Out of the hall, Lana felt as if she could breathe once again. She took her time, hobbling up the stairs. She reached the third floor corridor, the one corridor she seemed to spend all of her time by either visiting the hospital wing or the library. At the end of the corridor was a balcony that looked out onto the forbidden forest.

The stars were out, twinkling across a dark sky. The landscape seemed still other than a few owls, gliding through the air so carelessly. Lana watched in quiet awe, her eyes wide.

Tomorrow she could escape the school, give herself over a month to find herself again. It couldn't come soon enough.

"Are you being mopey again?" Charlie asked, suddenly behind her. She wasn't surprised that he'd come after her but disgruntled all the same.

"People are going to talk." She muttered, thinking about the hall of people that had just seen her leave and then Charlie chase after her.

"They'd be talking more if I'd have let you go without following." Charlie countered with a small smile, leaning on the wall of the balcony. "And that'd be a lot worse." he added thoughtfully.

Charlie was right, as much as Lana hated to admit it. Though she was, reluctantly, glad of his company. With Charlie around she couldn't help but think everything would be alright. No matter what happened now, they were in it together. Nothing was ever going to separate them. Well, other than death.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Charlie said tenderly, staring up at the sky.

Lana smiled wryly, an odd sense of Déjà vu. "I get the feeling we've had this conversation before." she mumbled, shifting her leg into a more comfortable position.

"Most likely." Charlie heaved a great sigh. "The point still stands. Now, come on inside. You're too thin to be standing out in the cold."

Lana shook her head, "I'm fine. You're here, aren't you?" she told him softly, suggesting that with him she'd always be safe. Charlie sighed once again, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Always." he muttered as Lana leant into his chest.

"Always." Lana repeated numbly.

…...

As always, the departure of her friends was torturous to Lana. She stood on the platform, safely tucked between McGonagall and Hagrid, her half giant friend, waving at the Gryffindors with a bright smile on her face. A long, high pitched whistle sounded and a great pouf of smoke escaped the train. Charlie stood at the door, half hanging out the window, he grinned at Lana and waved. "Don't you mope Lana. I'll be checking on you!" he warned brightly.

Lana laughed, waving back as the train began to chug down. Charlie moved back from the door and appeared at the window in their compartment, still beaming brightly.

Soon they were out of view, and a few carriages down Lana spotted Nott sat at the window in the Slytherin area. He winked at her from behind the window and then he too disappeared into the Scottish countryside.

The smile slipped from Lana's face as she turned around, half hugging Hagrid. "I'll see you around Hagrid." she smiled up at him weakly, patting his back.

"Course yah' will Lana," Hagrid beamed. "You'll be alrigh'," he added as if he could tell what Lana was thinking.

Lana sighed, putting on what looked like a more convincing smile. "I know."

Hagrid moved away, leaving Lana stood on the platform with what remained of the teachers including McGonagall and Snape.

Lana stared off into the hill, searching for the weaving red train that held everyone she cared about. She could have gotten on the train with them but there would have been no point. It was silly going all the way to London just to come all the way back up to Scotland.

"They've only been gone a minute, you can't miss them already." McGonagall said suddenly, watching the young Gryffindor amusedly. Lana turned to her, her face blank.

"Of course I do." she said simply, shrugging slightly.

McGonagall watched her for a moment, her lips pursed until finally she spoke. "If you get bored over the summer you're always welcome up at the school you know. Your professors are too fond of you."

Lana chewed the insides of her cheeks, unsure how to quite respond to that statement. "I don't see why." she said finally, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "All I ever do is answer back and get into trouble."

"Is that how you feel?" McGonagall asked amusedly, raising her eyebrows.

Lana turned to her professor, "Yes."

McGonagall sighed, patting the bun on top of her head. "Professor Snape deserves a thank you. He saved your life."

"He-" Lana's voice caught in her throat, momentarily dazed. "I didn't… how?" she asked suddenly.

"Well." McGonagall said tiredly, narrowing her eyes. "Besides keeping an eye out for you and not giving you a hard time all year, he made the antidote that saved your life and a lot of the more advanced healing potions you've been taking."

Lana's thoughts flicked to the box of vials she'd been given and the strict instructions that came with them.

"I'll thank him." she mumbled, looking firmly at the floor.

"Good. Be careful this summer, Lana. Don't get into anymore trouble."

McGonagall's warning was well intended, but all Lana felt was hurt as she nodded. This is what she'd become. No longer a defiant young adult, with dreams of a better future and the stubbornness she needed to survive. Now she was simply a troublesome little girl.

"I'll speak to you soon."

With that, McGonagall swept away and transformed into a tabby cat. In seconds she'd leapt from the platform and was bounding back up to the school. Lana watched her for a moment, forgetting her pain and smiling wryly as she thought about Henry, Tonks' cat. She could just imagine Nymph taking him from his cage on the train and arguing non-stop with Noah about how cute he was. Charlie would take Noah's side and Elena would take Tonks'. As always, Tonks would get the last word leaving Noah to grumpily read a book in silence.

In her day dreams, Lana didn't notice Snape stride across the platform to head back up to the school. She turned quickly and hobbled after him, slipping many times without the aid of her crutch.

"Hey!" she called, "Snape!" she added reluctantly- pushing herself further using the wall of the bridge.

Snape turned, his ace incredulous. "yes, Miss Dumbledore?" he asked curtly, narrowing his eyes.

Lana continued to limp after him, wincing as she put pressure on his foot. "that's alright. You stay there. Don't walk to ME or anything." She hissed bitterly, her eyes flashing as Snape smirked, a true slytherin.

"What do you want?" he asked, ignoring her last comment.

"I want to say thank you, actually." Lana remarked coolly, watching Snape through narrowed eyes. She neither had the time nor patience for his annoying ways.

"For what?"

"Saving my life." Not being that big of a pest, she added to herself bitterly.

"Ah. I didn't do it for you." he added coolly.

Lana frowned. Then who? Snape's eyes flicked up to the castle and suddenly everything made sense.

"What's he got on you Snape? You obviously hate children, you wouldn't still be teaching if he wasn't making you."

"That is none of your concern Miss Dumbledore." Snape said in his usual slow drone. He then turned on his heel and swept away.

Lana sighed. She'd get her answers eventually.

…...

_Women and men we are the same,_

_But love will always be a game,_

_A human vulnerability_

_Doesn't mean that I am weak_

_Power and control,_

_I'm gonna make you fall._

_Women and men we are the same,_

_But love will always be a game._

_We give and take a little more,_

_Eternal game of tug and war. _

_**- Marina and the Diamonds, Power and Control.**_

…...

_(A/N) there we have it. The end of the 3__rd__ part of this story __J__ I hope you liked it!_

_Story 4 is, unfortunately, postponed until mid-June due to my exams. I'm undergoing my GCSE's over the next few months and as much as I'd love the distraction, I should really focus on my studies __L_

…...

_However, here's a taster of the pre-written chapter 1!_

**It was with a peculiar sort of calm that Lana walked up to Hogwarts Castle, her footsteps slow and steady. The road up to the school had been deserted since the last day of term when the carriages had coated it in a layer of mud. It hadn****'****t rained since to wash the grime away and the mud had dried on the stone, baked by the hot summer sun.**

**With each step, the great castle loomed ever more over Lana****'****s head. Yet she kept on walking. The sight of the castle gave her a sort of secure feeling. She****'****d spent so long in it, or imagining it****…**** Even now, despite all the bad things that had happened there- it still seemed like it would be there forever. Hogwarts would go on forever whilst the rest of the world crumbled around it.**

**It took less time than Lana had anticipated to reach the school and before she knew it she was stood by the front door. Feeling too insecure to simply stride inside as she once would have done, especially out of term time, Lana knocked three times on the dark wood before her.**

**A few moments passed before Lana could make out sharp footsteps and then the door opened, revealing Snape****'****s waxy face. ****"****Oh.****"**** he drawled. ****"****It****'****s you again. Do you not annoy me enough during term time?****"**** He asked, his voice monotone as he began walking away. **

**Lana hurried inside, clicking the door shut behind her. ****"****I could never annoy you enough sir!****"**** she called after him.**


End file.
